


If We Go Down Then We Go Down Together

by dancingsweetheart129



Series: Rockstar AU [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Recreational Drug Use, Rockstar AU, capeless au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 99,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: “I’m following him. We’re going to work on our band and try to get a record deal.” Jason mumbled.“Not alone you’re not.” Dick shook his head, sitting down on the bed as well.“Well you’re sure as hell not coming with me.” Jason scoffedJason and Dick take off for LA, young and stupid and ready for adventure. Ties into my story 'It's Easy To Give Into Your Heart'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I asked, you guys receive, this is my start of the series focusing on Dick and Jason on the flip side of my Tim/Kon fic. This is going to be fun. The first chapter is just the start of why they move and what everyone's reaction is and all the goodbyes.

Jason had to be quick about this.

He was shoving socks and underwear into his duffle bag, trying to remember if he packed his cigarettes.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jason whipped around and saw Dick, in his pajamas, leaning in the door way.

“None of your business.” Jason mumbled, zipping up his bag. He had enough clothes. He could buy cigarettes.

“Aren’t you a bit too old to be running away from home?” The man at the door asked with a small laugh.

“Alright, either get in or get out before you wake up Bruce.” Jason growled, and to his displeasure, Dick stepped further into his room and shut the door behind him.

“So, what, you’re running away to join the circus or something?” Dick asked, sitting down on the bed.

“I’m not some circus freak, Dick.” The two shared a scowl with each other before Jason turned back to his bag, unzipping it again. “And get your ass up, I just made the bed.”

“So where are you going?” Dick asked as Jason shoved a book into his bag.

“Don’t know.”

“How are you going to get there?”

“Don’t care.” Jason packed another pair of underwear.

“Quite the plan you’ve got there.” Dick laughed, opening Jason’s beside drawer and handing him the box he knew he kept in there. Jason took it and froze for a moment to look at it. The metal tin held photos he kept close to his heart, and he had almost forgotten it.

He sat down on the bed and opened the box, sifting through the top few pictures. The one on the top was most recent, he and Roy at high school graduation. Under that was him, all of 16, hugging Dick at his high school graduation.

Before that was photos of him and Roy right after getting their driver’s licenses, the two of them playing guitar and bass, and the two of them with skinned up knees on the playground.

They had been friends for a long time, way before Jason’s mom died, even. Roy’s mom had never been around, and neither had Jason’s Dad, so they had something in common. And after his mom died and Jason was adopted into the Wayne family, they had even more in common. They got to go to the same school and take the same classes.

Roy was his best friend.

“Roy and his family are moving to LA.” Jason mumbled, moving another picture aside. The next was after he had just moved into the manor, he and Dick curled up on the couch in front of the tv, fast asleep.

“Oh, Jay-“

“I’m following him. We’re going to work on our band and try to get a record deal.” Jason mumbled.

“Not alone you’re not.” Dick shook his head, sitting down on the bed as well.

“Well you’re sure as hell not coming with me.” Jason scoffed, picking up another photo. Right after Tim moved in, making the three of them friendship bracelets. Jason still had it in the same tin.

“Jason, you don’t know the first thing about being an adult.” Dick said. “I’m not going to let you move out there by yourself. Where will you live?”

“I don’t know.” Jason mumbled. “I’ll figure it out on my own.”

“I’m going with you and that’s final.” Dick said. “You’re going to get lonely out there without someone to take care of you.” He ruffled Jason’s hair, and the younger shoved him

“Fine, you can come with me. But you have to pack fast before anyone finds out.” Jason said, closing the box and putting it in his duffle.

“No, if we’re doing this, we’re doing it right.” Dick said, standing up. “You have to say goodbye to everyone before we leave.”

“No way. I’m not doing the emotional, begging me to stay, goodbyes.”

“If you don’t you’ll regret it. I promise you that.” Dick said, putting his hands on Jason’s shoulders. “Please? It’ll hurt everyone so much if you don’t say goodbye.”

Jason sighed.

“Fine.” He said, looking up at Dick again. “But then we’re out of here, no matter how much they want you to stay.”

“They’ll want you to stay too, Jay.” Dick said. “Get some rest, alright? We’ll leave tomorrow after we say goodbye.”

“Yeah whatever.” Jason said, moving his duffle to the floor and pulling the tin out of it.

“Seriously, it’s a long drive across the country, it’ll take us a few days.” Dick said as he moved towards the door.

“Just leave.” Jason growled as he started pulling his pictures out again. It had been a while since he looked through them all.

“Unless you want to come sleep in my room, for old times’ sake.” Dick snickered, and Jason threw a pillow at him, which he blocked with the door.

“Fuck you.” He sneered, and Dick tossed the pillow back before heading out into the hall.

* * *

 

“Hey, Bruce?” Jason asked, poking his head into Bruce’s office. The older man looked up at the barely 18 year old in his doorway. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure.” Bruce nodded and motioned to the seat across from his desk. Jason strode to it and sat down.

He always felt like a little kid when he sat in Bruce’s office. Like he was getting in trouble or something.

“What’s on your mind?” Bruce asked, setting his pen down and giving his son his full attention.

“Bruce, uh, as you probably know, Roy and his family are moving to LA.” Jason mumbled.

“I do know, I spoke to Oliver on the phone a few days ago. He asked that WE handle some of his local accounts from here on out.” Bruce nodded. “Are you upset about Roy leaving?”

“Well-“

“Because I have no issue flying you out there or flying Roy out here for visits as much as you boys would like.”

“I’m moving to LA with him.” Jason blurted out.

“What?”

“I know you probably think I can’t handle myself and I’m acting like some idiot but Dick already covered that talk for you, you don’t have to-“

“Jason?” Bruce asked, and the younger of the two stopped talking. Bruce got up and walked around the desk and Jason stood up. He felt better standing up, less small. Almost as tall as Bruce, even.

He expected to be yelled at, told he was just a kid.

But Bruce pulled him into a hug, and Jason crumbled like the kid he felt he was.

“I know how important Roy is to you.” Bruce said. “And I knew one of my little birds would have to fly the nest one day. I think you’re plenty capable of taking care of yourself, more so than even Dick.”

“Bruce.” Jason whined, burying his face in his shoulder.

“I’m proud of you, Jason. And I know that you’ll do great things out there.” Bruce said, bringing his hand up to run it through Jason’s hair. “But we’ll miss you here, you know. Who will make fun of my suits?”

Jason laughed and almost snuggled further into Bruce’s shoulder.

“You won’t tell the other guys I cried, right?” Jason asked with a sniffle.

“Of course not.” Bruce shook his head and laughed. “I love you, Jason.”

“I love you too, Bruce.”

* * *

 

“You alright?” Dick asked, poking his head into Jason’s room. “I just talked to Bruce.”

“He told you I cried didn’t he?” Jason asked with a growl, folding another shirt and dropping it into his suitcase.

“No he didn’t.” Dick shook his head and stepped into the room. “But good to know.”

“Fuck off, please.” Jason said, tossing his socks into the suitcase as well.

“You haven’t said goodbye to the little ones yet, have you?” Dick asked sitting down on the bed.

“Not yet. You?” Jason asked.

“Just Damian. He’s pretty upset.”

“Of course he’s upset, the munchkin worships you.” Jason scoffed. “Haven’t talked to Tiny Tim yet?”

“No, he’s kind of holed up in his room right now.” Dick shook his head. “I think we should talk to him together.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jason nodded and grabbed another t-shirt in his hands, feeling the fabric between his fingers. He tossed it over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Timbo? Can we talk to you?” Dick asked as they opened the bedroom door. Tim was on his bed, music playing from his stereo, and he was playing a game on his phone.

“Is this about the colored dye I put in Jason’s shower?” Tim asked.

“What?”

“What?” Tim blinked.

“No it’s about cleaning this cesspool you call a bedroom.” Jason said, forcing the door all the way open, pushing clothes out of the way. “Seriously, how do you live in this filth?”

“Not the time, Jayce.” Dick shook his head. “Tim, we wanted to talk to you about something important.” He moved and sat down on the bed, the 15 year old sat up to full attention.

“What’s up?” Tim asked.

“Uh, Jason and I have decided to move to California.” Dick said, reaching out to put a hand on Tim’s knee.

“What?”

“No, I decided to move to LA and Dick-head decided to tag along.” Jason corrected, and Dick smacked him in the side.

“You guys are leaving?” Tim asked.

“Yeah.” Jason nodded.

“We’re really sorry, Tim. But it’ll all be okay.” Dick said.

“You can’t leave.” Tim shot up and wrapped his arms around Dick. “I need you here.” He mumbled.

“I know, and I wish I didn’t have to leave you. But you can come visit as much as you want. If you were older I’d just ask you to come with us-“

“Why don’t we just pick up the manor and move it to California?” Jason snarked.

“I’m going to miss you guys.” Tim sniffed, looking up at Jason.

“We’re going to miss you too, Timbo.” Jason reached out and ruffled his hair. “But it’s for the best. We can’t all live in the manor forever.”

“You’ll still call, right?” Tim asked quietly, and Jason and Dick enveloped him in a hug. “It won’t be the same without you.”

“No, but now you’ll be the big brother in the house.” Dick said, ruffling his hair.

“And here, this is from that concert we went to. It doesn’t really fit me anymore.” Jason too the shirt from his shoulder and handed it to Tim.

“Thanks Jay.” Tim mumbled, grasping the shirt like his life depended on it.

* * *

 

“Hey, Dames?” Jason asked, opening the youngest’s bedroom door. He shut it quickly however when a stuffed bear was thrown in the general direction of his face.

“Alright, I know you’re probably mad about this, but I wanted to talk to you.” Jason said, stepping into the room. Damian was on his bed, arms crossed, and face in full pout.

“You’re taking Richard away.” Damian growled.

“I’m not trying to, Damian.” Jason moved to sit on the bed, and Damian kicked him. “Hey, don’t throw a tantrum.” Jason scolded, grabbing hold of the kid’s foot.

“I’m not throwing a tantrum.” Damian grumbled.

“That sure doesn’t sound very convincing, Kiddo.” Jason said, letting his foot go. “I didn’t want Dick to come with me. I was going to go by myself. Dick wants to go.”

“Why would he want to leave?” Damian asked.

“I don’t know honestly.” Jason shook his head. “But do you really want to be mad at me right now?”

Damian glared at him for a moment before crawling across the bed and into Jason’s open arms.

“I suppose I’ll miss you.” Damian said with a sniff. “When will you be returning?”

“I’m not sure when. Or if I will. But you’re always welcome out west.” Jason said. “You boys will be just fine here. Someone has to keep dear old dad company.”

“I suppose.” Damian rubbed his cheek against the older’s shirt.

“You remember what we talked about, right?” Jason asked, grasping Damian’s chin and forcing him to look up.

“You’re always a phone call away?”

“That’s right, kiddo. Whenever you need me, alright?” Jason asked, wiping away one of Damian’s stray tears. “I’m the cool one, I can help you with anything.”

“Can you help me practice my violin?”

“Sure, I’ve got a little time.”

* * *

 

“All packed?” Dick asked as they loaded the last box in the car.

“I think so.” Jason nodded, looking at the cars in the garage. “Think this thing will make it cross country?”

“Oh yeah, it’ll be fine.” Dick nodded, following Jason’s eye. He was staring at the car he always longed for, one of Bruce’s classics. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Oh come on, he won’t even miss it. Please?” Jason asked, eyes growing wide.

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Move the boxes and bags, I’ll distract everyone else until we say goodbye.” Dick sighed, heading for the main part of the house.

* * *

 

“I suppose this is goodbye for now, Master Jason.” Alfred said, hugging the man in his surprisingly strong arms.

“I’ll be back around, Alf.” Jason said, returning the hug.

“You boys will call when you arrive?” Bruce asked as he released Dick from his arms.

“Of course, B.” Dick said, reaching out to pull Tim and Damian into his arms. “You two be nice to each other, okay? Love you both.” He kissed each of their foreheads while they glared at each other.

“Love you too, Alfie.” He moved to kiss Alfred’s balding head, then headed towards the garage. “I’m going to pull the car around.”

The group stood on the front steps, saying their goodbyes, and Jason couldn’t believe he was actually moving out.

He never thought he would move far, because as much as he hated his family sometimes, he really loved those dorks.

And then he heard music blaring as the car pulled up right in front.

“Boys?” Bruce asked sternly, and Jason took off running towards the convertible. “Richard Johnathan Grayson!”

Jason leapt over the passenger door into his seat.

“Catch you later, Pops!” He shouted as they sped off, the sound of ‘Jason Peter Todd’ drowned out by the radio.

They were really doing it. They were on their way to Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things: 1) Dick sings like a dying seal. 2) This chapter is a bit shorter but the rest will be longer.

Jason was taking his turn driving, blaring the kind of music he would only ever listen to with Dick. They were on a back road, not dirt, but it was farm land on either side. Dick was standing up, screaming the words as loud as he could, holding onto the top of the windshield for support with one hand.

Jason was surprised his sunglasses hadn’t flown off of his face.

“California Gurls, we’re undeniable!” Dick shouted into the air, daring to lift both of his arms. “Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it unlocked!”

“West coast represent, now put your hands up!” Jason joined him, throwing both of his hands up too, letting the car drive itself.

“Whoo!” Dick shouted, flopping back into his seat and buckling his seatbelt. “Can’t wait for that.” He said, turning down the radio while Snoop Dog rapped.

“The girls?” Jason asked with a laugh. “Didn’t you and Shawn just end things?”

“A couple months ago now, Jay.” Dick said, letting his arm hang out into the wind. “I’m ready to get back out there. Meet some new girls, some that don’t know me.”

“I think I’m more excited to work on my music. Get some freedom away from home.” Jason said.

“You don’t want to see some girls?” Dick asked.

“Eventually, sure.” Jason shrugged. “But not first on my agenda.”

“Oh, come on, how long are you gonna hold out on yourself?” Dick asked, reaching to put the top up. It was going to get dark soon and start getting cold.

“Sorry we don’t all start sleeping around at 16.” Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not saying go out and screw the first girl you see, but come on. Don’t you want to date someone?” Dick asked.

“Nah. No offence, Bro, but your relationships haven’t seemed all that great.” Jason rolled his eyes again behind his glasses.

Dick had dated a lot of girls casually, most of whom Jason couldn’t remember their names. More recently he had dated a woman named Shawn, for eight months, which was longer than any of Dick’s relationships. After a pregnancy scare though, it put too much strain on their relationship and she ended it with him, and Jason came home to find Dick in his room, refusing to go to his own room until it was cleared of all of her stuff.

Jason never hated his brother more than when he had to dig through his filthy room to find her panties, her socks, and her earrings. Then he had to strip the bed so it was no longer ‘tainted’.

He almost boiled his hands after that.

“Eh, they haven’t been, but I’m ready for something more. Maybe I’ll find the right girl in LA. Someone I can just have fun with, you know?” Dick asked, leaning back in his seat.

“Yeah, I feel you.” Jason nodded, letting his head fall back against the headrest. “Hey, let’s find a motel soon, yeah?”

* * *

 

“Dick, put pants on.” Jason said as he watched his older brother emerge from the bathroom in only his boxers.

“I can’t sleep in clothes.” Dick groaned, reaching for Jason’s duffle. He didn’t bring any pajamas, he hardly owned any.

“Well I’m not sleeping in the same bed with you while you’re naked, so you’re sleeping in clothes.” Jason crossed his arms.

“Fine, whatever.” Dick scoffed, pulling on a pair of Jason’s sweats. “But just know that once we find a permanent place, I sleep naked.”

“I know you do.” Jason rolled his eyes and climbed into bed. “You remember the last time I came into your room while you were sleeping?”

When Dick was fifteen, Jason thirteen, the younger of the two had had a nightmare, and though they were getting fewer and farther between as he aged, that was a particularly bad one.

He marched over to Dick’s room, slowly opened the door, and saw Dick sleeping on his stomach, arms under his pillow, blanket covering him from the waist down. He always slept shirtless, and Jason thought nothing of it, but when he lifted the covers to crawl in, he got a glimpse at Dick’s bare ass and screamed.

After waking up half the household, and having to not only explain to their father and butler why Jason was in Dick’s room at 2 a.m., but also explain why he screamed, he stopped just barging into Dick’s room.

As did Bruce and Alfred.

“Of course I do, it’s not often I have a conversation with half of my family while I’m buck-naked.” Dick scoffed, cuddling up in bed like he always did, on his stomach, arms under his pillow.

“Not often I see your bare ass.” Jason rolled his eyes and sunk down into the bed, turning on his side to face away from Dick.

* * *

 

“Mississippi.” Dick said from the driver’s seat, pointing to a minivan on his left.

“Road, please.” Jason reminded him, not even looking up from his book. Dick wasn’t the best driver, but the younger of the two wanted a break from driving.

“Come on, play a game with me, I’m bored.” Dick whined, looking over at his younger brother.

“Dick, road.” Jason said, looking up and pointing at the expressway. “I’d like to live to see California.”

“Would you relax, I know what I’m doing.” Dick rolled his eyes but turned back to the road anyways.

The two boys sat in silence for a few more minutes, Jason reading, Dick looking about ready to fall asleep at the wheel. Then Jason glanced out his window, reached out, and punched Dick in the arm.

“Ow!” He shouted, bringing his hand over to soothe the spot. “What was that for?”

“Slug bug.” Jason smirked, keeping his head down.

“Fine, we’ll play your game.” Dick whispered, eyes scanning the road. “Yellow car!” He shouted and reached out to whack Jason in the chest.

“Ow, my nipple!” He yelled, hand going to his chest and curling in on himself. “You mother fucker.”

“What? You hit me first.” Dick refuted.

“Whatever.” Jason leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, glaring out the window.

The two lapsed back into silence, only the radio playing something grungey since they couldn’t find a good radio station.

“Bruiser Cruiser!” Dick yelled, punching Jason in the arm as hard as he could.

“Alright, that’s it!” Jason shouted, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning over to punch his older brother, which Dick was blocking with his one arm while laughing. “I’ll fucking strangle you.”

Dick laughed again, swerving a little bit as he dodged another hit.

Then they heard sirens.

“Dammit.” Dick groaned, pulling over to the side of the road.

“It’s your fault.” Jason sat back and buckled his seat belt, re-crossing his arms. “Everything is always your fault.”

“Can we save the blame game for later, please?” Dick asked, rolling down his window. “Hello officer.”

“What the hell were you two doing?” The officer asked, lowering his sunglasses to look at the two young men. “Have you been drinking?”

“No sir.” Dick shook his head. “Sorry, my brother is just a little aggressive.”

“I’m not the one who-“

“Jay, I’ve got it.” Dick said. “You want my license and registration right?” Dick asked, digging out his wallet.

“That’s right.” The cop held out his hand and received Dick’s paperwork, and he glanced over it. “A bit far from home.”

“We’re moving out to California, my brother and I.” Dick explained, nodding his head towards Jason in the passenger seat.

“Well, listen boys, I’m feeling nice today so I’m letting you two off with a warning. No more horsing around while you’re driving.” The officer handed the paperwork back, pushing his sunglasses up and heading back to his cruiser.

“See? I told you I had it.” Dick said.

“No, we’re switching.” Jason demanded, unbuckling his belt and opening his door.

* * *

 

Dick had taken over the DJ role, producing his road CDs from his bag in the back seat. The two of them were dancing and singing to the hits of Katy Perry, Lady GaGa, and Kesha when Jason’s phone started ringing.

“It’s going down! I’m yellin timber!” Dick was shouting, and Jason reached to turn the radio down for a second.

“Hang on, it’s Roy.” Jason said, though Dick ignored him and kept dancing in his seat. “Hey, Roy, what’s up?”

_“Hey, Jaybird. We just got to the new house. Thought I’d call and let you know. Is that Dick?”_

Jason looked over and saw his brother was now rapping to Pitbull.

“Sorry, he’s little over excited.” Jason rolled his eyes. “How’s the house?”

_“Pretty nice. Smaller than the one in Gotham but it’s just the 3 of us. Can’t wait to fly you out here to see what I’m going to do with the basement.”_

“You get the whole basement, huh?” Jason laughed at his brother in the passenger seat.

“Face down, booty up, that’s the way we like to What!” Dick shouted, still dancing.

_“He’s a really bad singer, dude.”_

“Ha! Trust me, I know.”

_“Dad said I could have the bedroom and main part of the basement to work on my music.”_

“Well, I’ll get to see it soon. Dick and I are on our way out there.” Jason laughed.

_“You guys are coming to visit already?”_

“We’re coming to live, Dude. We decided to move.” He exclaimed, getting onto the exit he needed that was labeled for California.

_“Don’t fuck with me, Jay.”_

“Ha! Couldn’t pay me enough Roy Toy. Make up the guest room and text me an address, we’ll be there by tonight.” Jason said, eyeing his brother. The song changed to Teenage Dream.

_“Kick Ass! See you fuckers soon.”_

“Send our love to the ‘rents.” Jason said, and hung up his phone. Dick immediately reached for the volume dial and cranked it up.

“Let’s go all the way tonight!” Dick shouted.

“No regrets, just love.” Jason sang. “We can dance, until we die.”

“You and I will be young forever!” Dick yelled, throwing his arms up in the air as the sped off of the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things   
> 1) Sorry I suck at updating  
> 2) Tim I feel hit puberty kind of late. At this point he is like 5 foot tall, and he's the epitome of sensitive teenage boy going through his 'emo' phase.  
> 3) Dinah is my new favorite thing in this, I didn't expect to love her so much.   
> 4) Let me know if you guys want to see stuff about them in high school. This AU is consuming my soul and I want to see things about young Dick and Wally.

“Jay!” Roy shouted from the stairs. He shoved a box into his father’s arms and ran back down the grand staircase until he could collide with his best friend. They crashed into a hug that almost knocked Jason off of his feet.

“Hey, Man.” Jason said with a laugh.

“I can’t believe you guys are here.” Roy said, making eye contact with Dick over his friend’s shoulder. “You’re really staying?”

“Yeah, I think if we stayed in Gotham Jason would be moping too much.” Dick chuckled, and Jason stepped back to glare at his brother. “Oh it’s true. You two can’t do anything alone.”

“Keep talking, I’ll tell Bruce what you and Wally did when you borrowed his corvette.” Jason warned, and Dick laughed.

“Well, come on, let me show you the house.” Roy said, motioning for the pair to follow him. “I’ll be unpacking the basement, Dad.” He called up the stairs, and Oliver’s acknowledgement grunt followed.

Roy led them through the house, which was smaller than the one they had in Gotham. It was only four bedrooms as opposed to the eight, which was by no means small, but based on their lifestyle, it was.

The upstairs had three bedrooms, a living room, and an office, none of which was very exciting to the three young adults. Dinah was excited about how she was going to decorate the guest bedrooms and how she was going to change the upstairs living room into her own sound studio.

She was a very big singer back in her day, but stopped to help raise Roy. She wanted to get back into it a bit, but was more into managing now.

The first floor had a larger office, set aside to be used as a library, as well as a formal living room, family room, dining room, and large kitchen.

The basement was the most exciting by far though. There was a theatre off to the side, a basement bar and a big living space full of boxes, a bathroom, and a large bedroom, also full of boxes.

“This is so sweet.” Jason said, hand running over the bar top. “We’ve got to stock this thing.”

“We’ll break that in later. Look at all this space we have to practice.” Roy said, motioning to the living space. There was quite a bit of it, and that was thrilling. They were really going to do this music thing.

“Let’s get you unpacked and jam.” Jason said with a wide smile.

* * *

 

“Yeah, Bruce, we’re fine.” Dick said on the phone, leaning in the bathroom door way, watching Jason brush his teeth. “It wasn’t too bad of a drive, and we switched off.”

_“I expect that car back one day.”_

“Maybe.” Dick shrugged.

Jason eyed him, spitting into the sink and rinsing his mouth with water. Since there were two guest rooms, they each got their own place to sleep, which was nice, but they still shared the bathroom nestled between them.

“He’s just finishing up brushing his teeth.” Dick said, and Jason shook his head. “He’s dying to talk to you.”

And suddenly Jason had a cell phone in his hand.

“Uh, hey, Bruce.” Jason lifted it to his ear, took a swig of mouth wash to swish it around for a moment.

_“How are you, Jason?”_

Jason leaned over the sink to spit for a second before wiping his mouth off with a towel.

“I’m fine, Bruce.” He said, then head Dick to his left unzipping his jeans and lifting the toilet seat. “Jeez, Dick, can’t you wait until I at least leave the room?” He asked, stalking out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

_“Glad to hear you and your brother are getting along.”_

“I envy Roy being an only child.” Jason scoffed, heading down the hall to his room.

There wasn’t much in it, just a bed and a dresser for the time being, but Dinah had put the sheets on the bed and left him a handful of blankets on top. There was also a plate with a couple of cookies on the dresser with a little note that said ‘sweet dreams.’

Jason was so glad Ollie married her.

_“Will you two be alright living together?”_

“Yeah, Dick just has to learn some boundaries.” Jason shrugged and picked up a cookie. “How’s everyone there?”

_“Well Damian seems alright for the time being. I told him we could get a dog, and that seemed to cheer him up. He’s been reading everything in the library about dogs.”_

“That kid loves his animals.” Jason chuckled, sitting down on the bed. “And Tiny Tim?”

_“He doesn’t really come out of his room.”_

“What?” Jason asked, feeling his heart sink. Out of the two of them, he had thought Tim would be better with this since he was older, more mature, and less of a brat.

_“Alfred has been bringing him food, but he doesn’t come out of his room.”_

“Is he talking to anyone?”

_“I’ve gone in a couple times and tried, but he’s not talking much.”_

“Alright, give me like ten minutes, I’ll cheer him up. Stay tuned, Big Guy.” Jason said, hanging up his phone. He turned and looked at the door as it opened and Dick popped his head in.

“Bruce okay?”

“Yeah, but Tim’s not.” Jason sighed, reaching for his suitcase.

“What’s wrong with Tim?” Dick asked, stepping fully into the room.

“B said he hasn’t left his room.” Jason explained, pulling out his laptop. He opened it and logged into his skype quickly. He hit Tim’s contact, saw that he was online, and called him. Dick sat down beside him as the call was answered.

“Hey guys.” Tim said. He was dressed in a black hoodie, reclined against his pillows, looking pretty damn comfy. His face was only lit up by his screen, meaning his shades were probably closed and he was surfing the internet. The bags under his eyes were darker than normal, and his eyes looked bloodshot.

“Hey, Buddy.” Dick greeted.

“Whoa, Timmers, you need to go outside.” Jason said, eyeing his face.

“Jayce.” Dick said sternly. “Bruce said you’ve been holed up in your room. You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tim nodded.

“Tim, it’s okay if you’re upset.”

“I’m not upset.”

“They why won’t you come out of your room?” Dick asked, and Jason reached for his phone, shooting off a quick text.

“Maybe I just don’t want to!” Tim shouted back, crossing his arms. He flopped back into the pillows further, his hood falling down over his face.

It took a moment, but the clear sounds of sniffling could be heard over the computer speakers, and Tim’s shoulders started to shake.

“Oh, Timmy, hey, it’s okay.” Dick said, but before Tim could respond, his bedroom door was opening. Suddenly, someone else was climbing onto the bed to sit beside Tim, welcoming the fifteen-but-looked-twelve-year-old into his arms.

“It’s alright, Tim.” Bruce said, running a hand over his back soothingly.

“Yeah, Tim, we’ll be back to visit before you know it.” Dick said, reaching for the screen, itching to hug the boy.

“And as soon as we get settled, you can come stay with us for a while.” Jason added, setting his phone down. He had told Bruce to go hug his son.

“Perhaps we should call them back in the morning?” Bruce asked, reaching for the laptop.

“No!” Tim screeched, turning his red face towards the camera. “No.”

“Okay, okay, we’ll stay on as long as you want us to, okay?” Jason said, and Tim nodded.

“Are you okay now, Tim?” Bruce asked, and Tim nodded against his neck, still cuddling into his chest.

“Let’s just talk, okay?” Dick asked gently, and Tim nodded again, wiping his eyes with his hoodie sleeve.

* * *

 

“Jason?” Dick whispered, lifting his head up slightly. The younger had his head resting on Dick’s shoulder, having been asleep.

“I’m up.” Jason whispered, blinking in the light of his laptop. Tim was still curled up in Bruce’s lap, more than a foot shorter than his father figure, he still fit pretty well. They had all talked for a while until one by one, they started to fall asleep. Bruce had been first, which the other three snickered at.

“Think we can shut the thing off?” Dick asked.

“Nah, let’s let Tim turn it off when he wants.” Jason said, adjusting his position to get more comfortable.

“Guess I’m sleeping in here then.” Dick yawned, stretching an arm above his head. He reached down, hooked a thumb in his sweats.

“Pants. Stay. On.” Jason growled, and Dick sighed.

“Fine.” He said, closing his eyes.

* * *

 

“The baby okay?” Roy asked as Jason and Dick strolled into the kitchen the next morning. He had gone to wake them up and found Dick’s room empty and the two of them cuddled up and Dick snoring like a train while Jason snored his usual quiet amount.

“Yeah, he just had a little self-destructive meltdown.” Jason shrugged, reaching for the coffee pot.

“We’ll fly him out here when we find a place, give him a little extra attention, he’ll be fine.” Dick added, grabbing two mugs out of the cabinet. “Since Damian came around, you know how he’s been. Middle child and all.”

“He’s a bit worse than middle child.” Jason said, taking a sip of coffee.

“You were just as bad with Tim. You tried to sell him to the drug trade.” Dick scoffed.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t stop fucking eating my chips.” Jason said, and Roy laughed. “Besides, he wasn’t upset about Damian, he was upset about us.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t deal with change very well, and he doesn’t talk about his feelings or anything. Just locks himself in his room.” Dick shrugged. “But I think he’ll be better now.”

“Good. So, we going apartment hunting?” Roy asked as Ollie and Dinah came strolling into the kitchen. Dinah was in her pretty little night gown, black with lace at the bottom. When they were younger, Jason used to have the biggest crush on her. He still did a little bit.

“Roy, don’t be rude, they can stay as long as they like.” She said, going for the pantry and coming back with a box of cereal.

Dick’s favorite cereal.

“You’re the best, Momma.” Dick said, taking the box and reaching for the cabinet with bowls. “Maybe we’ll just stay here forever.”

“I’d love it.” Dinah said with a smile, reaching up to pinch Dick’s cheek.

The three of them were always hanging out, along with Wally, and spent many days and nights at Roy’s house. Jason and Dick were always in need of a mom in their teen years, as was Roy, and Dinah was that and more. One year for mother’s day they even bought her a shirt that said ‘Mother of Boys’ that she wore with pride.

She and Ollie got married when Roy was only eleven, and she had taken to being a mother right away, even volunteering to be a stay-at-home mom after a year of trying to work and mother.

She loved being a mom more than anything, and since she wasn’t able to have children of her own, she was more than happy to be Roy’s.

“We’ll probably start looking soon. Want to get on our feet. Find jobs.” Jason shrugged.

“Jobs?” Dick asked, scowling.

“Well I don’t want to live on Bruce’s money forever, Dick.” The younger scoffed. “Besides, I don’t think spending all day and night in the same confined space as you and your dirty underwear is good for my sanity.”

“Well, you boys know you’re always welcome here. Even if it’s just to get away from each other.” Dinah said, grabbing a cup of coffee for herself and following Oliver out to the back patio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring Tim in more since he's a super important part of this AU, so he came for a visit once they had their apartment. I figure maybe Damian is being told he's too young to come alone, so maybe next time he'll travel with Tim if Tim convinces Bruce more. But they're not exactly each other's favorite people. Anyways, here it is. I love these three.

“This place is pretty nice.” Roy said, looking out the window. It wasn’t super big, but it was only two people.

“I don’t know, Dick.” Jason said, sneering at the kitchen. “I think we should see another one.”

“We’ve seen twelve, Jay.” Dick rolled his eyes. “We should just pick one. We’re not going to find something exactly like the manor.”

“I don’t want something exactly like the manor, I just want a decent place with enough space.” Jason said. “Nothing that looks like we would have a rat problem.”

“Well we’ve got another place on our list.” Roy said, trying to diffuse the impending argument. “Can I drive the car?”

“No.” Both of the other men answered, but led the way out anyways.

* * *

 

Dick was still singing on the way up to the next apartment they were going to look at, much to Roy and Jason’s dismay.

“Lucky that my breasts are small and humble, so you don’t confuse them with mountains!” He shouted as they climbed up the stairs, and Jason turned around.

“Dick, don’t piss off our neighbors before we even move in.” He hissed, holding the door open for his friend and brother.

“I’ll pay you to stop singing.” Roy said, holding out a dollar bill he had pulled out of his pocket.

“Sorry, I don’t take anything less than a 20.” Dick said, dancing towards the place.

“Just at least sing to yourself.” Jason said, stepping up to the door with the key from the super.

Once he opened the door, he thought for sure he wouldn’t want to leave it.

The space was open, white, and clean. The whole back wall was windows, and there was a loft up a black, spiral staircase.

“Holy fuck.” He said, stepping inside. Dick took off running, heading to check out the bedrooms.

“These are huge, Jay! Dibs on this one.” He said, pointing to the one closest to the front door.

“Dude, this kitchen is so you.” Roy said, checking out the white cabinets and marble counter tops. “It’s spotless.”

“You could fit all of the instruments up here!” Dick shouted, now up in the loft. “I could practice my acrobatics, it’s huge.”

“This is so much better than the last place we saw.” Jason said, looking in some of the cabinets.

“This the place?” Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Damn straight!” Dick yelled from the loft.

* * *

 

“Wow.” Tim said as he stepped into the apartment. They were still working on furnishing, but they at least had a couch for the kid to sleep on, and they had a folding table they ate at.

They were hoping Tim would want to help with that.

Dick and Jason couldn’t agree on anything.

“This place is huge.” He said, looking up behind him at his older brothers.

“We’re going to make it our own.” Jason nodded. “Gonna put some games and equipment up there, get some actual furniture.”

“You want to help us pick some stuff out?” Dick asked, leaning down to get eye level with the boy. He nodded enthusiastically. “Cool, let’s get you settled in.”

“How about something to eat?” Jason asked, heading for the kitchen. “Your favorite still grilled cheese?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tim nodded, glancing around the room. “Why are you guys being so nice to me?”

“What do you mean, Timmers?” Dick asked, hopping up to sit on the kitchen island. Jason leaned over and swatted his leg with a spatula.

“Did someone die?” Tim asked, large eyes blinking with the still child-like innocence that his brothers could see in him. “That’s the only time everyone is really nice to me.”

“Of course not.” Dick laughed, hopping off of the counter. He strode up to Tim, took his still round baby face in his hands. “We just love you and miss spending time with you.”

Tim blinked a few times, moved Dick’s hands.

“I’m fine, guys. Really.” Tim said, leveling a glare at each of them. “You don’t have to baby me, I’m not gonna break.”

“We’re just worried about you.” Dick sighed, pulling the boy into his arms.

“Bruce called you, didn’t he?” Tim asked, crossing his arms, refusing the hug.

“We’ve talked to him a few times, yeah.” Dick nodded slowly. “He said you’re still having some trouble.”

Tim sighed, tilted his head back, closed his eyes.

“I’m not having trouble, I’m fine, I just,” He took a deep breath, looked back at his brothers. “I have a lot going on right now, okay?”

“Anything you want to talk about?” Jason asked, plating the sandwich he made and setting it on the island.

“No.”

“Tim.” Dick said sternly. “We won’t tell Bruce if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Tim took his plate, moved to sit down at the folding table. He ate his sandwich in silence, completely ignoring the older two.

“Should we be concerned?” Dick asked, walking around the island to whisper to Jason.

“Leave the kid alone. He’ll talk to us when he’s ready.” Jason shrugged as he washed out the pan he had used.

* * *

 

It took a few hours of watching movies and Tim’s jet lag catching up to him for him to actually talk.

“You guys remember my friend Tam?” Tim asked, yawning, snuggling further into Dick’s side on the couch.

“Sure.” Dick nodded.

“We were dating for a while.” Tim admitted, seeming to be almost asleep, closing his eyes.

“How’d you manage that?” Jason asked, now having his attention taken from the movie. “Bruce let her up to your room and everything.”

“Bruce isn’t as smart as he thinks he is.” Tim smirked. “But, uh, a few weeks ago, we broke up. Or I guess I should say she broke up with me.”

“Oh, Timmy.” Dick said, trying to turn to the boy.

“It happened on the last day of school, she said she was going to a different school next year, and she thought that we should experience new people.” Tim explained, sitting up.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Dick asked.

“Because you’d make that exact face.” Tim said, trying not to look at his eldest brother, who looked like a kicked puppy. “I didn’t want to get fussed over because I wanted to work through it myself. But then the next week you guys left and-“

“Tim, you should have told me.” Dick said, wrapping an arm around him.

“Yeah, we would have waited a bit.” Jason said, sitting up straight.

“That’s your first relationship, it’s a big deal.” Dick said, cuddling the teen to his side.

“No, I don’t want it to be a big deal, I just,” Tim took a deep breath. “I want Tam back, she was my friend.”

“Well, who said you can’t be friends with her still?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, Jason is right. I’m on the other side of the country now, but Wally is still my friend. And I’ve been friends with some ex-girlfriends before.” Dick said, ignoring Jason’s scoff at the last remark.

Tim let himself be fussed over, let Dick cuddle him and let Jason rub his back. He didn’t get that kind of attention often, and when he did, he always felt himself crumbling.

“I miss her.” Tim sniffed, trying to fight the lump in his throat.

“Oh, Timmy.” Dick said, hugging him tight. “You can cry, it’s okay. Whatever you need.” Dick added, and Tim buried his face in his hoodie, finally hugging back.

* * *

 

“Kid asleep?” Jason asked, looking up from his book.

“Yeah.” Dick nodded, strolling into his brother’s room and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Jay, I want him to live with us.”

“We can’t do that.” Jason sighed, setting his book aside.

“He needs us, Jason.” Dick pleaded. “I know convincing Bruce will be hard, but-“

“Dick, we just moved. It’s only been like a month, he’s just still upset.” Jason explained. “He has to get used to it.”

“But what if he doesn’t? I haven’t seen him this upset since the whole Bart thing-“

“He got over that.” Jason said. “Just like he’ll get over this too. Give him time. The only one who can cure his black little heart is himself. Besides, we have a 2 bedroom apartment, and no means of supporting a tiny teen.”

“I guess.” Dick sighed.

“He’s growing up, he doesn’t need a big brother hovering over him, holding his hand all the time.” Jason explained. “Nor does he need to move cross country and run away from his problems.”

“You run away from your problems.”

“I don’t run, I ignore.” Jason said, glaring at his brother. “And this isn’t about me.”

“I just feel bad.” Dick sighed. “We didn’t think about them.”

“Tim and Damian are fine.” Jason crawled across his bed and saw down beside his brother. “But we can’t have the babies here for good, Dick. We’d have to worry about school, we couldn’t be out too late. We’re adults, lets have fun before we get stuck with kids.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Dick sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “He’s all broken hearted and stuff.”

“I know, Dick.”

“You know how he hides all his emotions.”

“I know, Dick.” Jason sighed, putting an arm around Dick’s shoulders and pulling him to his feet.

“But he’s just a sad little kid inside.”

“I know, Dick.” Jason said, walking Dick to the door.

“He needs to be loved and told it’s okay to feel sad.”

“I know, Dick.” Jason pushed him out into the tiny hall. “Now, I’m going to read in silence, you’re going to knock from now on when you enter my room.”

“Why, what are you doing in here?” Dick asked with a smirk.

“Ignoring you.” Jason said, shutting the door in his face.

* * *

 

“Good choice, Tiny Tim.” Jason said, flopping onto the new couch. It was clean, white, and came with red pillows. The delivery men had just finished dropping off their new furnishings, meaning Jason could throw out the broken metal bed frame he was using and Dick could get his mattress off of the floor.

“I like this table.” Dick said, examining the glass topped dining room table that replaced their card table.

“Really?” Tim asked, practically beaming at the praise in his design choices.

“Well done, Timmers.” Dick said, walking over to hug him. “How about we have some dinner, huh? I’ll whip something up.”

“Like hell you will.” Jason said, stopping him with a hand on his arm. “I’ll cook. Give Roy a call, we’ll have a house warming dinner.”

“Can I help?” Tim asked, watching Jason head towards the kitchen.

“You can help by keeping three feet away from the food at all times.” Jason said, ruffling the younger’s hair as he walked by.

* * *

 

“You be good, okay?” Dick asked, hugging Tim tight, his arms wiggling under Tim’s backpack. “Don’t give B a hard time, he really loves you.”

“I know.” Tim nodded, sighing into his brother’s shirt.

“And if you ever want to talk about Tam, or anyone, or anything, just call me okay? I want to hear about it, I promise.” Dick finally released him, letting him step back. “I love you, Timmy.”

“I love you too.” Tim nodded, looking every bit the eight year old he was when he was adopted, completely in awe over having brothers that cared about him.

“My turn.” Jason said, holding his arms out for the boy. “If Dick’s ever bugging you, you can call me, alright? I’ll kick his ass for you.”

“Okay.” Tim laughed, inhaling deeply the scent of Jason’s shirt.

“And you’re going to come out again soon, okay? We need more bro time.” Jason said, giving him a final squeeze before letting him go. “Love you, Tiny Tim.”

“Love you too, Jay.” Tim said with a blush. He always got flustered when people cared about him.

“Call us when you land, okay?” Dick called after the boy as he headed for the security check in. Tim nodded and waved, turning to follow the crowd.

Dick sighed.

“Oh, please don’t start already.” Jason whined. “Do we have to go through this every time?”

“What are you talking about?”

“That stupid ‘I can’t believe how big he is’ sigh. You do it every time Damian starts school, you do it when Tim does anything without asking for your help. You even do it to me after I fall asleep on the couch and you put a blanket on me.”  Jason explained.

“I don’t do that.”

“Come on, let’s let the baby bird fly. We’ve got an apartment to relax in.” Jason hooked an arm around Dick and led him out of the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get Kori in here quickly because really, all the stuff that has to happen with everyone (no spoilers, but yall know the comics and my other story) basically happens pre-tim. So it's going to feel rushed because it is, their lives are pretty much a roller coaster for 2 years because it's all new and whatnot. So yeah. But here is Kori, I'm hoping to have her more in this soon, it's hard to write them as not close friends yet.

“How’d it sound?” Jason asked, staring at Dinah through the glass. He and Roy were trying to record their new stuff, but it wasn’t going as planned.

They still weren’t used to the new studio equipment.

“Honestly? Singing was fine. But the music is giving me an issue.” Dinah said, crossing her arms.

“What’s wrong with the music?” Jason asked, furrowing his brows.

“You need another instrument.” She said, sighing. “I think you boys need a drummer.”

“Why?” Roy asked, sneering. They had talked about adding someone to their band, but always decided against it. Jason was his ride or die, he didn’t want anyone else up on the stage with him.

“You boys are great, you know that. But just a bass and guitar aren’t enough.” Dinah said. “I’ll do some digging, okay? We can audition a couple of people and see how that goes.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jason nodded, talking before Roy could protest.

“Great. There’s some cookies downstairs, go have a snack.” Dinah said with a big smile.

The two nodded, taking their headphones off.

“I don’t want to get a drummer, man.” Roy groaned, running his hands through his long hair.

“Why not?”

“This is just supposed to be you and me.” Roy said, pulling his hair back into a messy bun. “If we have some strange person, where’s the fun in that?”

“Let’s at least audition. If we don’t like any of them, no harm done.” Jason said, grabbing Roy’s bun and tugging it a bit. Roy groaned, leaning into what had always been part a way of showing affection and part a way of getting him to shut up.

* * *

 

Auditions were….not fun.

They decided to hold them in the apartment, much more centralized in the city, and they had seen a dozen applicants, but none had been the right fit.

They were all kind of douchy guys. Not what they were looking for.

“You guys have to pick someone.” Dick said, rubbing his temples. All the drumming had given him a massive headache.

“We’ve got another couple people coming in a few.” Jason sighed, crossing out a name on his list. “Some Cory dude, someone named Kyle, and a guy named Garth.”

“I guess I’ll start calling them in then.” Roy said, heading for the stairs. The auditions were in the loft while the applicants waited downstairs with Dinah. “Ma, can you send Cory up?” Roy asked, leaning over the railing. He turned as quickly as he had arrived, going back to sit in his chair.

“This is stupid.” He groaned.

“It’ll be fine.” Jason said, not looking up from his paper.

“Hello?”

The trio turned and saw a tall, dark woman with bright red hair falling in curls down over her shoulders. Her eyes were such a bright green that Jason thought they had to be contacts.

“Uh,” Dick said, blinking.

“I’m Kori Andres.” The woman said, waving. She strode over to the drum set in her light blue jean shorts and plaid button up. “Is there anything specific you wanted to hear?”

“Just give us whatever your best is, Kori.” Jason said.

She started playing the drums, but that wasn’t what got their attention.

This was probably the most beautiful woman they had ever seen.

“So what do we think?” Jason whispered, leaning towards Roy.

“I think this is the start of a really good dream.” Roy whispered back, his smile goofy and idiotic.

Jason nodded, turning his attention back to the drummer in front of them. She wrapped up her piece, smiled, and bowed as they clapped.

“Give us just a moment.” Jason said, holding up his paper in front of his face to whisper to Roy. “Well?”

“She’s great.” Roy nodded. “Let’s go for it.”

“Awesome, Kori, you’re in.” Jason said, and she squealed.

“Sorry, sorry. I haven’t been in a band before.” She said, subduing herself.

“Here, how about I walk you out, okay? And these two will be in contact with you.” Dick said, getting up to meet her. “I’ll let Dinah know.”

“Thanks, Dick.” Jason said, watching his brother leave. Once out of earshot, Roy sighed happily. “You good?”

“I’m fantastic.” Roy said, eyes glazing over.

“Okay, Roy toy, we have to talk about this.” Jason said, getting to his feet to stand in front of his friend. “You and I are going to make a deal right now.”

“About what?”

“Neither of us go for Kori.” Jason said, holding his hand out.

“Why not?”

“Because 1) fighting over a girl is not what our friendship needs and 2) if there’s a break up, it could jeopardize the band. She’s a good drummer, I want to keep her around.” Jason said.

Roy sighed, but shook his hand anyways.

“Yeah, okay.” He nodded.

* * *

 

“Thanks for coming over, Kori.” Jason said, opening the door for her. “I figured we could all get to know each other.”

“Of course, thank you for inviting me over.” She said, stepping in.

Jason helped her out of her jacket and was about to hang it up when a crash sounded from the loft, and Roy appeared over the railing, hair tousled.

“Everything’s fine.” He said, smile on his face. “Hi, Kori.”

“Hello.” She giggled.

“If you break one of my guitars, I’ll break you, Harper.” Jason said, glaring at his friend.

“No guitars are being harmed!” Dick shouted from further into the loft.

“The hell are you doing?” Jason asked, starting for the stairs. When he got to the top, he saw the drum set no longer put together nicely, but laying on the floor in a messy heap. “Dick?”

“Sorry, I’ll fix it.” Dick said, holding his hands up. “Promise.”

“Here, let me help.” Kori said, stepping out from behind Jason and striding over to Dick to help him right all the pieces.

“We’ll go get the food out.” Roy said, ushering Jason back down the stairs.

“What are you two doing up there?” Jason asked, trying to look back up at Dick and Kori.

“Don’t worry about it.” Roy said, nearly pushing his friend down the stairs.

Once down on the first floor, the two of them went to the kitchen to get the food out. Jason had made lasagna, per Roy’s request because it was one of his favorites, and the recipe handed down from Alfred was the best. It had been staying warm in the oven.

“So what’s the plan? Food and games?” Roy asked, scowling at the appetizer that Dick insisted on making. It didn’t look like food and Roy wasn’t entirely sure what it was. “What is this?”

“Disappointment.” Jason quipped. “And probably. We’ll see what Kori feels up for.”

“This is weird.”

“Yeah, I know, it has a smell I can’t figure out.” Jason shook his head and got the plates out.

“No, I mean trying to get to know a new person. I don’t think I’ve made a new friend in years.” Roy shook his head, setting the plate back down. “Probably not since Wally.”

“So?”

“Jay, I’m not so good at that.” Roy mumbled. “You’re the social one, not me.”

“Relax, Roy. It’s just one person. One person who we’ll hopefully get to spend a very long time with is everything goes well.” Jason said, grabbing the pan and moving it to the dining room table. “You just have to be nice and smile, alright?”

“Yeah, okay.” Roy nodded with a small scowl.

“It’s just a girl. You’ve met them before.” Jason said with a smirk, and Roy shoved him.

“Fuck off.”

“Dinner!” Jason shouted, and it only took a moment for Dick and Kori to appear at the stairs, whispering about something as they worked their way down.

“Wow, this looks great.” Kori said as they approached the table.

“Thank you.” Jason said, sitting himself in a chair. “Everyone help yourself.”

“What is this?” Kori asked, pointing to the plate that Dick had made.

“Oh, those are crab cakes.” Dick said, and Jason snickered. “Something funny?”

“Dick that looks like baby food.” Jason said.

“I’m sure they taste great.” Kori said before Dick could respond, putting one on her plate with a small smile.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Roy said, eyeing the food. “No wonder it smelled funny.”

“Oh fuck you guys.” Dick said, taking some lasagna.

“Well at least one of us can cook.” Jason said, putting some pasta on his own plate.

* * *

 

“What are you guys showing me?” Jason asked as Dick led him up the stairs and into the loft, hands over his eyes. “I swear to god, if you did something to my equipment-“

“Would you shut up? I promised to not touch your guitars, didn’t I?” Dick asked, getting Jason into position.

“Your word means nothing to me, Dick.” Jason growled, crossing his arms.

“Just open your eyes.” Dick moved his hands and Jason blinked in the light. He was staring at the drums, Roy and Kori behind them.

On the big bass drum, where it previously said Redhood and Arsenal, it now said Redhood and the Outlaws.

Dinah had helped them come up with the name when they started their band back in 8th grade. Jason had a hoodie he wore probably every day, a red one, because he thought it made him look cool. All it really did was make it look like he didn’t have clothes, but he was blind to it.

Dinah had suggested Redhood because of it, and Arsenal came because Roy had his arsenal of songs. He was naturally good at the bass, and he could play any song you asked him to. He could figure it out within seconds.

The name had stuck for four years, and they still used it.

He didn’t even think about changing it.

“You guys changed the name?” He asked, looking between Dick and Roy.

“Well I was talking to Dinah and thought now that there’s 3 of us we should change the name, and this is what we came up with.” Roy explained. “Do you like it?”

Jason looked at his friend, that stupid, pleading, hopeful face that he got when he wanted Jason to go along with something.

“Yeah, okay.” Jason nodded, and Roy leapt over the drums, running for his friend and giving him a hug. “Get off of me, Harper.” Jason groaned, pushing him back a bit.

“You really like it?” Roy asked, face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Yeah, I like it.” Jason nodded. “You two like it?”

“I love it.” Kori said, giggling.

“I think it sounds edgy.” Dick said, finally speaking up. “I kept the old one though, if you want it.”

“I think Roy should keep it.” Jason said, elbowing his friend. “Put it up in the basement.”

“Thanks, Jay.” Roy mumbled. “Let’s rock out!”

* * *

 

The following day, Roy showed up at the apartment, baseball cap on his head and tiny ponytail sticking out the back.

“You look like a redneck, you know that?” Jason asked, eyeing him. Roy laughed and launched into a country song that Oliver had always liked. Jason shushed him with a laugh.

“Dick’s still asleep, and the last thing I need is him in a bad mood.” Jason said, ushering the other man in. “What brings you to my part of town?”

“Well last night Dad and I met some of our neighbors, and I got invited to a party tonight if you and Kori wanted to come with.” Roy explained. “Dick too if he wants.”

“I’ll have to ask. Kori’s probably still asleep too, she was here really late last night.”

“I thought she would have left after I did.” Roy said as they made their way towards the kitchen.

“Nah, she stayed later than that. She left after I went to bed, actually. She and Dick were going to play one more round of Mario cart.”

“She’s really nice, I like her.” Roy said, sitting on the counter. Jason smacked him with the spatula he was using to make pancakes.

“I like her too, I think this is really going to work out.”

The two sat in silence for a bit, Jason finishing up cooking and Roy snacking on the ‘reject’ pile that Jason deemed not nice looking enough.

They were interrupted by Dick’s bedroom door opening, and they turned, expecting to see Dick in his underwear.

Instead it was Kori, shoes in her hand, trying to shut the door as quietly as possible.

“Kori?” Jason asked, eyes wide. She turned and looked at the two of them, face flushed.

“I was kind of hoping you would be asleep still.” She said, face pleading for forgiveness. “Please don’t be mad.”

“Please tell me my brother offered you his bed and is asleep on the floor in there.”

“Uh-”

“I’ll kill him.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, fast moving. Expect a lot of drama. These two kind of breed drama. And Jason is the mom friend.

Jason stormed into Dick’s room, slamming the door behind him. Dick sat up, blinked in the still dark room.

“You’re dead.” Jason said, and Dick only had a second to move before Jason was charging for him. He scrambled out of bed, trying to keep the blanket around his waist with one hand while holding the other out, trying to calm Jason down.

“Jay, wait just a second.”

“Can’t you keep it in your pants for once in your life?” Jason growled, glaring across the bed. “This is one girl that’s important to us right now. You couldn’t leave her be?”

“Jason, I swear, it’s not like that.”

“What is it like then, Dick? You guys didn’t screw, you just slept naked in the same bed, is that it? I’m not an idiot.” Jason spat, fists clenching at his sides.

“I like her, okay? We stayed up talking for hours, Jay, and I really like her.” Dick sighed, hand tightening on the blanket. “It’s not just a one night stand, I promise.”

Jason clenched his jaw and shook his head, practically boiling with rage.

“If you hurt her, Dick, I swear to god-“

“I won’t, okay?” Dick said. “She’s a really great girl, I think I could really fall for her.”

“Yeah, you said the same thing about Shawn. And Donna. And Zatana. And every other girl you dropped because you got bored.” Jason snarled.

“Hey, I didn’t just drop any of them and you know it.” Dick said, clenching his own jaw. “I loved all of them.”

“Until the next hot young thing came along, then you moved right on to the next one.” Jason spat back.

“Don’t you dare accuse me of that.” Dick growled. “I would never dump a girl for someone new. We all had our issues, and you know that.”

“Why couldn’t you keep yourself out of it for once?” Jason asked. “Let me have one thing for myself in my life? You always have to force your way into everything.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You forced your way into my friendships, into my personal life, and even forced your way into my decision to move.”

The two stood there, glaring for a moment at each other.

“Fine. You want me out of your personal life, that’s fine. Get the hell out of my room.” Dick said, and Jason growled, but did as he was told. He slammed the bedroom door, was met with the raised eyebrows of his bandmates.

“I’m going out.” He growled, reaching for his jacket.

“Jayce-“

“Fuck off, Roy, I’m not in the mood.” He said as he slammed the apartment door behind him.

* * *

 

Jason was sitting on the steps to the building, smoking a cigarette. He knew he shouldn’t, it wouldn’t be the best for his voice, but he needed one. He always got the itching for one when he was pissed off.

“Jason?” He turned at the woman’s voice, his face softening. He found he couldn’t be mad at her, she was just the victim to his brother’s womanizing.

“Hey, Kori.” Jason mumbled, turning back to the street. “Sorry I stormed out.”

“It is understandable.” She said, sitting down on the step beside him. “I apologize.”

“For what?”

“For sleeping with your brother.” Kori said with a small smile. “I did not mean for it to come between the two of you.”

“So Dick told you what I said.” Jason said with a nod. He took another drag of his cigarette.

“He did.” Kori nodded. “If it eases your worry, I really like your brother.”

“So does every other girl.” Jason said, sighing. “I don’t want that to happen to you.”

“Do not worry about me, Jason.” Kori shook her head. “He told me he has dated many women in the past.”

“And you still like him?”

“Everyone has a right to their share of relationships. It doesn’t bother me.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, Kori.” Jason said, tossing his cigarette butt out into the street. “I’ve seen him hurt girls before, and it’s not pretty.”

“It is sweet of you to worry about me, Jason.” Kori said with a small smile. “But perhaps you are worried of how it will affect the band and your brother?”

“What?”

“You’re easy to read, Jason.” Kori said, nudging him with her shoulder.

“I’ve seen him hurt too, I guess.” Jason sighed. “No matter what, it’s not going to end well for anyone.”

“Perhaps it could end very well. Only time can tell these things.” Kori said. “Don’t be mad at your brother, he was nothing but nice.”

“Oh I’m sure he was.”

“And he does care about your feelings.” Kori said, watching Jason take another cigarette out and putting it between his lips. He didn’t light it, just wanted the option if he felt he needed it.

“Sure has a funny way of showing it.” Jason scoffed.

“Let us go back upstairs, now that you’re not as angry anymore.” Kori suggested, getting to her feet and holding out a hand. Jason took it and let her pull him to his feet.

“I think you’ll learn that I’m always angry.” Jason said with a small laugh.

* * *

 

Dick was leaning over the kitchen island talking to Roy when they got back up to the apartment, but their conversation paused.

“Look, I’m sorry for saying some of the things I said. I was a little out of line.” Jason said, rubbing the back of his neck. Dick blinked.

“Well, I probably should have made sure it was okay with you before making a move on Kori. She’s your bandmate, I should have respected that.” Dick scowled.

“I think hell has frozen over.” Roy said, glancing between the two of them.

“Fuck off, Harper.” Jason spat, scowling at his friend. “Can we just pretend this morning never happened?”

“Deal.” Dick nodded with a small smile. It wasn’t often he and Jason fought for real, usually just stupid brother stuff, and it was never easy apologizing to him.

“Now that you two are done with your soap opera, why don’t we practice?” Roy asked. “Then we can discuss the party tonight.”

“Yeah, good plan.” Jason nodded, ignoring the soap opera comment. “Let’s head up.”

Jason and Roy started for the stairs, noticing a lack of their third behind them. They turned when they realized Kori was still in the kitchen, in Dick’s arms, lip locked.

“This is going to make things uncomfortable.” Roy said.

“Hey, at least you don’t have to live with the guy.” Jason said, swatting Roy’s leg so he continued up the stairs.

* * *

 

Jason wasn’t much of a party person. Kori and Dick had disappeared early in the night, probably to find a bedroom or a bathroom or a car. Roy had vanished too, left to get a drink and never came back.

After waiting around for fifteen minutes, Jason went in search of a familiar face. But he couldn’t find Roy anywhere. It was like he just vanished.

Jason shot off a text to him, hoping he would at least answer his phone. Perhaps he had stepped outside for some air or something.

Roy was right, he wasn’t the social one of the two. House parties back in Gotham usually consisted of some fancy wine and the two of them sitting somewhere in a corner until Jason could convince Roy to talk to some people.

They never really went to parties. Especially not alone.

Jason checked his phone again, had an SOS saying to go upstairs to one of the bedrooms with an out.

He followed instructions, constructing a story in his head to get his friend out. He opened the first door on the right on the second story and was met with a foul smelling cloud of smoke.

“Hey, Jay.” Roy said with a wave.

“Uh, Roy, we’ve gotta split. Kori doesn’t feel good.” Jason said, sticking his thumb over his shoulder.

Roy nodded, wished the group he was sitting with farewell, and followed Jason out to the hall where he promptly freaked.

“My dad’s going to fucking kill me.” He squealed, grabbing Jason by the arms and shaking him.

“Dude, you need to shower.” Jason said, scrunching his nose. “You reek of weed.”

“Jay, I’m serious.” Roy whined, taking a couple of shallow breaths. “What am I going to do?”

“Roy, deep breaths. What you’re going to do is hyperventilate and pass out.” Jason instructed, detaching his hands from his arms. “Your dad isn’t going to find out, okay? You’ll just come stay at our place tonight.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Roy said, trying to take a deep breath.

“Roy, relax.” Jason instructed, leading his friend towards the stairs. “Let’s get you in the car, I’ll track down Dick and Kori, we’ll go back.”

True to his word, Jason buckled Roy into his seat and retrieved the two remaining members of their posse, who had been out back behind the house.

“I’m sorry Jason.” Roy mumbled, curling into his seat.

“We’ll talk about it when you’re sober again, Man.” Jason waved him off, ignored the couple whispering to themselves in the back seat, and drove.

* * *

 

Jason had helped Roy into the shower and left him to have the water sober him up while he made some scrambled eggs and toast.

They had never really gotten in with the druggies in high school, though they did both smoke cigarettes. It was a habit Jason had picked up when he was a kid, and during his stressful years with Bruce, he reignited it, quite literally, as a way to calm himself down. His family didn’t know, except Tim, who was smarter than he should be at his age.

Roy only ever smoked with Jason, and that was how he liked it.

They knew people smoked other stuff, and did some hard drugs, but they never did.

“Thanks for that, man.” Roy said as he emerged from the bathroom in the clean clothes Jason had left for him.

“Someone has to look out for your stupid ass.” Jason said, passing a plate over the kitchen island. Roy sat down across from him, taking a fork in hand.

“I’m sorry.” Roy scowled.

“Why’d you smoke that shit?” Jason asked, moving to the sink to wash the dishes.

“I don’t know.” Roy groaned. “The guy who invited me, he said it would help me relax. I thought maybe it was worth a shot. You said to make friends.”

“Not those kinds of friends.” Jason shook his head. “Those friends are me if I never got off the street.”

“I like them though. They’re nice.” Roy said, taking a bite of his eggs.

“Nice or not, they don’t make good decisions. You shouldn’t hang around them.”

“Geez, Mom, you gonna set up play dates for me now too?” Roy asked, glaring over the counter. “I’m an adult Jay, I can hang out with whoever I want to.”

“I’m just telling you what I think is best for you.” Jason said, toweling off a pan.

“Well maybe you don’t get to decide what’s best for me.” Roy crossed his arms. “I’m capable of making my own decisions.”

“Obviously not if I’m running in to save your ass.” Jason said, putting the pan away.

“Fine. You don’t have to worry about saving my ass anymore then. I’m out of here.” Roy got up and stormed towards the door and Jason sighed.

“Roy, wait-“

But the door slammed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I tried really hard to think of a name that could be a shortened version of Komandre, but I couldn't think of one because what would Kom be short for? Anyways, I really wanted to flesh out Kori's character. Obviously she can't have her actual back story, so she had more freedom for me to play around with. And if you're picture Jade as a 'gypsy' girl from a music video about a summer love with a girl, thats exactly it, except instead of a curly haired blond, she has straight black hair.

Dick was starting to get tired of this.

He had tried convincing Jason to go out to dinner and see a movie with he and Kori, but he refused.

And he hadn’t moved from that same spot on the couch since Dick had left.

He dropped Kori off, expected for Jason to at least have gone to bed or something.

“You’re moping.” Dick said, crossing his arms.

“I’m eating.” Jason said, stuffing some popcorn in his mouth.

“No, you’re sulking.” Dick shook his head and sat on the couch beside his brother. “Just call Roy.”

“No, if he wants to be a junkie, let him.” Jason said, reaching into his bowl, giving a disappointed grunt when he found it empty. Dick sighed and moved the bowl to the coffee table.

“Okay fine, but all you’ve done the last three days is sit around and stuff your face.” Dick said, finally commanding Jason’s attention. He poked Jason in the stomach for emphasis.

“Calling me fat?”

“I’m calling you emotionally stunted.”

“Pretty sure you were calling me fat.” Jason crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch.

“Look, Roy is your best friend. Just call him. I’m sure he misses you too.” Dick sighed, turning the television off.

“I don’t miss him.” Jason mumbled, pretty pathetically if you asked Dick.

“You’re a bad liar, Jay.” Dick said, giving his thigh a pat. “Sleep on it. Call him in the morning.”

“No.”

“Don’t pout.” Dick said. “You’re not four. He didn’t take your favorite toy without asking.”

“’m not pouting.” Jason pursed his lips, glaring at the now dark television.

“Uh huh. Night Jayce.” Dick leaned forward and gave his brother a kiss on the forehead, which earned him an ‘oh, gross’, and headed for his room.

* * *

 

The next morning, Dick woke up to find Jason cleaning. And not just regular cleaning.

He had moved the furniture out of the way and was scrubbing the floors on his hands and knees with a bucket and a rag.

“Uh, Jay-“

“Don’t walk in here, the floor is wet.” Jason called.

“I see that. What the hell are you doing?” Dick asked, rubbing his eye.

“It’s filthy in here. I spilled some milk in the kitchen and when I was wiping it up I figured why not clean the whole place?” Jason said, and Dick slowly tiptoed out of the little hallway, avoiding the still really wet spots.

“Jason, I think we’ve got a little problem here.” Dick said, making his way closer to his brother.

“Yeah we do, you’re walking on my clean floor. Move.” Jason said, sitting back on his haunches.

“Jay, you’re being a moron.” Dick said. “Here. Call Roy, say you’re sorry, make up all nice.” He pulled his phone out and tried to hand it Jason, but the younger brushed it off.

“No way.” Jason said, leaning down to clean more.

“Fine. Stress clean all you want. I’m going out with Kori.” Dick said, about to head to the door when he realized everything was still wet. “After the floor is dry.”

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, he’s being an idiot.” Dick said, crawling into his bed. His room had been rearranged during the day, thanks to someone who couldn’t sit still, and now it was a mirror of Jason’s room.

“He is upset.” Kori said, climbing into bed beside him.

“I know he is, but he refuses to admit that he is.” Dick said, glancing over at her.

“That is not what you want to talk about right now, is it?” She asked, leaning over him, her curls falling down to tickle his face.

“No, sorry. I don’t mean to bring this into the bedroom.” Dick shook his head, pushing himself to sit up. “He’s my little brother, I just worry sometimes.”

“Hm.” Kori hummed, leaning up to kiss him. “Let me help ease your worry.” She said, lids fluttering, hiding her striking green eyes.

Dick nodded, his hands going to her hips to hold her steady.

It wasn’t until Kori was on top of him, his shirt gone, hers pushed up so Dick could properly grope her, that they heard a loud thud.

“What was that?” Kori asked, looking back at the door. Dick shrugged, but figured he should figure it out. Jason might have been trying to clean something high up and fallen or something.

They stepped out into the hall and peeked around the corner, saw Roy standing in front of the front door, looking pretty furious.

“I had a fight with my dad, I just wanted to get out of the house for the night.” Roy mumbled, barely looking up at Jason, who had his arms crossed.

“And why didn’t you go running to your new friends?” Jason asked.

“Jason,” Roy sighed, finally looking up. “You’re like my brother. I didn’t mean to get all pissed at you. I was all high and stuff.”

“You still hanging out with those guys?”

“Yeah, a little. But I’ll learn how to leave on my own when all the drugs and shit come out. Promise.” Roy said, and Jason nodded. “Can I crash here tonight?”

“Yeah, of course.” Jason nodded again. He gave Roy a small smile, and Roy returned it with a sad one. “Hey.” The taller man stepped forward and gave his friend a hug.

“Finally.” Dick said, stepping out into the main living area.

“How the hell long have you been spying?” Jason asked, stepping back and glaring at his brother.

“Since you were adopted.” Dick nodded with a smile. “I’m getting pretty good at it.”

“Sorry to intrude-“ Roy started, but Dick waved him off.

“No big deal. Glad you two are talking again. We’re going back to bed.” Dick said, giving the two of them a wave. Kori followed suit back into the bedroom.

* * *

 

Jason and Roy went up to the loft for a bit, not keen on being able to hear the girl of their dreams being ravished. At least up a floor they couldn’t really hear them.

Dick was very vocal and Jason always hated that.

“So there’s this girl I met.” Roy finally said, fiddling with the bass.

“Oh yeah?” Jason asked, looking up from his guitar. It was his old acoustic, he had to restring one of the strings that had snapped from wear.

“Her name is Jade.” Roy said, setting his instrument down. “She hangs out with that group at my neighbor’s house.”

“So that’s why you want to hang out there.” Jason said with an amused nod.

“Yeah, kind of.” Roy nodded. “She’s really cool. I like her a lot.”

“Yeah?”

“She’s only in town for a while.” Roy shrugged. “She lives in her van, and she travels the country.”

Jason nodded, looking back down at his guitar.

“She’s really pretty. And she plays guitar.” Roy continued.

“Are you leading up to something here?” Jason asked. He was always down to hear about a pretty girl, but this sounded like a lot more than just casual conversation.

“I want to ask her out.” Roy said, gripping at his knees. “Could we maybe do a double date?”

“Only one problem there, I don’t have a date.” Jason said, looking up again.

“I figured maybe it could be you and Kori.” Roy shrugged. “I mean, it wouldn’t really be a date for you, but she’s really nice and whatnot, and I thought maybe-“

“Just clear it with Kori, Roy.” Jason said with a chuckle. “I’m down for whatever.”

“Cool.” Roy nodded, picking up his bass again.

* * *

 

They had decided on a beach trip, seeing as he and Roy hadn’t really gone out to the coast, despite Roy living close by.

Jason drove, dressed in his favorite black swim suit and a red t-shirt, sunglasses on his face. Roy was in the seat beside him, wearing a red suit and a white t-shirt, looking pretty damn nervous.

Kori had shown up in a purple bikini with a very pretty open weave white knit bathing suit cover and a pair of jean shorts covering the suit.

“She’s parked up there.” Roy said pointing to the beach parking lot, where a silverish van was parked, the back of it open.

Jason saw a girl sitting there, her lags handing off the back. She had long black hair, blowing in the sea breeze. She had a green headband tied around her forehead, and she was wearing a green bikini top, paired with a long, flowy skirt tied around her waist. Her feet were bare.

Jason parked beside her van, reaching to put the top up in case of rain.

“Hey, Jade.” Roy said, hopping out of the car as soon as it was in park.

“No, I’ve got it, thanks.” Jason said, struggling with the top. Kori laughed and reached to help him.

“He is excited.” She giggled.

“Yeah, he gets like that.” Jason said with a nod. “He gets these crushes from time to time and turns into a puppy.”

“It’s cute.” Kori said, climbing into the front seat. “She’s very pretty.”

“She is pretty.” Jason said with a nod. “Not my type.” He shrugged.

“What is your type?” She tilted her head, ran her fingers through her hair.

“I don’t know if I have one. I’ve never dated anyone before.” He shrugged again. “But I’m not one for travelers. If I like someone, I want them to be around, you know?”

“Understandable.” Kori nodded, opened her car door. “I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

Jason watched her climb out of the car, smiled to himself.

He really felt good about their band. They were going to be friends for sure.

* * *

 

Jason felt like he was watching a really sickening music video about a ‘gypsy’ girl.

Roy and Jade did a lot of running along the shore line, laughing, and dancing to no music while Kori and himself went for a swim, found some cool sea shells, and layed on their beach blanket reading.

“What is your book about?” Kori asked, scooting closer. Jason looked up from the page. It wasn’t a particularly difficult book, only To Kill a Mockingbird, but it was entirely in Spanish.

“To be honest, I don’t remember much of it. I haven’t read it since I was a kid.” Jason shrugged. “But I thought reading it in a different language would be a fun challenge.”

“I haven’t kept up on my Spanish as much as I probably should have.” Kori said, reading over his shoulder.

“You know Spanish?”

“I’m Hispanic.” Kori nodded. “My dad, he’s from Costa Rica.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I grew up speaking a lot of Spanish, but he started learning more and more English as we got older.” She sprawled out on the blanket beside him, getting close enough that Jason could smell the ocean water in her hair.

“We?”

“My brother and sister.” Kori said with a small smile.

“I didn’t know you had siblings.” Jason said, setting his book down.

“I have an older sister, Camille, and a younger brother, Ryan.” Kori said with a nod. “Cam is at college, and Ryan is still in high school. I wanted to do what Cam did and go to school, but I didn’t like it.” She shook her head. Jason knew she was about Dick’s age, meaning she had plenty of time for college if she had wanted.

“No?”

“No. Cam was all about business and becoming some big important CEO. I was just happy going for a drive and listening to my music.” Kori shrugged. “Still am.”

“Hm.” Jason hummed, nodding. He knew what that felt like. He never felt more alive than when he took one of Bruce’s expensive cars for a drive and played his music loud. It was a freeing sensation.

The sun was starting to set, and Jason knew it would start getting cold soon. He figured they should head back at some point.

“Hey, Roy-“ Jason looked towards where they pair had been earlier, but saw that they were now not there. They were now not anywhere, actually. “You see where they went?”

“I thought they went back to the parking lot.” Kori said, glancing back at the cars.

Jason grimaced.

Apparently everyone in LA got laid.

Except for him of course.

* * *

 

It took about two hours, but eventually Roy and Jade came strolling onto the beach holding hands. Jason and Kori had started a fire in one of the many pits across the sand, were sharing a bag of gummy worms that Roy had brought and Jason took out of spite.

Not that he noticed because he and Jade cuddled up together, whispering and giggling, on the other side of the pit.

“Ever feel like you’re invisible?” Jason asked, angrily biting another candy.

“It’s puppy love.” Kori shrugged. “Everyone goes through it.”

“You and Dick aren’t even that bad.” Jason said with a scoff.

“No, but we’ve both had a lot of relationships.” Kori said, taking another candy.

“You too, huh?” Jason asked. He found that everything new he learned about Kori was infinitely more interesting than anything he learned about anyone else.

“Oh yeah.” Kori nodded with a laugh. “I was actually engaged before.”

“No shit.”

“We were together my senior year of high school and we were going to run away together. But you know how well that kind of thing works out.”

“I think you’re pretty damn smart when it comes to relationships.” Jason said.

“Well, love is blind. Especially young love.” She nodded, staring at the fire.

“I hear that.” Jason nodded.

* * *

 

They said goodbye to Jade around midnight, deciding that it was late and they really had to be getting back into the city.

“How long do you think it takes people to say goodbye?” Jason asked, looking in his rearview at Kori in the back seat. Her only response was a small shrug and a smile. “I’ll give him five more minutes or I’m leaving without him.”

Luckily, he didn’t need the five minutes, as Roy yanked open the door and flopped into the passenger seat with a sigh.

“You good there, lover boy?” Jason asked, putting the car into reverse.

“Isn’t she great?” Roy asked, head rolling against the seat to look at Jason, his eyes glazed over and a dopey grin on his face.

“I mean, I didn’t really talk to her.” Jason shrugged. “Just saw you two sucking face.”

“She’s really awesome, Jay.” Roy said, turning back forward. Jason rolled his eyes, pretty sure he’d hear more details later when there wasn’t a lady present. The details of his best friend losing his virginity were not proper for such a proper woman.

“I’m sure she is, Roy.” Jason chuckled, turning out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said drama, right? Also, Jason said he's always angry. It's pretty true.

Jason was getting tired of band practices, if he was being honest. Roy started bringing Jade with him to the apartment when they practiced in the loft. He didn’t want to introduce her to Dinah, said his mom probably wouldn’t like her.

But he and Kori really didn’t either.

She played a lot of indie music on her acoustic, and Roy spent at least an hour per practice listening to her suggestions on their music, their look, their existences.

Jason wasn’t going to grow out a beard and let his hair grow long for a pony tail, no matter how good she thought it would look.

Roy’s little pony tail was enough for one band.

“Dick, I’m telling you, she’s Yokoing the band.” Jason told his brother while they shuffled around the kitchen. Dick was getting his specialty: cereal for lunch. Jason had come to get he and Kori waters while Roy told Jade how cute her nose was.

“She’s not yokoing the band.” Dick rolled his eyes, shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. “Roy’s just a little infatuated is all.”

“He’s a little disgusting.” Jason said, wiping his face. “And don’t fucking talk with your mouth full.”

“Sorry.” Dick shrugged. Kori came strolling into the kitchen, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Dick threw his arm around her and gave her forehead a kiss.

“You’re disgusting too.” Jason glared at them.

“Oh come on, Jay. Jade seems perfectly nice.” Dick said, motioning to the loft. “And she makes Roy happy.”

“Blasphemous.” Jason mumbled, crossing his arms.

* * *

 

“Do you think Jade would like this?” Roy asked, and Jason was pulled out of his own head. They had been looking for new clothes. Dinah suggested something nicer than their ratty old t-shirts.

But Roy was leaning over the jewelry counter, pointing to something. Jason stepped up to him and saw he was pointing to a ring.

A really expensive, sparkly, diamond ring.

“Dude, you’ve been seeing her for like two weeks.” Jason said, raising an eyebrow.

“I know.” Roy nodded. “But I really like her.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Jason shook his head, pulled his friend away from the jewelry counter. “Roy what do you think you’re doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean a few weeks ago you didn’t even know this girl, and now you’re ready to what? Marry her? Do you even know her?” Jason asked

“Of course I know her.” Roy rolled his eyes. “She’s incredible.”

“You don’t know her, Roy. You can’t know someone when you’ve only been dating for that little bit of time.” Jason said.

“Jason, I know her. It doesn’t matter that I haven’t been with her for very long, she’s the one.” Roy crossed his arms.

“No she’s not, Roy.” Jason shook his head. “Look, I’ve tried to like her, but she’s not good for you-“

“Are we starting this again? You saying what’s good for me?” Roy snarled.

“I’m just saying you’re not looking at this objectively.” Jason sighed. “She lives in a van, she grows pot in the back and sells it to buy food, and she’s nuts.”

“She’s not nuts.” Roy glared at his friend. “She’s my girlfriend, I love her.”

“Oh really? Have you met her parents?” Jason asked. “Or know what she wants out of life? Does she want marriage and kids? What color are her eyes?”

“Look if you don’t like her, whatever.” Roy rolled his eyes again. “You don’t have to see either of us anymore.”

“Roy, I’m only staying this stuff because I care about you.” Jason said, following Roy as he stormed back up to the jewelry counter.

“Well I care about Jade. We come as a package. You either get both of us or neither.” He growled. “I think I’ll just pick something out alone.”

“Fine, whatever.” Jason said, turning towards the exit. Roy could walk home for all he cared.

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, Dick. He’s throwing his life away.” Jason said as he angrily scrubbed the pan. “He’s know this girl for 2 weeks. Two. Weeks. We’ve had milk in our fridge longer than that.”

“Yeah, we should probably throw that out.” Dick nodded, sitting at the bar. “But maybe it won’t be so bad.”

“Oh no, they’ll be two pot smoking parents full of free love and natural medicine with kids named river and willow.” Jason snarled as he put the clean pan on the towel and moved to the plates.

“Yeah, but Jay, all you’re doing is pushing him to do it.” Dick said as he walked around the bar and hopped up to sit on the counter. “Best thing to do would be to let him make his own mistakes.”

“I’m not just going to sit around and watch him ruin his life.” Jason shook his head.

“But Jayce, what’s going to happen if you’re not there?” Dick asked, and Jason whipped around, ladle in hand.

“What’s going to happen is he’s going to continue to act like an idiot and I’m not going to watch that.”

“No, I mean when it all falls apart.” Dick said, gently pushing the utensil out of his face. “Look, we both know it won’t last forever. She could tell him no. Or maybe they elope and realize they can’t live together in a van and get a divorce. Either way, it’s going to end. You have to be there for him when it does.”

“Why? He doesn’t want me there anyways.” Jason growled, turning back to the dishes.

“Look, I know you’re upset about words that were exchanged.”

“’m not upset.” Jason growled through his clenched teeth as he scrubbed at a spatula.

“But he’s still your best friend. You still love him and don’t want to see him get hurt.” Dick explained, hopping off the counter and going to stand beside the sink. “That’s what friends are for. Instead of saying ‘I told you so’ you just help pick up the pieces and move on.” He turned off the scalding water, let Jason stare at his beat-red hands.

“He’d do it for you.” Dick finally said, and Jason glanced at him.

“I hate it when you’re right.” Jason grumbled, grabbing a towel and drying his hands.

* * *

 

Jason spent the following day cooling off. He and Roy both had tempers, and when they argued, it wasn’t very kindly. Or quickly.

Kori had come over to spend some time with Dick, and the three of them were lounging in the living room.

“Do you think he would actually marry her?” Kori asked, looking up from where she was painting her nails a dark purple.

“Of course. He’s a puppy. He’d become a hippie and live in her van if she asked him to.” Jason scoffed, reaching for his water. “We’ve been friends for a long time, and he’s always been a follower.”

“Jason we followed Roy out here.” Dick said from Kori’s other side.

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“Shut up.”

Dick rolled his eyes and smiled. The two were dependent on each other, and Jason was much more of a leader, but only when he had Roy right there with him.

“You guys up for pizza?” Dick asked, taking a sip of his soda.

“Sure.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He picked up his phone and scrolled through for the nearest pizza place.

“You want help?” Jason asked, watching Kori struggle to paint her right hand. He took the brush from her and took her hand in his, started polishing each nail until they were the same lacquered purple as the other hand.

“20 minutes.” Dick said, tossing his phone back onto the coffee table. “I miss Tim. He loves pizza.”

“He has an unhealthy addiction to pizza.” Jason corrected.

“Your little brother?” Kori asked, blowing gently on her nails.

“He just likes junk food.” Dick shrugged and nodded. “Oh, Damian has become a vegetarian by the way.”

“What?”

“They watched a video in school about McDonalds and they showed how chicken nuggets are made and he has decided no more meat.” Dick explained. “I talked to Bruce last night.”

“I remember watching that video. I just stopped eating McDonalds.” Jason said.

“I guess now Damian is asking for a cow as a pet.”

“Aren’t the dog and cat enough?”

“Apparently not.” Dick shrugged.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but stopped because of a knock on the door.

“That was fast.” Dick blinked. He reached in his pocket for his wallet and stared into it for a moment. “Hey, Jay, could you spot me a twenty?”

“Sure it’s not like you don’t borrow my cash every fucking time we buy food.” Jason rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door himself. He was pulling some cash out of his wallet when he opened the door and saw that it was void of pizza delivery people.

Roy was in the hallway, blinking rapidly and staring at a ring in a box.

“She left.”

“What?”

“I went to see her today and her van is gone. She left.”

“Roy-“

“And she didn’t even say goodbye.” He said, looking up. He had tears welling up in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Man.” Jason mumbled, and Roy ran into his arms, hugging his best friend for dear life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So couple of things. To everyone who reviews, I love you guys. And also, sorry.

“Jay!” Jason almost dropped the guitar in his hands, turning towards the front door.

“Jesus, Dick.” He said, glaring at his brother. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Sorry. But look at this!” Dick slammed a flyer down on the coffee table. Jason leaned over to glance at the paper. It was an open call for acrobats.

“Dick, I play guitar, I don’t do any of that flippy shit.” Jason said, raising an eyebrow.

“Not for you!” Dick exclaimed, sitting on the table. “For me.”

“Dude, you don’t perform.”

“No, but I did.” Dick said with a smile. “I could do it again. I keep up on my exercises, I’m still flexible. I could do this, Jay.”

“Can’t take the circus out of the boy.” Jason mumbled, thumbing the strings on his guitar.

“I’ve gotta call Bruce.” Dick said, sprinting off to his bedroom and returning with his cell.

“God you’re such a suck up.” Jason scoffed. “Daddy’s little boy.”

“Who got a car when they turned 16?”

Jason turned around to glare at him.

“And who spent their 16th birthday grounded because they ‘borrowed’ Bruce’s car?”

Jason turned back to his guitar.

“B! You’ll never guess what I’m going to do!” Dick shouted into his phone as he started off towards the loft.

Jason went back to strumming a bit, humming out a melody that he was trying to turn into something, when the front door opened.

Kori came strolling in, looking just as beautiful as ever.

“Hey, Kor,” Jason greeted, and the girl waved back at him. “Dick’s on the phone with Daddy dearest.”

“He called me and asked me to come over.” Kori said, looking up at the loft where she could hear Dick speaking. “He’s very excited about whatever it is.”

“It’s this.” Jason grabbed the flyer and handed it to her to read over.

“Acrobat?” Kori asked, looking down at Jason.

“Yeah.” Jason nodded. “Dick probably hasn’t delved into it yet with you, but you’ll find out.”

“Yeah, I’ll call you and let you know how it goes,” Dick said as he climbed down the stairs. “Do you want to talk to Jason?”

“No-“

“Here he is.” Dick shoved his phone into Jason’s hand and grabbed Kori, pulling her towards the kitchen.

“Hey, B.” Jason said, scratching the back of his neck.

_“Hello Jason.”_

“Sorry I haven’t called, I’ve been a little busy lately.” Jason scowled. He wasn’t Dick, he didn’t call home very often.

_“Dick has kept me updated.”_

“Right. Well hey, I’m sure you’re busy and whatnot-“

“ _Jason?”_

“Yeah?”

_“This girl that Dick is seeing. Is she it?”_

Jason paused. He was usually the number one rat when it came to Dick’s relationships. Bruce would ask him about the girls, if he was sleeping with them, if he was treating them well, what they were like.

Dick didn’t do the whole introduction thing with Bruce and every girl he’d dated. Jason usually just told him it would be a fling and he’d be moving on.

He looked back at the kitchen where Kori was bouncing, pulling Dick into a hug and he spun her around. They continued their excited babble, Dick practically walking on air.

“Yeah, I think this time she is.” He nodded.

* * *

 

“I wrote a song.” Roy said, slapping the paper onto Jason’s bed.

“Mmm.” Jason hummed, not looking up from his guitar and note pad.

“It’s about Jade.”

“Mmm.” Jason nodded, jotting down a couple words.

“You’re not paying attention.” Roy sighed.

“You wrote a song about Jade.” Jason repeated, working out a couple of notes on his guitar.

“You’re not the only one that’s good with words, you know.” Roy scowled, crossing his arms. “I can write too.”

“As evidenced by the eighth grade talent show.”

“Are you ever going to let me live that down?” Roy asked. “Please just look at it? Dinah looked over it and she liked it.”

Jason sighed, but still he set his guitar aside and picked up the crumpled paper on his bed. He scanned over the words, and to his surprise, they all actually made sense.

“This doesn’t suck.” Jason nodded.

“Gee thanks.” Roy rolled his eyes and sat down. “What do you think?”

“No, it’s good.” Jason nodded again. “I think it’ll be great with a little work. We can go see Dinah and-“

He paused when his phone started ringing.

“Hold on.” He grabbed it and saw a picture of a cranky Damian squished between he and Dick flashing on his screen. “Hello?

_“When are you coming home?”_

“Damian, I live here.”

_“You have to come home. Drake is being insufferable.”_

“Did you learn that word in school?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

_“Todd.”_

“So are you going to tell me what Timmy did or-“ He paused, his phone vibrating in his hand. “Hold on.” He looked and saw a call waiting with a photo of Tim asleep on the stairs. “I’ve got another call, hold on, kiddo.”

_“No, Todd-“_

“Hello?”

_“Damian bit me!”_

“Sorry wrong number.” Jason deadpanned.

_“Jay!”_

“Why did he bite you?”

_“I’m going to get rabies!”_

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes, looking up as his bedroom door opened and Dick stepped in, phone in hand.

“Damian says you hung up on him.” Dick said, blinking at him.

“Hold on, Tim.” Jason moved his phone down against his shoulder. “You should be glad you’re an only child.”

“I am.” Roy nodded.

“What are they fighting about?” Dick asked.

“The only things I’ve heard are that Tim is insufferable and Damian bit him.” Jason shrugged. Dick sighed.

“Damian, did you bite Tim?” Dick asked into his phone. “Okay, but that doesn’t mean you can bite him.”

“What did you do to the demon?” Jason asked into his own phone.

_“He wanted to go to the mall with me and Bart and I told him he was too short to ride that ride.”_

“Timbo, you’re too short to ride that ride.” Jason said.

_“I probably have some kind of disease!”_

“Look, why don’t you two just go to your rooms, wash your bite, and cool off.” Jason suggested. He looked over at Dick, who gave him a similar, exasperated look.

* * *

 

“We really should visit home.” Dick said after they defused the situation, sitting down on Jason’s bed also.

“That’s only going to make it harder for them.” Jason sighed. “We can’t just go running home when they’re having a hard time.”

“Yeah, but I miss them.” Dick deflated.

“They have a dad, Bruce can handle their stupid little fights.” Jason said, picking at his guitar. The song wasn’t bad, and he and Roy could really work it out to be a good song.

“Bruce won’t do that, he’s not hands on.” Dick sighed. “Can we at least ask B to send them out here?”

“Sure do whatever you want.” Jason shrugged. “But if they fight while they’re here you get to play peace keeper.”

“You’re the best, Jay!” Dick said, leaning over to smack a kiss on Jason’s cheek, which Jason recoiled from, wiping his cheek off immediately. Dick practically danced out of the room.

* * *

 

Jason and Kori were relaxing in his room, waiting.

Roy still wasn’t there.

“I told him a fucking hour ago.” Jason said, glaring at his phone and his unanswered text.

“Perhaps there was traffic.” Kori said, glancing up from her own phone.

“It’s been a month, and he has been late to every fucking practice.” Jason growled. “I’m calling him.”

Jason started scrolling through his recent calls, but before he could call, his bedroom door opened and Roy came strolling in.

“Roy where the fuck have you been?” Jason asked as he stood up.

“Sorry, bro, I lost track of time.” Roy said with a small laugh. Jason narrowed his eyes and got a bit closer, until he was in Roy’s personal space, and gave his shirt a small sniff.

“You’re fucking high.” He spat. “Dammit, Roy.”

“Relax, Jay Baby, I’m fine.” Roy laughed harder. “Let’s go practice.”

“No way.” Jason said. “God, you stay in here and change into different clothes and take a nap or something. Kori and I will practice.”

“Hey, I’m part of the band too.” Roy said, crossing his arms.

“Not while you’re high, you’re not.” Jason said, grabbing Roy’s arm and tugging him towards the bed.

“Hey, don’t fucking touch me, man.” Roy said, roughly shoving Jason’s hand off of him. “I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

“Roy would you fucking listen to me for once?” Jason asked, whipping around and grabbing Roy by the biceps.

“Get the fuck off of me.” Roy reached out and pushed Jason back a step, and the raven haired boy’s jaw set.

“Did you just fucking push me?” Jason asked, glaring at his friend.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Roy asked, reaching out to shove him again. Before his hands could remove themselves, Jason was grabbing onto him and launching himself at the redhead, ready to beat some sense into him.

“Jason!” Kori shouted, getting up off of the bed. “Roy!”

She ran over to get between the two of them, pushing against their chest as hard as she could to pry them apart, but the rage-filled boys were stronger.

“What’s with all the shouting?” Dick asked, poking his head into the doorway. He rushed over to help and yanked his younger brother off of his friend. “Jay, cool it!”

“Roy, that’s enough.” Kori said, pushing him back a few steps until his focus was solely on the girl against his chest.

“Whatever it is you two are fighting about, work it out.” Dick said sternly, letting Jason break out of his arms.

“Get out.” Jason said through his clenched teeth.

“Jason-“

“Go back to your junkie friends. I’m not going stand around and watch you do this to yourself.” Jason growled.

“Jason Peter-“

“Fine.” Roy mumbled after a moment. “I’m out of here then.” He turned and started for the door.

“Roy, wait!” Dick said, turning to Jason. “Jason, don’t let him walk out of here.”

“He can do whatever he damn well pleases. I’m done caring.” Jason said, sitting down on his bed and crossing his arms.

“Roy, wait!” Kori ran after the redhead and followed him out the door.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Dick asked, putting his hands on his hips. “Roy is your friend, he needs you right now.”

“That’s not my Roy.” Jason shook his head and layed down. “Can you shut the door on your way out?”

“Jason-“

“Just leave.” Jason said, turning his head towards Dick to look at him. Dick knew that face, and it wasn’t anger.

It was sadness. Pure sadness.

“Please?” Jason mumbled.

Dick didn’t say anything, just nodded and turned to leave.

Once the door was shut, he heard Jason turn on his stereo, and turn it up loud, something he did when he was upset.

“I tried to catch him but when I got downstairs he was getting in a cab.” Kori said as she came back in through the front door.

“It’s okay, Jason isn’t in the mood to talk right now anyways.” Dick shook his head.

“Are they always so hostile?” Kori asked, stepping up into Dick’s arms and hugging him around his middle.

“No, not always.” Dick shook his head again. “I’ll talk to Roy. When he’s sober again.”

“And Jason?” Kori asked, pointedly looking at the door muffling the music. Jason turned and followed her stare, really tried to listen but couldn’t hear his brother behind the barrier.

“He’s already sorry.” Dick said, leaning his head on top of hers.

* * *

 

Dick waited for Jason to get up the following morning, which was a struggle since Dick didn’t get up until 10 most days and Jason was the early riser.

Around noon, he knocked on his bedroom door. There wasn’t an answer.

“Jason?” Dick asked, gently pushing the door open. Jason was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Jay? You alright?”

Jason turned his head to look at his older brother.

“I’m an asshole, right?” He asked.

“No, Jay.” Dick rushed into the room and sat beside him. “You were hurt and you said some things you probably didn’t mean.”

“Do you have to be the smart golden child all the time?” Jason asked, reaching out to hug Dick around his middle, rest his head on Dick’s jean-clad thigh. Dick chuckled.

“Trust me, Jay, I’ve said some things I didn’t mean too.” He said, running his hand through Jason’s hair. “Why don’t you just call him and apologize?”

“Yeah, okay.” Jason said, sitting up fully and reaching for his phone. He dialed and waited.

No answer.

“He’s not going to answer my calls after what I said.” Jason shook his head. “I should go over there.”

“Whatever you feel like you need to do.” Dick nodded, rubbing his back a bit through his t-shirt.

“We had the same shit father, how the hell did you wind up so good at this?” Jason asked with a small sniffle.

“Ha!” Dick barked out. “Because unlike you, I’m not like B.”

* * *

 

Jason had knocked on the Queen’s door, not really expecting anyone to answer. He knew Oliver was working overtime trying to get his company stable again after the move, and Dinah was always there helping him and working on her own stuff.

But Jason knew the family long enough to know that the big ‘Q’ that Dinah insisted they hang on their door had a key taped on the back.

Once he was inside, he called out for Roy and heard nothing in response.

A quick glimpse around the kitchen yielded similar results, though he did find a note from Dinah to Oliver and Roy saying she was going to Napa to visit with a friend for a few days and to call if they needed anything and there was a lasagna in the freezer. Jason grimaced.

Dinah Laurel Lance-Queen was many things, but a cook was not one of them.

He set the note back down and headed to the basement.

“Roy?” He asked as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

The main room was empty, but the bedroom door was shut. Jason stepped up to it and knocked.

“Hey, Roy, man, I’m really sorry. I said some things yesterday that I didn’t mean. I’m just worried about you, man.” Jason said, but he got no response. “Roy?”

He tried the knob, and the door was unlocked.

He pushed the door open and saw Roy laying on the bed with a needle in his arm.

“Roy!?” He ran forward to try to feel for a pulse or breath or anything. He yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

“911 what’s your emergency?”

“I think my friend overdosed on something, I need help!” Jason yelled into the phone, feeling his gorge rise in his throat.

He always had a strong stomach, but this was too much for him. He ran to the bathroom and promptly vomited while the operator asked for his location.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave the last chapter on the a cliffhanger. I hope to get more reviews on this one, I know you guys probably weren't too happy on the last chapter.

Dick couldn’t run fast enough.

All Jason said was he was at the hospital and to come quickly, nothing else.

He thought he was going to have a heart attack until he saw Jason sitting in the waiting room, looking like he was freezing cold.

He was shivering for gosh sakes.

“Jay, what the hell happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Dick asked, out of breath and trying to see if Jason looked injured. He didn’t, but he curled further in on himself in the chair.

“Roy, he, uh,” Jason stopped to take a deep breath. “He overdosed today.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Dick asked, sitting down in the seat beside his brother.

“I don’t know, they won’t fucking tell me anything. I’ve been calling Ollie and Dinah, but neither of them are fucking answering their phones. I’ve left like eight messages.” Jason growled, pulling his knees up to his chest, almost impossible at his size.

“Let me go talk to them.” Dick hopped up from his chair and strode to the main desk. “Excuse me, Miss?”

“Yes, can I help you?” The woman asked. She was older, probably in her 60s, and had grey rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

“Listen, I’m trying to get some information about Roy Harper. We haven’t been able to get ahold of his immediate family, and-“

“As I told the other one, I can’t give you that information. He’s in ICU, and I need to give that information to his mother or father.” She sighed.

“But you don’t understand, he’s not just some kid we plucked off the street, that kid grew up in my house, he’s as much a brother to me as-“

“Dick, give it up.” Jason croaked from his seat, and Dick turned to stare at him. It was hard for him to see past the 6 foot 4 man curled up into his seat, but suddenly Dick was staring at his little brother. The little boy who used to come crawling into his bed when he had a nightmare, no matter how much he denied it.

The little boy who had watched his own mother overdose.

That was his baby brother.

“Jayce,” Dick strode back to his seat and put his arm around him. Jason leaned into his chest and started crying. “I know, I know.”

“He’s such a fucking idiot.” Jason sobbed, leaning into Dick’s hand as it ran through his hair. “How could he go and do something like this?”

“Shh, okay, okay.” Dick nodded. “It’ll be okay, we’ll get through this. We always do.”

* * *

 

“Dick?”

The man in question opened his eyes, he had been falling asleep in the chair, and saw Ollie standing there, hands shoved in his pockets. He looked down and saw Jason’s head in his lap, partially covered by the hoodie Dick had put on him as a blanket.

“Ollie, hey. What’s going on?” Dick asked, rubbing his eyes for a moment.

“I just spoke to the nurses. Roy is in critical condition, but stable for the time being.” Oliver explained with a nod.

“I’m so sorry-“

“Did you know?” The man asked suddenly.

“Did I know what?”

“Did you know that Roy was on drugs?” Oliver asked, eyeing the main desk where Dinah was talking with the receptionist.

“No, of course not.” Dick shook his head.

“Did Jason?”

“I-I,” Dick looked down at the man in his lap, still fast asleep. “I really don’t know if he did or not.” He carded his fingers through his curly locks.

“The nurse at the front desk said Jason was the one who called the ambulance.” Oliver said. “I worry that Jason may be in the same boat.”

“No, he’s not,” Dick shook his head. “He would never-“

“He would never be as stupid as my son, right?”

“No, of course not, I never said that-“

“Oliver.” Dinah was at his side, effectively ending the conversation. “I think it’s time we go see him, okay?” Oliver nodded.

“I’ll see if I can at least get Jason back there to see him, alright?” Dinah said once Oliver was out of ear shot.

“Thank you, Dinah.”

Dick watched the hallways where the couple was vanishing down when he felt Jason stir.

“Jay?” He asked as the man sat up. “Ollie said-“

“I heard him.” Jason said, tugging the hoodie further around himself. “I don’t do the hard shit like Roy, alright?”

“I never said you did, Jay.”

“I just need some fresh air.” Jason practically leapt from his seat and walked out the main doors. He fumbled in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, shaking as he tried to light one.

It wasn’t the first time he had found Roy strung out, but it was the first time it terrified him to the core. As far as he knew, Roy’s new friends weren’t doing the hard stuff, just smoking weed. Jason never liked the feeling of being high, so he always declined their offers.

“Some fresh air that is.”

Jason turned and saw Dick standing there, leaning against the posts holding up the awning.

“Alright, so I smoke cigarettes-“

“I know.” Dick nodded.

“What do you mean you know?” Jason asked with a scowl.

“Jay, you’re a horrible liar, and you’re even worse at hiding stuff from me. I’ve known you smoked since you were sixteen.” Dick laughed.

“Whatever.”

“That stuff will kill you, eventually.”

“Yeah, well so will heroine but I’m not the one in a fucking hospital, am I?” Jason snapped, taking another long drag.

“Hey, listen, I know you’re upset, but don’t be mad at Roy. He’s going to really need your help when he’s out of here.” Dick said, crossing his arms.

“I’m not mad at Roy.” Jason said. “I mean, I am, but I’m not. How could I be? I told him I didn’t care about him and now he’s in a fucking hospital bed and I can’t even see him to tell him I didn’t mean it and I’m sorry.”

“Hey, Jay,” Dick stepped up to him and put an arm around his shoulders. “He knows. You two have been inseparable since you met. He knows you didn’t mean it.”

“I just wanted to hurt him.” Jason shook his head, bit his lip. “Why the fuck did I want to hurt my best friend?” He asked, looking up, trying to keep his tears from falling.

“Because you were mad at him.” Dick said. “Hey, let’s get you something to eat, okay? We’ve been here for a while.”

“’m not hungry.” Jason shook his head. “I’ve been feeling pretty sick to my stomach all day.”

“Okay.” Dick nodded. “I’m going to go call Kori, okay? Keep her in the loop. I’ll have her stop and get us some food in case you change your mind.”

“Okay.” Jason nodded, dropping his cigarette butt onto the sidewalk and putting it out with his boot. Dick pulled him close and kissed his temple before stepping away and pulling out his phone.

Jason turned and went back into the hospital, took his seat in the waiting room. It was a really sickly white that didn’t help his stomach. The chairs were purple of all colors, and there were a few other people who Jason figured must have come in while he was asleep.

There was a mom with a baby, who was crying. He was only in a diaper, and Jason figured he had a fever or something. There was also an older man with a walker sitting in one of the seats, coughing into a tissue.

And here he was, waiting to hear if his best friend would live through the night.

“Jason?” He looked up and saw Dinah, smiling down at him with tears in her eyes.

“How is he?” Jason asked, sitting up straight.

“It’s a bit hard to tell but they think he’s going to make a full recovery. Said he got lucky that you were there in time.” She said with a small nod. “Can I sit?”

“Of course.” Jason nodded, and the woman sat beside him.

“Honey, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Di.” Jason nodded again, but she gave him a knowing look. “I’ve never been so scared in my life.”

“I know, Honey.” She said, reaching out to brush some of Jason’s hair back. “Roy is so lucky to have a friend like you.”

“No he’s not.” Jason shook his head. “He showed up yesterday all high. On weed, I think, he smelled like it. We had a stupid fight about it and instead of making sure he stayed and sobered up and helped him I told him to get out. How the hell is he lucky to have me?”

“Because you’re a good influence on him.” Dinah said, gently shushing Jason. “And because you care enough to be here with him. You helped him through his break up with Jade and-“

“You knew about Jade?” Jason asked. Dinah laughed.

“Of course I knew. One day this boy comes home practically walking on air and a few weeks later he comes home and locks himself in his room through dinner and everything. I know a broken heart when I see one.” She said. “I’d seen her around the neighborhood, one of the parents said something about her.”

“He was pretty upset.” Jason nodded, remembering the redhead crying on his couch and telling Jason to take the ring he couldn’t stand to look at. Jason still had it in his nightstand.

“It always hurts the worst the first time.” Dinah nodded. “I’m sure you’ll find that out one day too. I just hope you have more common sense than my son when it comes to who you love.”

“He’s kind of stubborn about that kind of thing.” Jason nodded again, leaning on Dinah’s shoulder.

“I know.” She said, wrapping an arm around him. “He gets it from his father. He did the same thing with Roy’s mother. Fell for the first woman who gave him the time of day and had his heart broken.”

“Oliver never really talks about Roy’s mom.” Jason shook his head.

“I know he doesn’t. I wish he would, at least with Roy.” Dinah said. “He should learn from his father’s mistakes. But I am so grateful for that woman, because without her, Roy wouldn’t be here and I wouldn’t have the best boys I could ever have asked for.”

“Jay,” Dick said as he came rushing back into the ER. He paused when he saw Dinah sitting there. “Oh, Hi, Dinah.”

“Hi, Honey.” She gave him a small wave.

“Kori is coming with some food for all of us, okay?” Dick asked, looking pointedly at Jason.

“Okay.” Jason mumbled. “I think I could eat something.”

* * *

 

“He’s not awake yet,” Dinah said as she led Jason down the hall towards Roy’s room. “I’m going to warn you, he doesn’t look like himself.”

“Thanks, Dinah.” Jason nodded, his hand on the door knob.

“Do you want me to go in with you?” She asked, tilting her head.

“No, I’m okay.” He said, leaning over to give her a quick hug. “Thanks though.”

“I’ll be out in the waiting room if you need me.” She said before turning and heading back the way they came. Jason took a deep breath and pushed the door open, kept his eyes closed as he shut it behind him.

When he did finally turn to look at Roy in the bed, his stomach rolled.

He looked pale, grey almost, against the white sheets. He was hooked up to a few machines, an IV in his arm close to where there was still a track mark in his arm.

A few track marks if Jason looked closer.

“Dammit Roy,” Jason said, shaking his head. He thought for sure he was going to lose his lunch. His one thing that grossed him out beyond anything was needles. He’d watch his own mother shoot up, and to this day he could see it whenever he closed his eyes.

He probably could benefit from some therapy.

_Roy._

He stepped up closer to the bed to get a better look. He didn’t look like himself, Dinah was right. His freckles didn’t look right against the ashen skin.

“I care, Roy.” Jason choked out. “I care a lot, okay? So you better fucking get better. I’ll take you to rehab or whatever, just fucking be okay.”

He stood there staring, unsure of what else to stay. He sat down beside him in the chair and took his hand. It felt limp and not right in his palm.

“God, I could kill you for doing this to yourself.” He mumbled. He looked up when the door opened, saw Oliver standing there.

“Jason-“

“Ollie, I’m sorry.” Jason said, standing up. “I knew Roy was smoking pot, I didn’t know he was doing anything else, I swear.”

Oliver nodded.

“Can I have a moment alone with my son?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Jason nodded. He gave Roy’s hand one more squeeze before he walked past Oliver out the door. He followed the hallway to the waiting room where he saw Dick, Kori, and Dinah sitting around, taking quietly.

They all turned to look at him at the same time, the same expression on all of their faces.

Jason felt tears falling from his eyes and a sob bubbling up in his throat.

The three of them got up and ran forward to embrace him, and he clung to each of them with all of his might.

* * *

 

“Honey, you should go home.” Dinah said beside Jason. Dick and Kori were putting their coats on, getting ready to go home for the night.

“No, I want to stay here, Mom.” Jason said, shaking his head.

“Are you sure, Jay?” Dick asked, helping Kori into her jacket. “We’re coming back first thing in the morning.”

“I’m sure.” Jason nodded.

“I’ll bring you some clothes tomorrow, okay?” Dick asked, leaning down to put his forehead on Jason’s and put a hand on the back of his neck. Jason nodded, didn’t push Dick away when he kissed his forehead, simply slumped into the chair when they left.

“I’m going to go back and get us some clothes, myself.” Dinah said, standing up. She was still in heels and a nice navy blue dress, not the most comfortable to be in. “Ollie, did you want to stay here or come with me?”

“I’ll stay here.” Oliver said, standing up to embrace his wife. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before taking his seat again, two seats away from Jason.

“I’ll be back soon. Call me if there’s any news.” She said, offering a wave before leaving the two men in awkward silence.

The ER cleared out a bit, being that it was late, so it was just the two of them there.

Jason never felt more uncomfortable.

“Listen, Ollie, I’m sorry.” Jason mumbled.

“It’s not your fault, Jason.” Oliver said, not looking up from his phone. “Roy made his choices.”

“I’m still sorry.” Jason said, and Oliver finally looked up at him.

“Bruce is lucky to have sons like the two of you.” He said, tucking his phone away in his pocket. “I wish Roy could be more like you, Jason.”

“Ollie-“

“My son doesn’t make the best choices sometimes. But I’ve never had to worry much because you were always a good influence. I don’t know those new people he’s been hanging around but they’re not good.” Oliver mumbled.

“Listen,” Jason sighed. “I’m not that great. I did some stupid stuff. But I’ve seen what that shit does to people and he’s going to need help.”

“Language.” Oliver scolded.

“I lost my mom to that stuff, I don’t want to see that happen to Roy too.” Jason said. “I’ll do whatever I can to help, if you’ll have me.”

“You’re always welcome in our house, Jason, you know that.” Oliver nodded. “I appreciate it. It might be time I start spending more time with Roy myself. If I had been around, even just checked on him once in a while-“

“Hey,” Jason said, and Oliver turned to him fully. Jason took a deep breath. “Neither of us blame ourselves. Deal?” He stuck his hand out.

“Deal.” Oliver shook his hand.

* * *

 

“Mr. Queen?” Jason stirred awake when a nurse stepped out of the hall. He looked over at Oliver, who was wide awake with Dinah asleep on his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Your son is awake. Would you like to see him?” She asked, looking between the two men.

“Jason-“

“Go ahead, I’ll wait here.” Jason said with a nod. Oliver gently shook Dinah awake and told her the news, and the two of them followed the nurse.

Jason wanted to follow with them, but he knew they needed their time. He took the break in parental supervision to step outside for a smoke.

The cigarette felt better than any orgasm he’d ever had, soothing all of his nerves and calming him inside and out. He checked his phone and saw no notifications, but he did see that Tim was active on his social media.

He thought why the hell not. He’d been the little brother enough for one day.

“ _Hello?”_

“Hey Tiny Tim.”

_“Dick called Bruce and he told us what happened. Is Roy okay?”_

“He just woke up actually, so I hope so.” Jason said, taking a puff on his cigarette. “Dinah and Ollie are in there right now, I’m just taking a smoke break.”

“ _I didn’t know Roy did heroine.”_

“Heh, me either, Timbo.” Jason scoffed. “I just wanted to call and see how you were. How’s that bite?”

_“Better. Alfred said I won’t get rabies and he’s been changing the bandages every day for me.”_

“Good old Alf.” Jason nodded, tossing his cigarette butt out into the parking lot. “You two coming out here soon?”

_“I hope so. Bruce said once Roy is out of the hospital and doing better we can come visit.”_

“How’s school and everything? Got a new girlfriend yet?” Jason asked with a smile. “Or a boyfriend?”

_“No way. I’m not dating for a while.”_

“No?”

_“But there is this really cute boy in my English class this year. Bart thinks he might be gay but I can’t tell.”_

“Oh really?” Jason asked with a small chuckle. “Who is this boy?”

_“His name is Garfield, he has green hair and-“_

“Green hair? Oh, Timmers, he is so gay.” Jason laughed.

“ _But he had a girlfriend last year. And he did it on a dare. It looks really cool though. The other boys on the wrestling team call him the beast.”_

“The beast, huh? Well if he ever tries to wrestle with you, call me and I’ll knock his ass out, okay?”

 _“Yeah, right.”_  Tim laughed.

“Alright. I’m going to go see how Roy is. You go to bed, alright? It’s late here, that means it’s really late there. You’ve got school in the morning.”

_“God, you sound like Alfred.”_

“I had to get it from someone.” Jason laughed. “Night, Timbo.”

“ _Good night, Jason.”_

Jason smiled down at his phone when he hung up. He would call Damian in the morning, before the pipsqueak went off to his first day of middle school.

He promised himself he wasn’t becoming some softie like Dick as he headed back inside.

* * *

 

“Hey.” Roy said as Jason stepped into his room. The raven-haired boy stayed close to the door, shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Hey.” He said.

“Listen, Mom said you found me and I-“

“Skip it.” Jason said, waving his hand.

“I just, I’m sorry.” Roy mumbled.

“Yeah, me too.” Jason nodded, stepping further into the room. “Listen, Roy-“

“Wait. Thanks for helping me.” Roy said. “I know how you are with this kind of thing and you didn’t leave, so thanks. Dinah said you’ve been here all day.”

“I told you, someone has to look out for your dumb ass.” Jason scoffed, sitting down in the chair beside Roy. “You’re like my brother, Roy, I wasn’t going to leave you.”

“Well thanks.” Roy nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Why’d you do it?” Jason asked, and suddenly Roy let all of his breath out in a relieved sigh.

“I’m glad you brought it up first.” He mumbled. “I didn’t want to get into heroine and stuff at first. But the guys convinced me to try it once and it was so much better than any pot I’ve tried. I mean, the pot helped, but when I started shooting up, I didn’t hurt anymore.”

“Yeah, but Roy-“

“Let me finish.” Roy pleaded. “I didn’t have a broken heart anymore, and those guys thought I was cool. It was easier for me to be around them, I wasn’t thinking about Jade or about all my worries about the band. I was just numb and it made me feel so good.”

“Roy, man, you can’t be doing that shit.” Jason said, moving to sit on the bed. “That’ll kill you, I thought it did. I thought I was going to lose my best friend and I-“

He paused, trying for once to keep his emotions under control. He spent a lot of his youth running to Alfred in the kitchen and crying about something at school or a fight with Bruce, and he was never quite able to get that immediate reaction to go away.

“It just hurts, Jason.” Roy mumbled, biting his lip. “I wanted to stop hurting.”

“Then we’ll work on it, okay? I didn’t expect you to be better overnight.” Jason said, putting his hand out. “You promise me you’ll call me instead.”

“Promise.” Roy nodded and shook his hand, pulling him in for a bone crushing hug, or what he could muster since he didn’t feel all that strong at the moment. But Jason hugged him back and they sat there for a few minutes just crying and holding each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring the youngins in again because it's important to see how they're getting along with each other and with Bruce in Gotham. The reason they move out eventually is basically they can't stand to be there anymore, so you'll see a lot more of Tim in particular. He and Bruce don't get along very well once he's the oldest because he and Damian fight, and I'm sure some of you know that since Damian is the little one, Bruce takes his side.

“Welcome home, Man.” Jason said when Dinah led Roy down to the basement. Kori and Jason were sitting down there on the couches, waiting.

“Hey, guys.” He said with a small wave.

“I’m going to go make you guys a snack, okay? Honey, why don’t you go get cleaned up?” She asked, giving Roy a nudge towards the bathroom.

“Thanks, Di.” Roy nodded, following her direction. “I’m going to go take a shower, I’ll be out in a few.”

Roy stepped into the bathroom and immediately came back out.

“That room smells like puke.” He said, shutting the door.

Jason blinked.

“Uh, that’s my bad.” He mumbled.

“You?” Roy asked, eyebrows furrowing. “You haven’t been sick since I met you. When were you sick here?”

“When I found you.” Jason said, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh, Jay-“

“Don’t, just go shower upstairs, I’ll clean this bathroom, alright?” Jason said, not giving Roy an option. The redhead nodded and headed for the stairs. Kori watched him go and waited until he was gone to turn back to the other man.

“Are you okay, Jason?” She asked. Jason sighed and got to his feet.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He nodded, heading for the bathroom. It did still smell like vomit, which didn’t bode well for his stomach, but he could handle it.

“You didn’t tell me you threw up when you found Roy-“

“No I didn’t.” Jason shook his head and grabbed the cleaning supplies out from under the sink. “I don’t generally announce that sort of thing.”

“Jason, I know everyone is focused on Roy, but are you okay?” She asked, leaning in the doorway and watching him spray the sink with a cleaner.

“I’m fine-“

“Jason.” Kori said sternly. Jason sighed.

“Look, I just don’t do good with needles and drugs and shit.” Jason shook his head. “I saw Roy and I just kind of got sick.”

“Are you okay now?”

“I’m fine now, alright?” Jason whipped around to glare at her and she flinched. Jason took a deep breath. “I’m fine. Can we drop it?”

“Why do you have problems with needles?” She asked, ignoring his request.

“Because when I saw Roy I saw my mom!” Jason shouted, letting his rag fall to the counter. “Okay? I saw my mom shoot up, I called 911 when she wouldn’t wake up, I saw that fucking needle in her arm and I spent the night at the police station, crying until I was puking into Jim Gordon’s trash can, waiting for them to tell me my mom was dead when they got there and I’d be going into the foster system. So that’s why I have a fucking issue with needles, okay?”

Kori stayed silent while Jason searched her face for some kind of emotion. When he found nothing, he went back to cleaning the sink he had vomited in days prior.

“Jason?”

“What?” Jason spat, going rigid. Kori took one of his arms and turned him, making him face her, until she could get in his arms for a hug. He deflated, wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on top of hers.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled.

“It’s okay.” He said.

This girl really was something special, and he prayed that his brother wouldn’t screw it up because he really liked having her around.

* * *

 

“Alright, Kiddos, welcome.” Jason said as he pushed the door open, letting Tim and Damian into their apartment.

“It is small.” Damian said, scowling at the space.

“Dames this is huge.” Dick pointed out.

“Hard to get yourself a manor in the city.” Jason said with a small laugh, ruffling the youngest’s hair.

“Where will I be sleeping?” Damian asked.

“You and Timmy can bunker down here on the fold out couch.” Jason said, giving the couch a pat.

“Unacceptable.” Damian said.

“It’s pretty comfortable, Damian.” Tim said, setting his bag in the arm chair.

“I require a real bed to sleep in.” Damian crossed his arms.

“I think someone requires a nap.” Jason scowled at the littlest one. “If you really want to sleep in a bed I guess you can sleep with me in my room.”

“I want to stay with Richard.” Damian turned to look at Dick, who blushed.

“Uh, Dames-“

“You don’t want to sleep in there with Dicky boy.” Jason shook his head. “His room is a mess, trust me. Let’s get you unpacked in my room, Okay?” The tallest grabbed Damian and led him towards his room, saying something about how Dick’s room smells.

“So can I sleep in your room?” Tim asked, turning to Dick when the other two were out of the room. “I don’t mind a mess.”

“I’d love that, Bud, but the real reason Damian can’t sleep in my room is, uh, I have a girlfriend.” Dick said, and Tim’s face heated up. “She’s been staying here a lot, and it’s getting kind of serious.”

“Oh.” Tim said.

“But hey, she won’t be here tonight, she is having her sister over. So why don’t the two of us stay out here on the fold out couch tonight, okay?” Dick asked, and Tim’s face lit up.

“Okay.” He said with a big smile. “So you have a girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of surprised Bruce hasn’t told you.” Dick said, helping Tim unpack his clothes into the entertainment center.

“Bruce and I aren’t really talking much.” Tim shrugged. “Who is she?”

“Her name is Kori,” He said, making a mental note to come back to paternal relations later. “She’s the drummer in Jason’s band. You’ll really like her. So Jason tells me there’s a boy you like.”

“He told you that?” Tim asked, blushing. “He’s just this cute boy in my class, it’s nothing.”

“Hm, that’s a whole lot of red for nothing.” Dick said with a smile. “Sure that’s all there is?”

“That’s all.” Tim said, trying to hide his face in his hoodie. “I swear.”

“Alright if you say so.” Dick laughed. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“I know, Dick.” Tim nodded. “Thanks.”

* * *

 

“This is small as well.” Damian said, glancing around Jason’s bedroom.

“Well not all of us can live in a mansion with a butler.” Jason said, ruffling Damian’s hair.

“You could. You choose not to.” Damian scowled as Jason walked past him and sat on the bed.

“Hey, knock off the attitude, half pint.” Jason pointed at him. “I’ll ship your ass back to Gotham.”

“It is preferred.” Damian scoffed.

“Damian, come sit down here.” Jason said, pointing to the bed beside him. Damian did his little tutting thing, but he still did as he was told and sat beside his older brother. “Are you going to tell me why you’re acting like such a brat?”

“I am simply not accustomed to such minimal living quarters.” Damian shrugged and Jason cuffed him upside the head.

“Keep talking, Kiddo, I could go all day with this.” He said, leaning back a bit. “You miss us, is that it? Want Dick and I to come home?”

Damian stayed silent for a moment.

“Perhaps.” He mumbled, and Jason leaned over to put an arm around him. He tried to kick and push away, but Jason roughly grabbed his arm.

“Hey, knock it off with the little hissy fit.” He said, releasing his arm. “What’s going on with you, Dames? You’ve been acting like a little brat lately.”

“Nothing is wrong.” Damian crossed his arms.

“Bull shit.” Jason shook his head, trying again to put his arm around Damian. He didn’t throw a fit, so Jason took it as progress. “What’s the matter?”

And Damian started sobbing.

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay.” He said, taken aback. He wrapped his arms around his youngest brother, rocking him gently. “Don’t cry, tell me what’s wrong.”

Damian didn’t say anything, was crying too hard to talk, just clung to Jason harder than ever.

“Okay, okay, come on.” Jason scooped him up, let the boy wrap his legs around his torso and bury his face in his shoulder. He carried Damian out to the hall and waved off an alarmed Dick. Once they were in the bathroom, he shut the door and set Damian on the counter.

“Talk to me, Dames. What’s with all these tears?” He asked as he pulled a wash cloth out from the drawer and started running it under warm water.

“I don’t like middle school.” Damian sniffled. Jason wiped his face off with the cloth, disappointed that the tears kept coming.

“Why not?”

“The other students are mean.” He said, rubbing his eye. “They call me names. Us names.”

“Us?”

“They call you a wannabe. And they call Richard a circus freak.”

“They’re just words, Dames-“

“And they call Drake a faggot. And me a terrorist.” Damian mumbled, accepting a tissue from Jason and blowing his nose.

“Oh, bud.” Jason said, wiping his face again as the tears slowed. “Listen, you know what you do when they say those things?”

“What?”

“Punch them in the face.” Jason said, wringing out the rag in the sink.

“Father says violence isn’t the answer.” Damian mumbled.

“Ha! B has been in more fist fights than I can count. Alfred told me all the stories.” Jason laughed, taking Damian’s chin in his hand. “Listen, all I’m saying is don’t start anything, but if someone starts something with you, you finish it, okay?”

“Okay.” Damian nodded.

“You all better, now?” Jason asked, and Damian nodded again.

“Okay, good to have my baby brother back.” Jason said hugging the boy to his chest. “How about we go have some lunch?”

* * *

 

“Alright boys, my specialty.” Jason said, setting the pot on the table. “Mac and cheese. Dig in.”

“Thanks, Jay.” Dick said as his next-in-line took his seat.

“No problem. What did you two want to do after lunch?” Jason asked as he spooned some pasta into his bowl.

“Can we go see Roy?” Tim asked immediately, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Uh, sure, Timmy.” Jason nodded. “I’m sure he would appreciate that.”

* * *

 

“Roy!” Jason shouted into the basement.

“Jay!” Roy shouted back, in their typical greeting.

“Guess who we found.” Jason said as he led his brood down the stairs. Roy was on the couch watching television, eating a cookie.

“Hey, guys.” Roy said, smile growing on his face. He was in his usual tank top and sweats, typical lounging material. “Wow, Damian, you’ve gotten taller.”

“Nah, Tim’s just shrinking.” Jason said, ruffling Tim’s hair.

“Whatcha got there, Tim?” Roy asked, pointing to the wrapped package in Tim’s arms, gripping it in his white-knuckled hands.

“I don’t know, he won’t tell us.” Jason said, and Dick urged him forward.

“I, uh, I got you something.” Tim mumbled, handing the box over to Roy. He gently tore it open, revealing a book and a CD. “It’s one of my favorite books and I thought you would like it and It’s a really good band and-“

“I love it, Tim. Thank you.” Roy said, effectively silencing the rambling boy. He reached out and ruffled his hair, turning Tim red in the process.

“I think Tim has a little crush on your friend.” Dick whispered to Jason.

“He totally does.” Jason nodded, watching Tim sit rigidly on the couch and explain something about the CD. “If this is how he is with everyone he likes, I don’t think we’ll have to worry about him any time soon.”

“Boys!” Dinah came rushing down the stairs, heels clicking on the way.

“Dinah!” Tim shouted, springing up from the couch and running to hug her, tripping over his own feet a bit. He looked relieved to have the attention elsewhere.

“Look at how tall you’re getting, Tim. Pretty soon you’ll be taller than me.” She said, though Tim was still as tall as a 12 year old. “And Damian, Honey, Jason tells me you’re in middle school now.”

Dinah leaned down to hug the youngest while Jason froze in anticipation.

“I am.” Damian nodded. “I enjoy my teachers very much.”

Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh, boys, please stay for dinner. I’ll cook something-“

“Or pizza.” Roy interrupted, getting up to give his step-mom a kiss on the cheek. “Pizza would be good.”

“You boys should all stay for dinner. It’s not often I get to have you all here.” She said.

“Of course we’ll stay for dinner.” Jason nodded with a small laugh.

“You too, Dick?” She asked, looking at the oldest. “Kori can come too if she wants.”

“Who is Kori?” Damian asked, looking up at Dick.

The rest of the room froze.

“Uh, Kori is a friend of ours.” Dick explained, but Damian wasn’t buying it. He crossed his arms and pursed his lips.

“Boys, let’s let these two talk. Tim, honey, we have a lot to catch up on. I’d love to hear about school.” Dinah said, ushering Tim up towards the first story with Roy and Jason on her heals.

Once the door was shut, Dick turned to Damian.

“Let’s sit down here and talk, Bud.” Dick said, sitting down on the couch. Damian followed and sat down beside him.

“Listen, Kori is my girlfriend.” He said. “You guys will get to meet her tomorrow. She’s a very special person to me.”

“Who is she?”

“Well she’s the drummer for Jason’s band.” Dick explained. “But she’ll be staying at the apartment.”

“There is not adequate space for her to sleep.” Damian scoffed.

“Well, she will be staying with me in my room.” Dick said softly.

“Why does she get to stay in your room, but I don’t?” Damian asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Uh, Dames,” Dick sighed. “You took the class last year right? They taught you about puberty and stuff?”

“Yes.” Damian nodded. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, Dami, Kori is my girlfriend.” Dick said, and Damian blinked owlishly at him.

“I don’t understand.” He said. “Does she not mind a mess?”

This was not going well.

“No, Buddy, see Kori and I sleep in the same bed because we’re boyfriend and girlfriend. That’s what people in a healthy and committed relationship do.” Dick said.

“Why?”

“Well, because, uh,” Dick scratched the back of his neck. “Kori and I sleep in the same bed because sometimes we like to be intimate. Like they taught you about in health class.”

“But you are not married.” Damian said, furrowing his brows.

“No, we’re not.” Dick shook his head. “Bud, come here.” Dick reclined back into the couch and pulled Damian up against his side.

“If you are not married then why are you having intercourse?”

“Well, see, buddy, it’s healthy and natural in a relationship.” Dick explained. “It’s not just something you do when you’re married. It’s something you do when you love someone.”

“Do you love Kori?”

Dick stayed silent.

“Okay, bad choice of words. What other questions do you have?” Dick asked, his face heating up. They hadn’t gotten that far yet. “I know the sex-ed at Gotham isn’t the best.”

“Are you going to marry Kori?” Damian asked.

“I’m not sure. Maybe one day. But another thing to remember is that a healthy relationship takes time.” Dick nodded.

“Is Kori the only girl you’ve been intimate with?” Damian looked up at him with his chubby cheeks and blue eyes.

“I can’t believe I’m sitting here talking to you about sex.” Dick shook his head. “You’re really growing up, Dames. No, she’s not the only one. I’ve had a number of healthy relationships.”

“Do you have to have intercourse to be in a relationship?”

“Nope. You can have a perfectly healthy relationship without it.” Dick said. “All you need to know is that when you wait for someone who is really special to you, it’ll be one of the best experiences of your life. When you’re ready.”

“When were you ready?” Damian asked.

“I wasn’t.” Dick shook his head. “But I lost my virginity to Zatana. Remember her? You were pretty little.”

“I remember.” Damian nodded. “I was six.”

“Yup. And I was 16.” Dick agreed.

“Does that mean Drake will start being intimate soon?” Damian asked.

“Not necessarily.” Dick shook his head again. “See, there is no set age. Just whenever you feel you are ready. I started at 16, but Jason is 18 and has never been intimate with a girl. And that’s okay.”

“Okay.” Damian nodded. “Are you and Kori going to have a baby?”

“God I hope not.” Dick said, eyes widening at that visual. “Why do you ask.”

“Is that not why people have intercourse?”

“Well that’s one of the reasons.” Dick nodded. “But it feels really good. And there are a lot of different ways to prevent getting pregnant. One day, when you’re in a relationship and you think you’re ready, you can come talk to me, okay? I’ll tell you everything you need to know. Okay?”

“Okay.” Damian nodded.

“Okay, let’s go see what everyone else is doing.” Dick said, hopping up from the couch.

* * *

 

“I think Little B is in a food coma.” Jason said as he carried a fast asleep Damian into the apartment.

“Of course he is, he had like six slices of pizza.” Tim scoffed.

“So did you, Timmy.” Dick said, pulling Tim into his arms to cuddle.

“Alright, I’m taking the munchkin to bed, I’ll be out in a few.” Jason said, heading to his room. Dick and Tim started unfolding the couch for themselves.

“So, Timmers, you have crush on Roy?” Dick asked, and Tim squeaked, practically dropping the mattress.

“No.” He mumbled.

“That didn’t sound that convincing.” Dick chuckled, heading towards the bathroom to get the bedding out of the linen closet. “Talk to me.”

“He’s just really nice.” Tim sighed, helping Dick make the bed. “And he pays attention to me and stuff.”

“Keep going.”

“And he looks really nice.” Tim mumbled as he pulled the sheet up to the top of the mattress. “I mean he has muscles and stuff. And I like his hair. And his smile.”

“You sound like you’re in love there, Timmers.” Dick teased, tossing the pillows onto the bed and climbing up onto it.

“No, I’m not in love with Roy. I just really like him.” Tim mumbled, climbing into bed as well. “He’s like, I don’t know, he’s really hot.”

“Ha!” Dick barked out a laugh. “Well, I’m sure you’re not the only person to think that, Tim. But you know he can’t like you back, right?”

“I know, he’s straight.” Tim sighed.

“And he’s 18. Too old for you.” Dick pointed out.

“I was less concerned about that part.” Tim pursed his lips and nodded. “Can we not talk about Roy, please?”

“Sure thing.” Dick said, grabbing the remote. “Wanna watch some America’s Next Top Model?”

“I’m not _that_ gay.” Tim scoffed. “Let’s watch Friends.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Kor.” Dick whispered when the front door opened the following morning. He and Jason were up drinking coffee while Damian was taking a shower and Tim was still fast asleep.

Kori didn’t say anything, just walked up to Dick and yanked him down until she could kiss him fully, tongue invading his mouth.

“Well good morning to you too.” He whispered when she pulled back. She gave him a small smirk and turned to walk towards his bedroom. “I guess I’ll be back.”

“Wait a minute.” Jason said, grabbing the back of his shirt. “You’re going to leave me with the kids you wanted here while you go have sex?”

Dick looked at Kori, who was leaning on the wall beside his bedroom door, then rolled around until she vanished from sight.

“Yup.” Dick nodded, following after her, ignoring Jason’s whispered ‘traitor’.

He shut the door behind him and Kori pushed him against it, giving him another deep kiss.

“I have spent twelve hours with my sister, and I need you to make me forget her name.” Kori whispered against his lips, reaching behind him to lock the door.

“I can do that.” Dick nodded, taking her into his arms. He picked her up, her legs going around his waist, and kissed her gain. His tongue explored her mouth, like it had so many times. She always tasted sweet, like she had just eaten something sweet, even when he knew she hadn’t.

He turned and pushed her against the wall, holding her there with his body, as he bucked against her. She moaned, grinding down onto his quickly hardening cock.

“What do you want, Babe?” He asked as he moved to kiss her neck, brushing her curls aside.

“I want you to make me see stars.” She huffed out, and Dick started undoing her shorts.

No underwear.

“God, you’re hot.” He whispered as he worked the denim off of her legs, lifted her up again. “I’m gonna make you feel amazing.”

Dick hiked her up until he was on his knees and she had her legs around his shoulders, sitting on them so he was staring at her center.

He leaned forward to lap at her clit, working his tongue over it as it throbbed in anticipation. He could feel her leaking against his chin, grabbed at her thighs, pressing hard enough to get her to rut against his face.

“Dick,” She groaned, tossing her head back against the wall, closing her eyes.

“You’re so wet, baby.” He said, looking up at her.  “Where do you want it?”

“Right here.” She whispered, and Dick stood up, letting her slide back down his torso, a squeal falling from her mouth.

“Hold on tight, Kor.” He whispered, pinning her against the wall while he reached down to undo his jeans. He pushed them down just enough for his cock to come free, rubbed it against her center. “You want it, baby?”

“Yeah,” Kori nodded. “I want you to give it to me hard.”

“I’ll give it to you however you want.” Dick groaned as he pushed into her, relief washing over him. “God, you feel so good.”

“You do too.” Kori moaned, grabbing onto Dick’s shoulders. He reached down between them to play with her clit, circling his thumb around it in quick little circles. “Harder, Dick.”

And Dick listened, snapping his hips up into her, kissing her to keep her sounds quiet. She squeezed her legs around him so tight he almost couldn’t move, but then he could feel her clenching around his cock, swallowed down her cries, pushed into her until he was coming with such white hot intensity that he had to put a hand on the wall to stay standing.

“Dick, baby,” Kori moaned, lifting his head to look at her, his hair falling into his face. “Baby, I want to ride your face.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dick nodded, grabbing her and moving her over to the bed.

* * *

 

Kori fell asleep after her third orgasm, and Dick was so hard again he had to jerk off while she was asleep to get some kind of relief for himself.

She’d had a long day.

Dick quickly got dressed again, ran a hand through his hair, and headed out into the living room.

Damian was in one of the chairs, reading a book, big headphones covering his ears.

Jason and Tim were in the kitchen, both with headphones in their ears, playing chess over the bar and writing to each other on a piece of paper.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Dick asked, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“What?” Tim asked, taking one headphone out. Dick could hear the music coming from it. Jason practically ripped his off.

“Put that back in, Tim.” He said, whipping around to face Dick. Tim shrugged and did as he was told, looking down at the chess board. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What?”

“There’s a kid here.”

“He knows Kori and I have sex.” Dick rolled his eyes.

“Just because he knows it doesn’t mean he has to hear it.” Jason hissed. “I had to stick those things over his ears so that he wouldn’t hear the two of you.”

Dick blinked.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Jason said. “Look, I don’t care if you and Kori are fucking, but keep it quiet, at least while these two are here. They don’t need to hear that shit.”

“Sorry, she was really into it.” Dick shrugged, downing the last of his water bottle. “She jumped me.”

“I don’t want to hear the particulars.” Jason shook his head. “Just remember these two don’t know how much of a man whore you are. Keep it that way.”

“Can I take these out now?” Tim asked, pointing to the headphones. Jason nodded. “Thank god, I thought I was going to go deaf.”

“Loud music?” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Had to be.” Tim said, eyeing his brother. “You know you’re really loud?”

“I wasn’t that loud.” Dick rolled his eyes.

“Dick, the pictures on the wall were shaking.” Jason said, pointing to the pictures hanging on the wall by the television.

“Oh that’s because-“

“Don’t wanna know!” Jason yelled, reaching over to cover Tim’s ears. “Against the wall, really?” Dick shrugged.

* * *

 

“Hey there beautiful.” Dick said, carrying a tray into his room. He shut the door behind him as Kori rolled over in bed, blankets only down around her waist.

“Hello.” She said, watching him set the tray down.

“That’s a nice picture there.” He said, looking at her bare chest. “Eat some lunch, Jason cooked some quesadillas.”

“Food can wait.” Kori mumbled, pulling Dick down for a kiss.

“Hey, Kor, wait.” Dick said, pulling back. “As much as I’m down for another round, my little brothers are here.”

“I assumed they knew-“

“They do know,” Dick nodded. “But they can hear us in here babe.”

“I suppose that’s a valid reason.” She said, getting out of bed to find her undergarments. “But tonight,” She said, strutting over to Dick and straddling him on the bed. “You’re mine.”

“Okay, boys,” Dick said, coming out of his room with hair a bit more tousled after a small make out session. “Tim, Damian, I would like you to meet, Kori.”

Kori came walking out of the room, dressed back in her regular clothes, giving each of the boys a wave.

“Dick has told me so much about you.” Kori said.

Damian raised an eyebrow, staring at her.

“You and Richard are having intercourse?” He asked, not entirely impressed. Jason lunged forward and covered his mouth.

“Okay, that’s enough from the peanut gallery.” He laughed nervously. “Dames, how about you and I run down to the store? You can help me make dinner.”

“What about me?” Tim asked, watching the two of them.

“If you want to.” Jason said, helping Damian into his jacket.

“I still get to sit in the front seat.” Damian said.

“No way, I’m older.” Tim protested, grabbing his own hoodie.

“But I was invited first.” Damian argued as Jason shut the door behind them.

* * *

 

Damian ended up in the front seat, having ran and buckled himself in before Tim could.

“You can’t just say things like that out loud.” Jason said as he started the car. “Buddy, peoples relationships are private. A good rule of thumb is don’t bring up someone’s relationship in a conversation, wait for them to bring it up first.”

“Richard says you have never been intimate with a woman.” Damian blurted out, and Tim covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

“Yeah, well Dick doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.” Jason groaned.

“I don’t think Kori wants him to.” Tim shook his head, trying to contain his giggles.

“Why would Kori want Richard to open his mouth?” Damian asked, blinking with his big blue eyes.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jason waved him off, making eye contact with Tim in the rearview mirror. “You, don’t be a brat.”

“Sorry.” Tim giggled.

“Listen, bud, I know Dick talked to you and everything, but you don’t have to worry about it for years. Focus on the puberty stuff you’ve got coming, that’s a real bitch.” Jason said. “Trust me, I went through it.”

“The videos they showed us did not make it seem so awful.” Damian shrugged.

“Nah, they never do. But what the videos don’t tell you is that hormones make you crazy.” Jason explained. “Crying, anger, boners all the time.”

“What?” Damian asked, and Tim giggled again.

“What are you laughing at, you’ve got raging hormones back there.” Jason said, and Tim blushed. “Does that school teach you anything? Look, I’ve got a book I can give to you. Bruce gave it to me when I was younger, and let me tell you, way more comfortable than talking.”

“Bruce talked to me.” Tim said.

“Well sorry, It took a few kids to break dear old dad in.” Jason scoffed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things.  
> 1) Dick has no modesty. He doesn't care who sees him naked. Jason has seen him naked enough times for it to be mentally scarring.   
> 2) Jason is a romantic at heart but won't admit it.   
> 3) Kori's family is very intense sometimes, but I feel like she's actually very close with her brother. He's the youngest and he has these two kind of polar opposite older sisters and I feel like Camille thinks their closer but he actually enjoys his time spent with Kori more.   
> 4) Jason thinks the world of Kori. With Dick as his older brother, he didn't get nearly as much attention from girls and now there's this pretty girl who wants to be his friend? He's fucked.

Jason knelt down to hug Damian and adjust the backpack on his thin shoulders.

“Remember what I said about all the people at school.” Jason said, brushing off Damian’s jacket. “And be nice to Tim okay?”

“- _tt_ -“ Damian scoffed, but he still leaned forward to give Jason a bone crushing hug.

“You be good, okay? Be nice to Damian?” Dick asked as he pat Tim on the shoulder.

“I’ll try.” Tim rolled his eyes.

“And don’t you be running around with any boys. Or girls. You stay little.” Dick warned and Tim leaned in to hug him with a laugh.

“Don’t worry, I’m not you.” Tim scoffed.

“Rude.”

“Alright, switch.” Jason called out, giving Damian a little push towards Dick. He and Tim glared at each other as they walked past each other, Damian sticking his tongue out and Tim flipping him off behind his back.

“Hey now.” Dick said, grabbing Damian’s cheeks in his hand.

“That’s enough of that.” Jason said, pointing a finger at Tim. “You two be nice to each other. You’re the older one now, he looks up to you.”

“No I don’t.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Dick said, leaning down to be eye level with Damian. “Don’t tell B I talked to you, okay? We’ll just keep that between us.”

“Okay.” Damian nodded. “When are you coming home?”

“Well, Little D, I live here now, Jason and I. But you two can come visit us whenever you want. And call any time.” Dick said, trying to hug the youngest Wayne.

The little boy gripped on for dear life.

“Come home.” He mumbled.

“Don’t worry, Dames, just focus on school, you won’t even notice we’re gone.” Dick said, running his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t want to hear that you’re sneaking around with some boy, okay?” Jason warned as he hugged Tim. “We’ve already got one man whore in the family, we don’t need two.”

“Hey!” Dick called.

“Don’t worry, I’m not sleeping with anyone.” Tim shook his head.

“Alright. Now you to go before you miss your flight.” Jason said, pointing them towards security.

“We love you boys.” Dick said, giving them a wave.

As they walked, Damian gave Tim a little shove. Evidently the older was standing too close. Tim gave him a push back, enough for the younger to stumble a bit.

“Hey! No pushing in the airport! Boys-“

“Leave them be, Dick.” Jason shrugged. “They’ll learn. Not like you and I haven’t battled to the death a few times.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

* * *

 

“Jason!” Dick shouted as he ran into their apartment, and Jason dropped the plate in his hand that he had been washing, sending it crashing to the kitchen floor.

“Dick!” Jason yelled back, watching his brother hop up onto the counter and climb over, dangling his feet just above the floor that was covered in pieces of plate. “Get your ass out of my kitchen and bring me the broom.

“Jay I got it!” Dick yelled, leaning forward to latch onto him, legs wrapped around his waist from behind and arms around his neck.

“Get the hell off of me.” Jason growled. “What did you get? Herpes?”

“No!” Dick squealed with a laugh. “I’m in the show!”

“The circus show?”

“The acrobatic show.” Dick corrected, putting his feet on the floor but still hugging Jason tightly.

“Great. Wonderful. Get me the fucking broom.” Jason growled.

“I’m on it, Captain!” Dick said with a salute, leaping back over the counter and heading for the coat closet.

“Warn a guy next time, huh?” Jason asked, kneeling down to pick up the big pieces with his hands.

“Sorry,” Dick said as he walked over with the broom and dust pan. “At least they weren’t expensive plates.”

“So when do you start?” Jason asked, carefully stepping over to the trash while Dick swept. He should, he still had his shoes on after all and Jason was barefoot. He dropped the big pieces in and they landed with a grinding clang.

“Practice starts Monday, but my first show is in two weeks.” Dick explained, dumping the ceramic dust into the garbage. “Be careful walking here.”

“Gee, you don’t say.” Jason said with a glare.

“I’m gonna go call B.” Dick said, pirouetting out of the kitchen. “Call Kori and tell her to come over! We should celebrate!” He called as he ran to his room and slammed the door.

“How was your day, Jason? Wow the kitchen looks so clean, Jason. Thanks for doing the laundry, Jason.” Jason grumbled to himself as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot off texts to Kori and Roy in their group chat.

Kori, texted back first, and he smiled at the name in his phone.

 _Starfire_ , it read.

She had changed the name in his phone secretly, after he had told her that her eyes were like stars, so bright and vibrant. He was actually very embarrassed that he had let that one slip, but damn was she a beautiful woman.

_“Family Bonding” night, sorry._

Jason texted back a quick ‘bring them along’ and read Roy’s response. Roy Toy. Heh.

_Pizza???_

Jason sent him a ‘sure’ and tucked the phone back into his pocket.

He would have to tidy up.

* * *

 

Roy was first to show up, which was easy and comfortable. He helped Jason set out plates and stuff while Dick showered, wanting to impress the girlfriend’s family.

Said family was…..

Not what Jason expected.

Kori looked as beautiful as ever, dressed in a purple romper that fit her curves in a way that made Jason’s heart flutter a bit. Her hair was pushed to one side, braided on the other to give her a rocker look. And God did she look….

He didn’t think he’d ever meet another girl as beautiful as Kori.

Damn.

Dick always gets the best stuff.

The woman with her had a light tan sweater that looked even lighter against her tanned skin, and a pair of black slacks. She had long black hair that fell pin-straight to her mid-back, partly pulled back in a chic half-bun. Her face was made up in a much more subtle way than Kori, and but they shared the same striking green eyes.

They all had the same eyes.

The teenager with her had a mop of curly red hair that reminded him of Tim’s weird little friend, but he was less pale. This boy was tan and had freckles all over his face. He had a skinny frame, but looked like he was trying to build muscle. He was in a grey tank top and black cargo shorts with some skater shoes. He was obviously the youngest of the three.

“Hey, Kor.” Jason said, stepping aside to let them in.

“Hi, Jason.” Kori said brightly.

“Dick is still in the shower, he should be out soon.” Jason explained as he shut the door. Roy hopped up from the couch to greet Kori as well.

“Roy, Jason, this is my sister Camille and my brother Ryan.” Kori said, motioning to each of them in turn. “Cam, Ry, these are my band mates, Roy and Jason.”

“Pleasure.” Camille said, ignoring Jason’s extended hand by crossing her arm and giving him a tight lipped smile.

“You guys are in a band?” Ryan asked, much more interested in the two men in front of him.

“Yes we are.” Jason nodded, giving Roy a smile.

“That’s so cool!” Ryan exclaimed. “I’d love to be in a band. I’m learning to play guitar.”

“But you’re going to go to school.” Camille said with a nod and a look in his direction.

“Yeah, I’ve been accepted to UCLA.” Ryan said. “I’m a senior in high school.”

“That’s pretty awesome.” Jason said.

“Yeah, if Jason and I were better students we would have gone to college.” Roy shrugged.

“You mean if you were a better student.” Jason said. “I was your tutor.”

“Well anyways, Ryan will be going to school.” Camille said with a pointed look. “For business, right?”

“Yeah, for business.” Ryan said with a small nod, waving his oldest sister off. The five of them stood there for a moment, blinking in awkward silence.

“Well, I’m going to go see what’s taking Dick so long, Roy, would you entertain our guests?” Jason asked, squeezing Roy’s shoulders as he passed behind him. “Thanks, you’re the best, love you.” He said as he jogged toward the bathroom, ignoring Roy’s sputtering and questions.

“Dick?” Jason asked as he stepped into the bathroom, squinting through the steam. “What’s taking you so long?”

“Jay?” Dick asked from behind the shower curtain. “Sorry, I wanted to make sure my hair was clean.”

“Well I threw Roy under the bus out there,” Jason said as he sat on the counter. “The sister is a little intense.”

“How is Kori?” Dick asked as he shut the shower off and pulled open the curtain. Jason sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

“She’s fine I think. She looked fine.” Jason said, bringing his gaze back down once Dick had his towel around his waist. He only needed to see his older brother naked so many times in his life, and that amount of times was 0.

Unfortunately Dick had no modesty.

“What’s the brother like?”

“Eh,” Jason shrugged. “Skater kid, wants to be in a band, en route for college.”

“So Tim?” Dick asked, slipping into a pair of boxers and dropping the towel on the floor. Jason sighed and hopped off of the counter to pick it up.

“A lot happier and excited about stuff than Tim.”

“Tim is happy sometimes.” Dick said as Jason hung the towel up on the back of the door.

“Fine, he wears less black than Tim. And has less eye bags.” Jason scoffed, picking up Dick’s dirty clothes on the floor to toss them into the laundry basket. The bathroom could at least be clean.

“Does my hair look too douchy?” Dick asked, pointing to his head while Jason stepped into the shower to re-cap his shampoo and conditioner.

“You look douchy. It’s your thing.” Jason scoffed again. Dick threw a wash cloth at him.

“I want to make a good impression.” Dick said as he pulled on his black jeans, wiggling them over his butt.

“Well unless you wear a three piece suit I don’t think you’re going to win over Camille.” Jason said, picking up the wet wash cloth and tossing it into the laundry as well. He scowled at the hair on the floor of the tub and settled for closing the curtain to hide it.

“Does this look okay?” Dick asked, finishing up buttoning his shirt. Jason knew it was Dick’s favorite, the causal light blue button up that he wore all the time.

“You look fine.” Jason rolled his eyes. He was only dressed down in a red t-shirt and white jeans himself. “Let’s go save Roy.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like something to eat, Camille?” Jason asked. “I can make you whatever you want.”

“No, that’s quite alright.” Camille said with a tight lipped smile. Jason was convinced she had to have something up her ass all the time.

“Jason’s a really good cook, Cam. He can make something that fits into your diet.” Kori said as she took a bite of pizza.

“No, I’m perfectly fine.” Camille said, her smile turning half genuine as she turned to her sister. She took Kori’s face in one of her hands. “You might do right to join me, you’re starting to look a little rounder than usual.”

“I think you both look great how you are.” Dick said, and Camille sent him a glare. “I mean, you two don’t need to lose weight.”

“Stop talking.” Jason whispered to him.

“I don’t diet to lose weight, I diet to keep myself healthy. Though Korina has always put on weight a little easier than myself.” Camille said, giving Kori a knowing gaze while Dick choked on his piece of pizza.

“Korina?” He asked.

“That’s my full name.” Kori mumbled, setting her pizza down on the plate, picking off the pepperonis instead.

“She insists on going by Kori.” Camille said with an eye roll. “That’s a boy’s name.” She said, giving Kori a look beside her.

“I think it’s a really pretty name.” Dick said, and Jason kicked him under the table.

“So, Ryan, what makes you want to go into business?” Jason asked, loud enough to drown out Dick’s yelp.

“Oh, well, uh, I really don’t know.” Ryan shrugged.

“Of course you do, it’s because you want to work with Dad and me, right, Ryan?” Camille asked with a warm, motherly smile. “After all, Dad built the company for us.”

“What does your dad do?” Roy asked, blinking.

“Construction.” The three chorused back.

“Dad started his own construction business like thirty years ago and now it’s really big so he doesn’t have to actually build anything anymore.” Ryan said, stuffing a breadstick in his mouth.

“I’m the current CFO, and Ryan is on path to be the CEO once dad retires.” Camille pointed out, seemingly proud of her little brother. “It could have gone to Korina but she dropped out of college to pursue some fantasy.”

“I think Kori is a great drummer.” Dick said, brows furrowing.

“Dick,” Kori hissed.

“She could have taken up something less loud, something more classical. Like the violin or the flute or the piano-“

“Our little brother actually plays violin.” Dick said, perking up, and Jason rolled his eyes. Any chance to talk about the baby.

“He must be a very mature young man.”

“Oh, he’s very mature, but he’s only ten.” Dick said, and Camille nodded silently.

“Very large age gap.” She said finally.

“Oh, Dick and Jason were adopted.” Kori interjected. “Their adoptive father was really young at the time.”

“Right.” Jason nodded. “He was only in his 20s when he adopted Dick and he’s the oldest out of all of us.”

“I see.” Camille nodded. “And your parents?”

“My parents died.” Dick said with a nod. “I was only 10, and Bruce took me in. Jason too, his mom died and-“

“I didn’t know my real dad.” Jason interrupted, trying to get his brother to shut up. This dinner wasn’t about the skeletons in his closet.

“And what do you do now?” Camille asked.

“I actually start rehearsals for a circus show soon, I’m an acrobat.” Dick said, perking up.

“You got it?” Kori asked, dropping the pepperonis back to her plate. She got up from her chair and ran around the table into Dick’s arms. He lifted her up in his own brand of hug. “That’s great, Baby.”

“An acrobat.” Camille repeated to herself. “Well, this has been fun, but we should probably be going.”

“Why?” Ryan asked, biting off a piece of pizza.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Camille said, getting up from her seat. “Korina, would you call us a cab?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Jason asked. “We can rent some movies or something.”

“No, I think its best we go back to my apartment.” Camille said, crossing her arms. “Korina, will you be joining us?”

“I, uh,”

“Why don’t I call you that cab, then? It’s the least I can do.” Jason said, pulling out his cell phone.

“That’s much appreciated, thank you.” Camille said, practically pulling Ryan out of his seat. “Walk us out, Korina?”

“Right.” Kori sighed, stepping away from Dick and following her brother and sister out of the apartment.

“Well, I’ve never been so happy to be an only child.” Roy said once the door was shut.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a family not like me so much.” Dick said, flopping into his chair. “Donna’s mom loved me, so did Shawn’s.”

“Zatana’s dad hated you.”

“Of course he did, I was dating his daughter. I’d hate me too.” Dick shrugged. “But he was never so obvious about it.”

“I need a smoke, I’ll be back.” Jason said, grabbing his coat. He pulled out his pack and a lighter as he reached the first floor of the building, pausing in the doorway when he saw that Kori was hugging her brother before he got into the cab.

“You can come out and stay with me whenever you want, okay?” She said, letting him step back.

“I will.” Ryan nodded, sliding into the back seat.

“I hope you know mom and dad wouldn’t approve.” Camille said, raising her eyebrows.

“Cam, I like him, okay?” Kori sighed. “He’s a really nice guy, he’s really good to me. And I know you don’t approve, just let me be happy, okay?”

“Happy only lasts so long, Korina.” Camille said as she hugged her sister. “When you’re ready to take your place with us, you just let me know.”

“Good bye, Cam.” Kori said, helping her into the cab. She waved as it sped off, watching until it turned a corner and was out of sight.

Then she flopped down on the stoop to the building with a loud sigh.

“Family, am I right?” Jason asked, stepping down to sit beside her. He lit up his cigarette and took a much needed drag.

“I knew it was a bad idea to bring them,” Kori shook her head, running a hand through her hair. “I love them but Camille is just so judgmental and-“

“I get it.” Jason said, and she turned to look at him, eyes wide. “Measuring up to Dick was never easy, even now. Especially when your family is on the cover of every cheap tabloid out there.”

“I didn’t realize.” Kori shook her head again as Jason puffed out some smoke.

“I didn’t let it bug me.” Jason shrugged. “I don’t need anyone’s approval, I’m happy with my life. And I’m glad I’m not like Dick, I’d be way too annoying.”

Kori let out a genuine laugh. Jason wrapped an arm around her in a hug while he blew smoke the other way.

“I like you how you are.” She said, looking up at him with those big green eyes, framed by her long lashes and some kind of glittery eye shadow. He felt his heart flutter again.

Fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I actually thought I had posted this chapter already. Also sorry, my work has been crazy busy lately so I haven't had time to write, and I didn't realize I had a chapter all ready to post.

“Jason?” Roy asked, trying to get the man’s attention. He was trying to help him re-string his acoustic guitar up in the loft, and they could hear giggling from the kitchen where Dick and Kori were insisting on making dinner.

Homemade pizza.

That sounded like a disaster.

“Sorry.” Jason shook his head, turning back to the task at hand. “Hand me the wire cutters?”

“You alright, man?” Roy asked as he passed his friend the tool. “You’ve been acting weird all week.”

Roy was right of course because no one knew Jason like his best friend did. He had even taken to staying at the apartment more because being so close to his neighbors made him want to shoot up, and getting through withdrawals was too hard.

They knew each other far too well.

“I’m fine.” Jason shook his head, snipping the strings long. He’d cut them down to size later. “Can you take the pins out?”

“Something’s up with you.” Roy shook his head as he pulled out the pins with the pliers. “You’re distracted. Something happen at home or something?”

“Not that I know of.” Jason shook his head. Other than a few texts with Tim about the boy he liked, he hadn’t heard a word.

“Something happen with you and Dick?” Roy asked, setting all the pins aside while Jason pulled out the old wire.

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” Jason shook his head again. He had yelled at Dick for walking around naked that morning, but that was pretty usual. He didn’t feel the need to get dressed to run to the bathroom or grab a bottle of water.

“Did I do something?” Roy asked, running a hand through his hair. It was getting longer. He was kind of liking it.

“No, you’re fine.” Jason shook his head one last time, glaring at his friend. “Just leave it alone, I’m fine.”

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes, then Kori giggled in the kitchen and it took Jason’s attention enough that he cut one of the strings by mistake.

“Fuck.” He groaned, releasing the tension on the string.

“Is it Kori?” Roy asked.

Jason paused.

“No.”

“It’s Kori.” Roy said with a nod, taking the pin back out again. “You two have a fight or something?”

“No, Roy, we didn’t have a fight. Can you stop asking now?” Jason asked with a glare.

Kori laughed out loud.

Jason sighed and set his tool down.

“I think I like Kori, okay?” He asked, looking up at his friend.

“Dude-“

“I know, I know, we made a pact.” Jason waved him off. “I’m obviously not going to act on it, she’s dating my brother. It’s just a crush, I’ll get over it.”

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Roy shook his head. “I was going to say that I think you two would be really good together.”

“That’s not helpful.” Jason growled. “She’s dating Dick, I’d never be able to do that to him. And they’re happy, I wouldn’t want to screw that up. It’s a crush, I just think she’s really pretty and nice.”

“You haven’t had a crush on someone since Bruce’s ex.” Roy scoffed.

“That wasn’t a crush, I just thought she was hot, same way I think Dinah is hot.” Jason rolled his eyes. “Besides, that ex resulted in Damian. Being his step dad sounds way harder than being his brother.”

“Don’t call my mom hot.” Roy scowled.

“Dinah is smokin.” Jason laughed, watching Roy’s face heat up. “I used to dream about her.”

“Stop talking.” Roy growled.

“Relax.” Jason laughed again. “But this is different, I just thought Talia was hot, I didn’t want to date her.”

“But you want to date Kori?” Roy asked.

“I don’t know, okay?” Jason hissed. “Look, can we please just drop this? I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Maybe you just need to date someone.” Roy shrugged. “I mean, maybe you just want what Dick has. A relationship.”

“Maybe but I really don’t feel like dating someone right now.” Jason shook his head. “I’m not the dating type.”

“Well if you’re not the dating type what are you?” Roy asked. “Because you’re sure not the love em and leave em type.”

“Fuck you.”

“Just sayin.” Roy held up his hands in surrender before picking up Jason’s guitar and putting it back on its stand. “Listen, maybe we just need to get you laid. You’re 18, it’s about damn time.”

“You only lost your virginity two months ago, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jason pointed out, glaring at the hand Roy was offering him. He sighed and took it, was pulled to his feet. “So what if I do? I’d still have to meet someone first.”

Dick and Kori giggled.

“Then we’ll find you someone.” Roy said, grabbing his cap off of the floor and slapping it onto his head.

* * *

 

“She looks nice.” Roy said, pointing to a girl huddled over text books.

They had gone back and forth over the best place to meet a girl up to Jason’s standards, too young for a bar, too mature for a club, and had settled on the local college where they were currently in one of the common areas.

“She looks busy.” Jason said, and she did. She had glasses, red hair, and was wearing an oversized green sweater. She was flipping through note cards, trying her best to remember something.

“So? Go talk to her.” Roy said, giving his friend a nudge.

Jason took a deep breath and walked over to the table she was at, just like Roy had told him to. He set down two water bottles, also like Roy had told him to.

“Hey, I thought you might need a break.” He said, pushing one bottle towards her. “Mind if I sit?”

“Go ahead.” The girl shrugged, grabbing the water bottle and giving it a once over. “Thanks.”

“Name’s Jason.”

“I’m Barbara.” She said, blinking owlishly at him. “Are you a freshman?”

“I, uh, I’m thinking about starting school next semester. I took some time off, worked on some stuff.” Jason said, trying to remember what else Roy told him to say.

_Breathe and be yourself._

Jason took a deep breath.

“Oh that’s cool. I’m a junior. I’m studying criminology.” Barbara explained, motioning to her books. “I have a big exam coming up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you-“

“That’s okay, I needed a break.” Barbara said with a small laugh. “So did your friend send you over here to talk to me?”

“Huh?” Jason asked.

“The redhead in the cap hiding over there by the trash can?” Barbara asked, pointing to the area near the main hall where Roy was sitting on the floor beside the garbage can, reading a book.

One of Jason’s books. That was upside down. And written in French.

“Yeah, he kind of thinks I need to get myself out there and try to talk to girls.” Jason sighed, scratching at the back of his neck. “Sorry, he’s not real subtle.”

“That’s okay.” Barbara laughed. “I appreciate you choosing me to talk to.”

“Well you’re really, very pretty, and obviously pretty smart.” Jason said, motioning to the text books.

“Well thank you, Jason.” Barbara said with a smile. “Listen, you’re a sweet guy, and you look very handsome. Why don’t you quiz me and we’ll see how it goes?”

“Yeah, okay.” Jason nodded, taking the flash cards she was handing him.

* * *

 

“Relapse into criminal behavior, where you return back into the criminal system,” Jason read, eyeing Barbara over the card. They had gone through everything and she seemed to always struggle with this one.

“Don’t tell me, don’t tell me.” She pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut. “Okay tell me.”

“Recidivism.” Jason said and she smacked the table.

“God, I always miss that one.” She said, glancing down at her phone. “Oh wow, I’m going to be late. I have to teach a class.”

“You teach?”

“I’m a Pilates instructor at a gym.” Barbara explained, closing up her books. “Jason, it was so nice to meet you, and thank you so much for your help.”

“Of course, it was my pleasure.” Jason said, handing her the flash cards back. “So uh, can I maybe see you again sometime?”

“Jason, you’re very sweet, but I’m sorry I just don’t have time to date right now. I hope you find someone and don’t let this discourage you.” Barbara shouldered her bag and squeezed his shoulder as she fled, rushing past Roy and waking him from where he had fallen asleep, cap down over his eyes. Jason ran after her, stopping beside Roy to watch her flee.

“Well? How’d it go?” Roy asked.

“I helped a stranger study for an exam for an hour and she told me she doesn’t have time to date.” Jason sighed. “I’m not cut out for this, man.”

“So, this girl didn’t work out, big deal.” Roy shrugged, scooting over so Jason could sit beside him. “Just have to keep trying. I’m sure you’ll find someone, just like I did.”

“I guess.” Jason shrugged. “Let’s just head back, I want some left over pizza.”

* * *

 

When Jason and Roy walked into the apartment, Dick was on top of Kori on the couch, her legs wrapped around his waist, making out, his hands up her shirt.

“Ehem!” Jason cleared his throat loudly. Dick pushed himself back, pulled his hand out of Kori’s shirt.

Jason’s shirt.

She was wearing Jason’s shirt.

“That’s my shirt.” Jason said, pointing to it.

“Oh, sorry, I spilled some wine on mine and Dick said he didn’t have a clean t-shirt.” Kori said, tugging at the red material. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, of course not.” Jason shook his head. “What I do mind is that my brother is feeling you up on my couch.”

“Kor, why don’t we take this to my room?” Dick asked, getting up and leaning down to give her a kiss.

A painfully long kiss.

“I’ll be in in a minute.” Kori said when he pulled back, her eyes narrowed and pupils growing huge.

“I’ll be waiting.” Dick said, striding over to his room.

“I’m gonna go shower, Jay.” Roy said, giving him a look while he headed for the bathroom.

“Traitor.” Jason called after him.

“Are you okay, Jason?” Kori asked, turning to face him. She had on a pair of white shorts with his shirt, and her hair was flowing freely over her shoulders, those beautiful curls.

He couldn’t lie to her.

“I tried to ask someone out today.” Jason sighed, flopping onto the couch. “She wasn’t looking to date.”

“Well, someone else will be.” Kori said, scooting closer.

“I’m just not cut out for this whole dating thing.” Jason shrugged, his head rolling over to look at her. She scooted even closer, her knees up against his thigh, arm resting on his shoulder.

“That’s not true,” Kori said. “You’re smart, and funny, and handsome. You’re a real catch, Jason. Don’t count yourself out, okay? You’ll find a great girl one day.”

Jason smiled, looked down at her lips.

“Thanks, Kor.” He whispered, eyes fluttering heavily.

“If you ever want a better wing man than Roy, let me know, okay?” Kori asked with a laugh, and Jason joined her, pat her thigh.

Her smooth, bare thigh.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Kor?”

The two turned towards the hall where Dick was standing, now shirtless, peaking around the corner.

“You’ll be fine, Jason.” Kori said, giving his chest a pat before springing off the couch and strutting past Dick to his bedroom. Dick’s eyes followed her around, but flashed to Jason once she was securely inside.

“You okay, Jayce?” Dick asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jason nodded, giving his brother a wave. “Good night, Dick.”

“Good night, Jay.” Dick smiled softly before turning to his bedroom and shutting the door.

Jason groaned and flopped further onto the couch, grabbing one of the throw pillows and groaning louder into it.

Why couldn’t his life be simple for once?

He felt the couch sink beside his head, looked up and saw Roy sitting beside him, wet hair falling in his face as he looked down, rubbed Jason’s shoulder.

“Roy?”

“Yeah?”

“Dick sucks.” Jason mumbled, hugging the pillow to his chest.

“I’d agree with that.” Roy nodded with a laugh. “Food network?”

“Yes, please.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 2 days?? Sure, why not. So Some of you may recognize the new character in this chapter. Also, this is kind of where Tim's spiral starts, and Bruce is kind of a dick but also not very emotionally open.

“Timmy, calm down, okay?” Jason asked, still blinking sleep from his eyes. He had been up late watching cupcake wars with Roy, but he got up early. He had been woken up by a very loud phone.

And a crying brother. Whining something that Jason couldn’t understand.

“Buddy, I can’t help you if you don’t calm down, I can’t understand you. Take some deep breaths okay?” Jason said, sitting up straight in bed.

_“I-I I think I’m going to be sick.”_

“Timmy, buddy, deep breaths or you are going to make yourself sick.” Jason said. “Tell me what happened.”

_“Someone told Garfield that I like him and, and, and he called me a fag and said I should just fuck off and go to hell with the other fags.”_

“Oh, buddy-“

“ _He was never mean to me before, I think his friends told him to.”_

“Where are you now?” Jason asked, throwing the covers off.

“ _In a bathroom stall.”_

“Buddy, listen, you don’t listen to him, okay?” Jason asked, stepping out into the living room. “People say things like that because they don’t understand and they’re scared of things they don’t know.”

_“I want to go home.”_

“Timmers, I can’t come get you right now. Listen, I’m going to call Alfred to come pick you up, okay? Just go down to the office.” Jason sighed, making eye contact with Dick.

“Is that Tim? Is he okay?” Dick asked, setting down his box of cereal.

“Just put your hood up and don’t let them see you, okay? If they see you cry, you’re done for.” Jason said, grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge.

“He’s crying?” Dick asked, dropping his spoon to the counter. “What’s wrong, let me talk to him.”

“You want me to stay on with you until you get to the office?” Jason asked, putting a hand on Dick’s chest to keep him at bay.

“ _No, we’re not supposed to use our phones.”_

“Okay. Well if they go after you, you run like hell, okay? Get to a teacher, a class room, anywhere you’re safe. I’ll call Alfred and he’ll come get you.” Jason said, ignoring Dick’s grabby hands.

_“Okay.”_

“Okay? Call us when you get home, okay?” Jason asked, and Tim mumbled his agreement. “Love you, bud, it’ll be fine.” Jason hung up pulled up Alfred’s number.

“Jason?” Dick asked as his brother poured himself a glass of juice. It only took a moment to explain the situation to Alfred before he was hanging up again, Dick practically jumping out of his skin at his side.

“What the hell is going on with Tim?” Dick asked once Jason was finally off the phone.

“That fuckin boy he liked said some really shitty stuff to him and you know how he is.” Jason shrugged. “I’d like to kick his ass.”

“Well is he okay? He was crying?” Dick asked frantically.

“He’s been crying since he hit puberty.” Jason waved him off. “He’ll be fine, okay?”

“Why did he call you and not me?” Dick asked, picking up the milk to pour into his bowl.

“Relax, please. I just woke up, I don’t need you breathing down my neck.” Jason said, putting the orange juice back away. He heard Roy snoring on the couch and remembered the crush that Tim had on him.

Hm. Maybe he had an idea.

* * *

 

“Timmy!” Dick shouted as soon as Tim answered his video call. He was displayed on the television, making it easier for them to see him.

The kid was in his bed, face red and puffy, a black hoodie helping him blend into the darkness of his room.

“Tim, are you okay?” Dick asked, and Tim sniffled, nodded.

“I am now.” He said, wiping at his eye. “Alfred picked me up.”

“Timmy what happened?” Dick asked, scooting forward on the couch.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Dick.” Tim shook his head. “I’m fine now.”

“Oh, buddy, I wish I could be there with you.” Dick said, deflating. “Why don’t you take some time off of school, come stay with us for a while?”

“Dick-“ Jason warned.

“No, I’m serious, I don’t want you to be at a school where people bully you like that.” Dick said, waving Jason off.

Tim opened his mouth to say something, but paused when they all heard his bedroom door open.

_“Is that Richard?”_

“Damian, get out!” Tim yelled, throwing a pillow at the door.

_“I’m telling father!”_

Tim groaned, burying his face in a pillow.

“Timmy, hey, relax, okay?” Jason asked. “Roy, give me a hand here.”

“Hey, Tim.” Roy said as he came over from the dining room table where he and Kori had been doing some lyric work. “Jason told me what happened.”

Tim’s eyes popped into view.

“I’m really sorry that guy said that to you. Sounds like he’s a real jerk.” Roy said. “You’re a good kid, Tim. Can you smile for us so we know you’re okay?”

Tim’s whole face came onto the screen, flushed red but smiling a sad smile at the three of them.

“There you go.” Roy said. “Keep your chin up, okay? That’s a good smile, you should share it more often.”

“O-Okay.” Tim nodded.

Jason opened his mouth, but he didn’t dare speak when he heard someone knock on Tim’s bedroom door.

“Come in!” Tim shouted.

_“Tim, Damian said you yelled at him and threw something.”_

“Bruce, I didn’t-“

_“Apologize.”_

“But-“

_“And I don’t want to hear that you’re not going to school tomorrow. That’s not how we deal with problems.”_

Dick opened his mouth, but Jason covered it, ignored Dick’s groans of protest.

“Okay, Bruce. I’m sorry.” Tim mumbled, eyes downcast.

_“Tell that to Damian. I’ll see you at dinner.”_

And the door shut.

And the video call ended.

* * *

 

“If we were home right now, I’d love to kick Bruce’s ass.” Jason said, shoving a spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth. He and Dick were lounging on his bed, eating peanut butter out of jar, something Alfred would have a heart attack over.

“I just want to hold Tim, make sure he’s okay.” Dick sighed, his head pillowed on Jason’s stomach. “He’s so sensitive, Jay. He needs someone to hug him.”

“Yeah, and Bruce is too much of a hard head to notice.” Jason scoffed. “Poor kid.”

“I’m serious, Jay, I want Tim to move out here with us.” Dick said, licking at his spoon like it was a popsicle. “He needs to be in a different school.”

“Look, I won’t tell you you can’t ask B, but don’t get Tim’s hopes up, okay?” Jason said, scowling at his spoon. “I don’t want him to get disappointed if Bruce says no.”

“I won’t.”

“And what about Damian?” Jason asked, waving his spoon around. “You’re his favorite, he’d be upset all by himself.”

“I’ll talk to Bruce about it. Maybe I can at least get him to switch Tim to a new school.” Dick said, digging into the jar again.

“He needs to get some thicker skin.” Jason shook his head. “Not saying he has to get bullied but people are going to say stuff like that to him for the rest of his life.”

“He can’t help who he loves, Jay.”

“I know that. But he can help who hurts him.” Jason sighed, letting his arm fall to his side.

* * *

 

Jason stood in line at the store. If he couldn’t be there to help Tim learn how to defend himself, maybe he could read a few books about it.

And a fun new t-shirt that said ‘Fuck off’ wouldn’t hurt. He couldn’t wear it to school but he’d wear it around the house and Bruce would hate it and that made Jason smile to himself.

He wasn’t even looking when the woman in front of him turned around to leave with her belongings and ran right into him, and all of the books in his arms fell down.

“Oh, I am so sorry.” She said, leaning down to pick up the books.

“No, I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” Jason said, leaning down as well, grabbing the book on self-defense.

“Here’s your, uh,” She said, examining the cover.

The Gay Metropolis.

She picked up the other.

Dude, You're a Fag: Masculinity and Sexuality in High School.

“If it makes you feel any less uncomfortable, the books are for my little brother.” Jason said, accepting them both from her.

“Perhaps a little.” She said with a small laugh as they both stood up. “Again, sorry about that.”

“No problem.” Jason shook his head.

“Hey, you want to grab some coffee? I was going to read my book in the café, but you sound a bit more interesting.” She said, nodding towards the coffee shop in the middle of the book store, her blond bob swaying slightly with the movement.

“Uh, sure, let me just pay for these.” Jason nodded, and she took off with a smile as Jason stepped up to the register. He was just setting the books down when his pocket started vibrating.

“Kinda busy, Roy, can I call you back?” Jason asked when he answered, watching the cashier slowly scan a book.

_“Dude, band practice?”_

“Oh, shit, I forgot.” Jason shook his head, handing the cashier a few twenties. “I was getting Tim some books and I was going to have coffee with this girl, but-“

“ _You met a girl?”_

“Yeah, but I can-“

“ _Fuck band practice, stay out as late as you want.”_

“Roy it’s just coffee.” Jason rolled his eyes and accepted the change, pocketing it and taking his bag. He turned back towards the store and saw the blond sitting at a table, book open in her hands.

It was a version of ‘ _To Kill A Mocking Bird’_.

In French.

_“Can’t wait to hear about your just coffee.”_

* * *

 

“You didn’t have to pay for my coffee.” Isabel said when Jason sat down with two cups. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Jason shrugged. “So French, huh?”

“Yeah, I’ve been working on it for a while, I’m kinda rusty on it.” She shrugged back. “I’m a flight attendant, and I get a lot of tourists and business men who don’t speak much English.”

“Do you speak anything else?”

“Not yet. I have a stack of German books sitting on my table at home but I haven’t gotten the chance to start them.” She said, tucking the book back into her bag. “What about you? Those were some interesting books you bought.”

“Well, my little brother is bisexual, and he’s having some trouble at school.” Jason shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. God. He didn’t like coffee that much.

“Oh, how old is he?”

“He’s 15.” Jason said. “But bullies and whatnot. He’s pretty small so he’s kind of a target.”

“Been there.” Isabel nodded, taking a sip of her own coffee.

“Why would someone make fun of you? You’re so pretty.” Jason said, tilting his head. Isabel blushed across the table.

“Well I was pretty flat chested in high school, so I got called a bunch of names.” She laughed, and Jason thought it sounded very……

Pretty.

“Well, I don’t think I’d ever make fun of you for that.” Jason said, looking down at his coffee cup. “If I had known you in high school I probably would have beat some guys up for that.”

“Well, that’s very sweet of you.” She said with a blush. “And it’s sweet of you to take care of your brother like that too.”

“Well someone has to.” Jason shrugged.

“Does you still live at home?” Isabel asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Nah, I moved out here a few months ago. The little brothers are still on the other side of the country.” Jason shook his head.

“Brothers?”

“I have three brothers.” Jason nodded.

“Are you the oldest?”

“No, I have one older brother who I live with here, and then two younger.” Jason explained. “Not by choice, I was going to move out here alone.”

“Sometimes siblings are overbearing.” Isabel chuckled.

“You’re tellin me.” Jason scoffed. “Have to share everything with that one.”

“I actually have an older sister, so I get what you mean.” She shrugged. Jason opened his mouth to speak, but his phone dinged.

A text from Tim.

_Is it bad to eat my lunch in the bathroom stall?_

Jason sighed.

“Sorry, brother issues.” He said, typing out a quick ‘why don’t you sit with your little hyper friend?’

“Do you need to go?”

“No, no, I can’t do anything to help him at the moment, at least not from LA.” Jason shook his head, seeing the reply pop up.

_Bart’s home sick today_

Of course he was.

Jason sent him a ‘Go eat in your classroom with a teacher.’ Before tucking his phone away.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude.”

“No, don’t worry.” Isabel shook her head. “Listen, I have to go to work, but here.” She slid a napkin across the table with a phone number written on it. “How about we go out some time?”

“Uh,” Jason blinked. “Yeah, okay?” He nodded .

“Nice to meet you, Jason.” Isabel said as she got up from her seat, gathering her things into her arms.

Jason turned and watched her leave, heard his phone ding but ignored it.

Did he……Did she just ask him out?

Did he actually say yes?

* * *

 

“There’s the man.” Roy said when Jason walked into the apartment. He was in the kitchen, making a mess, and Kori and Dick were cuddled on the couch.

“Get the hell out of my kitchen.” Jason said with a glare.

“I wasn’t expecting you home until tomorrow morning.” Dick said, sitting up. “Roy said you hit it off with some girl.”

Jason glared at Roy again, watching the other man snicker.

“We quite literally ran into each other when I was getting some books to send to Tim,” Jason explained, setting his bag on the coffee table. “We had a quick coffee, that was it.” He shrugged.

“Talk to Tim today?” Dick asked, rifling through the bag.

“He’s eating lunch with a teacher instead of the cafeteria.” Jason shrugged, turning to see what the hell Roy had done to his kitchen. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Making myself some lunch.” Roy shrugged.

“You’re making a mess.” Jason said, motioning to the counter covered in sandwich ingredients.

“So just coffee, huh?” Roy asked, picking up a sandwich and taking a bite.

“And a date.” Jason said, taking the napkin out of his pocket.

“Holy shit.” Roy said, snatching the napkin out of his hand. “You actually talked to a woman and got her number?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Jason said, putting the lid back on the mayo jar.

“Yeah, I think Jason is pretty smooth sometimes, no reason he couldn’t get a date.” Kori said, hopping up at the bar. Jason blushed slightly into the fridge.

“You haven’t seen him burn himself with his lighter.” Roy scoffed, ignoring Jason’s glare.

“Well even so, she’s a very lucky girl.” Kori said, grabbing one of the sandwiches off of Roy’s plate and heading back to the living room.

“Hey,” Roy mumbled, looking down at his now empty plate.

“Oh good, you can make another one and do the dishes while you’re at it.” Jason said, giving Roy’s head a pat before retreating to his bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is so not smooth and I love it.

Jason sat at the restaurant checking his phone. He really hoped that he wasn’t getting stood up for his first date. He tried to rationalize with himself that he was just always insanely early to everything, and even though he had been sitting there for fifteen minutes already, it had just turned 7. Which means she had within the minute to be on time.

_If you don’t come home, I’m taking your room. –Roy Toy_

Jason texted him a quick fuck you, stay out of my room, and looked at the time again.

7:01

Okay. Don’t panic.

_What’s the word for a thing that like hypocrite but applied to real life when something contradicts itself? –Timber_

Irony. Get more sleep. Jason sighed and set his phone down again, looking at his glass of water. He had some of it when he got there because his mouth was dry but then he realized if he drank too much he’d have to pee and he didn’t want to leave the table until she got there.

7:02

This was not how he wanted the night to go. He thought about texting her but told himself to calm down again because Dick was fashionably late all the time and it’s just something that happens. Some people are just never on time for anything.

_Good luck! You’ll do great! –Starfire_

Jason smiled at his phone, closed it because he didn’t think he needed to respond. Didn’t want to get Kori in his head.

It was bad enough that he could hear her and Dick regularly banging in his room, he didn’t want to have his thoughts of her interfere when he wasn’t at home with his head under a pillow.

_There’s condoms in the glove box of the car, be safe_ _J_ _–Dickhead_

Jason rolled his eyes.

That man was something else.

He was about to respond with something snarky that was on the tip of his tongue but he was distracted when the chair across from him moved.

“Sorry I’m late, my cab got stuck in traffic.” Isabel said as she sat down, hanging her purse on the back of the chair. “Hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“No, just a few minutes.” Jason shook his head, but he could see Isabel eye the melted ice in his glass of water. “Hi I’m Jason Todd, I’m compulsively early to everything.” He said, extending a hand across the table.

Isabel giggled and shook it.

“So have you looked over the menu?” She asked, picking up the one in front of her, glancing over it.

“Not really, no.” Jason shook his head again at the second lie of the night. He had looked at the menu online before even asking her out, making sure it was up to his standards.

The waitress stopped by to get their drink orders, and as much as Jason wanted to show his sophistication by ordering an expensive wine or a martini, he legally couldn’t, though high society had no qualms about their children drinking something fancy. He already knew how he liked his upscale drinks. He ordered a lemonade.

“Did you drive tonight?” Isabel asked after ordering herself a glass of white wine. Jason scowled. He liked red better.

“Well yeah, but I guess technically I’m not old enough to drink.” Jason shrugged, setting down the menu he had been pretending to read.

“How old are you?”

“I’m 18.”

“Wow, I feel like I’m robbing the cradle.” Isabel chuckled. “I’m 21.”

“Only 3 years.” Jason shrugged. “It’s not like I haven’t had a drink before, anyways.”

“Yeah? Sneak a few beers with your buddies?” She asked, glancing back down at the menu.

“Won’t touch the stuff.” Jason shook his head. “I’d take a nice Pinot Noir, though, if I could.”

“Oh really?” Isabel laughed, setting the menu down. “Where did you grow up that you have a wine preference already?”

“Gotham.” Jason shrugged again, and he felt like he was doing that too much, she might think he’s too shruggy. “I, uh, my family was kind of high society.”

“Oh yeah?” Isabel asked as the waitress came back with their drinks and took their dinner orders. This was where Jason could be impressive, he ordered the grilled salmon with a side of steamed vegetables and a bowl of the lobster bisque. That sounded sophisticated.

Isabel ordered herself a pasta dish with a side salad, and Jason cracked his knuckles under the table.

“So who were your parents that they let you drink already?” Isabel asked, reaching for her wine.

“Bruce Wayne.” He mumbled, and Isabel inhaled her drink, coughing a bit to clear her throat. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Isabel waved off his worry. “ _The_ Bruce Wayne? Like head of Wayne Enterprises?”

“Yeah.” Jason nodded.

“But you said your last name is Todd.” Isabel cocked her head, brows furrowing.

“It’s a long story.” Jason shook his head. “I’m adopted.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, Bruce isn’t my real dad,” Jason said. “My biological dad.” He corrected himself.

“What happened to your biological parents?” Isabel asked, and Jason’s eyes widened because he didn’t divulge that information to many people. “I’m sorry, that’s intrusive of me-“

“No, it’s okay.” Jason shook his head. “I, uh, I didn’t know him. Ran off on my mom or whatever. And my mom died when I was a kid, she uh, she overdosed.” He swallowed, thoughts of his mom in his head.

There was a time they were happy, the two of them, even in that shithole of an apartment. Jason was very little at the time, not old enough to understand why he didn’t have a father or why his mom shook sometimes or why she was sick so often.

He remembered one night in particular when he had been laying awake in bed listening to the gunshots that rang out in their neighborhood, scared to death. He clambered out of bed and toddled towards the living room where his mother slept on the pull out couch, but she wasn’t there. He saw the bathroom light on, the door open, and he sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him.

His mom was laying on the bathroom floor, a towel under her head, looking pretty pale.

Jason had called out to her, shook her, and she woke up to tell him she was just sick and to go back to bed.

What a load of shit.

“I’m so sorry,” Isabel said, pulling Jason out of his own head. “I shouldn’t have asked, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Jason shook his head. “In a way it was a good thing because it got me out of a really bad neighborhood.”

“Even so, I shouldn’t have asked, that’s really personal.” Isabel said, taking a sip of her drink. Jason did the same, his mouth feeling incredibly dry. “Would it make you feel better if I told you something about me?”

“I’d love to hear something about you.” Jason nodded, leaning forward. Listening. He was good at that.

He listened as Isabel launched into the story of how she had dropped out of college, much less dark than Jason’s own history, but interesting nonetheless. She couldn’t choose a career path that would suit her, not wanting a boring desk job. That’s why she chose the field she did. By the time their dinner came, Jason felt like he understood her soul much better.

She reminded him of Jade, the same kind of wanderer’s soul, but this is what would have happened if Jade had been educated and stable.

“This looks great.” She said when the food was served to them.

“It really does,” Jason said, though he had seen pasta better than hers. He knew he could do better. “You should let me cook for you sometime.”

“You cook?” She asked, taking a bite of her pasta.

“I do.” Jason nodded, remembering fondly the day that Alfred taught him how to make pasta. It had turned into a mess because a very small Damian had thrown a tantrum and flour had been his weapon of choice, but they still made the pasta and he was very proud of it.

“Well that makes you way sexier.” Isabel said, winking at him over her glass of wine. “I like a man who knows his way around a kitchen.”

Jason blushed. Someone actually thought he was sexy?

“Well, uh, I’ve always liked cooking. Cooked simple things for my mom when I was old enough to see the stove, and our butler taught me some really great stuff.” Jason said, taking a bite of his own food. Not bad, he had to admit.

“Do you wear an apron?” She asked, and Jason felt that she was joking but his ears turned slightly red because he knew somewhere there was a photo of 16-year-old Jason in an apron while he kneaded pizza dough while Alfred made sauce somewhere in the background. “So tell me something else about yourself. Surprise me.”

“I’m in a band.” Jason admitted, taking a bite of broccoli. “I play guitar.”

“Really? Like a for real band?” Isabel asked.

“Yeah.” Jason nodded. “Working on our first album now actually.”

“That’s pretty cool.” Isabel said. “You’re so eloquent, I didn’t expect you to be a guitar player. Collar me surprised.”

“Mission accomplished.” Jason chuckled. “That’s part of the reason I moved out here, my best friend was moving, and he’s our bassist, so I came with him so we could really start doing this seriously, not just middle school talent shows.”

“Is it just the two of you?” Isabel asked.

“It was at first, just Roy and I, but a few months ago we got a drummer, and she’s pretty great.” Jason explained, and he saw Isabel’s jaw clench.

“She?”

“Yeah, Kori.” Jason nodded, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Isabel shook her head. “I’m kind of a jealous person. I try to keep it under control but it pops out sometimes.”

Jason chuckled.

“Well you don’t have to worry about Kori, she’s dating my older brother.” He explained, and Isabel visibly sighed.

“Well that’s a bit of a relief.” She said, offering him a smile. “What made you guys choose a female drummer?”

“The dudes we saw were so boring, honestly.” Jason shrugged, though truth was, that while Kori was an amazing drummer, she had knocked the three men off of their feet with her good looks and excitement. “She just brought something else to the table.”

“I’d love to hear you guys play sometime.” Isabel said, giving him a look that was….was that…lust? Jason didn’t know what lust looked like directed at him, just the stupid googly eyes that Roy and Jade used to make at each other or the looks that Kori and Dick give each other that usually means Jason needs his headphones. He usually didn’t even see Bruce give his girlfriends that look, though he did get redfaced sometimes with them whispering something in his ear.

“That’d, uh,” Jason started to say. “I’d like that too.”

“Hey, how about we go back to my place after this? Maybe watch a movie?” She asked, setting her napkin on the table beside her plate.

Back to her place?

Jason thought he might puke.

* * *

 

In the end, Jason went back to her apartment with her, and they watched a movie, Jason’s arm across the back of the couch, Isabel curled against his chest. She was evidently much more comfortable with the physical side of things than he was, while he’d be happy listening to her talk for hours and hours.

His fingers twitched, and he knew he should have stopped for a smoke at some point, but he didn’t want Isabel to know that he was a smoker just yet. There were only so many skeletons he could let out of the closet on a first date.

Jason thought about leaving after the movie was over, but what if she wanted him to stay? What if she wanted to have sex? He was an adult, could he fake that it wasn’t his first time?

He knew where things went, he had read enough of Dinah’s romance novels to know what women seemed to like, but could he apply those things to real life? What if he couldn’t? Would she laugh at him?

“You alright?” Isabel asked, looking up at him. Her dress was sliding up her thighs, showing enough of her legs to make Jason kind of warm under the collar. He always was one for tall women. He was tall, and seeing long legs made his heart beat a little harder.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jason nodded, looking at the TV again. He couldn’t tell her the truth, that this was his first date. He didn’t even remember the name of the movie they were watching.

Isabel opened her mouth to say something, but Jason’s phone buzzed on the coffee table.

“I’m so sorry, I’ll turn this off.” He said, reaching for it, but he froze when he saw it.

Bruce.

“Uh, I should get this.” He said, opening his phone to answer the call. “Hello?”

_“Jason?”_

“Hey, B.” Jason said, his heart pounding now for an entirely different reason.

“ _Dick called me.”_

“Oh?”

_“He said you two want Tim to live with you. Is that true?”_

“Uh,” Jason took a deep breath. “Listen, B, Tim is having a hard time at school and Dick just thought maybe a change in scenery would be good for him, and I told him he could ask you if he wants.”

_“I just wanted you to know that I told Dick I wouldn’t allow it.”_

“Why?”

_“Running away from your problems isn’t how Tim is going to solve this. He needs to stay in school here.”_

“But Bruce-“

_“Jason I only do what I feel is best for you boys. I don’t think Tim should be out there without parental supervision. You two are adults, but having a child to think about is a whole different situation.”_

“He’s not a child, Bruce-“

“ _Dick wouldn’t listen to me, but I know you’re the reasonable one. So I need you to listen to me. You two are just starting out your adult lives. That’s not a stable environment for Tim to be in, without structure.”_

“Listen, Bruce, this isn’t a good time. But I get it, that’s why I told Dick to not get Tim’s hopes up.” Jason sighed. He didn’t realize Dick would actually go through with asking, let alone so soon.

_“What are you doing?”_

“I’m uh, I’m on a date, B.” Jason mumbled, fully aware that Isabel’s eyes were on him.

_“You’re on a date?”_

“Yeah, listen, I’ll call you later, okay?”

_“Of course, Jason. Have a pleasant evening.”_

“Thanks, old man.” Jason said, hanging up his phone and heaving a sigh. “I am so sorry, Isabel. He never calls me specifically, I figured it was pretty important.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Isabel shook her head. “Maybe you should go-“

“No, it’s no big deal, really.”

“You have family things, I get it.” Isabel said, getting up from her seat. “Don’t worry. How about I take you up on that offer to cook for me, say Saturday night?” She asked, ushering him towards the door.

“Sure, that sounds great. I can kick the love birds out of my house for an evening.” Jason said, scratching the back of his neck, fumbling with is keys in his pocket. “We might have trouble kicking Roy out though, I don’t think he’ll ever leave.” He laughed.

“It sounds like a date.” Isabel said, laughing along with him. She stood tall, she was tall for a girl, not as tall as Kori but still, and she leaned in to give him a kiss.

It wasn’t rough, not very forceful, just a soft touch against his lips, and his heart fluttered a bit, his breath leaving him when she stepped back.

“Good night, Jason.” She said, opening the door for him.

* * *

 

“You’re back sooner than we expected.” Roy said from the couch where he was watching some late night talk show. The rest of the apartment was silent which meant that Dick and Kori must have gone to sleep.

“I got a call from Bruce that kind of threw a wrench in the works.” Jason said, toeing off his shoes and slipping out of his jacket.

“Yeah, Dick was walking around here arguing with him on the phone for like an hour. He was pretty pissed.” Roy said, muting the television as Jason flopped onto the couch. “Said some pretty nasty things.”

“Yeah?”

“At some point I think he told him he wouldn’t know a genuine emotion if it bit him on the ass and that Tim needed professional help just to get through his being raised by Bruce, not even counting all the other shit going on.” Roy explained, pulling his hair out of his stupid looking little pony tail.

“Well shit.” Jason said, eyes widening.

“He went to bed pretty pissed off. Kori just went to bed a little while ago, wanted him to cool off for a bit.”

“Don’t blame her.” Jason shook his head. “Well that’s that I guess. Bruce is right on one thing, Tim needs structure and rules, he wouldn’t get that here. Dick’s such a pushover.”

“But he does need to get the hell out of that school.” Roy said, gesturing with the remote. “Poor kid. Talked to Wally today, he said he was at his aunt’s house today and Tim was there with Bart and he said he looked like he hadn’t slept in four days.”

“He probably hasn’t.” Jason shook his head, the two of them lapsing into comfortable silence while the television host silently laughed at something his guest said.

“So how was the date?” Roy asked, eyes lighting up with interest.

“It was nice, Isabel is a pretty cool person.” Jason nodded, thinking about her kiss. How his lips kind of tingled and tasted like wine when he left. “She’s going to come over for dinner Saturday so you and the two who like to suck face have to make yourselves scarce for the evening.”

“No problem.” Roy nodded. “So what else?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t act stupid, you know what I mean.” Roy gave his friend a shove.

“We didn’t do it, if that’s what you mean.” Jason said with a laugh. “But she did kiss me.”

“That’s awesome, Man.” Roy said, reaching out to give Jason a high five. “See? Told you we’d find you a girl.”

“What do you mean we? You did nothing.” Jason asked.

“Are you kidding? I’m the one who told you how to talk to women.” Roy scoffed, reaching for the drink on the table.

“Please, you can’t even talk to women without being high.” Jason rolled his eyes. “Either way, I’m going to bed. Night Roy Toy.”

“Night Jaybird.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a whole chapter of 'Jason has no clue what he's doing' Anyone who is interested in Little Jason in this AU, go check out the latest chapter of my fic 'Your everything better plan'

Jason’s hands shook as he slid the tray into the oven. He could make chicken marsala no problem, had done it so many times before, but he was still nervous.

“Alright, Kori and I are leaving.” Dick said, helping the woman into her jacket. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Yeah,” Jason nodded. The two were staying at Kori’s for the night, not something they did often since the group was always at Jason and Dick’s, but it gave Jason the chance to have an empty apartment.

If Roy would hurry up in the damn shower.

“Don’t be so nervous.” Kori said, giving Jason a smile as she headed out the door, leaving Dick behind.

“Hey, if you need anything, call me.” Dick said, giving Jason a look that was somewhere between protective and proud. “There’s condoms in my top desk drawer, if you need them, alright?”

Jason grimaced, but he refrained from giving him a smart remark. He knew Dick only said it because he cared, not to gross him out.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Dick said, slipping into his shoes and grabbing the car keys.

“That’s not hard,” Jason scoffed, grabbing the bottle of wine from the counter and moving it over to the dining room table. Kori had bought it for him, help him to impress this girl.

“Later, Jayce.” Dick called over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Jason could still hear the shower running. It was going on 20 minutes and he swore if Roy was jerking off in there he’d kill him.

Fucking sex freaks.

He made quick work of turning on the radio, some kind of soft music, nothing too scary or loud. Then he put the rolls he had made into a bowl and moved it over to the table between the plates he had set out. It was a nice, romantic scene, wine, music-

Candles. He had those somewhere.

Jason set to digging through the kitchen until he found the two tall red candles and holders he had bought, setting them up on the table and lighting them.

God, he needed to smoke so bad.

He checked his watch to see if he had time to run out and smoke really quick, but he only had 10 minutes and what if she arrived early?

He would just have to hold off.

“Well, what do we have planned tonight?” Roy asked, finally emerging from the bathroom, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt, hair pulled back in a wet pony tail.

“You take way too fucking long of showers.” Jason growled, thinking maybe he could just push the window in his room open and smoke.

“Sorry, wanted to make sure I don’t smell like smoke.” Roy shrugged, shouldering his bag. “I was running out of clean clothes, and some of my not clean clothes smell like smoke.”

“You’re disgusting.” Jason scowled. “We have a washer and dryer.”

“So?” Roy asked, slipping his shoes on.

Jason opened his mouth, but the only sound in the apartment was a knock on the door.

“Got it!” Roy shouted, tossing his bag onto the couch, smile growing on his face.

“Don’t you fucking touch that door!” Jason called after him, running after his friend. He jumped on his back just in time for Roy to pull the door open, revealing Isabel, eyes wide.

“Uh,” Jason said, still wrapped around Roy’s torso.

“Hi, I’m Roy.” Roy stuck his hand out to shake hers, giving her a warm smile. Jason quickly settled himself back onto his feet and smoothing out his button down.

“Uh, hi, Isabel.” She said, giving him a nervous smile.

“Roy was just leaving.” Jason said, squeezing his friend’s shoulder.

“Right.” Roy nodded, going to grab his bag once more. “You two have fun.” Roy said, a big smile on his face as he looked at Jason. “Nice to meet you.” He nodded at Isabel as he headed out the door.

“Likewise.” Isabel nodded back at him, looking up at Jason once he was gone.

“Sorry about that,” Jason said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Come in.”

“Thank you.” Isabel said, stepping into the apartment and looking around. “Wow, big place.”

“Yeah, well, with four people here all the time, kind of has to be.” Jason shrugged. “Come sit, dinner is in the oven.” He motioned to the living room where the stereo was still playing. “Can I get you a glass of wine?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Isabel said, settling into the couch. Jason hurried over to the table and grabbed their glasses, uncorking the wine, and pouring them both a drink. He carried them over to the living room and offered her a glass, taking a seat beside her.

“So, that was your friend Roy?” She asked, taking one of the glasses.

“Yeah, sorry about him, he doesn’t realize he has a house to live in.” Jason scoffed, taking a sip of his wine. Maybe that would calm his nerves.

“I like the décor in here.” Isabel said, running a hand over the sofa.

“Thanks. My brother Tim picked out the furniture but all the stuff on the walls was me.” Jason said, glancing around. He really did have an eye for design. Would she think that was gay? Did that matter? God, he was bad at this.

“It’s very sophisticated.” She said, turning towards him with a smile. “Very mature of you.”

“Yeah, well,” Jason shrugged. He’d been an adult since he was 11, no big deal on his part.

“Who is that?” She asked, nodding at the picture frame on one of the end tables. It was a picture of three little boys, all seated on their father’s lap, big, giggly smiles on their faces.

“That’s me and two of my brothers with our dad.” Jason said, reaching around her to grab the frame. It wasn’t long after Tim had been adopted, he was only 8 but looked 6, and Jason was 11, and Dick was 13, just before his growth spurt hit. They all looked younger than they really were. “That one there in the middle is Tim, and that’s my brother Dick on the left.”

“That’s you, here?” Isabel asked, pointing to the little boy on the right. They were all dressed up for some kind of event, and Tim was missing a tooth in his grin.

“Yeah.” Jason nodded.

“You three look similar enough to be biological brothers.” She said, setting the photo back down. “So did you bleach your hair here?” Isabel reached up to touch the white streak at the forefront of his hairline.

“Nah.” Jason shook his head. “When Roy and I were 15, we were tooling around and I whacked my head pretty good on the railing of a fire escape and knocked myself out. It damaged some pigmentation cells, so my hair here grows in white. It’s a bunch of scar tissue under it.”

“Did it do any other damage?”

“I forgot a lot of stuff for a day or two, but this is the only permanent damage it caused, luckily. With how rusty that part of the city was, I was lucky I didn’t catch something.” Jason scoffed, running his own fingers through that section of hair.

“Hm.” She hummed, following his fingers, hand coming to rest on the back of his neck. “I like it.”

Jason glanced down at her, her porcelain face framed by her golden blond hair, and his heart jumped up into his throat. She tugged him gently, and he started to lean towards her. His eyes were sliding closed and he could feel her breath on his lips.

And the oven timer screeched.

Jason let his forehead fall to her shoulder with a nervous laugh.

“I’ll get that.” He said, hopping off of the couch and heading to the kitchen. He yanked on his oven mitts and pulled the dish out of the oven, moving it to the table on the hot pads he had set out earlier.

“That smells wonderful.” Isabel said, watching him from the couch.

“Well, come take a seat.” Jason said, pulling out one of the chairs for her. Isabel smiled and hopped up, taking the seat eagerly. Jason pushed it in gently before moving to his own seat. He served them both, awaiting a response from the woman.

“This is amazing.” Isabel said after taking a bite. “You weren’t kidding when you said you can cook.”

“I try.” Jason shrugged with a sly smile, taking a bite himself. He was good. At least he was good at something.

“That’s a pretty sexy quality.” Isabel said before taking another bite. Jason blushed.

* * *

 

“You sure you don’t want help with the dishes?” Isabel asked, watching Jason cover the casserole dish with foil.

“No, I’ll do them later. I’m sure the vultures will pick this clean in the next day or so.” Jason scoffed, sliding the dish into the fridge. He wasn’t wrong, though, Roy loved his cooking.

“If you’re sure.” Isabel shrugged, taking a seat at the bar. “Well maybe we could pick up where we left off?”

Jason’s mind short circuited.

“Uh, yeah, okay.” He said with a nod, setting the last of the dishes in the sink. He turned around just as Isabel was coming around to sit on the counter in front of him. He took a few timid steps forward until he was between her knees.

Isabel leaned forward and wound her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him close enough to kiss him.

Jason thought his legs would give out he was shaking so bad. He put his hands on the counter on either side of her hips to steady himself, tried to focus on whatever he was doing with his tongue.

He hadn’t really kissed anyone before. He never had a desire to chase after girls the way Dick had, and he spent most of his adolescence being too busy with his mother to think about kissing girls.

Roy was the one who lamented about not having a girl to kiss. Not Jason. He was better than that.

Or at least he thought because _fuck, damn, son of a bitch_ was this good.

Jason kept his stance, he didn’t want to scare the girl either with forwardness or inexperience, but she scooted right to the edge of the counter, her pelvis making contact with his abdomen. That could be bad.

Should he tell her? Would that ruin the mood? What if she thought he was just some kid?

Isabel’s hands moved down his shoulders to his chest, and she was doing a lot of fun things with her tongue in his mouth that he couldn’t figure out. He figured his brain might need some oxygen since its blood supply was depleting.

Jason pulled back a bit and took a deep breath, heaving a few more deep breathes while Isabel smiled at him.

“You’re good at that.” He panted.

“I try.” She shrugged, giving him a small smirk. “Want to know what else I’m good at?”

“Uh-“

Jason didn’t have time to respond as she was leaning forward, but instead of his lips, she started peppering little kisses along his jawline and neck, leading up to his ear where he could hear her hot breath and felt her tug on his earlobe. It sent a shiver down his spine and a whimper escaped from his throat.

“Isabel-“ Jason started. He had to tell her. Full disclosure or it wasn’t fair.

“Hm?” She asked, closing her mouth around the side of his neck and sucking in between her teeth. Jason whined.

“Just a second, okay?” He asked, pushing her back gently. She sat up straight, hands staying right where they were on his chest.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, brows furrowing.

“No,” Jason shook his head, and she deflated. “I mean, yes, yes it’s all, this is all very okay. But that’s not what I meant.”

“Okay?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Listen, Isabel, I’ve never dated anyone before.” He said, moving his hands to her waist. Her blouse was really soft. “So, this is really the first time I’ve ever done anything with anyone.”

“Jason?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you telling me you’ve never made out before?”

“Among other things.” Jason blinked. Isabel smiled and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Well, why don’t we move this over to the couch then, huh? We can get more comfortable?” She asked, trailing kisses down the other side of his neck.

“Yeah, okay.” Jason nodded, feeling slightly terrified and incredibly turned on at the same time.

* * *

 

Jason was in the bathroom the next morning when he heard the apartment door open and close. He couldn’t believe how dark the splotches on his neck were, was that normal? Was that healthy? Did he have some kind of disease?

“Jayce?”

“In here!” Jason shouted. The door wasn’t locked, but Dick knocked anyways. “You can come in.”

“Hey, how’d it-“ Dick started, but paused when Jason turned towards him and saw all of the dark marks on his neck.

“Is this normal?” He asked, motioning to his neck. Dick barked out a laugh.

“Someone had a good night.” Dick laughed, taking another step in.

“I’m serious, this isn’t normal is it?” Jason asked looking back at the mirror. He looked like he had been beaten up.

“Pretty normal, Jay.” Dick laughed, pulling his t-shirt to the side and revealing a similar dark mark on his collar bone. Jason caught sight of it in the mirror. “So how’d it go? Though that seems like a pretty pointless question.”

“It went well.” Jason nodded, scowling at his reflection. “We just made out.” He shrugged.

“That’s all?” Dick asked.

“Not everyone jumps into bed after the first date, Dick.” Jason rolled his eyes at his brother’s reflection. He leaned forward and turned the sink on to do what he had originally planned when he walked into the bathroom and started to wash his face.

“Well no,” Dick shook his head, sitting on the counter beside the sink. “But I figured you’d be pretty eager.”

“I don’t know.” Jason said, tucking his necklace into his shirt and running some water over his face. “It doesn’t feel right yet. I’m not like you guys, I’d like to really know her before we do that.”

“Whatever you feel comfortable with, Jay.” Dick shrugged. “You know there’s nothing wrong with wanting to though.”

“Fuck off.” Jason scoffed, giving Dick’s thigh a shove and reaching for the towel.

“I’m serious.” Dick laughed. “Really, if she’s willing and you want to, there’s not time limit on when you can or can’t have sex.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re such a man whore.” Jason said, hanging the towel back up and running a hand through his hair. His scalp was a little sore. Evidently Isabel liked to pull hair.

“Hey, I loved those girls.” Dick said, hopping off of the counter and heading for the door.

“Oh yeah. All the girls you’ve screwed. How many are there again?” Jason asked, following him with a smirk.

“Fuck you.” Dick said with a laugh, giving Jason’s shoulder a shove. “Any leftovers?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a bit of a filler, but I want to focus on Jason and Isabel for a bit, and their general flaws as a couple, as well as Jason's intensity of crushes and his vulnerability. I honestly think in this AU, he is the most sensitive of the four boys, but he channels it into creativity, unlike Tim or Damian who may just explode at times.

Jason sank into the corner of the couch, not entirely dressed yet, still no shirt. Roy had gone home for the night, he was doing that more often, and Jason finally had the couch to himself.

He didn’t have to share with the redhead.

He thought about taking a morning nap. He hadn’t slept well the night prior, for multiple reasons. The earth just wanted to work against him for some reason.

It had started out because he had taken Isabel out to see a movie, and after making out by her apartment door for a while, Jason told her he had better be getting home. That lead to a lot of trouble falling asleep because his damn body couldn’t freaking calm down.

Once he had finally fallen asleep, his subconscious plunged into a nightmare so vivid he had woken in a cold sweat and a wet face. He calmed himself down after a little bit, and right when he was about to go back to sleep, he could hear Kori squeal in the next room over.

Fucking nymphomaniacs.

“Mornin, Jay.” Jason opened his eye and saw Dick emerging from his room, heading past the couch towards the kitchen, ruffling Jason’s hair on the way. “You okay?”

“I’m exhausted.” Jason groaned, rolling over so he was facing the back of the couch.

“What’re you doing up so early?” Dick asked, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

“It’s 9 a.m. I slept in.” Jason growled.

“Then what’s got you so tired?” Dick asked, moving to sit in the chair by Jason’s head. The man on the couch lifted his head until he could see his older brother and scowl.

“Kinda hard to sleep when two people are going at it.” Jason growled again.

“Oh.” Dick muttered, but he still had a small smile on his face. “Well what can I say? Ladies love me.”

“No, ladies apparently love your dick, they tolerate everything else.” Jason scoffed, putting his face back in the pillow.

“Ouch.” Dick said. “You’re right, you need a nap, you’re cranky.”

“Fuck you.” Jason ground out, burying his face in the pillow.

* * *

 

He’d overslept.

Jason knew it immediately. He jumped up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch and looked at the clock on the cable box. Isabel would be over in half an hour and he still had to clean the apartment.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Roy laughed from the chair.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Jason whined, running to his room to get a shirt. He didn’t think he had time for a shower.

“Dick said you were tired-“

“I told you Isabel was coming over today!” Jason yelled from his room where he was pulling on a grey t-shirt and making sure his jeans were suitable. One pair had paint on them and he always forgot which ones.

“Dude, cool your shit. I cleaned already.” Roy called, and Jason stuck his head out of his door.

“Really?” Jason asked, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah, relax.” Roy shrugged, still not looking up from his phone. “You’re tense. You need to get laid.”

“You’re the best man.” Jason said, striding over to the man and giving him a forceful kiss on the cheek.

“Gross.” Roy laughed, pushing him away. “Go shower or whatever.”

“Let’s go smoke first.” Jason said, searching in the couch cushions for his pack of cigarettes. “I need a break.”

“Yeah, cool.” Roy nodded, reaching into his hoodie pocket for his lighter.

The two men made their way down the stairs to the front door of the building, taking a seat on the stoop. Jason pulled out two cigarettes, they both smoked the same thing, and let Roy light them. He breathed a sigh of relief at the first inhale.

“You need to chill out, dude.” Roy said, blowing out some smoke.

“I know.” Jason took a deep breath and took another hit. “I’m out of my element here, man.”

“You’ve gotta relax, Man. You’re already dating her, what’re you trying so hard for?” Roy asked, ashing his cigarette on the steps.

“I want to impress her.” Jason said, blowing out some smoke of his own. “She’s really cool, and she’s pretty. I’m already younger than she is, I don’t want her to think I’m just some kid.”

“If there’s anyone I know that’s nothing like a kid, it’s you. You haven’t acted like a kid since the day I met you.” Roy scoffed. “She likes you, Jay.”

“But-“

“But nothing.” Roy shook his head. “She’s really lucky to get a guy as good as you.” He said, reaching out to pat Jason on the back.

“Thanks man.” Jason said, ashing his cigarette. “Hey, I know  this is off topic but how’s it going at home?”

“Eh.” Roy shrugged. “Dad and Dinah are fine and everything, but it’s pretty boring. Started drinking the shit from the bar just so I wouldn’t be bored.” He scoffed.

“I hear that.” Jason laughed. “Remember when we kept stealing champagne at that one party?”

“I remember puking afterwards but I don’t remember the party at all.” Roy laughed, shaking his head. “Still can’t drink champagne.”

“Weak.” Jason teased, and Roy shoved his arm. “At least I didn’t puke. But Bruce yelling at me with a hangover sure as hell wasn’t fun.”

“Let’s head back up and get you in a shower. She doesn’t know you smoke, right?” Roy asked, tossing his cigarette butt out into the street.

“Of course not,” Jason snorted, getting to his feet.

* * *

 

“Welcome to our humble abode.” Roy said, bowing as he opened the door. Jason laughed from the loft where he had been straightening up, mostly cleaning up all of the papers and socks left lying around.

“My humble abode you moocher.” Jason scoffed, starting for the stairs to great Isabel with a small kiss. Roy whistled and Jason flipped him off.

“Excuse me, who has the job to pay for this?” Dick asked, looking up at his younger brother from the couch.

“Bruce.” Jason glared down at him.

“Right.” Dick nodded, changing the channel on the television.

“Isabel, this is my older brother, Dick.” Jason said, motioning to him. Isabel giggled.

“It’s Richard,” Dick said, reaching back to shake her hand. “But everyone calls me Dick.”

“There’s a reason!” Roy shouted from the kitchen.

“And not the one you think.” Jason added with a smug smile. Dick glared up at him. “Kori is around here too, somewhere.” Jason said as he headed towards the kitchen. “Would you like a drink?”

“Just water is fine.” Isabel shrugged.

“Kori’s taking a shower.” Dick called back. “I’ll go check on her.”

“No you won’t, sit down.” Jason said, pointing to the couch. “We have a guest, you two can stop humping for a few hours.”

Dick shrugged and sat back down.

“Here you go,” Jason said, handing Isabel a bottle of water. “Sorry about everyone.”

“It’s okay,” Isabel giggled. “My friends can be kind of odd at times too.”

“We’re just a lot of fun.” Roy said with a wink. Jason opened his mouth to protest but froze when the bathroom door opened and Kori came rushing out in just a fluffy white towel.

“I forgot to grab my bag.” She said, hurrying through the living room and grabbing the small backpack off of the chair closest to the door.

“Uh, Kor, this is Isabel.” Jason said, feeling his face heat up at the sight of her legs. He looked up towards the ceiling, trying not to openly stare. He had _manners._

“Jason has told us so much about you,” Kori said, hustling forward on her light feet and shaking Isabel’s hand. “I’m Kori, it’s so nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Isabel said, but her smile faltered, Jason could tell.

“I’ll go get dressed.” Kori said, practically floating towards Dick’s bedroom, so light on her feet. Jason still felt a slight burn in his face. Those two deserved each other with how often they were nude.

“Kori is very pretty,” Isabel said softly, glancing towards the living room. “Does she run around naked often?”

“No, she hasn’t done that before.” Jason shook his head. He might have caught more than a few glances at Kori’s midriff or her legs, but it wasn’t his fault that she wore what she did. She had every right to dress how she pleased, and he really didn’t try to look but if he never looked at her he’d look like a lunatic.  

“Kori’s a bit of a wild one.” Roy said as he strode into the kitchen, rummaged through the fridge. “Never know what she might do.” He said with a wink.

“Stop helping.” Jason said with a glare. “Isabel, why don’t I show you the loft?”

* * *

 

“But that’s pretty much the kind of thing we do.” Jason finished his longwinded explanation to Isabel, who was sitting at Kori’s drums. “It’s not much right now but we’re working on it.”

“That’s pretty cool.” Isabel said with a nod, glancing over the drum set. “So when does practice start?”

“Once Roy stops stuffing his face with my food.” Jason scoffed, striding over to the railing and glancing down. Just as he suspected, Kori and Dick were curled up on the couch and Roy was in one of the chairs, chowing down on some chips. “You guys ready to jam or are your mouths too busy?”

“I’m down!” Roy shouted through a mouthful, leaving the bag open on the coffee table. Kori unfolded herself from Dick’s arms, gave him a kiss before heading up to follow Roy.

She was dress at least, Jason noted, though he could tell Isabel wasn’t happy with how little. She was in a peach colored crop top and black shorts, exposing all of her beautifully tanned skin to everyone and Jason’s heart still fluttered no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

“Sorry, I’ll get out of your way.” Isabel said, hopping up and moving to sit on the amp next to Jason.

“No worries.” Kori said, reaching for her drum sticks. “I like the shirt, by the way.”

Isabel looked down, and Jason saw her face color over the compliment from the woman she had been wary about. It was a simple blouse, a mint green color with lace on the sleeves.

“Thanks.” She said softly, turning to look up at Jason.

“Let me get tuned and we’ll get down to it.” He said, giving her a small smile.

* * *

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Isabel said as Jason walked her down the stoop towards where her cab was waiting. “It was really cool to see that musical side of you.”

“Maybe I’ll bring over my acoustic some time, sing you something.” Jason shrugged. “I hope my friends didn’t scare you off.”

“Oh, no, not at all.” Isabel said, waving him off. “They’re very nice. And I’d love to be sung to, if you’re offering.”

“Of course. We’ll set it up.” Jason nodded, ducking his head to give her a small kiss. She grabbed onto his t-shirt and kept him leaning down, deepening the kiss in a way that made him wish they weren’t on the side walk.

“Maybe, uh, maybe next time you can stay at my place?” She asked, eyes hopeful. “I’m working a lot this week but maybe next Saturday?”

“Uh,” Jason’s breath left him. Stay the night? That meant sex, didn’t it? Were they ready for that? Was he ready for that? “Yeah, okay.” He nodded, not really sure what else to say.

“Groovy.” She breathed, letting go of his shirt. “I’ll text you.”

“Right.” Jason nodded again, watching her get into the cab. Once it was out of sight, he reached into his back pocket for a cigarette.

Damn he needed one.

* * *

 

Roy and Dick were both asleep at this point, though Jason and Kori were up in the loft doing some writing. Dinah had gotten them a gig that Friday, and that meant their band was really rolling.

“Isabel seems like a nice person.” Kori said, scribbling something in her note book. She was really good with words, much better than Roy. Almost poetic, like Jason was.

“She is, I really like her.” Jason nodded, glancing over the words he had written. It sounded too cheesy and he scribbled it out. “I think I’m going to stay at her place next weekend.”

“Ooo, big step.” Kori teased, looking up with her beautiful smile.

“Kind of, yeah.” Jason nodded. “I’ve never slept over at a girl’s place before.”

“No?” Kori asked, furrowing her brows. “Why not?”

“Well, I only graduated high school back in June, I’ve never had the chance.” Jason shrugged, feeling a blush on his face. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.”

“I’m actually a virgin still.” Jason mumbled, looking back down at his paper, scribbling something else out. He sure was off his game today.

“So?” Kori asked, shaking her head. Her curls bounced around, and Jason wanted to touch them.

“That it? No mocking, no thinking I’m some freak?” Jason asked, looking up at her suddenly.

“Of course not.” Kori shook her head again. “Why would I do that? You’re my friend Jason. Just because you’re a virgin doesn’t make you weird. It means you just haven’t found the right person.”

“I guess.” Jason shrugged.

“Do you think Isabel is the right person?” Kori asked softly as Jason wrote down a few words. She could see them on the page, but he didn’t mind.

_Eyes so green I envy them._

“I mean,” Jason took a deep breath. “Izzy is great, I really like her. But shouldn’t I wait until I’m in love?”

Kori smiled, and Jason could see the freckles on the apples of her cheeks.

_Smile so bright, she blinds me with her beauty._

“Jason, sex doesn’t have to be about love,” Kori giggled. “Can I tell _you_ a secret?”

“Anything.”

“Dick and I haven’t said we love each other.” She giggled again, and Jason found himself laughing along with her.

_Laugh like a bell, it rings in my ear._

“You two?” He asked. “You go at it like bunnies.”

“That may be true,” Kori said with another laugh, “but he and I don’t associate sex with love. Sex for us is about passion and intimacy with another person.”

“I know, Dick isn’t the most modest person,” Jason shrugged. “But I just don’t feel right. For me, it’s not just passion. It’s about loving someone so much that you can be your most vulnerable around them.”

“Do you love her?” Kori asked, tilting her head, hair falling off of one of her shoulders, exposing the spaghetti strap of her top.

“I-I mean,” Jason took a deep breath, looking back down at his page. Who was he kidding? “I think I could. I just don’t know her well enough yet, it’s only been like a month.”

“What more do you need to know?” Kori asked, and Jason scowled at his words. He started writing again.

_Curls so soft I could sleep on them every night._

“I just have a complicated relationship with women, I always have.” Jason took a deep breath. “My mom, I took care of her when she started drinking and getting into drugs, my dad didn’t stick around long enough to see that mess. And after she died, I just-“

He sighed.

_She’s a dream, from head to toe._

“I don’t want to find a woman and have her hurt me like that.” He shook his head.

“Jason, she’s not going to hurt you like that.” Kori shook her head too. “If you didn’t love because you thought you might get hurt, no one would ever love again. Take it from someone who has had her heart broken a few times. I’d never trade it.”

Jason smiled up at her.

“Thanks, Kor.” He said, and she reached out to wrap him in a hug. He embraced her back, his hands on the soft locks of hair cascading down her back. They pulled back and he scowled at his note book.

“It looks really good.” Kori said, and boy did he wish she weren’t such a mind reader sometimes. “You should finish it and sing it for Isabel. See what she thinks.”

And sometimes things fly over her head, but even that was endearing.

_Sets my heart and soul ablaze._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is.....a literal mess of a person in relationships honestly.

Jason did end up finishing a bit of the song, and it could work if he changed a few things, he thought as he made his way up to Isabel’s apartment. His hands were shaking as he reached her apartment door, and he almost didn’t knock because maybe he should just fake sick and go home.

But he did knock with his shaking hand, and she answered, so it was too late to fake sick.

“Hey,” She greeted, a beautiful smile on her face. She really was pretty, Jason thought. She was dressed down in a tank top and some denim shorts, her hair up in a ponytail. “I was just getting dinner ready.”

“It smells great.” Jason said as she welcomed him in. It did, it smelled like chicken, and he was sure whatever it would was great.

“Well thanks.” She said, heading over to the kitchen. “I’m not a cook like you, but I hope you’ll like it.”

Jason sat down at her kitchen table, glancing at the pile of mail on the table. There was a magazine featuring the latest Wayne tech.

“Reading up on the new cell phones?” Jason asked, picking up the magazine. This was the first big project Tim had worked on with Bruce.

“Hm?” Isabel looked up from the oven, where she was pulling out a baking sheet. “Oh, I saw it when I was out today, thought maybe I’d check it out.”

“It’s cool if you didn’t, I never really cared much for the family business anyways.” Jason shrugged, tossing the magazine back on the table. “That’s all Tim, he’s the one who wants to grow up and run the company.”

“You never wanted to take over?”

“Nah,” Jason shook his head. “Tim, he grew up with pretty rich parents who owned their own company, so he’s used to it, he’s grown up in a three piece suit. Me? I grew up in ratty sneakers and cheap t-shirts.”

“Hm, so not much has changed?” Isabel asked, running her fingers over Jason’s t-shirt covered shoulder. He blushed. “I’m teasing.”

“Well, to be fair, this is a much more expensive t-shirt than I had as a kid.” Jason said, looking down at it. When he was small it would have been just a plain, white, cotton tshirt that they got at the thrift store. This was from a store at a mall. “But I’m not about all that fancy dress shit. Not my style.”

“I think you’d look pretty handsome in a suit.” Isabel said as she placed two plates on the table and took a seat.

“Well I won’t argue with you on that,” Jason winked at her before he started eating. It was pretty good, and he was about to say so, but his phone dinged in his pocket. “Sorry.” He mumbled, pulling it out to turn off the sound, but he caught a glance at the text.

_Thanks for the books._

Tim. He opened it and saw a photo of the books scattered on Tim’s bed. His room was atrocious behind it. He sent back a reminder to clean his freaking room.

“Sorry, again.” Jason said, silencing the phone and putting it in his pocket.

“No worries,” Isabel shook her head. “You’re a pretty popular guy.”

“No, everyone just has incredibly bad timing.” Jason shrugged. “Just my brother.”

“Which one?”

“Tim. He got those books I sent him.” Jason explained, taking another bite of food. “He needs all the help he can get.”

“You’re a really good brother.” Isabel said, setting her fork down. “I really admire that about you, how much you care about your family.”

“Well, thanks, I guess,” Jason blushed. “I’ve just always been the one to take care of everyone. First my mom and myself, then I guess I started trying to take care of Tim and Damian.”

“It’s very sweet of you.” She said, getting up from her seat and moving to sit in Jason’s lap, toying with his shirt collar. “You’re going to make a great dad, one day.”

“That’s what Roy’s step mom always tells me,” Jason shrugged, setting his for down as well. He guessed the time for eating has passed and his stomach was doing flips anyways. “She’s, uh, I’d like you to meet her.”

“I’d love to.” Isabel smiled, looping her arms around Jason’s neck. “I think that’s a pretty sexy quality in a guy.”

“Really?” Jason asked, sitting up straight, holding onto her waist. Most people thought he was lame because he took care of others. They called him the ‘dad friend’. That wasn’t cool.

“Yeah.” She nodded and leaned in to give him a small kiss on the cheek. “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable, and I’ll go shower up.”

“Uh, okay.” Jason nodded. Isabel slinked off of his lap and headed for the back hallway, swaying her hips and God did Jason like long legs on a woman. He waited for the bathroom door to shut and fumbled out his phone, calling his last texted, Roy.

Or who should have been Roy.

“I’m freaking the fuck out, man, what the hell do I do?” He asked in a hushed tone, listening to the shower turn on.

“ _Jason?”_

“Tim,” Jason squeaked. “I’m sorry, Tim, I meant to call Roy-“

“ _Is everything okay?”_

“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine, don’t worry about it.” Jason shook his head, running his hand through his hair. He got up to start pacing.

_“What are you freaking out about?”_

“I’m just on a date is all, no big deal.” Jason sighed. “How’s school been?”

_“Do I have to answer?”_

“It’ll get better, I promise.” Jason sighed again. “I’ll come back and kick someone’s ass over the holidays, okay?”

“ _I think that’d be more embarrassing.”_

“Either way, it’ll be fine. But I have to call Roy, okay?” Jason asked. “You’re okay though?”

_“I will be. And you will be too, Jay.”_

“Thanks Tiny Tim.” Jason smiled, hanging up his phone and calling the right person this time.

“Izzy is in the shower and I don’t know what to do with myself.” Jason said as soon as Roy answered.

_“I don’t think I need to tell you what to do with yourself.”_

“No, fuck you,” Jason glared as Roy snickered on the phone. “I mean what the fuck do I do? I’m freaking out.”

_“Just do whatever feels natural, dude. Relax a bit.”_

“I can’t relax, my girlfriend just told me being the dad friend is sexy.” Jason squeaked. “I’ve never been referred to as sexy in my life.”

_“That’s not true, remember Donna said you’d probably make a sexy cop one day.”_

“No, that was Dick.”

_“Oh right. Either way, just breathe and calm down. Be yourself. For whatever reason she likes you for yourself.”_

“I’m hanging up on you.”

_“Dude, relax. You can’t have sex if you’re too stressed to get it up.”_

“What if I don’t want to have sex?” Jason asked through his clenched teeth. Why did everyone assume that just because he was an adult now that meant he wanted to get ridden like a bicycle?

_“So don’t then, no big deal.”_

“No big deal,” Jason scoffed. “I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

_“Then you’re not ready. Just tell her that.”_

“Oh yeah, like you’re so good at telling women that.” Jason scoffed again.

_“Shut up or I’m putting you on the phone with Dick.”_

“Is Kori there?” Jason asked, suddenly perking up. She could probably calm his nerves. She was way better with words.

“ _Of course.”_

_“Hello?”_

“Kor? I don’t know what to do.” Jason tugged at his hair again, listening to the shower turn off.

_“Just be yourself. And be honest.”_

“But what if she gets mad at me or something?”

“ _If she gets mad at you, she doesn’t want to be with you.”_

“I guess,” Jason sighed. “Thanks, Kor. I’ll talk to you later.”

_“No problem. Good luck, Jason.”_

Jason hung up his phone and stuck it in his pocket as he heard the bathroom door open, and he looked up in time to see Isabel standing in the hallway opening, wearing a pair of blue lace panties a matching babydoll covering her mid-section. Though barely because it was see through.

“Uh,” Jason said, his mouth falling open.

“Do you like it?” She asked, striding into the room and getting closer to him.

“Uh, yeah,” Jason nodded, looking her up and down. “It’s uh, it’s, wow.” He breathed.

“Wow, huh?” She asked, pressing herself against his chest. “I like that. Why don’t we take this back to my room?”

Jason swallowed.

* * *

 

There were hands. A lot of hands.

Jason was reclined back on the pillows, legs splayed out in front of him, and Isabel on his lap, straddling his hips in a way that made him hard and feel like he was going to vomit at the same time.

He could swear she had eight different hands from all the different places he could feel himself being touched- his chest, his hair, his neck, his face, _his thighs_ , oh God- but he was too terrified to open his eyes to see if she had miraculously sprouted extra appendages.

Isabel breathed against his lips, he could feel her lips moving and he tried to catch his breath, anything to clear his mind. It was so clouded with images, he had gotten so many looks at her in the lingerie.

“Izzy,” Jason breathed, wanting to get her attention.

“Hm?” She asked from where she was. Jason wasn’t coherent enough to determine where her mouth was but the sound came from around the side of his neck.

“Izzy, wait,” Jason mumbled, pushing her back until the hands and the lips stopped and she was sitting back on his thighs.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, running a hand through her short blond locks.

“I-I,” Jason took a deep breath, trying to reobtain his thoughts. “I really like you, Izzy, I do, but I can’t do this.”

Isabel took a deep breath.

“I get it.” She mumbled. “But, Jason, it’s been almost two months now.”

“I know, but, I-I’m just not ready. It’s a really, really personal thing for me.” Jason mumbled, looking down at his lap, trying to not look at Isabel’s lap.

“Why did you agree to stay the night then?” Isabel asked, tugging at her top.

“I thought maybe I would be okay, but I’m not.” Jason shook his head. “Izzy, as much as I really, really like you, I don’t know if I’m in love with you yet.”

“Oh,” She breathed.

“But I think I could be.” Jason said, sitting up more. “I really do. You’re so great, and I’m so sorry, I’m just not comfortable yet.”

“I understand.” Isabel nodded. “I’m going to go get dressed, okay?”

“Izzy-“

“Don’t worry about it.” She shook her head as she climbed off of the bed and headed for the bedroom door.

“Iz, wait.” Jason called after her, but she already shut the door behind her. Jason flopped face first into the pillow and groaned.

* * *

 

“Izzy,” Jason said as soon as she opened the door, now wearing a large t-shirt instead of a babydoll. “Can we talk?”

“I think we should.” She said as she climbed into bed. It was such a big step for them just to be sitting in bed together, for Jason, and he couldn’t bear to look at her.  

“Iz, listen,” He took a deep breath. “As much as I like you, I’m just not ready to have sex. I really want to be, but I’m just not comfortable yet. It’d be my first time, I’m not ready.”

“I understand.” Isabel nodded, reaching over to grasp his hand. “But, there are a lot of things we can do other than sex. I feel like you and I have been not just going slow, we haven’t been going anywhere.”

“No, I know.” Jason sighed. “I’m sorry.” He finally turned to look at her. “I really, I don’t know what I’m doing here. This is all new to me. Even just this, seeing you like this, it makes me so nervous.”

“Well, why don’t we try some things,” Isabel suggested. “And if ever you feel like we’re going too far, you just tell me, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Jason nodded. Isabel swung her leg over his lap so she was back to straddling him, hands on his chest.

“This okay?”

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, moving his hands to her waist. He leaned in to start kissing her, but instead she grabbed his wrists and moved his hands up until he was cupping her breasts through her shirt.

“Okay?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Uh, yeah,” He nodded again. He could do this, he thought. Breasts were just a body part. They really weren’t what got him going anyways. Now she leaned in and kissed him, and he gave an experimental squeeze. She huffed out a small breath.

Okay. This wasn’t too uncomfortable.

Though he wasn’t quite sure what to do other than squeeze them. Was that enjoyable? It seemed more painful than anything.

“Okay, why don’t you try going under the shirt?” Isabel asked, raising her eyebrows as she pulled back.

“And doing what?” Jason asked, blinking. His blood was rushing away from his head, he couldn’t think properly.

“Here,” Isabel laughed, moving his hands for him again. They slid down her body and back up her smooth stomach under her t-shirt until they hit the underwire of her bra. “Go ahead under it.”

Jason did as she was told while they leaned in to start kissing again, his hand wiggling under the bra so he could cup her flesh.

It was….

Different.

Her skin was so soft and warm, and he tried grasping it again. Isabel moaned a little into his mouth.

Okay. Good sign.

He moved his thumb over her nipple, which was hard. Okay, that was good right? Nipples got hard when you were turned on or cold. Right?

He tried pinching it a bit between his fingers and she inhaled sharply, her body shaking suddenly.

“Is this okay?” Isabel asked, panting against his lips.

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, pinching her nipple again.

“You wanna go a bit more?” She asked, and Jason nodded. She leaned forward to kiss his neck, which she had done before, but this time her hips were moving to grind down on him.

Right against his boner.

_Fuck, shit, mother fucker._

“Sorry, sorry, I-I’m still new to this and-“ He said, his face heating up with whatever blood was left in his face.

“Jason, relax.” Isabel laughed. “I want to feel it. Grinding, it’s kind of fun.”

“O-okay.” Jason nodded, leaning in to kiss her again.

It did feel good if he was being honest. His boxers were rubbing against him in a really nice way, and he could feel them getting a little wet with precum.

“Oh,” Isabel breathed as she pulled back, moving her hips in a fluid way. He could feel her against his jeans, between her legs was so warm, and he found that he was pushing up into her as she ground down against him.

“Izzy,” Jason breathed, but she leaned forward to kiss him again, her tongue invading his mouth and toying with his tongue and her breast was so warm and soft under his hand and her nipple was hard and _oh fuck._

He could feel it building in his stomach but didn’t have enough time to stop it before he was coming into his boxers and moaning into Isabel’s mouth, his hips jerking up spa radically.

“Jason?” She asked, pulling back a bit. He didn’t answer, his face heating up in embarrassment. “Did you-“

“I’ll be back.” He said, sending her tumbling back to the side of the bed she was on before and sprinting to the bathroom.

He had a bag, luckily, and was able to snag a t-shirt and his pajama pants. He changed as quickly as possible, taking some tissues and cleaning himself up as best he could without a shower. He slipped into his pajama pants commando, and for lack of better idea, tried cleaning out his boxers with tissues too before tucking everything back into his bag and heading for the bedroom again.

“Jason?” Isabel asked, an amused smile on her face while his still burned with red hot mortification.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“Jason, it’s okay.” She giggled. “Come over here.” She said pulling the covers down. He slowly headed for them, keeping a safe distance between the two of them.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen.” He mumbled, looking down at his hands.

“You know, it’s okay that it did.” Isabel said, reaching for one of his hands. “Did it feel okay?”

“At first.” Jason nodded. “Then it felt embarrassing, mortifying, and kind of sticky.”

“Honey, no need to be embarrassed.” Isabel shook her head. “I want you to feel good. That’s what a relationship is about, making the other person feel good and good about themselves.”

“Well thank you,” Jason said. “For being so understanding and uh, for the orgasm, I suppose.”

“My pleasure.” Isabel giggled.

“Well, not to change the subject or embarrass myself further, but I wrote you a little something.” Jason mumbled, scratching at the back of his head.

“Like a note?”

“Like a song.” He said, turning his head to look at her, the burn in his cheeks fading.

“Really?” She asked, perking up. “Can you sing it for me?”

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, and he started humming a tune to himself before he started singing. He had changed the words enough, it was about Izzy now, blue eyes and blond hair and ivory skin. But he still felt it in his heart, that song was Kori.

_Dammit_

“That was beautiful, Jason.” Isabel said softly, squeezing his hand. “I love it.”

“Thanks.” Jason blushed, leaning in to give her another soft kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone has been enjoying Isabel, and they still have a little bit to go, but I feel like these two were just destined to crash and burn. I honestly, in this AU, feel that Jason is just not ready for a long term relationship at this point. And I'm trying to get going with this all because these boys have only been out in LA for about 6 months, and I haven't even scratched the surface.

Jason came home around noon the following day, Isabel had a flight to catch and he wanted to get home to the comfort of his own bed.

Only Roy and Kori were out and about when he got home, Kori in the kitchen, making something and Roy on the sofa flipping through the channels.

“Hey, stud.” Roy greeted him with a smirk.

“Hey, you don’t live here.” Jason glared at him and Roy turned back to the TV. They knew when to leave each other alone, that was the beauty of best friends.

“How’d it go?” Kori asked, leaning over the bar. She was wearing a dark green crop top that showed off her cleavage and Jason could only look up at the ceiling because how fucking unlucky was he to not only have a blinding crush on his brother’s girlfriend, but she was so comfortable with her body that he had to see it all the time?

“It went alright. Where’s Dick?” Jason asked. For some reason, he thought just maybe his brother would make him feel better.

“He’s getting changed.” Kori said, pointing to his bedroom. Jason nodded and smiled at her, heading for his brother’s bedroom. He gently knocked on the door, waiting until he heard someone say ‘It’s open’ before walking in and shutting the door behind him.

“Hey, Jay. I didn’t expect you back so soon.” Dick said from over by his dresser where he was wiggling into a pair of jeans.

“Izzy had to catch a flight.” Jason shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Did everything go alright?” Dick asked, tugging a t-shirt over his head. Jason flopped down on the bed, feeling it sink beside him as Dick sat down. “You alright?”

“I don’t know.” Jason groaned, turning his head to the side and looking up at Dick.

“Did you two have sex?” Dick asked, raising his eyebrows and putting a hand on Jason’s back.

“We, uh, I didn’t exactly get that far.” Jason mumbled, looking back down at the bedspread. Dick didn’t say anything for a moment, just furrowed his eyebrows down at him, but then his eyes widened and a look of realization passed his face.

“Oh,” He said, nodding. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Jason said, turning his face back down to the comforter. He only turned it back because he couldn’t say for certain if Dick ever w _ashed_ his bedding.

“Jay, that’s totally normal.” Dick said, scooting a bit closer. “I mean, you’ve never really done anything with a girl before.”

Jason groaned, trying to hide his burning face again, but Dick pulled him up until he was sitting.

“Hey, it’s me, you don’t have to be all embarrassed.” Dick said, and Jason sighed.

“Yeah, it’s you, you’ve gotten way more girls to sleep with you than you should have at your age.” Jason said, rolling his eyes. “I can’t even sleep with one girl.”

“Do you want to sleep with her yet?” Dick asked.

“I mean, I don’t know.” Jason shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

“Zatana and I fooled around for so long before we had sex.” Dick said. “I know we didn’t talk about it a lot because you were still kinda young, but she and I were so out of our element.”

“Did you, uh, did you ever,” Jason tried to ask, looking down at his jeans.

“Of course.” Dick shrugged. “Not just with Zatana, with Donna and Shawn too. When you’re in a new relationship and everything is hot and exciting, sometimes things get too heated. Hell, I’m surprised you never had that happen during puberty.”

“Never.” Jason shook his head.

“If Izzy isn’t mad, and she doesn’t make fun of you, you have nothing to worry about.” Dick said, ruffling Jason’s hair. Jason bat his hand away.

“Please don’t touch me while we have this conversation.” He laughed, trying to keep Dick’s hands at bay. “I’m uncomfortable enough.”

“Sorry,” Dick laughed. “Hey, Ollie and Dinah invited us next week for Thanksgiving. Why don’t you bring her along?”

“Yeah, I’ll check with her.” Jason nodded. “Thanks, though.”

“No problem, Jay.”

* * *

 

It was maybe a good thing that Kori wasn’t going to thanksgiving, since Isabel seemed kind of iffy about her.

Jason was sitting on the couch with Kori and Dick, waiting for Isabel to arrive. Kori was trying to do _something_ with her hair because if she left it natural and curly, Cam might have her head.

 _Messy_ her sister called it.

Jason had watched her fuss with it all morning. She hated the look of her hair straightened, and Jason didn’t much enjoy it either, it looked very flat, but very long. She had stood in the bathroom mirror trying a million different things before giving up and having to brush out her hair again.

“Maybe just leave it down and straight.” Dick suggested, flipping through the channels. Nothing good was on on holidays. Just football, but he didn’t care unless it was the home team.

“It looks awful.” Kori huffed. “And Camille will say it’s lazy. I don’t want to fight over dinner, especially in front of my parents.”

“Here, let me try something.” Jason said, taking the brush from her. Unfortunately, he had shared his friends with Dick growing up. He, Roy, Wally and Jason were a group that seemed to always be together or in pairs. And along with that came girlfriends the older two always seemed to have.

Jason, being the sweet little brother, always got to hang around for ‘girl time’, when Dick or Wally had left the room.

Donna was the one who taught him how to braid hair. Shawn taught him how to dye it if he ever wanted to cover up his white streak. He got teased once or twice as a kid, and then once in high school, but by that point he hit his growth spurt and punched the guy.

He a suspension and extra chores for that one.

“I’m gonna call home.” Dick said, reaching for his phone on the coffee table. “Maybe we can have a family video chat.”

Jason ignored him as he started dialing, stayed focusing on Kori’s hair. It was longer when it was straightened, and it was already long when curled, so there was a lot to braid, and he was focused.

“I’m getting the laptop right now, hold on.” Dick said, grabbing the laptop on the coffee table and opening it.

“Dick, I’m kind of busy here.” Jason grimaced. No one _else_ needed to know how much of a sucker for Kori he was. Feelings aside, he was just too nice. What kind of man would just offer and _know_ how to braid his friend’s hair.

“It’s thanksgiving!  We need to see our family.” Dick said, hanging up his cell phone and calling on their skype. “Happy thanksgiving!” He shouted when Bruce answered, saw Damian on his lap and Tim standing behind him.

“Happy Thanksgiving boys,” Bruce said, a small smile on his face. “Kori.”

“Hello, Mr. Wayne. Hi boys.” Kori smiled brightly, giving them a wave.

“Why are you not coming home?” Damian asked, crossing his arms.

“Oh, Dames, we’re going to Dinah and Ollie’s for dinner.” Dick explained. “I have a show tomorrow, we wouldn’t have been able to stay.”

Jason opened his mouth to inform them that they had a show tomorrow too, but there was a knock on the door. Probably Roy.

“’S open!” He called, not bothering to look up.

“Uh, hi.”

He looked up then.

“Izzy.” Jason squeaked. He had been so focused, he had completely forgotten she was coming over. And here he was, braiding his brother’s girlfriend/his good friend/this beautiful woman’s hair while skyping with his family whom he had never told about her.

“Am I interrupting something?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, not at all.” Dick shook his head and waved her over. “Come meet the family.”

“Dick.” Jason growled, eyes growing wide.

“Isabel, I’d like to introduce to you our littlest brother, Dami, our dark little soul Timmy, and this is our dad, Bruce.” Dick said, motioning to the screen. “Everyone, this is Jason’s girlfriend, Isabel.”

“Girlfriend?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh,” Jason mumbled, handing the end of Kori’s hair to her so she could tie it. “Yeah.”

“You didn’t tell B that you had a girlfriend?” Dick asked, turning to look at his brother.

“I didn’t even want to tell you.” Jason said, giving the oldest a glare.

“I knew.” Tim said, and everyone swiveled to look at him. “He called me the other night when he was on a date with her.”

Everyone turned to look at Jason.

“Great, so everyone has met, I’m going out for a moment, excuse me.” Jason said, leaping over the back of the couch and grabbing his jacket as he passed Isabel on his way out the door.

* * *

 

“You know, she’s pretty upset that you didn’t tell your father about her.”

Jason looked up from the stoop where he was having a smoke break to see Kori, hair still neatly braided.

“I’m not close with my dad.” Jason shook his head. “We never got along well, always butted heads.”

“That is not how Dick talks about it.” Kori shook her head and sat down. “He tells me Bruce encourages your independence.”

“There’s more to it than that.” Jason sighed, taking a drag on his cigarette. “I wasn’t rich when I was a kid, I was broke as a joke and I had to go without food if I wanted a new pair of jeans that actually fit me sometimes. Bruce and I had different upbringings, and because of it, he and I don’t get along.”

“How so?”

“I was always the trouble maker. I couldn’t measure up to Dick’s good-boy charm. I got in fights, I skipped school once or twice, not that I wasn’t a good student, because I was. I snuck out, I went out doing stupid kid things. Roy and I were always doing something we weren’t supposed to.” Jason explained, tossing his cigarette butt onto the sidewalk. “I was always getting in trouble and getting grounded.”

“It’s not too late to fix things, you know.” Kori said, pointing to the door. “They are still chatting with Dick and Isabel.”

“Ugh.” Jason buried his face in his hands.

“You’ll do fine. Trust me, I don’t always get along with my family either.” Kori chuckled, getting to her feet, extending a hand for him to take.

“Thanks, Kor.” Jason said, and to his surprise, she gave him a small peck on the cheek that had his face flushing.

* * *

 

The rest of the video call had been sufficiently uncomfortable on Jason’s end, especially since the topic of conversation had never seemed to leave _him._ Telling Isabel about his embarrassing stories, asking them about their relationship, how they met, how long they’ve been going out, and of course, Damian asking if they were being intimate, which is when Jason forcibly said their goodbyes and hung up.

“I am so sorry about them.” Jason sighed once the laptop was closed.

“They seemed perfectly fine, Jason,” Isabel shook her head. “You’re the one who’s acting strange.”

“Let’s maybe give these two some privacy.” Kori said, grabbing Dick’s hand and dragging him back to his bedroom, leaving Isabel and Jason alone in the living room.

“Why didn’t you tell your family about me?” She asked, and Jason could hear the hurt in her voice.

“It’s not because of you, Iz. I just, I don’t get along with my dad very well, he and I don’t really talk.” Jason shook his head, taking one of her hands. “Only reason Tim knows is because I called him by mistake.”

“But, you didn’t even want me to meet your brother?” Isabel asked softly, and Jason remembered the dig he had made at Dick.

“Look, Izzy, I, uh, I share a lot with my family, especially Dick. He and I, we’ve always been close in age and we shared the same friends and I spent so much time with him. I always imagine when I moved out, I’d finally have some kind of independence, my own place, my own friends, my own girlfriend. I just want a life separate from my family.” Jason explained. “But Dick tagged along anyways.”

“But you love your brother.”

“Of course I do.” Jason huffed, flopping back into the couch. “I love all my brothers, and Bruce. But they’re not my whole life. My friends, you, the band. I have other aspects of my life that I’d like to keep separate from my family.”

“I understand.” Isabel nodded.

“It’s nothing against you, Izzy. I promise. It’s them.” Jason sighed, sitting back up.

“Alright,” She sighed, looking down at her lap.

“And besides, the reason I want to bring you with me today is because I want you to meet Roy’s mom, Dinah.” Jason said, trying to bring the whole conversation up to a lighter area.

“She sounds really important to you,” She said, furrowing her brows.

“She is,” Jason nodded, fully aware that he was probably walking a thin line. “See, my mom died when I was just a kid, And when Roy and I were 11, his dad got married, and Dinah really acted as a mom for us, Dick too.”

“I see.” She nodded. “And it’s not because you had a major crush on your best friends mom?”

“Of course not,” Jason shook his head, though it was just a small lie. Sure he thought Dinah was attractive, everyone thought Dinah was attractive. But all he’d ever wanted from her was a hug and a nice mom-talk. “I think you’re getting jealous.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right.” She said, shaking her head. “You’re just so at ease with other women, I mean, I see you and Kori so close all the time, and it just bothers me.”

“Well, Iz, Kori is my band mate. And she’s Dick’s girlfriend, she’s here all the time. She’s just a friend, I promise.” Jason said, and that wasn’t a lie. As much as he liked her, thought she was beautiful, how much she just brightened his day, a friend is all she’d ever be. He and Roy made a pact, and even if she and Dick didn’t work out, he would never do that to him.

And he thanked whatever divine being there was that Kori hadn’t been wearing lipstick earlier.

* * *

 

Jason always liked to help Dinah with dinner. Roy was a horrible cook, and a lot of the time Dinah wasn’t the best either, so Jason liked to improve their meals as much as he could.

On Thanksgiving, Oliver Queen usually sat in the living room watching football, something he only did on special occasions. Roy always watched with him, one of the few things they liked to do together.

Dick joined them, which was more for the company than the game. That left Isabel to help in the kitchen.

“You know, Isabel, you’re pretty lucky. Jason is a magnificent cook.” Dinah was saying from where she was tossing a salad, something that Jason deemed safe for her to accomplish

“So I’ve been told.” Isabel smiled politely. She was pulling rolls out of the wall oven while Jason was working on the mashed potatoes. “He has cooked for me.”

“Dear, would you do me a favor and get the dressings out of the door of the fridge?” Dinah asked, carrying the bowl out to the dining room.

“Sure.” Isabel shrugged, doing what was asked of her. For once, Jason could really see this. He could see him and Isabel here for Thanksgiving and Christmas, the two of them working in the kitchen while Dinah doted over a baby in the living room. Roy would be having a blast, toting around their older child on his back or his shoulders. Dick and Kori would be staying far from the kitchen, talking with Ollie about their own kids, whom would be running around the main floor, full of energy.

“She’s a sweet girl, Jason.”

He pulled out of his thoughts and turned to see Dinah at his side, arranging the rolls in a bowl.

“Yeah, I like her.” Jason nodded, looking over his shoulder to make sure Isabel wasn’t in the room.

“Honey, you two aren’t moving too fast are you?” She asked, casting a glance into the living room where Roy and Ollie were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, Oliver saying something about blocking and Roy agreeing, his red head nodding.

“No, Dinah, I promise.” Jason shook his head.

“Good.” She said, giving him a smile and touching his arm. “I don’t want to see you with a broken heart too.”

“Huh?” Jason asked, furrowing his brows, turning to look at her fully, but she was moving away as Isabel came back.

“Dinner’s almost ready, boys!” She called as she went to the oven to remove the turkey. Jason scowled at her, but still he moved the mashed potatoes to a proper bowl instead of a pot.

* * *

 

“We should all go around the table and say what we’re thankful for.” Dinah said while her husband carved the turkey, to which she got a response of three audible groans from her son and his friends.

“Dinah, do we have to?” Roy asked, giving her a look.

“Yes we do, young man. And I’ll start.” She said, moving her napkin into her lap. “I’m thankful that we still have you.” She said, pushing some of Roy’s long hair that had fallen from his bun back and giving him a smile. Roy flushed under the attention.

“Mom,” He groaned.

“It’s your turn.” She said, patting his leg under the table.

“Uh,” Roy thought, looking down at his table. “I guess I’m thankful to be here. I’m thankful for a friend who made sure I’m still alive.” He decided on, giving Jason a small smile.

“This is such a corny tradition, Dinah.” Jason scowled, not liking any kind of attention on himself. “Okay, I guess I’m thankful that our band is doing well and it’s complete now.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Roy nodded, and Dinah scowled at him. He shrugged and mumbled something about figure of speech.

“Your turn, Izzy.” Jason said, turning to her now. She smiled, seemed perfectly used to a family setting.

“I’m thankful for my job, which lets me see incredible places all over the world.” She said, turning to Dick on her other side.

“I’m thankful for a wonderful girlfriend, good friends, and my family.” Dick said, giving Dinah his ‘I’m such a good kid’ grin. Jason scoffed.

“Ollie, Honey, it’s your turn.” Dinah said, looking up at her husband.

“I am thankful that my son is still here,” Oliver said, giving Roy a glance. “And I am thankful for my beautiful wife, and that you boys are here celebrating with us. You two know you’re like family to us.”

“I second that.” Dinah said with a smile. “Let’s eat.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter. But as you all knew, this wasn't going to last. I wanted to really work on Jason, and how he is in relationships, and how he is with women he's really comfortable with. He didn't open up nearly as much to Isabel as he does to his friends or his family or even Kori. And that's for a reason, it's just who he is. Also, I don't feel like he's totally comfortable with the intimate stuff yet. He just isn't. Also, Drunk Jason and Roy. Roy has a shorter dip into alcoholism, since he's going to have a baby eventually (I spent like half an hour doing the math to find out when). This is kind of the middle of that where he's drinking a lot but not around anyone. It's why he stays at home more now. Also, I checked, and Dick calls Jason 'Jayce' a lot. Idk why, but I feel like that's his special nick name for Jason. I looked and Roy has said it once, every other time it was Dick. They really do need each other as much as Jason may not want to admit.

After dinner, Jason went down to the basement to pick up some CDs that Roy had borrowed. He had been working on making the basement space his own, so he checked the entertainment center for them. No such luck.

He noticed the stereo sitting behind the bar. Round 2.

He saw one case sitting beside it, and it was one of his. He popped the disc out of the stereo and put it back in the case before turning around to search under the bar.

Which is when he noticed the numerous empty vodka bottles staring back at him.

He kneeled down to look at them, different flavors, but all vodka. Roy couldn’t have drank all of them, could he?

“Did you find them?”

Jason stood up and saw Roy standing at the bottom of the stairs, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, no, just the one. I was looking for the others.” Jason shook his head. “You, uh, did your parents have a party or something?”

“No, why?” Roy asked, heading into his bedroom, returning with a stack of the rest of the CDs.

“There are a lot of empty vodka bottles.”

“Oh.” Roy blinked. “Yeah, I drank them.”

“All of them?” Jason asked, his eyes growing wide.

“Not all of them, no.” Roy shook his head. “But there’s this place around the corner that doesn’t card, and I’ve been buying from there. I just drink every once in a while, those have been back there for a while.”

Jason glanced down at them again.

“Okay.” Jason nodded, taking the stack of plastic cases from his friend.

* * *

 

It was Jason’s turn to have Isabel stay the night. It had been weeks since their last endeavor, and she had a night where she didn’t have to be up super early in the morning finally. Jason had cooked dinner for the four of them, homemade pizza, and now they were sitting around the living room, playing cards.

“Oh, Jason, I wanted to let you know, Ryan wants to come to our show on Saturday.” Kori said, laying down two cards and mumbling two fours.

“Okay.” Jason nodded, following suit and laying down his three fives.

“Bull shit.” Dick said from the end of the couch by Isabel’s chair.

“Pick ‘em up.” Jason said, giving him a smirk. “I’ll make sure we get him a seat in front.”

“Thanks.” Kori nodded, listening to Isabel lay down a few cards.

“Still no Cam, huh?” Dick asked, laying down what he said were two sevens.

“Nope, bull shit.” Jason said, and Dick grumbled as he picked up the small pile of cards.

“I don’t think she’ll ever get on board.” Kori shook her head, laying down her own cards. “Which is fine, I don’t need her approval to do what I love to do. It’d just be nice if she’d be quiet about her disapproval.”

“It’s not easy when you have someone so judgmental about your choices.” Jason shrugged, laying down his cards as well. “At least you have us.”

“Bull shit.” Kori said, looking up at him. He blinked.

“Huh?”

“Pick up the cards.” She said, motioning to the table. Oh. He picked them up, his heart calming down.

* * *

 

Jason scowled at the box on is nightstand and shoved it into the drawer behind his socks. Freaking Dick can’t keep his nose out of Jason’s business. He was glad Isabel wasn’t in the room with him yet.

Kori and Dick had gone to bed after Kori fell asleep on the couch while they watched a movie, and Jason was looking forward to getting some sleep himself. He wanted to sit down the following day and write some new stuff, get together all the things for their demo.

“Hey you.”

Jason turned and saw Isabel shutting his bedroom door. He gave her a small smile as his heart fluttered.

“Hey yourself.” He said as she came strutting around the bed to give him a kiss. It had been a while since they got the chance to really get into anything, and he was looking forward to it.

“What are you up for?” She asked, pulling back a bit and wrapping her arms around his torso.

“Well, we could start with this.” Jason said, ducking his head to kiss her again. It was really weird, he thought, being in a relationship. He got so much out of his friendships, his relationships with his siblings, he really didn’t think he needed a girlfriend. But this was more than Roy, or Dick. This was even more than Kori. It wasn’t only a girl he could talk to, it was a girl he could really be intimate with.

Well. Not that intimate.

“Hey, I’m going to go grab a drink real quick.” Jason said, taking a step back. His mouth felt really dry despite the fact that they were swapping spit. “Make yourself comfortable. You want anything?”

“No, I’m okay.” She said, stepping out of his arms and sitting on the edge of the bed. Jason nodded and headed out to the dark kitchen, grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. He paused when he heard Kori giggle and squeal.

He rolled his eyes. Freaks.

Just as he was getting back to his own room, he heard a thud and a few laughs from the couple in the adjacent room.

“Sorry, they’re kind of loud sometimes.” Jason said as he shut his door, scowling. At least the bathroom separated them. He’d only hear it if they got _really_ loud. Though it happened too much for his own comfort.

“Well two can play at that game.” Isabel said from where she was reclined against the pillows. Jason chuckled, jumped up onto the bed until he could hover over the blond and kiss her, silencing her giggling.

“Aggressive, I like it.” She said, reaching down to thumb at the hem of his t-shirt. Jason took the hint and removed it, feeling a bit more comfortable than the last time. Her hand ran over one of the scars on his stomach. “What happened here?”

“I crashed my bike and landed in some glass,” Jason shrugged. He and Roy always frequented places in the city that weren’t exactly safe. “That one is from having my appendix out.”

“You’re pretty roughed up, aren’t you?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Ha! That’s nothing. Check this out.” Jason said, rolling off of her and pulling up his pant leg, revealing a circular scar on his calf. “Broken piece of pipe went through here.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, it didn’t feel good.” Jason shook his head. “I didn’t exactly play safe as a kid.”

“A bad boy, I like it.” She said, resting a hand on his thigh.

“This is from a cigarette.” Jason said, holding his arm out and showing her his forearm.

“Who did that?” She asked, running her fingers over it.

“My own stupid self.” Jason laughed. “Roy and I were out back behind the house smoking and my dad came looking for us, and I didn’t want him to find the cigarette butts so I hid it against my arm.”

“You smoked?”

“Still do, honestly. I just try not to let people know.” Jason shrugged. “It was something I picked up when I was broke, and never really kicked. I used to steal my mom’s.”

“Wow, you really are bad.” Isabel laughed, swinging a leg over his lap to straddle him. “You wanna do bad things to me?”

“I can think of one or two.” Jason said, leaning in to kiss her again. He moved his hands up her shirt without direction this time, cupping her warm breasts.

He didn’t exactly know what he was doing, but whatever it was, it must have been working because after a moment, Isabel pulled back long enough to remove her shirt. He didn’t get much of a glimpse however because her lips were back on his immediately.

Isabel was a very sexually assertive person, and Jason wasn’t sure if he was thankful for it or scared.

He could feel himself getting hard in his jeans, and Isabel was grinding down on him a bit. He didn’t want this to go like last time, however, so he rolled them so they were side by side instead.

“Just tell me what to do, okay?” Jason asked as he reached for her jeans, undoing the button and pushing them down her hips until she could kick them off. He wasn’t sure where the hell his bravery was coming from, but he reached into her underwear and felt around until he found her entrance.

“Go ahead.” She nodded, and Jason pushed two fingers into her. She let out a breathy moan. “Oh, God.”

“What do you need me to do?” Jason asked, leaning forward to kiss her neck.

“Just, just keep doing that, Jay.” She breathed, reaching her hand down as well. Jason had a basic knowledge of anatomy, but they didn’t teach you about particulars in sex-ed. Just that bodies were changing, boners were totally normal, and you had hair in places you didn’t before.

Was sex-ed even about sex? Whatever, not the time.

“Oh, God, Jay.” She moaned, tossing her head back against the pillow, eyes pinching shut as she circled her clit, moved her hips down to meet Jason’s thrusts.

He studied her face, the way it contorted like she was in pain, the red flush that brushed her cheeks, her hair splayed out on the pillow.

Her felt her legs closing on his hand, tightening her hold on him, her hand moving faster. Suddenly, she jolted, her whole body moving like she’d been punched, panting out whine after whine as her hand slowed.

“That was wonderful, Babe.” She breathed, leaning up to give Jason a kiss as he pulled his hand out of her underwear.

“Really? It looked painful.” Jason said, reclining back on the bed.

“No, baby, it was great. I haven’t gotten off in a while, so that was a great relief.” She said, climbing over him, sitting in his lap. “What do you want?”

“Uh,” Jason blinked, honestly forgetting about the fact that he was hard. He’d never seen a woman so vulnerable before.

“Here, let me.” Isabel said, moving down the bed and unbuttoning his jeans. Jason tipped his head back against the headboard.

Kori squealed.

* * *

 

Jason and Roy were reclined on the couch, shoulder to shoulder, sharing a bottle of vodka between them.

He couldn’t get it out of his head, what he and Isabel had done the previous weekend. He had never gotten a blow job before, and she was so caring and understanding with it. So why didn’t he feel loved? Why didn’t he feel like he loved her? Was it him? He knew he had a lot of problems emotionally, but still.

“I don’t know.” Jason shook his head. “I really, really like her. But that’s it. I want to love her and it just feels like I’m not going to.”

“Hey man, if that’s how you feel, maybe you should end it.” Roy shrugged, taking a sip from the bottle.

“But what if it’s just my weird nerves?” Jason asked, taking the bottle back. “Like, what if I just don’t know what love feels like?”

“But you love me.” Roy said, looking over at Jason. The two stared at each other for a moment before they started laughing.

“It’s different.” Jason wheezed, taking another sip. “I mean, like, what if I’m just being stupid? How should I know what it feels like to be in love with someone?”

“I don’t know man, I wasn’t in love with Jade.” Roy shook his head. “I thought I was, but she was just really pretty and I was so dumb.”

“She’s coming over tonight. I should end it, right?” Jason asked, but before Roy could answer, the front door opened and Dick and Kori strode in.

“Hey! It’s Dick and Kori!” Roy shouted, offering them both a big smile.

“Oh, hey, vodka.” Dick said, reaching between the two of them and taking the bottle, he passed it to Kori and tossed his jacket onto the chair. “Alright, Roy, you’re the light weight.”

“Am not!”

“Let’s at least get you some food? You can sleep this off in my room tonight.” Dick said, helping his giggling friend up and towards his room.

“’m not drunk.” Roy muttered as they stumbled towards Dick’s room.

“I know, you’re just really tired. I’ll bring you some toast or something.” Dick told him as they walked into his room.

“Where did you get vodka?” Kori asked, and Jason turned around to look at her.

“Roy brought it.” He said. “You’re pretty.”

“Hm.” Kori hummed with a smile. “I’ll get you some toast, okay?”

“You’re the best, Kor!” Jason called, turning back around as Dick was shutting his bedroom door.

“Alright, little brother, you’ve gotta help me, here, okay? Can’t lift you anymore.” He said, pulling Jason to his feet. “God, Jayce, you smell like a bar.”

“I didn’t have a lot.” Jason said, but the room did feel pretty tilty.

“I know. But you need to get some sleep and some water. I’ll bring you some stuff to sober you up, okay?” Dick asked, helping Jason into his bed. “Just lay down here.”

“Wait, come back.” Jason said when Dick started to leave. Dick sighed and strode back to the bed, sitting down beside him, letting Jason lean his head on his shoulder. “I don’t love Isabel.”

“That’s okay, Jason.” Dick said. “You two haven’t been dating for that long.”

“Should I break up with her?”

“That’s up to you.” Dick said, running his hands through Jason’s hair. “Are you happy with her?”

“She’s so nice and pretty.” Jason slurred, falling further until he was laying his head in Dick’s lap. “She doesn’t like Kori.”

“She doesn’t?” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No. She gets too jealous. And Kori is too pretty.” Jason said, throwing his arms around Dick’s middle. “You have a pretty girlfriend.”

“Yes I do.” Dick nodded. “But it’s okay if you’re not in love. Kori and I haven’t said it yet and it’s been almost seven months.”

“You’re so nice.” Jason said, and Dick chuckled.

“Well thanks, Jayce. Hey, how about I go get you some water and a snack? Would that make you feel better?” He asked, and Jason nodded. “Okay, I’ll be back.”

* * *

 

Jason woke up with a headache when his bedroom door was opening.

Izzy.

“Hey,” She said, closing the door behind her. “Dick said you weren’t feeling well.”

“Not entirely, no.” Jason shook his head, regretting the action of moving and breathing and living at that moment. “Sorry, Roy brought over some vodka and we got kind of drunk. I forgot you were coming over.”

“It’s okay.” Isabel giggled, sitting down on the bed. “So, hey, I was doing some thinking on the flight back, and I had something I want to say to you.”

“Yeah?”

“Jason, I love you.” She said, reaching out to grasp his hand.

Huh?

“What?”

“I was just thinking about how much I miss you when I’m away, and it made me realize that I love you.” Isabel said, scooting closer.

“Well,” Jason took a deep breath, tried not to puke everywhere. He wasn’t the one that puked. “I love you too, Iz.”

“Really?” She asked, leaning in to give him a small kiss.

“Wait, wait, don’t just yet.” Jason took a deep breath. This was so not the time he wanted to have this conversation. “I love you. I think you’re a wonderful person, and you’re sweet, and beautiful, and smart, and fun. And I do love you. But I’m just not in love with you, Izzy. I don’t think I’m ready to be in love with someone.”

“But, Jason-“

“And that’s nothing against you. It’s me.” Jason shook his head. “And no matter how many times we seem to get close to each other, I mean, you’re my first for a lot of things, I just can’t get over this hurdle in myself.”

“I’d wait, you know.” Isabel said, squeezing his hand. “Until you feel like you’re ready to open up to me.”

“It’s not just that Izzy.” Jason shook his head, glancing up at her.

“It’s Kori, isn’t it?” She asked, pulling her hand away.

“No, It’s not Kori.” Jason shook his head again. “I’m just not ready, Iz. I’m so sorry.”

“Okay.” She said taking a deep breath. “Okay, I understand. When you’re ready to really open up to me, though, you just let me know.”

She leaned over to give him a small kiss on the cheek before she left the room, leaving the door open. He could hear the front door open and close.

“Jay?” He looked up and saw Dick poking his head into the room. “What happened? Why was she crying?”

She was crying? Fuck.

“We broke up.” Jason said after taking a deep breath.

“Oh, Jay, I’m sorry.” Dick said, shutting the door. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jason shook his head, felt a lump in his throat.

“I think I’m still kind of drunk.” He mumbled as his eyes welled up, and Dick hurried to his side on the bed.

“Of course you are.” Dick said, letting Jason lay his head on his stomach, ran his hands through the younger’s hair. “You’re okay.”

“My chest hurts.” Jason cried into his shirt.

“I know, I know.” Dick nodded. “It’s your first broken hear, Jayce. I know it hurts.”

“I do love her.” Jason mumbled, his words muffled by Dick’s shirt. “But it’s not fair to her that I can’t love her like she deserves.”

“Okay, you’re okay.” Dick said, running his hand down Jason’s back. “If that’s how you feel, you did the right thing.”

“The right thing sucks.” Jason sniffed.

“I know it does, Jayce.” Dick said, pulling Jason into a hug.

* * *

 

The apartment was officially bummed-out central if you asked Dick. Jason and Roy seemed to be glued to the couch, though he made sure there wasn’t more drinking.

“Hey, Jayce, I got you something.” Dick said, stepping up to the end of the couch nearest his brother.

“It was my idea.” Kori called.

“What?” Jason asked, looking up at him.

“Ice cream.” Dick handed him a container of vanilla ice cream, which was actually Jason’s favorite.

“Thanks.” Jason mumbled. Dick sighed and went to grab a handful of spoons.

“Alright, listen, you two know now how it feels to have a broken heart.” He said, squeezing himself in-between them on the couch. “So now we’re going to learn how to get over it in a healthy way.”

“With ice cream?” Jason asked, raising a brow.

“Just eat it, okay?” Dick asked. He was tired of seeing Jason mope around, because when he was sad, Roy was sad. And that just made the whole apartment a downer. “We’ll eat, and when you guys are ready we’ll do something fun.”

“I’m not really up for fun, Dick.” Jason shook his head, but he took a spoonful of ice cream anyways.

“How about we put in a sad movie and cry our eyes out, hm?” Kori asked from where she was putting away the rest of the groceries. “Get everything out? Always makes me feel better.”

“That sounds like literal torture.” Roy said, glancing at her over the back of the couch.

“I don’t cry at movies.” Jason shook his head, took another bite. Dick and Roy gave him a look. “Okay, fuck you guys, if you didn’t cry at Marley and Me, you don’t have a heart.”

“Then let’s just binge-watch some reality shows, chill out on the couch and eat until we’re feeling better.” Kori said, striding over to sit in the chair, wrap a blanket around her shoulders. She searched through the television choices until she found project runway and turned it on.

Oddly, Jason did feel a bit better after that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of fluffy filler, but more of the outlaws interacting because it's important

“Hey, Jayce?” Dick asked, and Jason looked up from the book he was reading while laying on his stomach on his bed.

“Hm?”

“I’ve been thinking, and I think we should talk about what we want to do for Christmas.” He strode into Jason’s room and sat down on the bed. “Dinah called and said we’re always welcome there, but we haven’t been home in months.”

“You sound like you already decided what you want to do,” Jason mumbled, turning back down to his book. He hadn’t put much thought into it, but he figured they’d go over to Dinah and Ollie’s. He didn’t know if he wanted to go home or not.

“Well, I’d kinda like to see Damian and Tim,” Dick sighed. “And Bruce too, I mean, we’re still a little mad at each other, but he’s still our dad, a-and I’d like to go see my parents-“

“Dick,” Jason said, and his brother turned to look at him. “Okay. We can go home if you want.”

“Thanks, Jay.” Dick said, leaning over to hug him, despite Jason’s swatting hand. “I just didn’t want to leave you here all alone.”

“Damn,” Jason scoffed, turning a page.

“I was also thinking of asking Kori to come with us.”

“What?” Jason looked up, eyes widening. “Doesn’t she want to be with her family?”

“I-I mean, yeah, but I want her to meet Bruce in person and-“

“Dick,” Jason said, pushing himself up into a sitting position on his knees. “What’s this about?”

“I think I love Kori.” Dick said, flopping back down on the bed. “And I want to tell her.”

“You still haven’t told her that?” Jason hissed, resting his hands on his jean-clad thighs. “Dick, it’s been like six months.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t been with anyone since Shawn and I didn’t want to go through that again,” Dick sighed. “You know the whole love thing at least.”

“You two have been sleeping together since the literal day you met, Dick.” Jason sighed. “You didn’t think you loved her before now?”

“I don’t know.” Dick sighed, laying back. “It’s coming up on four years, since, uh, since Donna. I don’t know, maybe I’m just getting all weird and sad.”

“Four years already?” Jason asked, looking back at Dick’s face right beside him. He remembered that day clearly, and yeah, it had been in December, hadn’t it?

“Yeah.” Dick nodded. “But, I don’t know, something’s telling me I should. And going home, taking her to meet B, that feels pretty official, you know?”

“You’re not going to propose to her, are you?” Jason asked, eyes wide. Wouldn’t be the first time.

“God, no.” Dick laughed. “Way too soon for that. I mean, sure I wanted to marry Donna, and when Shawn told me she thought she was pregnant, I threw it out there because it felt like the right thing to do, but I’m not ready for that.”

Jason nodded, remembering Donna wearing a little silver ring on her ring finger that Dick had given her. A promise ring, he had called it. Bruce was not pleased.

“Hey, why don’t we order a pizza?” Dick asked, propping himself up on his elbows. “Watch some cooking shows?”

“Yeah, okay.” Jason nodded, getting up from his bed and following Dick out into the living room.

* * *

 

Jason was partially asleep on the couch when he heard his phone vibrating on the table. He had been nodding off to chopped while Dick was completely asleep at the other end of the couch, snoring.

He looked at his phone and saw Roy’s name before answering.

“Hey, man, what’s up?” He asked, stretching one arm above his head.

 _“Jay! Man, I miss you_.”

“I guess I miss you too?” Jason asked, furrowing his brow. “What’s going on there?”

_“Nothin, man, just hanging out with some friends here.”_

“Roy, are you drunk?” Jason asked, getting up and going to his room to grab a pair of socks.

“ _Nah.”_

“What friends are you with?” Jason asked, struggling to slip the socks on while holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder. He grabbed a jacket and shoved his feet into his tennis shoes. Dick would call him if he woke up.

“ _Just some friends.”_

“Alright, man, I’m coming to get you.” Jason said, grabbing the car keys from the kitchen counter before heading out the door.

* * *

 

Jason’s suspicions were right when he walked up to Roy’s neighbor’s house and walked right through the front door. Roy was on the couch, laughing about something, his face flushed and eyes glassy. The room was filled with awful smelling smoke, and he sure hoped Roy wasn’t high too.

“Jason!” Roy shouted, holding up a beer bottle. “You come to party with us?”

“I came to take you home.” Jason sighed, crossing the room, ignoring everyone else. He pulled Roy to his feet, did his best to support him because the man’s legs were not working right.

“I’m having fun, Jay.” Roy said, stumbling along to towards the front door.

“I can tell.” Jason nodded, turning to look at everyone else, who was just staring. “You all leave him alone, got that?”

“Or what?” Someone asked, and Jason snarled. He didn’t like these people, all they did was drink and get high. He didn’t dignify it with an answer, just practically carried Roy out the door towards the car.

“Where we goin’, Jay Jay?” Roy asked as Jason helped him into the car.

“We’re going back to my place.” Jason said, buckling him in before going over to the driver’s side.

“We gonna party there?”

“We’re going to have some cold pizza and sleep there.” Jason said, tugging at his seatbelt with so much force that it stuck a few times before it actually moved across his body. “You’ve gotta stay out of trouble.”

“You mad at me?” Roy asked, and Jason looked over as he pulled away from the curb. Roy’s eyes were welling up a bit, ever the emotional drinker, and his lip wavered. Jason sighed.

“No, I’m not mad at you.” Jason shook his head. “We’re just going to relax, okay?”

* * *

 

Jason woke up on the couch the following morning, feeling like he was the one with the hangover. He had gotten Roy home, gotten some food in him, and Roy had spent a good portion of the following hours throwing it back up.

Around four Jason was able to pry Roy off of the bathroom floor and get him into bed. He had to wash down the kitchen sink where Roy had puked the first time, then do a load of laundry of both their clothes because of the incident on their way to the bathroom. He was a damn good friend.

Jason got up and started some coffee, knowing he would need it for the day. Roy always had terrible hangovers, and he never seemed to learn from them.

The apartment still smelled pretty sour, he’d have to clean the floor after he had coffee. If Roy woke up and smelled that he’d probably start puking again, and Jason really didn’t need that. He paused his thinking when the door opened and Kori walked in, crinkling up her nose.

“What is that smell?” She asked, looking at Jason in the kitchen.

“Roy got drunk and puked.” Jason shrugged. “He’s sleeping it off in my room.”

“You look like shit.” She said, taking off her messenger bag and setting it on one of the barstools before sitting on one herself.

“Yeah, I figured,” Jason nodded. “Only slept like four hours.” He glanced at the clock. 9 a.m. “Coffee?”

“Sure, thanks.” Kori nodded. “What did you two do last night?”

“Well Dick and I ate a pizza.” Jason sighed as he turned around to get a coffee mug from the cabinet. “Roy went out and got drunk with those shitty neighbors of his. I don’t get why he hangs out with them.”

“Maybe he’s just trying to branch out.” Kori suggested, taking the cup Jason offered her.

“Yeah, but those are the same friends that got him all drugged out. I don’t like them.” Jason growled, leaning over the counter. “I mean, you’d think he’d learn by now.”

“You want to go torture him a little?” Kori asked, raising an eyebrow and giving him a small smirk. “Really make him learn?”

Jason smiled back at her.

“I ever tell you how wonderfully evil you are?” He asked, turning to get another mug. He poured a cup of coffee before leading the way towards his own room, Kori on his heels. He got a full look at her and was happy to see jeans and a navy blue top that only showed a little of her belly button. It was pierced. Huh.

“You get your belly button pierced?” Jason asked, pausing before his bedroom door.

“Oh, yeah,” Kori nodded, looking down at her stomach. “You like it?”

“Yeah, kinda cool.” Jason nodded, pushing open his bedroom door. “On 3.” He whispered.

Kori nodded behind him, hand on the light switch.

“One,” He walked over towards the bed. “Two,” He set down both mugs of coffee on the nightstand. “Three!”

The lights switched on, and both Kori and Jason leapt onto the bed on either side of Roy, who was groaning in the middle.

“Morning Roy!” Jason shouted, and Roy tried to pull the covers over his head. Kori bounced beside him, shaking him while she laughed.

“Time to get up!” She shouted, and Jason pulled Roy until he was sitting up against the pillows, leaning forward to rest his head in between his hands, rub his temples.

“If you don’t stop shaking me, I’m gonna puke.” He groaned, running a hand over his face.

“Think you could use this.” Jason said, reaching over to grab the mug of coffee and hand it to his friend. Roy took a sip, still not opening his eyes in the too-bright light.

“You guys suck,” He groaned, handing the coffee back to Jason. “I actually do think I’m gonna puke though, so be right back.” He said, climbing over Kori to hurry to the bathroom, while Jason and Kori fell back on the bed laughing, giving each other a high five.

“You’re pure evil and I love it.” Jason said, leaning on one elbow to face Kori. She was propped up on both elbows, her shirt riding up a bit so Jason could see her whole belly button piercing. The top ball was silver, and the bottom was a purple gem, with a dangling crescent moon with a star resting inside of it, both of them also covered in purple gems. “What made you want to get that?”

“I’ve always thought they were cool,” Kori shrugged. “And I figured why not? Dick hasn’t seen it yet though, I want to surprise him.”

“Did it hurt?” Jason asked, and a thought occurred to him as the question left his mouth. “Wait, that’s the only piercing you’re surprising him with, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Kori asked, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she let out a laugh. “Did you think I got a vagina piercing too?”

“I don’t know,” Jason said, his face turning red with a mix of embarrassment, attraction, and laughter as he joined her giggles. “You never know, some people are into that.”

“This hurt a bit at first, and it’s kinda tender around there, but it’s pretty okay.” Kori nodded, giving Jason a smile. “I couldn’t imagine getting my pussy pierced, that’d fucking hurt!”

“I mean, probably would hurt about as much as getting your dick pierced.” Jason laughed, and Kori’s eyebrows shot up.

“Are you speaking from experience, Jason?” She asked, trying to catch her breath.

“Ha! Yeah right! I can hardly show my dick to someone I dated, how could I drop my pants to a stranger and ask them to pierce it?” He wheezed, rolling onto his back.

“What, you never dropped trou in front of Izzy?” She asked, rolling onto her side.

“Eh, once.” Jason shrugged.

“So never?” Kori asked, tilting her head.

“Nah, we never got that far.” He shook his head. “At least not a home run.”

“It’s probably a good thing,” She said, running a hand through her hair. “I mean, you two ended up not working out anyways.”

“Yeah.” Jason nodded, taking some kind of comfort from her green gaze. The only thing that broke their stare was the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing, and Roy schlepping back into the room.

“Hope you brushed your teeth.” Jason said as Roy trudged towards the bed.

“Yeah, I used your tooth brush.” Roy said as he flopped face down onto the bed, one arm slung over each lap on either side.

“Gross!” Jason shouted. “I don’t know where your mouth has been!”

Kori laughed when Roy raised his hand and flipped Jason off.

* * *

 

Dick heard laughing in Jason’s room, a shock to him since last he knew Roy was drunk off his ass and would have the worst hangover ever. He got out of his own bed and pulled on a pair of sweats, staying shirtless as he went to investigate.

Kori had a bowl of popcorn in her lap, and she was laughing. Roy was sandwiched in the middle, holding a water bottle in one hand and a damp wash cloth in the other, giving her a weak, nauseous smile. Jason was on the other side, television remote in hand and beaming.

“Hey, babe!” Kori called to him, and the two men beside her just laughed harder, rolling into each other.

“What’s going on?” He asked, laughing as he walked closer to the bed. He took a piece of popcorn and popped it in his mouth. “Thought you’d be dead to the world.”

“I’m pretty dead,” Roy said, nodding a bit, holding the washcloth over his forehead.

“Dick, next time we go grocery shopping, I need a new toothbrush,” Jason said, reaching over to take some popcorn for himself. Kori let out another laugh, and it made Dick laugh in response.

“Why?” He asked, and just got wheezed laughter in return. “How does real food sound to you guys?” He took the quickly depleting bowl of popcorn.

“I could go for some real food.” Roy nodded, giving Dick a pleading look.

“I’ll whip up some breakfast for the three of you.” Dick said, heading back out to the living room.

Jason was still laughing, leaning across Roy’s lap, using his chest as a pillow and arm over Kori’s abdomen.

“Think he knew his fly was open?” Roy asked, a laugh bubbling in his chest. Kori laughed again, grasping at Jason’s arm. “God, I feel like I’m gonna barf again.”

“Then, please, get out of my bed.” Jason said, sitting up and laughing.

“There’s nothing for me to throw up,” Roy laughed, looking up at the ceiling and using the wash cloth to cover his eyes. “Man, I feel like shit.”

“Hope you learned your lesson.” Jason scoffed, laying back down, eyes glued to the stupid movie on the television.

“Yeah, no more jagerbombs.” Roy laughed, one arm going around Jason’s back. Kori giggled, running a hand through her curls and letting her hand rest on Jason’s forearm. Jason blushed, trying to focus on the sound of Roy’s breathing and not on Kori’s nails gently scraping his arm.

* * *

 

When Dick returned with three plates in his arms of bacon, eggs, and toast, Jason and Roy were fast asleep. Jason was using Roy’s chest as a pillow, and Roy was slightly tipped over, head on Kori’s shoulder. She had her arm around his shoulder, playing with his longish red hair, and her other hand was running her nails over Jason’s forearm and wrist.

“Hey,” Dick whispered, carrying the plates over to the nightstand. “Pretty worn out, huh?”

“Yeah,” She nodded. “Jason said maybe four hours of sleep.”

“Can you eat?” Dick asked, crouching down beside the bed.

“Yeah,” She said again, taking her hand away from Jason and reaching for a fork. “Maybe just put their plates away for a bit.”

“I will,” Dick whispered. “I like the belly button ring.”

“You noticed,” Kori whispered back, her smile growing. Jason’s arm had made her shirt ride up a bit, so it was fully visible against her tanned belly. She took a bite of her toast.

“I did,” He nodded. “Pretty sexy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” He said, taking her free hand and kissing the back of it. “How about we head back into my room?”

“As much as I want to,” Kori sighed, motioning to the two boys that were sleeping on her. “I don’t want to wake them.”

“Of course,” Dick said, standing up and giving her a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll go put these away and come back to keep you company.”

“Okay,” Kori nodded, watching Dick go. She wasn’t super hungry, but she took another bite of eggs before setting her fork down for a moment and bringing her hand back to Jason’s arm. She couldn’t help but think of them as her boys.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the angst that no one asked for but I'm giving you all anyways. I don't focus on Dick enough, and I feel as though he can't be the big brother all the time, as much as he would like to.

The flight home really wore Jason out.

It kind of sucked because as much as he wanted Roy to come home with him, his home was with his parents in California, and Christmas was family time.

But that meant he was seated next to Dick and Kori on the plane, and listening to them giggle, kiss, and whisper was maddening.

So he was the first off the plane, leaving the other two completely behind him.

He could only take so much.

The first person he saw was Tim. He was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black hoodie. Jason was actually surprised because he wasn’t a morning person and the flight arrived before noon.

Next to him was their tall father, dressed in a suit and sticking out like a sore thumb.

“Jason!” Tim called, waving at him. Jason stopped himself from running and strode over to them, enveloping Tim in a hug first.

“Hey, Tiny Tim. Didn’t expect you to be here.” Jason said, feeling how slim Tim felt. He’d be concerned later.

“Bruce let me drive.” Tim said, perking up a bit. “I started driver’s training.”

“Oooo, look at the big boy driving.” Jason scoffed. “Bet you’re glad to be alive, Old Man.”

“Hello, Jason.” Bruce said, welcoming Jason in for a one armed hug. “Where is your brother?”

“I left the gross love birds in the terminal.” Jason shrugged, adjusting the carryon on the shoulder. “So, you looking at cars yet for when you turn 16?”

“I don’t know,” Tim said shrugging a shoulder. “I think those new Audis are pretty cool, but I mean, I haven’t really looked.”

“Hey, there you are.”

Jason turned around and saw Dick and Kori striding towards them, the readhead tucked under his arm. She was at least dressed a bit warmer than normal in jeans, a blue tank top, and a jean jacket.

“Thought we lost you.” Kori added.

“That was the point.” Jason said while Dick stepped around him into Tim’s waiting arms, giving the crown of his head a kiss.

“I missed you so much, Tim.” Dick said, nearly crushing the teen in his arms. “You’re so pale, bud, you getting enough sun?”

“I’m fine,” Tim rolled his eyes. “It’s winter.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dick grumbled, pulling Tim back against his front, arms over his shoulder and hands over his chest. “Bruce.” He said, offering the man a nod.

“Hello, Dick.” Bruce said, offering a nod back.

“Bruce, I’d like you to meet Kori Andres. Kori, this is Bruce, my dad.” Dick said, a quick introduction.

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person.” Kori said, extending a hand for him to shake.

“Likewise.” Bruce said. “Well, let’s get your bags and get home before it starts snowing again.”

“Can I drive back home?” Tim asked, perking up.

“Maybe later.” Bruce said, heading for the luggage carousel, and Tim deflated back into Dick’s hold.

* * *

 

The drive back was fairly quiet. It wasn’t their normal seating arrangement, Jason sitting shotgun and the other three in the back seat. Ordinarily Dick, as the oldest, would get the front seat, but with Kori there and his strained relationship with Bruce, it just didn’t feel like a good plan.

Jason dropped his bags in the foyer, heading for the kitchen where he could smell something amazing cooking. Alfred was standing over the stove, stirring something.

“Alf!” Jason shouted, jogging over to give him a hug.

“Master Jason,” Alfred said, accepting the embrace. “Welcome home, my boy.”

“I missed you, Alf.” Jason said, stepping back, glancing down at the pot. “Are you making lasagna?”

“It was only fitting, Young sir.” Alfred said. “It is your favorite, after all.”

“You’re the best, Alf.” Jason said, giving him another hug as Tim came in to sit at the kitchen island.

“I believe the young master Damian is in your father’s study.” Alfred said, stirring the pot of sauce again.

“I’ll catch him in a bit.” Jason waved him off. “Let me help you.” He turned around to wash his hands at the sink.

“Jayce, you wanna move your bags?” Dick asked, poking his head into the kitchen. “Alfie!” Dick shouted, seeing their old butler.

“I’ll move them later, Dick.” Jason said, but after a pointed look from Alfred, he sighed. “Fine, I’ll move them now. Be right back.”

Jason passed Dick on the way, purposefully bumping their shoulders together as he went back out to the foyer where Kori was being shown where she can hang up her coat.

“Kor, I’ll take you up to Dick’s room.” Jason said, hefting up his bags. He didn’t have a lot since he had left a lot at home, but he had brought some clothes home.

“Thank you, Jason.” Bruce said, taking off his own coat. “Kori, please make yourself at home here.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Wayne.” Kori said, giving him a wave and following Jason up the stairs.

Jason led the way down the winding halls. It felt weird to be back. He had spent so much time out of the manor that the Gothic style felt almost movie like now. He paused in front of Bruce’s study, but decided to find Damian later.

“This is Dick’s room here.” Jason said, pushing the door open. He scrunched up his nose when he saw that the man had never cleaned his room before leaving and there were still clothes falling out of drawers and an unmade bed. “I guess Alf hasn’t been in here.”

“That’s okay.” Kori nodded, putting her suitcase on the bed.

“Come on downstairs when you’re all settled in, okay? I’ll be in the kitchen.” Jason said, and Kori paused, turning around to look at him. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just wasn’t expecting such a big place.” Kori said, glancing up at the higher than average ceiling. “And it’s kind of chilly.”

“Well if you want a warmer jacket, let me know, I’ve got some.” Jason said, leaning in the door way. “And yeah, it’s kind of overwhelming. Take some time to chill, okay? I’ll send Dick up if you want.”

“No, that’s okay.” Kori shook her head, rubbing her arms. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Jason said, stepping into the room again.

“Is this too fast?” She asked, glancing around the room. “I mean, it took me over a year to meet my ex-fiance’s parents.”

“Does it feel too fast to you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t know Kori could feel insecure about relationships.

“I don’t know.” She sighed, glancing at the window. “I guess not. It’s just weird.”

“I get that, our family is kind of overwhelming.” Jason shrugged.

“Well, we’re so used to our independence, you know?” Kori asked. “I mean, he and I can do whatever, whenever, wherever-“

“Okay, no, there’s a limit to where.”

“And now we’re kind of backwards, you know?” She asked with a sigh. “There’s a reason I moved out as soon as I could.”

“I know.” Jason nodded. “I get it, trust me. That’s why I moved out too. Relax though. They all like you.”

“Really?”

“Of course. How could they not? You’re polite and kind and smart and pretty. They think you’re great.” Jason said, feeling his face heat up a bit.

“Thanks, Jason.” Kori said, leaning in for a hug. Jason returned it, his heart pounding a bit.

“No problem.” He said, taking a step back. “I’m going to put my bags away and then I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything else, alright?” Kori nodded as he left her alone to unpack.

Jason quickly squared away his belongings, taking only a moment to look over his old room before heading down to the kitchen. He loved helping Alfred make lasagna, and he was excited to do so.

* * *

 

 Jason was just putting the last layer of cheese on the lasagna when Damian found them. Alfred was behind him at the sink, washing the dishes they had used to cook, when Damian came flying into the room.

“Hey, Squirt!” Jason called, and Damian came running over to give him a hug. “Shit, kid, you hit another growth spurt? You’re getting so tall.”

“Language, Master Jason.”

“I’ll be taller than Drake soon.” Damian piped up, and Jason chuckled.

“You’re still got some growing to do before you outgrow Tim there, Dames.” Jason chuckled. “How does lasagna sound to you?” He asked, lifting Damian up to sit on the counter.

“It has meat in it.” Damian scrunched up his nose.

“Which is why I prepared a vegetarian lasagna last week and froze it.” Alfred said, drying his hands off on a towel.  “Perhaps, young master, you would be so kind as to retrieve it?”

Damian shrugged and hopped off of the counter. He dragged a chair over to the freezer and stood on it to reach the pan on the top shelf.

“And you’ll have plenty of leftovers to eat whenever you wish.” Alfred said, setting the pan beside the fresh one as the oven heated up. “Young sirs, I suggest you run along and enjoy the afternoon. You have been a wonderful help, Master Jason.”

“I missed helping you in the kitchen, Alf.” Jason said, pulling the man into another hug. He quickly took his apron off and hung it by the door. “Come on, pipsqueak, let’s go find the others.”

It didn’t take long since Dick was so loud. He found Dick and Tim sitting in the parlor, playing Mario kart on the gaming system.

Jason held a finger to his lips to tell Damian to keep quiet, then snuck forward to cover Dick’s eyes from behind the couch.

“Hey, no fair!” Dick shouted, trying to wiggle away from Jason’s hands, but Tim got the lead anyways and cheered as his car crossed the finish line first. Jason snickered as he removed his hands. “That was bullshit, I call rematch.”

“You’re just mad that I won.” Tim scoffed, reaching back to give Jason a high five.

“Where’s Kori?” Jason asked, glancing around the room. The only other person was Damian, who had crawled into one of the fancy arm chairs.

“She never came back down. I figured she was jetlagged and fell asleep or something.” Dick shrugged. “Why?”

“Well, gee, Dick you’re the one that wanted to bring her home.” Jason rolled his eyes. “I’ll go check on her.”

“Can I come?” Tim asked, perking up in his seat.

“No.” Jason said as he turned, but he still heard Tim’s light footsteps behind him as he left the parlor.

“Too bad.” Tim said, falling into step with him.

Jason checked in Dick’s room, but he didn’t see her in there. Her stuff was neatly unpacked though, and her empty suitcase was laying on the floor.

“Hm.” He hummed in thought. “I told her I’d be in the kitchen. Maybe she’s down there?” Jason asked, glancing down at Tim, who shrugged.

But the kitchen was empty. Even Alfred had vacated that post once the pasta dishes were safely in the oven.

“Maybe we should split up,” Tim said, looking up at his older brother.

“Not a bad idea, Timmers.” Jason said. “I’ll take the first floor, go ahead and check upstairs, okay?”

Tim nodded and headed back towards the main stairs while Jason continued down the hall. He passed the parlor, and Dick and Damian were now playing a video game together. But no Kori. He headed down the hall and paused when he heard a woman’s voice humming.

Jason turned a corner, following his ears, until he found himself opening the heavy double doors into the library’s first floor.

He hadn’t been in the library in months and being surrounded by books was a wonderful thing. Plus, the humming was louder.

Jason walked through the aisleway between the shelves to where the room opened into a fire place and two chairs with an old table between them. Off to the far wall, there was Kori, looking through the foreign literature.

Bruce used to bring Jason books when he went on business trips, and the ones in foreign languages were his favorite. He wasn’t very good with some of them, but he was always happy to learn.

“Hey, we’ve been looking for you.” Jason said, moving to sit in one of the high-backed arm chairs. It creaked under his weight, showing its age.

“Sorry, I got lost trying to find the kitchen and I found your library,” She said, motioning around. “It’s really impressive.”

“Yeah, it was pretty cool to have as a kid.” Jason chuckled, looking around the room. It spanned two floors, upstairs being more of the books he read as a child. The downstairs was mostly books that had been in the manor for decades, some as old as the place themselves.

“You must have kept yourself pretty busy reading all of these.” Kori said, plucking a copy of ‘Fahrenheit 451’ in Spanish off of the shelf.

“Well I never read all of them,” Jason shrugged. “That’s a lot of work for one guy. But a lot of ‘em, I’ve read. Spent a lot of time in here when I was little.”

“You’re a smart guy.” Kori said, giving him a smile as she sat down in the chair beside him. “So where’s Dick?”

“He’s in the parlor with Damian playing a video game?”

“The parlor?” Kori asked, eyes widening. “I thought Roy’s house was big.”

“Well Roy’s house here was bigger,” Jason laughed. “But this place has been passed down in the Wayne family for so long, it’s huge. It was pretty overwhelming when I first moved in.”

And it had been. He remembered wandering aimlessly, just looking for any sign of life in the big building. It took him far too long just to find anyone.

“It’s a beautiful home.” Kori said, looking up at the ceiling. Jason followed her eye up to the chandelier that lit up the room, the top of the chain ending at the beautiful plaster medallion, aged just right.

“It really is.” Jason nodded. He wasn’t always a fan of the gothic, and their apartment was much more modern, but the old character felt like home. He looked back over at Kori, who was still looking up, he green eyes given a golden glow under the yellowish light.

“Found her!”

Jason turned around and saw Tim standing on the upper level, leaning over the balcony with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 

Jason was never great at talking about feelings and shit with his brothers, so after leading Kori to the parlor, he gripped Dick’s shoulder and whispered a ‘switch’ in his ear.

Which is how Dick found himself knocking on Tim’s bedroom door. A quiet ‘come in’ could be heard, and Dick pushed the door open.

The curtains were drawn, shrouding the room in darkness. The only light was coming from Tim’s laptop on the bed. Tim was laying there, his face glowing blue, still in his hoodie but jeans changed into sweatpants.

“Whoa, Tim, you’re going to hurt your eyes like that.” Dick said, turning on the overhead light. Tim squinted in the sudden flood of bright light, but he closed his laptop slightly and set it aside. “How you doing, bud?”

“I’m fine.” Tim shrugged.

“Yeah?” Dick asked, moving to sit on the bed. “Did everything blow over in school?”

“I mean, kind of.” Tim shrugged again, pulling his knees up to his chest. “It’s not as often anymore, but sometimes people still say things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Just things.” Tim mumbled.

“Timmy, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.” Dick said, reaching out to put a hand on Tim’s shoulder. It felt so boney. “Tim, are you eating anything?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I’m just not really hungry.”

“Bud, you’re growing. You’ve gotta eat. You’re not getting the vitamins you need for your body to do well.” Dick said, looking over Tim’s face. “What about sleep? You look really tired.”

“I sleep enough.”

“Tim, come on.” Dick said, leveling a look at the boy. “What’s going on?”

“I’m fine, Dick.” Tim said, but his older brother shook his head. “Look, Dick, I’m fine, okay? School sucks and Bruce and I don’t always get along, but I’m okay. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Dick sighed.

“Okay.” He said, getting up from his seat. “Okay, if you say so. But you know if that ever changes, you can talk to me, right?”

“I know, Dick.” Tim nodded as Dick took his face in his hands. “You’re my brother. I know you’ll always be there for me.”

“That’s right.” Dick nodded in return, giving Tim a kiss on the forehead. “And anything happens, you can always tell me.”

“I know.” Tim nodded as Dick headed for the door. “Thanks.”

* * *

 

Dick woke up the next morning with a heavy heart.

Kori was sound asleep beside him, curled under the covers. Usually in California sleeping under the sheet while naked was enough but back home sleeping naked meant being under multiple blankets.

He sure didn’t miss that.

After thinking for a moment, Dick got up and went to his ensuite to relieve himself and brush his teeth. He didn’t feel that great and he probably would skip breakfast.

He was just looking through his underwear drawer when Kori started making noise.

“Come back to bed,” She groaned, rolling over to look at him. “It’s cold in here without you.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick chuckled, leaning down to kiss her softly. “But I have to go do something today.”

“What do you have to go do?” She asked, sitting up in bed, clutching the blankets to her chest.

“I, uh, I have to go visit an ex-girlfriend.” Dick said, sitting down on the bed with his back to Kori.

“What?” She asked, reaching out to touch his bare shoulder.

“I promised her I’d visit her.” Dick mumbled, looking down at his barely clothed lap, twiddling his thumbs. “It’s just an important day.”

“Is this Shawn?” Kori asked after a moment, and Dick shook his head, turning around.

“No, no, I, uh, I don’t think Shawn ever wants to see me again.” He said. “You don’t know her, I never mentioned her. Her name is Donna.”

“Oh.” Kori said softly, pulling her hand back. Dick took a deep breath.

“You can come with me if you want.” He said, reaching out to hold her hand. “She won’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Kori asked, big, green eyes staring into his.

“Yeah, she’s pretty easy going that way.” Dick nodded, patting Kori’s hand and going to finish getting dressed.

* * *

 

The drive only took about 20 minutes, and Dick didn’t realize how much he missed his own car. Kori gave him a weird look, but she still took his hand when he got out of the car and let him lead her through the gate.

"Hey, Donna," Dick said, the snow crunching under his feet as he stepped up to where he knew her headstone was. It was mostly covered in snow, so he crouched down and brushed it off. "Been a while, huh?"

He sighed, knowing the response wouldn't come.

 _And whose fault is that_ , she would have asked with a smirk.

“Sorry I haven’t been here, a lot has changed for me in the last year.” He said, forcing some more snow out of the way until there was just cold ground for him to sit on beside her. “Jay and I moved to California, and I flew all the way out here just to see you, Babe. And there’s someone here I want you to meet.”

He moved some more snow, revealing dead grass underneath next to him so Kori could sit, which she did.

“Donna, this is Kori. She’s my girlfriend, has been for a while now.” He said, wrapping an arm around the redhead. “We met in LA, she is in Jay and Roy’s band. So much has happened with Roy, you wouldn’t believe it. He got bad into drugs, but he’s okay now, kind of. Can’t believe that little kid, huh?”

 _He’s got such a sweet face,_ she used to say about him. Pretty freckles, she said.

“But everyone else is good. Tim is kind of worrying me, but he swears he’s fine. And Damian is growing like a weed. You haven’t seen him since he was almost 7, but he’s 10 now. And Tim is learning how to drive, Babe. Can you believe it?” Dick asked, reaching over to touch the cold metal letters that spelled out her names. He had taken off his gloves, wanted to feel her. “I was almost 17.”

“Yeah?” Kori asked, wrapping her arms around her middle.

“Yeah. Zatana and I broke up not long after I turned 16, and I was so upset and then I met Donna. And we were head over heels for each other. I wanted to marry her.” Dick explained. “We might have gotten married if this didn’t happen.”

“What happened to her?” Kori asked, putting a hand on Dick’s back.

“We were driving home from a date, and I hit some black ice. I totally spun out and another car hit mine, right on her side. She died before the paramedics even got there.” Dick sighed, looking out at the rest of the cemetery. “It’s been 4 years today, and I promised her I would visit her on the anniversary every year.”

“Oh, Dick, I didn’t know,” Kori said, scooting closer to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“I didn’t tell you.” Dick mumbled, shaking his head. “It’s hard for me to think about. She was my everything for months. I fell so hard for her. And then I took away her whole chance at a future. I took her away from her family. I feel like the least I can do is never let myself forget about her.” He said, feeling tears well up in his eyes, trying to pass off his sniffles as being from the chill in the air.

“No, that’s not your fault.” Kori said, rubbing a hand up and down his arm.

“It is my fault.” Dick nodded, blinking rapidly. “I would have given everything to have switched with her just so she could have the rest of her life to move on and be happy. I buried her with the promise ring I gave her.”

“Yeah?”

“Our parents weren’t happy about me giving that to her, but she was. She loved it. And I snuck into the impound lot to dig through my car until I found it. It had come off in her glove when she took it off and I knew she’d want it.” Dick explained, wiping at the corner of his eye with the back of his hand. “She was going to go to college, she wanted to study Greek mythology. It just fascinated her so much. She had so much to live for, and I took that away.”

“Dick,” Kori sighed, wrapping her other arm around him as he broke, crying openly into his hands.

“I’m so sorry, Babe.” He said, and Kori didn’t have to ask who he was talking to.

“Dick, she wouldn’t have wanted you to trade places with her. She would want you to do what you’re doing, moving on and growing up.” Kori said, running a gloved hand through his hair.

“It’s not fair,” He cried. “I loved her, and the universe took her away from me.”

“I know.” Kori nodded. “I know it’s not fair.”

Dick grabbed one of Kori’s hands and squeezed it, sniffling a bit. He wouldn’t do this for anyone else, sitting until his ass was numb from the cold and crying his eyes out while his tears froze. And Kori seemed to get it.

* * *

 

Kori drove them back to the house with directions from Dick. He didn’t feel okay to drive, especially since he had started losing a bit of feeling in his fingers.

When they got back he shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged up the stairs to the front door. They shed their coats and scarves and gloves and boots, leaving wet puddles everywhere. Speaking of which, he wanted to change jeans since his butt got kind of wet sitting on the ground. Kori had a longer coat that protected her but he was still in his bomber jacket.

He started up the stairs and was going to go to his room when he walked by Bruce’s study, with the door open.

Bruce was at his desk, scribbling something on some paper when he looked up and gave Dick a concerned look.

Dick smiled at him, though he knew it looked out of place.

He strode into the study and threw his arms around Bruce’s neck from behind, burying his face by Bruce’s ear.

“What’s the matter, Dick?” Bruce asked, and Dick moved to sit on the desk beside him like he used to do as a child, pushing the last of his tears out of his eyes.

“We went and saw Donna this morning.” Dick said, and Bruce’s eyes widened. He looked down to check the date on the newspaper before looking back up into his son’s reddened eyes.

“I didn’t realize that was today, I could have gone with you.” Bruce said, scooting back from his desk a bit.

“That’s okay, Kori went with me.” Dick said, sniffling. “Bruce, I’m sorry about the things I said.”

“I’m sorry too, Chum.” Bruce said, standing up to embrace his oldest. “I know you only have your brothers’ best interest at heart.”

“And I know you’re only doing what you think is best for him.” Dick nodded into Bruce’s shirt. “I also know that I love you and I don’t want you to ever think otherwise.”

“Of course, Chum. I love you too.” Bruce said, a small smile on his face as he kissed the top of Dick’s head.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit more tim-centric for this fic. I really want you guys to see how he is at this stage where he's just kind of in the middle of his (late, but he's getting there) puberty and his two biggest role models leaving (which is a drastic change) and on top of that, he now really doesn't have someone else in the house to rely on. He's really spiraling into his depression here, and it's important to note that Bruce is a pretty shitty dad sometimes, but he is trying. Tim is also only 15, this is a hard time in his life.

Jason usually liked to avoid Dick on Donna’s anniversary because he was all weepy and depressed and Jason couldn’t deal with that. But sometimes Dick would seek him out.

This was one of those times.

Jason was hiding in the library. Talking about it with Kori really ignited his interest in reading some of the books he left behind, so he was reading through the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe, something he’d always meant to do, in one of the creaky old chairs.

“Hey, Jayce,” Dick said as he strolled in, easing himself into the other chair. “I’m going to get together with Wally tonight, you in?”

“Tonight?” Jason asked, sticking his thumb in his book as he closed it. “You sure?

“Yeah, I want to see him.” Dick nodded. “I need something happy, you know?” He asked with a sniff.

“You, uh, you good?” Jason asked, setting his book on the table. “If you’re not I can just, uh, leave you alone for a minute.”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Dick shook his head, rubbed one of his eyes. “Just a hard day and all.”

“Yeah,” Jason nodded. He remembered that night. 14-years-old being rushed to the hospital in pajamas because your older brother was there crying over his dead girlfriend.

It wasn’t a fun time.

“Hey, let’s go do something fun for a while,” Dick said, clapping Jason on the back.

“Like what?” Jason asked, grabbing his book and moving to put it away. Looked like his day of reading was over.

“We haven’t done anything fun with the other two for a while. Let’s go outside and play in the snow.” Dick suggested, and Jason shrugged.

“Sure.”

* * *

 

After a few hours of throwing snowballs and building snowmen and their Cali girl complaining of the freezing cold, Jason was brushing his hair while they waited for Wally and Bart to show up.

Of course the little one was coming along, Little Timmy had to have a friend tagging along.

“Hey, Jason?”

He looked up from his bathroom mirror and saw Tim standing in the doorway, swimming in a big, black hoodie and tight blue jeans.

“Hey, what?” Jason asked, tucking his old hairbrush into the vanity drawer.

“Uh, can I talk to you about something?” Tim asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bathtub. “It’s something I don’t really want to talk to Dick about.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jason nodded, grabbing his toothbrush. “Shoot.”

“Um, I uh, could-could you maybe-“

“Spit it out, Timmers.” Jason garbled around his toothbrush.

“Could you maybe buy me some condoms?” Tim asked, and Jason choked on his toothpaste.

“Excuse me?” He asked, spitting into the sink and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Condoms?”

“I-I don’t know if I’ll need them, but I’ve been going out with this one guy and it’s been getting a little serious and I just thought, like, as a precaution-“

“Hold up,” Jason held up a hand. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I just didn’t want to make a big deal out of it,” Tim sighed.

“Well spill,” Jason said, sitting on the closed toilet lid.

“His name is Luke, he’s a senior-“

“You’re not a senior, you’re a sophomore.” Jason said, but Tim continued.

“He’s like the only male cheerleader on the varsity team. And he’s got a cool car, and he’s tall. We’ve gone out on a few dates.” He shrugged.

“No older guys, older guys only ever have one thing on their dirty minds.” Jason scolded.

“He’s not like that.”

“Then why are you asking for condoms?”

“It was my idea not his.” Tim sighed. “I just, I want to be prepared if we decide to go further.”

“Alright look,” Jason sighed, getting up and going to his vanity. “I’m not condoning this. I want to make that perfectly clear.” He said, digging through the bottom drawer. “But I don’t want you getting an STD or something from some douchy guy.”

“He’s clean, he told me-“

“I don’t care what he told you.” Jason said, grabbing the box hidden in the back. “Dick gave me these after he and Shawn broke up. Said he didn’t need them anymore and in case I needed them I should have them. They’re still good.”

“Thank you, Jason.” Tim mumbled, taking the box.

“But listen, don’t do anything just because he wants you to. If you do anything, it should be because you want to.” Jason said, and Tim nodded rapidly. “And if you do, you can talk to me about it, okay? I won’t tell Dick.”

Tim nodded and rose, wrapping his arms around Jason’s middle.

“Love you, bud.” Jason said, returning the hug.

“Love you too, Jason.” Tim mumbled into his shirt before leaving Jason alone with thoughts of his little brother losing his innocence.

* * *

 

Dick and Wally were always such stereotypical bros.

And Jason was so not.

The four were in the game room, Dick and Wally playing some video games while Kori and Jason were playing darts, something that they were both horrible at.

“Wally seems nice,” Kori said as Jason threw a dart that bounced off of the board and hit the floor.

“He’s your regular dude bro.” Jason scoffed.

“It’s funny, you and Roy are so like them.” Kori said with a smile that faded when Jason whipped around.

“Okay, my IQ is greater than those two combined. We’re not like them.” He shook his head.

“No, I mean close.” Kori said softly. “I mean like two halves of a whole.”

“Well, I don’t know about Dickhead and Wallace over there, but Roy and I have been best friends since I was in crime alley. We went through a lot of shit together, between my mom, and his dad getting married and me moving in here, me going to a new school. He’s my best friend.” Jason explained.

“Dick talks about Wally the same way,” Kori nodded. “Hey, let’s play something we’re actually good at.”

“Air hockey?” Jason asked, backing up towards the table with a smirk on his face.

“I haven’t played air hockey in forever.” Kori laughed, grabbing one of the mallets as Jason turned the table on.

“Perfect,” Jason said, giving her a smile. “Makes this easy on me, huh?” He asked, tossing a puck onto the table. Kori lunged forward and smacked it, sending it sailing into the wall and straight into Jason’s goal.

“Guess I’m better than I thought,” She said with a laugh while Jason glared at her. Not that he could be mad at her when she laughed like that.

“Alright, alright, no holding back then,” Jason said, pulling the puck out and setting it on the table. “It’s on.”

* * *

 

"Kori is so hot," Wally said, glancing back at where she and Jason were playing darts. "And really cool."

"She is pretty cool." Dick nodded, jamming buttons on his controller. "I mean, she and I just connect, you know?"

"Yeah?" Wally asked, turning his attention back to the screen.

"Yeah. And she's so chill with everything," Dick shrugged. "Like, she knows all the girls I've been with and she doesn't care. I really like her."

"I haven't seen you this excited about a girl since-" Wally paused, and Dick knew it was Donna's name on his tongue. "I-I'm sorry, I know today is a hard day, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no it's cool." Dick shook his head, pausing their game. "But you're right. I haven't felt this way about anyone since her either. Even Shawn, she and I just weren't as serious."

"You guys were serious," Wally rolled his eyes.

"I mean, we were but we didn't like, I mean, I didn't take her to galas and we didn't go out on dates and shit. We just kind of hung out, played games, watched movies. It was like hanging out with you, you know?"

"Okay, you two had a lot more sex than you and I have," Wally scoffed, reaching over to unpause the game.

"You know what I mean," Dick rolled his eyes. "I mean, yeah, sex too, but we were like, friends you know? Kori is so much more than my friend."

"You really like her, huh?"

"I think I love her," Dick mumbled, looking back as she laughed at something Jason said.

"Love?" Wally asked, his eyes widening. "You think so?"

"I know so," Dick nodded. "She's so awesome, and she's so good with Tim and Damian, and Dinah, like, loves her. And so do Jason and Roy, she gets along with them so well."

The two turned again and saw that the pair had moved to the air hockey table, both focused until Kori scored with a laugh while Jason groaned. But both were still smiling.

"Jason seems to really like her too." Wally said, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, she's such good friends with him and Roy. It's actually really cool how she fits in with them."

Jason scored, cheering himself on. Kori flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You sure it's just a friend thing, man?" Wally asked, watching the two banter. Jason was never comfortable around women, and he seemed to just light up in her presence.

"Yeah," Dick nodded. "Jayce probably won't mention it, but he had a girlfriend up until a few weeks ago. They broke up because he just didn't think he was ready for a serious relationship.”

“Oh, shit, really?” Wally asked as his character fell off of the platform. “He’s never been much for dating.”

“Nah, he wasn’t.” Dick shook his head. “This was a really nice girl, he just didn’t feel it.”

“I get that.” Wally nodded. “Sometimes I feel like that with this new girl, Linda.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, she’s really cool, but like she’s so different from the other girls I’ve dated, like Lilly. I don’t know, not sure if she’s the one for me.” Wally shrugged.

“Let’s go on a date while I’m home, I’d like to meet her.” Dick said, glancing over his shoulder as he heard the door open and Bart and Tim came strolling in, both a chatter.

“Hey, Kiddies.” Jason said, focusing on the foosball table in front of him.

“Hey, guys.” Dick said, and Tim gave him a small smile. “Come to hang out?”

The two nodded, moving to the pool table. Dick remembered that was always Tim’s favorite to play.

Everyone stayed in their pairs for a bit longer, Dick and Wally shouting and shoving at each other, Jason and Kori smack talking and laughing, Bart and Tim whispering to each other and giggling every now and then.

Until Damian came wander in, dressed in his pajamas.

“Hey, little D,” Dick said, looking away from the screen where his character had just died. “Isn’t it late? Past your bedtime.”

Damian scoffed at them as he wandered past the couch to the pool table.

“I wish to play,” He said, looking up at Tim as he lined up a shot.

“Bart and I are playing, Damian,” He said, hitting the cue ball.

“More than two people can play,” Damian argued, reaching out to grab Tim’s pool cue.

“But we’re in the middle of a game right now, Damian,” Tim said, yanking the pool cue back.

“Why don’t you join in next game, Dames?” Bart asked, ever accommodating for the younger boy.

“I would like to join now,” He said, scowling at the redhead.

“Damian, you can’t join right now!” Tim shouted, his face turning into a scowl.

“Father!” Damian yelled, and Tim sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Why do you always have to be such a tattle tale?” Tim asked, and Damian scoffed at him.

“What’s going on in here?” Bruce asked, walking into the room. He was dressed in his work clothes still, obviously having been in his study for most of the day. “Damian, why aren’t you in bed?”

“Father, Drake will not let me play with them,” He said, pointing up at Tim.

“Bruce, Bart and I were already playing-“

“Tim, you need to include him,” Bruce said, kneeling down next to Damian. “He just wants to hang out with you.”

“But Bruce-“ Tim said, but the man simply gave them a look. “Fine, whatever, he can take my spot. Not like he doesn’t get everything he wants anyways.”

He dropped the pool cue on the table and started jogging, then sprinting, out of the room.

“Timothy!” Bruce shouted after him. “That boy sometimes, I swear.”

“We’ll handle it, B,” Jason said, stepping away from the table he and Kori were at.

“Yeah, go get some sleep big guy, it’s late.” Dick said, hopping over the back of the couch and following after Jason.

* * *

 

“Tim?” Dick asked, gently knocking on the door.

“Go away!”

“You’re too nice,” Jason said, reaching for the door knob and pushing the door open.

Tim was on his bed, texting away on his phone. His face was red, and tears were falling from his eyes as he sniffled.

“I don’t want to talk.” Tim said as Jason shut the door behind them.

“What was with the little hissy fit?” Jason asked, sitting at the end of the bed while Dick sat right beside Tim, wrapping an arm around him.

“Damian always gets whatever he fucking wants and Bruce just lets him do whatever.” Tim said, closing his phone and setting it face down on the bed. “He doesn’t fucking care how I feel.”

“Tim, Bruce cares how you feel,” Dick said, tightening his hold on the boy as Tim wiped at his face.

“I know it seems like he gives Damian whatever he wants, but it’s just because Damian acts out like he does,” Jason said, putting a hand on Tim’s knee.

“How would you guys know? You’re not even fucking here anymore,” Tim said, letting out a sob. Jason and Dick exchanged a look.

“Timmy, I’m sorry, I know we’re not here as much as we’d like to be,” Dick said, rocking slightly.

“It doesn’t matter, everything is just my fault now,” Tim shook his head. “Damian always gets his way, I may as well not even be here.”

“Timothy Jackson, don’t talk like that.” Dick scolded, eyes going wide as he looked at Jason. “We love you so much, and we want you here.”

“Yeah, Tim, and just think, three more years and you don’t have to stay here anymore,” Jason said, squeezing Tim’s knee.

“Exactly. When you’re done with school, you can come stay with us if you still feel this way,” Dick said, running his hand through Tim’s hair. “I know sometimes Bruce can be a pain to deal with, but he’s trying.”

“I’m probably grounded now,” Tim said with a sniff. “Damian wasn’t even supposed to be up in the fucking first place.”

“When did you get such a mouth?” Jason asked, furrowing his brows as Dick pulled Tim to rest his head on his shoulder.

“Learned from the best,” He said with a small smirk.

“See, Jason, you’re a bad influence,” Dick said, glaring at his next-in-line.

“Oh yeah, because you set such an example,” Jason scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Is Bart staying over?”

Tim nodded.

“How about we send him up and you two have some friend time?” Jason asked, and Tim nodded again.

“Okay,” Dick said, kissing Tim’s temple. “We love you.”

“Love you guys, too.” Tim said, wiping the last of his tears off of his face.

* * *

 

Jason and Dick marched themselves into Bruce’s bedroom after that, found him there, reading to Damian.

“Scram, pipsqueak, we have to talk to Bruce,” Jason said, crossing his arms.

“No,” Damian said, scowling at them.

“Come on, Dames, I’ll tuck you in, okay?” Dick asked, and the boy thought it over for a moment before nodding and getting out of the large bed to follow the oldest.

“Is everything alright, Jason?” Bruce asked, and Jason shuffled on his feet. He wasn’t prepared to have this conversation without Dick. He sighed and sat down on the bed cross legged.

“B, you know I’m not going to tell you how to parent, but we think Tim is feeling kind of ignored,” Jason said, glancing back at the door, hoping for Dick to reappear.

“Tim is being a teenager,” Bruce said. “He’s been like this lately.”

“Yeah, but you had me and Dick as teenagers and we didn’t act like this,” Jason said, running a hand through his hair.

“No, you two acted out in different ways,” Bruce said, setting the book on the nightstand. “You snuck out and got in fights and Dick nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw the paparazzi photo of him in the paper sneaking out of the Zatara girl’s bedroom window half naked at 15.”

Jason tried his best not to laugh because he remembered seeing that photo. He had been the one to hand Bruce the paper while laughing.

“What about me?” Dick asked as he strode back in, shutting the door behind him.

“Nothing,” Bruce shook his head. “Jason is just telling me you both think Tim is feeling neglected.”

“Bruce, he said you’re always taking Damian’s side on everything, and it’s really upsetting him,” Dick said, sitting on the bed as well.

“I don’t.”

“It sure looked like it,” Jason scoffed.

“Bruce, you did take Damian’s side. We were there, he was supposed to be in bed already, and he was being a brat,” Dick explained, glaring at Jason. “Tim was going to let him play when they finished the game they were already playing.”

“Well, I’m sorry if that upset him, but Damian is younger, he wants to feel included,” Bruce said.

“Hey, tell him you’re sorry, B.” Jason said. “He was really upset.”

“Damian simply wants to spend time with him,” Bruce explained. “Tim hardly comes out of his room anymore, he keeps to himself, and Damian misses him.”

“Well maybe Tim wants to spend time with you, B,” Dick sighed. “He’s a teenage boy, he needs a dad right now.”

“And neither of us are mature enough to be close to a dad.” Jason added, ignoring the swat on his arm from Dick.

“Why don’t you boys get some sleep?” Bruce asked. “It’s been a long night. Alfred already showed Wally to a guest room.”

Dick scowled, but Jason nodded.

“Okay, night, Old Man.” He said, tugging Dick out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

“You’re just going to let him keep doing this to Tim?” Dick asked as they started towards their bedrooms.

Dick had gotten a bedroom as a child that wasn’t far from Bruce’s, just down the hall. And when Jason moved in, he picked the room right next door to Dick’s. It made for interesting nights of sneaking into the other’s room and whispering until they got caught.

Tim and Damian on the other hand were in the opposite direction. Tim was far too hurt when he moved into the manor, and he wanted to be in a room where he could see his old house from the window in the distance, which meant he was far from the others. Damian had wanted his room right next to Bruce’s, since he was only a little boy when he moved in.

“Listen, Dick, we’re not going to fix this overnight. We said what we had to, let’s let him sleep on it,” Jason said with a sigh as he headed into his own room. “Get some sleep yourself.”

Dick glared at the door as it shut.

He turned into his own bedroom and saw Kori in the bed, in one of his t-shirts, watching something on the tv.

“Hey, baby,” She said when she saw him. “Is everything okay?”

“No, but we’re working on it.” He said, taking a deep breath. “I’m really worried about Tim.”

“I know,” Kori nodded, getting up on her knees as Dick approached the bed. She cupped her hands behind his neck and gave him a small kiss.

“No, but I mean he said something today that concerns me. I think he’s actually really depressed right now,” Dick explained. “He’s always been kind of a sad kid, but it’s gotten so much worse.”

“Dick, baby, you are doing everything you can to make that boy feel loved and safe, and you know that,” She said, and Dick nodded.

“I know. Thanks,” He said, looking up into her green eyes. “Kor, I-I love you.”

Kori blinked.

She leaned in for another kiss.

“I love you too,” She whispered against his lips, and his smile grew slightly as he leaned in again to capture her lips in a much more heated kiss.

Next door, Jason dug around for his headphones. No way in hell was he going to listen to this racket in California _and_ at home. There were children under that roof for God’s sake.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry this update took so long but it's a longer chapter so hopefully that makes up for it. Jason is just......pure guilt in this chapter

When Jason got up in the morning, the only two in the kitchen were Wally and Alfred.

“Something smells good, Alf.” Jason said, stretching his arms above his head.

“Pancakes,” Alfred supplied. “Master Timothy’s favorite.”

“Tim’s favorite, huh?” Jason asked as he flopped onto the seat next to Wally. “So I guess you heard all the yelling last night.”

Alfred sighed.

“I have tried to reason with Master Bruce, but he is very stubborn,” He explained, setting a plate in front of each of the boys. “He has expected a lot of maturity and kindness from Master Timothy as of late, and the poor boy is still just a child. He has been struggling.”

“Thanks for watching out for him, Alf,” Jason said, looking at the door to make sure no one else saw him be _caring_.

“It is my duty, Master Jason,” Alfred said, taking off his apron “If you’ll excuse me, I must go wake the young masters. Should I bother waking Master Dick and Miss Kori?”

“No,” Both Jason and Wally said.

“Right,” Alfred nodded. “Please, excuse me.” He said, heading towards the door.

“You heard them last night too, huh?” Wally asked, digging into his pancakes.

“It’s hard for me not to hear them, Wallace,” Jason sighed, taking a bite of his own food. “It’s the same damn thing at home.”

“Jason,” Wally said, and it made the younger man turn. “Do you have a thing for Kori?”

Jason choked on his pancake.

As he tried to catch his breath, Wally pat him on the back. Damn freaking feelings, sometimes he wished he were a sociopath.

“You alright?” Wally asked as Jason’s coughing slowed and he took a sip of the orange juice in front of him.

“Yeah, sorry,” Jason said, waving him off. “Just surprised by your question.”

“So you don’t?”

“Ugh,” Jason put his forehead down on the counter. “Kori is great. And of course I like her, she’s awesome. And yeah, maybe sometimes I think she’s really pretty and we get along pretty well. But even if she weren’t dating my brother, and even if I had those kinds of feelings for her, I would never do that. It’d hurt Dick, and Roy and I made a pact when Kori joined the band, we don’t want to fuck up what we have as a band with some kind of relationship.”

“So you do?”

“Please don’t say anything to Dick,” Jason begged, holding his hand up and sticking his pinkie finger out. “I would never act on it, I swear. You know me.”

“Yeah, I do know you.” Wally said, linking pinkie fingers with him. “I won’t tell as long as you keep that promise.”

“It would just make everything too complicated,” Jason sighed, sitting back up. “I know he’s your best friend and all, but it’s not serious, she’s just my friend is all.”

“I believe you,” Wally nodded. “And hey, I’m sorry. Dick told me about you and your girlfriend.”

“Of course he did,” Jason sighed again. He wasn’t super hungry anymore. “I’m not up for dating, that’s all. It was kind of short lived and it just wasn’t for me.”

“I get it,” Wally nodded. “Still sorry though.”

“Thanks,” Jason shrugged, and they lapsed into comfortable silence until Tim and Bart came schlepping into the kitchen with Alfred right behind them.

“Pancakes?” Tim asked, looking up at their butler, who nodded.

“Of course, young master. Have a seat,” He said, motioning to the bar stools. Tim slid into the seat beside Jason, and Bart on his other side. Alfred put a plate in front of each of them. “I must go wake Master Bruce now. He is particularly stubborn in the morning.”

Alfred walked around the bar and gave Tim a kiss on the crown of his head before leaving the kitchen once more.

“How you feeling today, Tiny Tim?” Jason asked as he took another bite, watching Wally rise from his seat with an empty plate. “You are a garbage disposal.”

“High metabolism,” Wally shrugged, watching Bart walk over with his own empty plate. “Runs in the family.”

“I’m okay,” Tim mumbled, taking a small bite of his own food. “Thanks, though. For talking to me.”

“Of course,” Jason nodded, putting an arm around Tim’s shoulders. They went back to eating, Wally and Bart splitting another pancake and chatting, when Tim’s phone buzzed on the counter. He snapped it up and unlocked it, thumbs furiously typing away.

“That wouldn’t happen to be Luke would it?” Jason teased, and Tim’s face flushed.

“It might be,” He mumbled.

“Oh, the older boyfriend. And what does he have to say?” Jason asked, snatching up the phone.

“Hey, give that back!” Tim said, lunging for it. Jason held out a hand to keep him at bay while he read through the conversations.

Mostly just gross, teenage puppy love.

“This is disgusting,” Jason said, passing the phone back. “And you tell that little shit I’ve got my eye on him.”

“Let the boy be, Jay,” Wally said with a laugh. “He’s got a boyfriend, it’s cute.”

“Of course you think it’s cute, you didn’t read that gross shit,” Jason scoffed, finishing off his food.

“Good morning.”

The four looked up when Dick and Kori strode in. Dick was at least wearing clothes, a t-shirt and sweats, which was an improvement on the apartment where Jason was lucky if Dick was wearing anything more than underwear. Kori was wearing a long sleeved sweater that was obviously Dick’s, and Jason prayed shorts underneath though he couldn’t see since the shirt covered her back side.

“You look better today,” Dick said, leaning down to kiss Tim’s temple. The boy smiled a bit and shrugged.

“And you look extra tired today, Jayce,” Dick said, giving his next brother the same kiss. Jason groaned and mumbled a ‘gross’ when Dick stepped away to get himself some breakfast.

“Don’t even try it,” Wally warned when Dick gave him a smirk.

“Of course I’m tired, I sleep next to the loudest person on the planet,” Jason said, glancing down at Tim as he texted again.

“Ew,” Bart said, scrunching up his nose.

“Jealous,” Dick said, winking at Jason.

“Oh god, I hate you.” Jason groaned, scowling at Dick as Kori walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “You guys and all your lovey dovey crap.”

“What’s wrong with lovey dovey?” Kori asked, smacking a kiss on his cheek and pulling back with a giggle as Jason’s face heated up.

“You’re embarrassing him, Kor,” Dick said with a laugh, handing her a plate, which she took before sitting a few seats away. Wally raised an eyebrow while Jason tried not to put his face through his plate.

“Well, now we know where you get it from,” Jason said, turning to Tim. Tim smiled a little before going back to his phone.

* * *

 

 Christmas shopping was something they always did together.

Kori was with them too, and the mall wasn’t as busy on a week day.

It always changed how they split up, and this year Dick and Jason silently agreed that they shouldn’t let the two little ones go together.

“Alright, Tim, Kori, let’s go,” Dick said, motioning for the two to follow after him, but Kori didn’t move.

“I still need to get you a gift,” She said. “I’m going with Jason.”

“If you insist,” Dick shrugged, stepping back to give her a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” She said, giving them a wave as they left. Jason scooped up the 11 year old and put him on his back as they started the opposite way in the mall.

“So love now, huh?” Jason asked as he led them to where he knew he and Damian would be able to find Bruce something.

“He told me he loved me last night,” Kori said, tucking some hair behind her ear.

“I’m happy for you guys,” Jason said, turning into the store where the guy who tailored Bruce’s suits worked. “Go pick B out a tie, Dames.” He said, letting the boy down before any other events from the night before could come out of the woman’s mouth.

“Jason, last night was amazing,” Kori sighed, looking over the case of cufflinks. “I haven’t felt this way about anyone in a long time, and I honestly didn’t think I’d find someone like that again.”

“Kor-“

“Jason Todd! No shit!”

“Fuck my life.” Jason groaned, recognizing that voice. He turned, and standing in the doorway to the store was Kyle Rayner.

“Thought you skipped town, Man,” He said as he strode into the store, opening his arms to welcome Jason into a hug. “How’ve you been?”

“Just back for the holidays,” Jason shrugged. “I’ve been good.”

“And who is your beautiful lady?” He asked, and Jason scowled.

“Dick’s beautiful lady, actually,” Jason said, motioning to Kori. “This is Kori, she’s the drummer in Roy and I’s band.”

“Sorry, I heard you two talking and I just assumed. Should have known that brother of yours would have found the most beautiful girl in California,” Kyle said, shaking Kori’s hand. “Hey man, we should catch up while you’re in town. Roy back too?”

“Nah, he’s in Cali with his parents still,” Jason shook his head.

“Todd! I need your assistance!” Damian shouted from the checkout counter.

“With what?”

“Payment.”

“Right,” Jason nodded. “Listen, man, I’ve got to go, but nice seeing you again. I’ll catch you around.”

“Sure thing, nice meeting you,” Kyle said, giving the two of them a wave as Jason made his way over to the counter.

“Who was that?”

“Someone Roy and I occasionally tooled around with in high school,” Jason groaned, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. “Thought he was really hard core because he could play jumper on his guitar.”

“He was obnoxious.” Damian chimed in, taking the tie box from the man at the register.

“I’ll agree with that,” Jason nodded. “Let’s go find something for the others, okay?”

* * *

 

“What do you think you’re going to get Kori?” Tim asked as they strolled through the women’s section of Macy’s. He glanced at an emerald green sweat shirt that said ‘I’ve been naughty’ across the chest.

“Not that,” Dick said, grabbing Tim’s shoulder and turning him away. “I don’t know, I was thinking a necklace or something.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Tim nodded, following his brother to the escalator to go downstairs to where the jewelry was.

“What about you? You’ve got a boyfriend to shop for, right?” Dick asked, and Tim flushed. “I took a guess. I’ve hardly seen you smile except when you get a text.”

“How do you know it wasn’t a girlfriend?” Tim asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Intuition,” Dick said with a smile, but Tim looked unimpressed. “And Wally told me.”

“Of course he did,” Tim sighed, looking over the glass cases that held beautiful diamond rings. “I don’t know, I didn’t want to get him anything too serious.”

“A watch?”

“No one wears watches but us anymore,” Tim shook his head, looking over the women’s watches, shining gold and sparkling gems. “I was thinking more along the lines of a t-shirt.”

“What is he interested in?”

“Well he’s hoping to go to University of Michigan next year, maybe some college gear-“

“Next year?” Dick asked, turning to face his brother. Tim flushed. “Tim, are you dating a senior?”

“I, uh, we’re not, like, super serious or anything,” He mumbled, trying to hide in his scarf.

“Tim, it’s okay, I’ve dated older women. Hell, Kori’s older than me. But in high school that’s a big deal,” Dick explained. “I don’t want you to get hurt when he goes away to college.”

“But I can visit him on breaks, and he’d be home sometimes on weekends and breaks and stuff,” Tim said, but Dick ran a hand over his beanie.

“I know, it might work like that, I just don’t want you to get your hopes too high with that. College really changes people,” Dick explained, resting a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Just enjoy it while you can.”

“Okay,” Tim nodded.

“But not too much,” Dick amended, and Tim smiled.

“Of course,” He said, looking back down. “This green one is pretty. It would match her eyes.”

* * *

 

The group met in the food court for lunch, showing off the gifts they had bought for their father. He usually got similar things every year. A tie or bowtie from Damian, cufflinks or a watch from Tim, something stupid and gag like from Jason, and some pajamas from Dick.

Jason was showing off his ‘World’s Okayest Dad’ mug and the t-shirt that said ‘My Favorite Child Gave Me This Shirt,’ while Tim was pulling the University of Michigan sweat shirt out of a bag.

“I’m sure he’ll like it, Tim,” Kori said, patting his knee under the table.

“I hope so,” Tim said, his mouth twitching up in a tiny smile. He looked up across the food court and his eyes widened. “Oh god, hide this.” He said, shoving the sweatshirt into the bag with Dick’s gifts. “And hide me.”

Tim pulled his face into his scarf like a turtle and pulled his beanie down to cover his hair fully, the fringe that had been hanging out vanishing. The bit of his face that was still visible was burning red.

“Tim, what are you doing?” Dick asked with a chuckle, reaching over to pull his scarf down. “You’re going to suffocate yourself with this thing.”

“Dick,” Tim squeaked, trying to pull his hat down over his whole face.

“Hey, Tim.”

The group looked up to see a tall, blond man standing over the table with an easy smile and a muscular build under his sweater. He had the faintest hint of stubble on his chin, and his jeans were the same type of skinny jean that Tim usually wore.

“Hey, Luke,” Tim said, hands still gripping the edges of his hat.

“You look like Double D,” Luke chuckled, reaching out to pull the hat off and smooth down Tim’s messy hair before putting it back in its original slouchy position.

“Uh, Luke these are my brothers, Damian, Jason, and Dick, and this is Dick’s girlfriend Kori. Guys this is my, uh, my boyfriend, Luke,” Tim said, his face burning.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Luke said, giving them a toothy grin that screamed braces at a young age.

“So, Luke,” Jason said, crossing his arms.

“Jason,” Tim growled through his teeth, glaring over at his brother.

“How long have you and Tim been dating?” Jason asked, ignoring Tim’s protests.

“Almost three months now,” The boy said, giving Tim a smile. Tim returned it, though his was significantly more queasy.

“We should get going, wouldn’t want to be late for dinner-“

“Tim, it’s noon,” Dick said, glancing at his watch.

“That’s okay,” Luke said, waving them off. “I have to go get you a gift anyways. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah, okay,” Tim nodded, eyes widening.

“Bye babe,” Luke said, leaning down to give Tim a small kiss. Tim squeaked, and Luke giggled as he pulled away. “Nice meeting you all again.”

Dick laughed as Tim turned red again, trying to hide in his scarf.

“Don’t be so embarrassed, Timmy,” He said, reaching out to take Tim’s face in his hands. “You have a boyfriend, it’s cute.”

“Don’t embarrass him more,” Kori said, tugging one of his hands back. “He’s cute, Tim.”

“So it’s date night, huh?” Dick asked, pulling his other hand back. “What’s the plan?”

“We were going to go see a movie after dinner.” Tim mumbled. “But please don’t tell Bruce, he thinks I’m going out with Bart.”

“Oh, Tim,” Dick started, shaking his head.

“No way,” Jason shook his head too.

“Oh, come on, you used to sneak out all the time, and I lied for you,” Tim pleaded, turning to Dick.

“It was wrong of me to do that, and to ask you to lie for me,” Dick explained.

“Please, guys?” Tim asked, clasping his hands under his chin. “I don’t want Bruce to know I’m dating anyone.”

“You shouldn’t lie to father,” Damian piped up.

“Damian, you don’t understand,” Tim sighed, his hands falling to his lap. “I just don’t want Bruce to pry into my love life.”

“I don’t know if it’s my place but I have a solution,” Kori said, and everyone turned to look at her. “Why don’t we go with him?”

“You and me?”

“Yeah,” Kori nodded. “We don’t have to be with him but just so one of you knows where he is and that he’s safe.”

“I don’t need a chaperone,” Tim crossed his arms.

“No, I know you don’t,” Kori said. “But it would make them feel better since they don’t really know this guy.”

“I’d love to, but I promised Damian he and I would hang out tonight,” Dick said, and Damian nodded. “But maybe you and Jason?”

“Well, what do you say? Want to be my date again?” Kori asked, turning to face Jason across the table.

“I, uh, sure,” Jason nodded, feeling his mouth fill with saliva.

* * *

 

Dick and Damian sat on the floor of the boy’s room, back to back as they wrapped presents so that they couldn’t see what they got the other. Neither had never peaked much, it was Jason and Tim who liked to sneak through the manor looking for Christmas presents.

“And he is from the orphanage, he is only at Gotham Academy on a scholarship because he is intelligent,” Damian explained, and Dick nodded despite not being able to be seen.

“You and he should have a play date, Dames,” Dick said, and Damian scoffed.

“- _tt-_ I do not play, Richard,” He said, and Dick rolled his eyes.

“Well maybe we can go pick him up and we can go do something fun while I’m home,” Dick said. “Maybe a movie or we can go to a park and build a snowman.”

“Perhaps,” Damian shrugged. “We should alert father that Drake is out with a boy.”

“Listen, Dames, it’s complicated,” Dick sighed. He knew he snuck out, he knew when he was Tim’s age he was doing a lot worse things than making out at the movies. He and Zatana had gotten kicked out of the movies once for the things that they were doing, but he was an adult now. And he should be setting a better example for Damian than lying to their dad. “It’s up to Tim to tell Bruce when he’s ready.”

“But he is lying.”

“I know he is. And that’s wrong. But I lied too,” Dick said. “And as long as Jay is with him, he’s safe.”

“Why does he feel it necessary to lie?”

“Well, Dames, when you’re dating someone, sometimes you want to test the waters and see how a relationship is going to work out before you introduce that person to your family,” He explained. “And Tim is a very private person. Sometimes he wants something just to himself. That’s why sometimes when he and Bart are hanging out, he doesn’t want you around. He doesn’t want to share some things with the rest of the world.”

“But you and Todd share friends,” Damian pointed out.

“Well yeah,” Dick nodded. “But Jason and I are closer in age than you and Tim. 2 years isn’t too far away from each other. And he and I aren’t just brothers, he’s my best friend-“

“What about West?”

“He’s my other best friend,” Dick chuckled. “But see, me and Jason and Wally and Roy, we were always a group. And we were all close in age. You and Tim aren’t super close in age, sometimes he and Bart want to do things that you aren’t old enough for, or talk about things that you aren’t old enough for.”

“I am very mature for my age,” Damian argued, and Dick laughed.

“I know you are, Dames,” he nodded. “But there are things that I talk about with Jason that I wouldn’t talk about with you or Tim until you’re much older. And maybe not even then.”

“Why not?”

“Because no matter how old you are, you’re always going to be my baby brother, Dames,” Dick said, turning around and pulling Damian into a hug from behind, even though the younger protested.

* * *

 

The movie it turned out was not something Jason particularly wanted to see. He liked horror, action, suspense, thrill.

This was a cheesy chick flick.

Kori was laughing beside him at a predictable joke. She at least seemed to be having a good time.

Tim and Luke were a few rows ahead of them, cuddled together and occasionally kissing. Jason wanted to throw popcorn at them but Kori wouldn’t let him.

“You’re bored,” she whispered to him, and Jason nodded.

“Let’s just say I’m not a rom com type,” He whispered back.

“I’m not entirely either,” Kori shrugged. “I used to take dates to these to make out.”

Jason flushed, glad that Kori couldn’t see his face turn red.

He decided he had to get himself over this. He had dated someone else and that didn’t work. And Kori was just his friend, that was all.

He guessed he never had a close, female friend before. Growing up their whole household was always such guy-central. Sure, Dick and Wally sometimes brought girlfriends around, and he would talk to them, but at that time, they looked at him just like Dick did, which was a little boy. Dick always treated him like a child up until they were both in high school.

But those girls never spent time with him like Kori did. And they never talked to him like he was an adult like Kori did. It was messing with his head. The closes thing was when Donna took him shopping for Dick’s birthday present one year, after she turned 16.

But he was just 13 when Dick and Zatanna dated, and he never was very close with Shawn. At that point, Dick was a full blown adult and hadn’t dated anyone seriously since he was 16, so it was mostly just the two of them on dates and hiding in Dick’s room.

Maybe that was what he needed to go: get more female friends.

* * *

 

The three returned to the manor after the movie, plus twenty minutes of Tim and Luke playing ‘one more kiss’ by Luke’s car while Jason and Kori sat in their own car, trying to find a station not playing Christmas music.

“Hello young masters,” Alfred greeted them in the foyer. “Miss Kori.”

“Hey, Alfie,” Tim said, stepping forward to give him a hug. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Master Tim,” Alfred said, letting himself be hugged. “There is a plate of cookies in the kitchen.”

“Can I have coffee?” Tim asked, and Alfred smiled.

“I suppose one cup won’t hurt,” He said, and Tim smiled as he ran towards the kitchen. “Perhaps you would like to join him.”

“Actually, I have some gifts I have to wrap,” Jason shrugged. He did have a bunch shoved under his bed that needed to be wrapped before Tim could start snooping.

“I’m going to go find Dick, but thank you,” Kori said, heading for the stairs. Jason followed after her, pausing when he saw Bruce’s study light on.

“Hey, B, we’re back,” He said, leaning into the study. His father was leaned over some paperwork on the desk, head in his hands. “You good there, Old Man?”

“Just some paperwork,” Bruce sighed, setting his pen down. “How was the movie?”

“Boring, but they wanted to see it so, whatever,” Jason shrugged, lingering in the doorway.

“Come sit,” Bruce motioned to one of the chairs, and Jason felt like he was fifteen and in trouble all over again. But still, he complied and sat down stiffly as Bruce got up to close the door.

“You and I haven’t gotten to talk much since you arrived,” He said as he ignored his chair and leaned in front of the desk instead. Jason knew that meant dad-talk.

“I mean, I haven’t had much to talk about, B,” Jason shrugged.

“I figured you’d want to talk about why you didn’t bring Isabel home with you,” Bruce said, crossing his arms in something that Jason deemed his ‘casual dad’ pose.

“Oh,” Jason sighed, breath rushing out of his lungs. “Well we broke up so I thought bringing her home would be kind of awkward.”

“You didn’t tell me-“

“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it,” Jason shrugged, his thumbs twiddling in his lap. “I mean, we weren’t together for that long. Six months at most.”

“I figured going through your first relationship was something you’d want to talk to me about,” Bruce said, moving to sit on the desk top.

“I-I mean, it wasn’t really anything big or super special or anything,” Jason shrugged, but that was a lie. He did miss Izzy sometimes, and he was hurt when they broke up, and hurt for her and her pain, but he didn’t want to tell Bruce that. It was bad enough that he cried in front of Dick about it. He’d always been such a crier and he hated it.

“I guess I’m just surprised,” Bruce said. “You’re growing up so fast.”

“Bruce, I’m 18,” Jason said, finally looking up. Bruce chuckled.

“I know. But this time last year, you still lived at home, you’d never kissed a girl, and you and Roy were just playing music in your room,” Bruce said, and Jason blushed. “Are there any other firsts I should know about?”

Jason blushed deeper.

"Bruce, I'm not, I mean, we never, uh-"

"I figured as much," Bruce said, leaning forward to kiss the crown on Jason’s head, run his hands through his curls, a gesture that made Jason feel little again. "But my heart couldn't handle if I had grandchildren on the way, so I had to ask."

"B, you really think out of all your children, I'd be the most likely to have a kid?"

"Eventually? Yes," Bruce nodded. "You'd make a wonderful father. Right now? No. Your older brother worries me the most on that."

"He's gross,"

"He's always loved with all his heart," Bruce chuckled. "And I worry about him for that. But you've always been my most guarded child."

"Me?" Jason asked, eyes widening. "Isn't Tim the most guarded?"

"No," Bruce shook his head. "He might be difficult, but you're more protective of yourself. Hid your emotions."

"I guess," Jason shrugged.

"Which is why I knew you wouldn't talk about your break up unless I asked," Bruce said pointedly, and Jason sighed.

"It just wasn't working. I wasn't ready to be committed to someone, and I didn't want to lead her on or anything," he explained, and Bruce nodded.

"And it had nothing to do with Kori?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Jason asked, his rage growing. "No. It had nothing to do with Kori. She's my friend, and she's my brother’s girlfriend, he loves her-"

"Jason-"

"It mean sure, I think she's pretty, and nice, but that's as far as that goes-"

"Jason-"

"And it would mess up the band. Roy and I made a pact to never-"

"Jason!" Bruce shouted, effectively silencing his son. Jason looked up at his face and felt his own resolve crumbling.

"And I like her," he mumbled, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "But I can never do anything about it, I won't let myself."

He sniffled a few times, trying to cap his feelings and stuff them back down.

"Son," Bruce said, kneeling down in front of the chair Jason occupied. "There's a reason they call it a crush. It hurts.” He said, pulling his son into a hug.

* * *

 

Jason made his way back to his room, avoiding anyone else along the way. He hated that he was a crier, and he tried not to let it happen, but it always did. It was usually when he was mad, and this time it was himself he was mad at.

He felt such guilt about his crush that he actually cried to his freaking father about it.

Once back in his room, he went to his bathroom and checked his face. It was kind of red, not horrible, but noticeable. Maybe after a shower it would look normal again.

He felt like such an asshole because Dick was his big brother. He’d never want to hurt him like that. It wasn’t worth it. And Dick took care of him, helped him, they had each other’s backs. How could he possibly betray his trust that way?

“Jayce?”

Jason scowled under the shower spray as he heard Dick’s feet moving from the door to his room and into the bathroom.

“Jayce, do you have a lighter?” He asked, and Jason rolled his eyes. Of course he did, he had been sneaking cigarettes out on his balcony since they got home.

“Yeah, in my jeans there on the floor,” Jason said, barely louder than the water pounding against him. “Why?”

“Going to light some candles, make the room romantic while Kori’s in the shower,” Dick explained. “Thanks. You’re the best, Jayce.”

Jason internally groaned. He wasn’t, he was the worst brother ever.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, every time I write a trip, that trip spans so many chapters

Jason was working on cooking breakfast for everyone. Alfred had taught him well, and Jason wanted him to have a morning off. He probably didn’t get them often since he moved out.

“Master Jason,” Alfred said, standing up straighter as he walked into the kitchen. “I apologize, you should have woken me sooner if you were hungry-“

“Alfie, I wanted to make breakfast so you don’t have to,” Jason said with a smile, flipping a piece of french toast. “Relax, sit back.”

“I’m afraid I can’t relax, young master,” Alfred said, bowing towards him. “I work for your father, and that is stressful enough.”

“What was that?”

Jason turned back towards the door and saw Bruce striding in, scratching behind his head. He was fully dressed and ready for the day, odd since it was the day before Christmas eve. Jason raised an eyebrow and pointed a spatula at him.

“I have to go into the office for a couple of hours this morning. Alfred, will you wake Tim. I’d like him to go with me,” Bruce said, and Alfred nodded.

“Of course, Master Bruce.”

“Thanks, Alfred,” Bruce called after him as he strode into the kitchen. “Something smells wonderful.”

“I’m making breakfast,” Jason shrugged. “So taking Tim to work?”

“He’s expressed such interest in Wayne Enterprises, and I was thinking taking over some of the responsibilities would be good for him. Besides, he’s been going to work with me since he was a little boy,” Bruce explained, and Jason nodded. He knew Tim used to spend weekends in board meetings with Bruce and his actual Dad. There was still a Drake Industries should he want to take it over one day.

“Then you both need food,” Jason said, putting some toast on a plate and passing it to Bruce. “Eat up.”

“This smells wonderful,” Bruce mumbled, picking up a fork and knife as he started to eat. He paused after a bite and looked up at Jason. “It tastes just like Alfred’s.”

“Well I learned from the best,” Jason shrugged. “Someone has to feed Dick or he’ll just have cereal for every meal.”

Bruce smiled at him a bit before getting up to go around the kitchen island and wrap Jason in a hug from behind.

“Bruce?”

“You’re so grown up,” Bruce sighed into his hair.

“Bruce,” Jason groaned as the man kissed the crown of his head. “Bruce I’m almost 19 years old.”

“Just let me be your dad for a little longer,” Bruce pleaded, hugging him tighter.

“Bruce, I have to flip these,” Jason said, trying to pull an arm free. “You’re ridiculous.”

He wanted to protest further, his face burning with embarrassment, but Tim schlepped into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes, wearing pajama pants that were way too big for him and a hoodie that covered him partway down his thigh and bunched up on his arms so his hands could be visible.

“Good morning sunshine,” Jason quipped as Bruce let him go, moving to grab himself a mug of coffee.

“Hm,” Tim hummed, heading to follow Bruce’s lead, getting himself a cup of coffee.

“I don’t think you’re old enough for that,” Bruce said, eyebrows knitting in concern as Tim poured himself a cup, headed for the fridge to get the creamer. “Did you not get enough sleep last night?”

Tim still didn’t answer as he got the sugar bowl from the cabinet, dumping spoonfuls of it into his mug and stirring until it was to his satisfaction.

“You gonna use your big boy words today, Bud?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow as he set another plate next to Bruce’s, their father sitting back down to finish his breakfast.

“Hm,” Tim hummed again, sitting down to start eating, picking up the French toast with his free hand.

“Heathen,” Jason said, glaring at the boy. Tim flipped him off as he set his coffee back down.

“Timothy!” Bruce scolded, and Tim blinked, seeming to come back to the world.

“I slept for about six hours, and I can use words just fine, thank you very much,” He said, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Grouch,” Jason mumbled, putting the last of breakfast in the pile on the plate. “Where’s the mini grouch?”

“Don’t know,” Tim shrugged, taking another bite of food. “Don’t care.”

“Tim,” Bruce said sternly. “After breakfast, get dressed, I want you to come to work with me for a few hours.”

“Can I drive?” Tim asked, sitting up straight.

“Sure,” Bruce nodded, and Tim smiled. He chugged the rest of the coffee in his mug, despite Jason’s warnings of ‘slow down, Jesus,’ and took one more bite of his breakfast before rushing out of the kitchen. “Would you like to come with us?”

“Uh,” Jason raised an eyebrow. “I’m on vacation, B.”

“I understand,” Bruce chuckled. “Thought maybe you’d want to see your old desk.”

“You haven’t given that away yet?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. He worked in his teen years at WE, mostly just as a secretary, answering phone calls and emails, but it was only a day or two a week. He and Dick shared an office near Bruce’s. The top floor had a main room with his two actual secretary desks, and three offices branching off of it. One was empty, but he and Dick shared one, throwing paper back and forth for a few hours a week was more than enough work.

“It’s still there if you boys want it,” Bruce shrugged. “Besides, I’m afraid to go through Dick’s desk.”

“Ugh, you should, B, there’s probably rotting food in it,” Jason scrunched up his face, thinking of a half-eaten spoiled sandwich. Gross.

“Well if you stay here today, keep an eye on Damian,” Bruce said. “I’ll ask Dick if he and Kori want to come with me.”

“Good, get them out of my hair,” Jason nodded. “I’ve gotta call Roy, I haven’t talked to him since the day we got here.”

“Tell him I say hello,” Bruce nodded. “How is he doing?”

“He’s okay, I guess,” Jason shrugged, though truthfully he didn’t know. Roy was still touch and go with the whole drinking thing.

“Good,” Bruce nodded again as Dick and Kori strode into the kitchen, fingers laced together.

“Something smells good,” Dick said, and Jason grabbed two plated from the cabinet. “Good morning, B.”

Dick leaned over and gave their father a kiss on his cheek while Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a Daddy’s boy,” Jason said, handing Kori a plate.

“Yeah, well that’s why he loves me the best,” Dick said, wrapping his arms around Bruce’s shoulder. “Right, B?”

“I love you all equally,” Bruce said, his automatic reaction every time one of the boys said he had a favorite.

“Of course you do,” Dick said, nodding, shooting Jason a wink. “Wouldn’t want to hurt their feelings.” He turned, reaching for a plate, which Jason stole away from him.

“Nope, you don’t get my food,” He said, giving Dick a smirk.

“Would you and Kori like to join Tim and I at the office today?” Bruce asked as Dick sat down in Tim’s vacated seat.

“What do you say, Kor? Wanna see how we pay our bills?” Dick asked, and Kori gave him a smile.

“Sure,” she said as Tim came running into the kitchen, now dressed in a light purple polo and a pair of khakis.

“There’s no way you showered in that time,” Jason said, pointing an accusatory fork in Tim’s direction.

“I’m ready,” Tim said, ignoring his older brother.

“Great,” Bruce said, taking his empty plate to the sink. “The three of you go warm up the car I’ll be out in a minute.”

Tim ran off towards the garage, grabbing the car keys and turning around to jingle them in front of Dick with a wide smile on his face. The older two followed, hands still linked.

“I know I don’t have to say it but behave today,” Bruce said, giving Jason a kiss on the forehead. “And keep an eye on your brother. Tell him we’ll be back around 1.”

“What’s with this whole affection thing?” Jason asked, wiping off his forehead in slight disgust. Bruce didn’t say anything as he started towards the garage.

* * *

 

Jason was in the library, spending the nice quiet day reading his book. He didn’t get space or a ton of quiet time to read anymore.

But then someone was walking in, interrupting his quiet.

“I apologize, Master Jason, but has Master Bruce already left for the morning?” Alfred asked.

“Yeah, he and the others left about a half an hour ago,” Jason said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

“Oh dear,” Alfred sighed. “I’m afraid the young master has fallen ill and is asking for his father.”

“Damian’s sick?” Jason asked. The butler nodded. “Well, he’s not going to get the old man, but I’ll give it a shot.”

Jason thanked Alfred as he left the library, heading up to the second story and down the hall to Damian’s room. He pushed open the door, glancing around the dark room. His eyes settled on the lump of blankets in the middle of the bed.

“Father?” it croaked.

“No, Bruce went to work,” Jason said, heading for the bed. He sat down on the side, only for something to kick him from under the blanket.

“I want father!”

“Fine, if you’re going to be a brat, I’m going back to reading-“

“No!” Suddenly Damian was sitting up, looking at Jason with wide, slightly red eyes. He looked a little pale, and he sounded congested. Probably just a cold or something.

“You want me to stay?” Jason asked, raising his brows. Damian nodded. “Then don’t act like a spoiled brat.”

The man sat down again on the bed, and Damian curled into his side.

“Alfie  said you’re not feeling too good,” Jason said, and he felt the boy nod against him.

“He believes I have a cold,” Damian said. “But I wish to get better, Richard promised to take Colin and I to a movie tonight.”

“Movie, huh?” Jason asked, and again, the boy nodded. “Well as long as you bundle up it shouldn’t be a problem. And get plenty of rest while you’re home today.”

“Todd?”

“Hm?” Jason looked down and saw Damian looking up at him with his watery eyes, lips in a slight pout. He sighed, knowing what that look meant.

“Alright,” Jason leaned back against the headboard, pulled Damian a bit closer into his side. “It’s near the holidays, do you have a Christmas request?”

“The one from the polar express,” Damian said, eyes already sliding closed. Jason nodded, remembering Damian’s favorite holiday movie. It was his first choice on Christmas Eve when they movie marathoned.

“Sure thing,” Jason said, clearing his throat. “I’m wishing on a star, and trying to believe, that even though it’s far, he’ll find me Christmas Eve. I guess that Santa’s busy, ‘cause he never comes around, I think of him when Christmas comes to town.”

* * *

 

“So Tim, this will be your office,” Bruce said, motioning to the empty office across from the one previously used by Dick and Jason. “Decorate it however you wish.”

“Thank you, Bruce,” Tim leaned in to give him a hug before heading off to the empty desk and unused computer.

“This was where Jason and I worked after school,” Dick said, opening the door to the office that hadn’t been touched in half a year. “Well I worked more than just after school when I graduated.”

“Is this your desk?” Kori asked, standing behind the lighter colored desk.

The two desks faced each other, one being an oak, the other being a cherry wood. The oak had a desk blotter that hadn’t been touched since before they moved, and plenty of stains from food and drink. There was a mug being used as a pencil cup, a stapler, and a simple roll of tape sitting in the corner, not on a dispenser. The top wasn’t bad but Dick knew the top drawer was a mess of rubber bands, paper clips, and binder clips.

The cherry desk had a clean desk blotter, fully filled out with appointments, meetings, and other things. There was a nice pencil cup, and two smaller matching cups containing paper clips and binder clips. There was also a stapler and tape dispenser, the desk proving itself far superior to the other. Dick knew the top drawer of that one held a rubber band ball, extra pens, and sticky notes.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Dick asked with a chuckle.

“Lucky guess.” She said, sitting down in the worn desk chair. “This is a large office building.”

“It is,” Dick nodded. “One of many, actually.”

“Bruce?!”

The pair looked out through the glass wall, seeing Tim running out of his office, colliding with Bruce as he stepped out to see the commotion.

It was then that Dick noticed that there was an upright piano tucked against one of the walls.

“Oh my god,” Dick whispered, rushing out to the main room. He could hear Tim sniffling and hiccupping against Bruce.

“Merry Christmas, Tim.” Bruce said, giving the boy a kiss on top of his head. Kori leaned out of the office, seeing what the fuss was all about.

“Did we miss something?” She whispered.

“That was Tim’s mother’s piano,” Dick whispered back. Kori nodded, understanding. Dick strode over to the pair that was hugging, taking his turn and pulling Tim from their father’s arms into his own.

“Thank you, Bruce,” Tim said, wiping at his eyes, letting Dick squeeze his shoulders and fix his hair.

“You’re welcome,” Bruce smiled down at his sons. “Do you think you remember anything?”

“Um,” Tim thought, shaking his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Why don’t we go try, huh?” Dick asked, leading Tim over to his office. The teen sat down on the bench, lifting up the cover so the slightly yellowed keys were exposed.

He rested his hands on them gently, closing his eyes and trying to remember.

Before he could think about it, he was stumbling through Amazing Grace while Dick and Kori sang with him.

* * *

 

After returning to the manor, Dick and Bruce went on a hunt for the two who had stayed behind while Tim went to clean up and Kori went to grab a snack.

Tim was a hormonal, emotional wreck, and he looked it after all the crying he’d done.

“Dames?”

Dick pushed open Damian’s bedroom door. They had already checked the parlor, the game room, and the library, where there was a book face-down on the table, holding the page, which was a tell-tale sign of Jason.

“Sh,” was the response he got, and he could see Jason in the slight light of the beside lamp. He was resting up against the headboard, a book that was far below his reading level in his hand, and Damian curled up against his side, snoring quietly and drooling on Jason’s shirt. “He’s got a cold.”

Bruce’s brows furrowed as he pushed further into the room, kneeling down on Jason’s side of the bed and reaching over to feel the youngest’s forehead, first with his hand, then leaning in to press his lips to it.

“Slight fever,” He said as he stood up, adjusting the blanket over the boy.

“He’s been sleeping all morning,” Jason said, holding up the book in his hand. “I’ve read this once through already.”

“Hm,” Bruce hummed, brushing some sweat-damp hair from Damian’s forehead.

“Todd?” Damian mumbled, eyes barely slitting open, voice sounding parched.

“Right here, Tyke,” Jason said, patting the shoulder under his hand. “Dad and Big Brother are here too.”

“Father?” Damian asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes and Dick returned from the bathroom he had fled to, handing Damian a glass of water.

“Hey, Damian. Jason said you weren’t feeling well,” Bruce said, watching Damian take a few sips of water.

“I am improving,” the boy said. “I feel well after a nap.”

“Maybe we should call Colin and cancel-“

“No!” Damian shouted, nearly spilling his glass on Jason.

“But Dames if you’re sick-“

“Alfred says I am not contagious anymore,” He pouted, curling up under Jason’s arm again. “I do not wish to reschedule.”

“We’ll see how you feel in a few hours,” Bruce said before Dick could protest further. “Would you like some lunch?”

Damian nodded.

“Would you like to lay down in my bed?”

Another nod.

“Okay,” Bruce said, standing up straight. Damian held his arms out, as he only permitted himself to be carried when sick. Bruce scooped him up, still large enough to balance the boy on his hip, let his warm face flop against his shoulder. “Could one of you see if Alfred has prepared any soup for him?”

“Sure thing,” Jason said, setting the book back on the bedside table and following Dick out the door.

“You should burn that shirt,” Dick said as they walked, scrunching up his face. Jason looked down at the worn ACDC t-shirt, and yeah, there was a drool spot, it also probably had sweat and snot on it.

“You know what, yeah,” Jason said, pausing as they were about to pass his bedroom. Dick hovered in the doorway as Jason walked in, pulling a Hollywood Undead t-shirt from his closet and discarding the gross one in the laundry basket. “Better?”

“Much,” Dick nodded, turning out the door and running right into Tim, who had been running by. “Whoa, sorry, Tim.”

“My fault, I shouldn’t be running in the manor,” Tim said, taking a step back.

“What are you in such a hurry for?” Jason asked as he joined the pair in the hallway.

“Luke is picking me up, we’re exchanging gifts today,” Tim said, starting to run past again but Dick reached out and grabbed Tim’s hood on his hoodie to pull him back.

“Hold your horses there,” He said, watching Tim roll his eyes. “Where does Bruce think you’re going?”

“To hang out with Bart,” Tim shrugged. “Bart’s 16, he can drive.”

“And where are you actually going?” Dick raised a brow.

“To Luke’s house,” Tim blushed. “He invited me over for dinner.”

“Hm,” Jason hummed. “And Luke’s parents will be home?”

“Yes,” Tim rolled his eyes. “Can I go now? He’s going to be here any minute and I have to grab his gift.”

“Just be safe, okay?” Dick asked, letting go of Tim’s hood. The youngest nodded, running off down the hall. “And be home before curfew!”

Tim flipped him off over his shoulder.

“That child is such a-“

“You?” Jason asked, leaning against the wall. “Because I seem to remember catching someone sneaking out and telling me if I tell Bruce that you’d pound me into the ground.”

“Guess I wasn’t the best influence, huh?” Dick asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Nope,” Jason said with a smile, happy to hold the title of ‘the good one’ for a bit. “Like you could ever pound me into the ground.” He scoffed, pushing off the wall and starting for the kitchen.

“Hey, back then I could have. You were a scrawny kid,” Dick said, quickening his pace to follow.

“Yeah, then I outgrew you,” Jason scoffed. While Dick was tall at a full 6 foot, Jason hit 6 foot 2 right out of high school. Shocking since really, he was a small kid and he thought for sure his upbringing had stunted his growth.

Though their father was 6 foot 5, so Damian would probably outgrow all of them.

* * *

 

The phone rang in Jason’s ear as he put away his laundry. It was kind of nice, not having to do his own laundry again. No one could fold like Alfred, try as he might.

_“Hey, Man,”_

“Hey, RoyToy,” Jason said, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear as he started putting clothes away. “You still asleep?”

_“More like hungover,”_

“Again?” Jason asked, standing up straight. It was well into the afternoon.

_“Yeah, I kinda drank too much at one of Dad’s parties last night. Champagne, you know? Goes to my head.”_

“Roy, dude, you gotta lay off the alcohol,” Jason shook his head. “Makes the whole turning 21 thing less fun.” He chuckled.

_“Nah, I’m fine. Just bored without you guys here.”_

“Well we miss you too, Roy,” Jason laughed. “You’d never believe all the shit that’s happened here.”

As Jason recounted his trip home-Tim asking for condoms, Tim and Damian fighting, Tim being incredibly emotional and depressed, really Tim anything-Kori came striding in, sat down on the bed when Jason mouthed ‘Roy’ to her.

“Hey, before I keep going, you wanna say hi to Kori?” Jason asked, putting the phone on speaker phone.

_“Hey, Kor! Merry early Christmas!”_

“Hi, Roy, how are you?” Kori asked, scooting closer to Jason on the bed.

_“Little hungover, so don’t talk too loud.”_

“Didn’t you learn your lesson last time?” Kori asked with a chuckle.

_“Guess not.”_

“I was just telling Roy about how Wally’s doing,” Jason explained with a shrug. “He wants you to come home next time so we can all hang out like old times.”

“Uh, Jason?”

The two on the bed turned towards the door, saw Tim poking his head in the doorway.

“Hey, Tiny Tim. You’re home earlier than I thought,” Jason said, motioning for Tim to come in. He always had a crush on Roy, he’d want to say hi.

“I, uh, yeah,” Tim nodded, walking slowly into the room.

“You alright?” Jason asked, brows furrowing.  “Luke didn’t do something to upset you, did he? Because I can beat him up if-“

“No, no, nothing like that,” Tim shook his head quickly, and that’s when Jason noticed that his hoodie was trying-and failing- to hide a dark mark on his neck.

“Timothy, what’s on your neck?” Jason asked, glaring at the boy.

“Leave him alone, Jason,” Kori said, putting a hand on his leg. “Tim, sit here and tell us how your date went.”

“I, um, I can’t,” Tim mumbled, shaking his head a bit.

“What like you have somewhere else to be?” Jason asked with a scoff.

“No, I mean, uh, the whole sitting thing,” Tim mumbled, and Jason almost gagged.

“Oh my god,” He groaned.

“ _Oh my god!”_

“Roy?” Tim squeaked, reaching up to cover his mouth with one hand. “Oh my god!”

Before Jason could say anything, he noticed Tim’s heavy breathing, and his general look of panic, and the boy fled from the room.

“Okay, how about you go talk to him, and I’ll keep Roy company?” Kori asked, reaching for the phone.

_“We could all go talk to him. I kind of feel bad now.”_

“Yeah, because he wants to talk to his biggest crush ever about this,” Jason scoffed. “Why don’t I call you back, Roy? We’ll video chat, the three of us, or something?”

_“Sure thing. Love you both!”_

“Back at you,” Kori said, hitting the end call button. Jason groaned and flopped back on the bed.

“Can you just adopt them? I’m not a dad, I shouldn’t have to do this shit,” He asked as Kori leaned back beside him.

“Do you want help?” She asked, catching Jason’s eyes as they lay beside each other.

“No, I want to switch with you. You go be the big brother,” Jason said, and Kori chuckled.

“I would be a sister,” she said. “And I am not great at it.”

“You’re a wonderful sister, Kori,” Jason rolled his eyes. “Ryan loves you.”

“Either way, let’s go make sure Tim is okay,” she said, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek before getting up from the bed.

* * *

 

“Hey, bud,” Jason said, poking his head into Tim’s room. The boy was face down on his bed, cuddling his pillow into his face. The blinds were drawn, though it was dark out so it wouldn’t make much difference.

“Go away!”

“Tim, I’m sorry, I should have told you Roy was on the phone,” Jason said, pushing further into the room to sit on the bed. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“It’s okay,” Tim mumbled, turning his face to look at Jason, and Kori who crouched down beside the bed. “I’m just embarrassed.”

“I know,” Jason said, resting a hand on Tim’s upper back. “So, uh, something you want to tell us?”

Tim scowled, reaching an arm out towards Kori. She moved up onto the bed, let Tim rest his head on her lap and wrap his arms around her waist while she ran fingers through his hair.

“Well, I found out Luke hasn’t told his parents he’s gay,” Tim said with a scowl. “But then we went up to his room and things happened.”

“Yeah?” Jason asked, gently moving his thumb back and forth between his shoulder blades. “You don’t seem too happy.”

“I don’t know,” Tim shrugged. “It was fun and everything, I just, I mean, not what I expected I guess.”

“Was it something you wanted to do?” Kori asked, her nails gently scraping over his scalp.

“I did,” Tim nodded against her stomach. “But I didn’t expect to be sore, and I guess I’m still a little upset that his parents don’t know we’re dating.”

“Yeah?” Jason asked.

“I felt kinda,” Tim pursed his lips in thought. “Wrong. Like he was ashamed of me.”

“Did you talk to him about it?” Kori asked, twisting some of his hair between her manicured fingers.

“No,” Tim mumbled.

“Well you should, that’s important,” Jason said, though he didn’t feel right giving the relationship advice, what with his one failed relationship.

“Jason’s right,” Kori nodded. “Especially if you want to stay serious.”

“I know,” Tim nodded. “I will.”

“Good,” Kori said. “So tell us about it.”

“No, please don’t,” Jason shook his head.

“Jason,” Kori scolded, but Jason held his hands up in defense.

“Hey, I don’t want to hear about anyone’s sex lives,” Jason said. “It’s not particular to him, but I mean, that is my little brother.”

“It was really nice,” Tim shrugged. “I mean, it wasn’t anything I expected it to be.”

“First times seldom are,” Kori said with a laugh.

“What was yours like?” Tim asked, looking over at Jason.

“Uh,” He said, looking between the two. “I haven’t had it yet. Which also hurts because my little brother lost his V card before me. You’re the same age Dick was when he lost it.”

“He was only 15?” Tim asked, raising an eyebrow. Tim had only been 10 at the time, not really focusing on sex.

“Yeah,” Jason nodded.

“But that’s okay,” Kori said. “As long as it’s with someone you care about. Do you care about Luke?”

“Of course I do.” Tim nodded.

“Okay, and you’re happy?”

“Yes.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” she said, letting her hand fall back to the bed.

“I think I’m going to call Luke and talk to him,” Tim said, pushing himself up a little to roll over onto his back. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Timmy.” Jason said, giving him a sad smile as Kori gave his forehead a kiss.

The pair moved out to the hallway, shutting the door behind them. Jason let out a relieved sigh.

“It’s okay,” Kori said. “He’s happy.”

“I know,” Jason nodded. “Thanks for your help. You sure are a great sister. And way better at sex talk than me.”

“You’re welcome,” Kori said, giving Jason another kiss on the cheek. He was kind of getting used to that. “Let’s go chat with Roy.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, i've had a rough time getting inspired. I've had the beginning two scenes written for like a month, but the rest of it took me a bit.

“Oh, fuck,” Jason said, pushing the heel of his hands into his eyes. Fucking fuck, he hated Christmas Eve morning.

“Might I remind you, Master Jason, that there are young ears in the house,” Alfred said, setting a plate of plain toast in front of the man.

“Sorry,” Jason said, scowling at the toast. His stomach was already rolling at the thought of going out to the cemetery.

Unlike the others, he only went once a year. Dick and Tim went together for Mother’s Day, Father’s Day, anniversaries, birthdays, any other time they would want their parents around. But Jason, he had a hard time with his mother. He spent a lot of his time taking care of her, not the other way around. He would be standing on a chair to cook her dinner because he couldn’t see the stove, or turning on the shower for her, getting her water when she was hungover.

He didn’t have much of a desire to relive all that every time he saw her name in stone.

“At least try to eat some, Master Jason. It might calm your stomach.”

“Right,” Jason nodded, taking a small bite of the toast. Seeing his mom was never easy, it sent a lot of bad memories to his head, but someone had to see her he guessed. And for as bad of a mom-hell, a person-she was, he did love her sometimes.

“You know that you don’t have to go,” Alfred said finally, setting out plates for the other two boys who would be down soon. “No one is forcing you.”

“I know, I just,” Jason sighed, giving a shrug. He really wasn’t much of a talker, especially on days like this when he just wanted to cry. It really wasn’t the thought of his mom being gone, she had been gone for long before she had died, it was all the bullshit after. That she got high at home where Jason would find her, that he had tried to help her and failed, that the police had come and taken him, that he had to spend hours crying to a man he didn’t even know, and then the few uncomfortable days he spent being doted over by the Queens.

“Fuck,” Jason groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes up tight.

“Perhaps I should wake Master Dick and Master Tim,” Alfred said, walking around the kitchen island and resting a hand on Jason’s arm. Alfred was giving him time to collect himself. Good old Alf.

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, picking up his toast to take another bite.

* * *

 

Jason always took up the back of the pack on the way out to the cemetery. He liked to not be bothered with all the worries because sometimes he just cried and couldn’t fucking stop it and he was supposed to be the tough one.

This time Kori was walking with him while Dick had an arm around Tim’s shoulders ahead of them.

The snow was crunching under their feet. The cemetery wasn’t super close to the manor, had a gated driveway off of a nearby road as well, but they always walked across the grounds to get there.

Everyone was buried there, and it had started with Bruce’s family. Since Wayne Manor was handed down through generations, there were generations of Waynes in the cemetery, dating back over 100 years all the way in the back.

Towards the front were two obnoxiously large head stones in the shape of crosses that bore the names of Martha and Thomas Wayne. Bruce would visit them at night, after all his sons had gone to bed.

Dick split off from Tim, heading for the two more modest headstones that said John and Mary Grayson. Kori moved to join him.

Tim went to his own pair. After his father died, Bruce paid to have his mother’s grave moved to the family cemetery so Tim could visit her whenever he wished.

Jason went to the only one without a pair, reading ‘Crystal Todd’ displayed in tarnished letters.

He could hear Dick excitedly introducing Kori to his parents, Tim crumbling and sobbing and apologizing to his parents for something or other.

Jason stayed silent. Really, he never had anything to say. What would he say? Thanks for the childhood hunger? For the PTSD? Wish he could have grown up with her in crime alley and become a drug dealer like everyone else in the building?

“Are you okay?”

He turned and saw Kori standing beside him, face etched with concern.

“Yeah,” Jason mumbled. While Dick and Tim were used to his reaction, he supposed Kori wasn’t.

“Miss her?” She asked. Jason stared down at his last name, really it wasn’t a good sight.

“I missed her for a long time before she died,” He said, kicking at some of the snow. “I’m better off without her.”

Kori didn’t say anything to him, just nodded and gave his upper arm a squeeze.

Jason didn’t want to stand and stare for much longer, choosing to follow Dick’s lead and check on Tim.

He had a much harder time. He had lost his parents at different times, and really he missed his mom more than any of them. He also always had a twisted idea that if they were alive, they wouldn’t like the person he’d become.

While Dick had been alone long enough and had a good enough psyche to handle the day without crying, usually just happy to talk to his parents like they were still alive and standing there listening. Tim hadn’t had his parents long anyways, less time than any of them, and it was still fresh to him when he visited.

“Come on, Timbit,” Jason said, patting his own shoulder. Tim took the cue and clambered up, letting Jason carry him in a piggy back hold back to the house while Kori and Dick walked beside them, holding hands.

* * *

 

Christmas eve traditions were never Jason’s favorite. He wanted to hide in his room, but he had to sit on the couch with his family instead.

The three youngest were on the couch, Damian in the middle as usual. He would fall asleep on either Jason or Tim later in the day, but right now he was up and attentive. Bruce was in his recliner, not leaned back, and Dick and Kori were over on the love seat, cuddling under a blanket.

Everyone was watching the Polar Express.

Jason hated this movie. Damian picked it every year.

Tim would pick next, and he usually picked the Nightmare Before Christmas, but Jason had no problem with that one. He himself liked to watch the Grinch, and Dick picked a Christmas Story. Kori would choose too, though Jason didn’t know what she would want to watch.

By the time it was Bruce’s turn to put on ‘It’s A Wonderful Life’, they would all be asleep.

Jason remembered when he was younger, the Christmas it was just he and Dick, Bruce had scooped them both up, one in each arm, and took them to bed with him. It was one of the few memories he treasured.

That and the time that he and Dick and Roy and Wally had ‘borrowed’ one of Bruce’s cars during the older two’s senior skip days and drove out to an amusement park for the day without getting caught.

Jason can do a great Bruce impression.

* * *

 

When Jason woke up, he was being settled into a bed.

Which was weird when he was a 6 foot 2 man.

“Bruce?” He asked, blinking his eyes open. Bruce leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

“Go back to sleep, Jason.” He whispered, brushing Jason’s hair back, fingers lingering in the white streak. Jason noticed he always focused on that, a time when he could have lost his son.

“’m too old to be carried, Bruce,” Jason mumbled, curling into the bed more. It was more comfortable than he had ever remembered.

“Just stay here,” Bruce said, getting up to leave. Jason was asleep before long.

* * *

 

When Jason woke up on Christmas morning, he wasn’t in his own bed.

He was on the right side of Bruce’s bed, nothing on his right but Tim to his left, sandwiched between him and Bruce. Their father had an arm around Tim’s shoulders, hand resting in his mop of hair while Tim’s head was pillowed on his chest. Damian was on the other end, head on Bruce’s stomach and the man’s arm resting on his upper back.

And he was awake.

“Merry Christmas, Jason,” Bruce whispered.

“Why am I in here?” Jason asked, raising a brow.

“Jason, one day, when you have not one, but two children leave the nest at the same time, you’ll understand,” Bruce said, leaning down to kiss the crown on Tim’s head. Jason sighed and lowered himself to the pillow again. No wonder it was more comfortable than he remembered. Bruce’s bed was a cloud that could put anyone to sleep, even a bunch of orphans with abandonment issues.

* * *

 

Jason usually took time out on Christmas day to go back to his old neighborhood. There was soup kitchen that served food all day, and he liked to put in his time. He had gotten quite a few meals there when his mom couldn’t afford groceries or when she had forgotten to get food or had spent their money on alcohol and cigarettes again.

Kori joined him, which was odd because usually no one did. They gave him space to visit on his own.

“This was my old building,” Jason said, motioning to the apartment building. He could see the strip of duct tape still over the window to his old living room, from when a bird hit it and it cracked the pane.

“Jason,” Kori mumbled, gazing up at the old brick and filthy windows.

“Yeah, not a pretty sight,” He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he continued walking. He had to pass the alleyway where he used to see people getting mugged, he was always too fast to get caught and mugged, then the old cigarette store, which was the only thriving business. He thought about stopping there on the way back. He would probably want a cigarette later.

This part of town was quiet on Christmas Day, moreso than the rest of the city. No one was venturing out because most stores still closed down on holidays. They didn’t make enough money on a daily basis to justify being open on a holiday, and most of them were home spending time with their families.

“How old were you when you left?” Kori asked, jogging to catch up with him.

“My mom died when I was 10,” Jason said, turning the corner down a side street. “I didn’t really leave by choice.”

“You’ve told me,” Kori said, looking over at a car as it drove by. “Can I ask a personal question?”

“I can’t guarantee I’ll answer,” Jason shrugged, though he knew he would. Kori got him to talk about personal stuff more than anyone, even Roy. But then, Roy was there for it all. Kori was learning about him from the start.

“Did you love your mom?” She asked, and Jason almost stopped walking. That was a loaded question, because he did. He really did, but at the same time, he felt a lot of spite and anger towards her for messing up his life the way she did.

“When my mom died, I wanted nothing more than to have her back because I was scared about what would happen to me,” Jason said, kicking at some of the softer, freshly fallen snow that was covering the greyish, dirty snow below it. “It’s a lot for a kid, not being able to go home again, not knowing where you’re going to live. I mean, I was kept out of an orphanage because of Mr. Queen, but I didn’t want to live with Roy. It wasn’t my home. Even for a long time, it was weird living with Bruce and Dick. But I got used to it and I guess I never really missed living here as much as I thought I would.”

“Jason?”

“I did,” He nodded, pausing in front of the soup kitchen. “She did the best she could.”

“And now?” Kori asked, wrapping her jacket tighter around her torso. Jason looked over at her, her cheeks tinged pink from the cold, a contrast to the emerald necklace now around her neck that brought out her eyes.

“Now I know better,” He said, pulling the door open and heading inside.

It didn’t look much different, the yellowed floor tiles and the dirty walls. The ceiling lights were still yellowish, and the one in the corner still had a burned out bulb. There were families sitting around tables, moms with small children, older men in patched coats and fingerless gloves, teenagers with nose rings and stained hoodies.

“Jason!” He turned and saw two faces he recognized, Miss Thomas and Duke sitting at one of the tables in the corner. Miss Thomas had more grey hairs than he remembered. He tried to send her money for Duke, since Mr. Thomas wasn’t around anymore, and wasn’t sending child support, but even that only went so far.

Bruce had agreed to pay for Duke to go to Gotham Academy, which Jason helped would give him a better future than the public school around the corner that had water that wasn’t drinkable and not enough desk for everyone.

But Miss Thomas refused money for herself and for rent, insisting that she could afford it on her pay.

“Hey, Duke,” Jason said as the boy collided with him, wrapping his arms around his middle. He was older now, 11 now if he remembered correctly. He was getting tall, which was great because Jason always worried he would have stunted growth after all the years of not getting enough food.

“I’m glad to see you back in town,” Miss Thomas said as the three of them made their way over to the table. “I heard you had moved.”

“Yeah, I did,” Jason nodded, running a hand through Duke’s short hair. “But I’m back for the holidays.”

“Jason, I got an A in math and Spanish,” Duke said, still keeping a tight hold on the man.

“Yeah? Great job, Kid,” Jason said, smiling down at him. “I’m sorry, Miss Thomas, Duke, this is my friend Kori. I used to babysit and tutor Duke, we lived in the same building.”

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Kori said, nodding towards them.

“Likewise,” Miss Thomas smiled at her, beaming really. “Little Jason here was always the most responsible one in the building.”

“He’s still very responsible,” Kori said, turning her smile on Jason, who blushed at the attention. “And kind.”

Jason glanced down at the table and saw a science book open in front of Duke’s chair, a notebook beside it.

“You need help with your homework?” He asked, trying to get the attention off of himself.

“We’re learning about genes,” Duke shrugged.

“How about while you’re having dinner I’ll help you, okay?” Jason asked, and Duke nodded, moving to sit back down with his mom. “Okay, I’ll see you in a little bit.” Jason gave them a smile and turned towards the kitchen with Kori on his heels.

“I didn’t realize you used to tutor kids,” Kori said, taking her jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack by the door. The heat wasn’t the best in the building, but the warm food was making it hot inside.

“Just Duke, usually, sometimes his friends,” Jason shrugged. “I’ve been watching him since he was just a baby, I want to make sure he does well in school so he can do something better than this.”

“Jason, that is so sweet,” Kori mumbled, and Jason’s face burned.

“Thanks,” He mumbled back, rubbing the back of his neck. “Here, let’s go serve dinner, I’ll show you what to do.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Tada! Another chapter. I flew through this one, and check out the fun surprise at the end.

“Yeah, Bruce, we’re landed,” Dick was saying into his phone as the three of them headed to the pickup line outside the airport. Roy was supposed to pick them up.

“Tell the boys we love them,” Dick said, pausing when Bruce said something else. “Alright, I’ll tell him. Love you too.”

Dick hung up the phone, joining Kori and Jason in looking for Roy’s car.

“Bruce says to tell you he loves you,” Dick said, waving as he spotted Roy’s car. The redhead barely waved back, his expression hidden behind sunglasses.

“Hey, man,” Jason greeted, leaning in the passenger window.

“Hm,” Roy hummed his acknowledgement, and Jason could see the greenish color to his face.

“Little hungover there, dude?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. He let go of his bag as he felt Dick’s hand tugging it, getting into the passenger seat now that he had empty hands.

“Mhm,” Roy nodded.

“Want me to drive?” Jason asked, and Roy seemed to contemplate it.

“Might be a smart idea,” Roy said, patting at the door until his hand found the handle. Jason smirked and got out, hoping Roy was feeling like shit for partying like he had been. Served him right.

Jason slid into the driver’s seat, looked over as Roy buckled himself in and rested his head against the window, groaning.

“You’re not gonna puke are ya?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, there’s nothing left in my stomach to throw up,” Roy said, curling up a bit in his seat. “Can I nap at your place?”

“Sure, pal.” Jason pat his thigh, pulling the car out into the driving lane.

* * *

 

Kori had to go visit her family for an after Christmas get together, and she felt as though having Dick there would be infuriating for some of her family members.

Roy was napping in Jason’s room, and Jason could hear his light snoring.

And Jason was staring at a purple stone in the shape of a heart settled in silver in a little blue box.

“Are you nuts?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Dick.

“I got it when we were at home and Tim was distracted,” Dick explained, sitting down on the couch beside his brother.

“Are you actually nuts?”

“No, Jay, I love Kori,” Dick said, letting Jason take the box into his own hands. “I haven’t felt this way about someone since Donna.”

“That’s what you said when you stopped whoring around to date Shawn,” Jason pointed out, and Dick scowled. “It’s only been eight months Dick. Don’t you want to think about this more?”

“I’ve thought about it a lot,” Dick said, leaning back into the couch. “I don’t know when I’ll ask her, but I want to ask her. Especially after seeing her at home during the holiday. She was so good with you and Tim and Damian, and Bruce likes her, it just kind of solidified the idea in my head.”

Jason’s eyes scrutinized every detail of the ring, the little purple stones that covered the top, the silver along the sides. He wasn’t wrong, Kori was great with Tim and Damian, she was the big sister they needed in their lives, a loving woman that cared about them, something neither of them had anymore, at least not readily available to them. Damian loved her, though he was loathe to admit it. She was a mother figure to him, one much more care-free and open than his own mother and easier to approach than Dinah had been. For Tim she was a woman so different from his mother, but no less loving. Someone he could confide in and get advice from when his brothers wouldn’t understand. And for Jason-

Hm.

A friend, a confidant. A shoulder when he needed it, someone who pushed him to talk about his feelings. Someone who was open and honest with him about her own faults, someone who could help him pull Roy out of the bad situations he got into. Someone who would call him out when he was putting up a front, someone who just seemed to _get_ him.

“Jayce?” Dick asked, and Jason’s head snapped to look at his brother. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jason nodded, shutting the ring box and handing it back. “I just hope you’re going to think about it for a while longer. That’s a big step.”

“I know,” Dick nodded, stuffing the ring back in his pocket. “I’m ready for it, really.”

“Okay,” Jason said, leaning back into the couch. “I just don’t want you to rush into this like you do with everything else.”

“But I can feel it, Jayce,” Dick said, putting his feet up on the coffee table. “I know it hasn’t been that long, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She makes every day an adventure, same way Donna did.”

“You know she’s not Donna, right?” Jason asked, which was a valid question because no one was Donna but Dick sure spent a lot of his senior year screwing anyone with a resemblance to her.

“Of course, I know that,” Dick sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll never find someone like Donna, and I don’t want to replace her, but Kori makes me just as happy as she did. And I feel like she’d want me to find someone like her.”

Jason nodded, trying to think of anything else to say. On the one hand, Dick was an absolute moron and he didn’t think things through ever. But on the other, he really hadn’t seen Dick as happy as he had been with Kori since Donna. That was a long time to only be marginally happy.

“As long as you’re happy,” he finally settled on, giving Dick’s knee a pat before getting up to check on Roy.

* * *

 

It bothered Jason for weeks.

He was on edge every time Kori and Dick returned from a date, every time she strolled in for band practice, whenever they were just sitting and writing.

It got to February and nothing.

He thought he might explode.

It was bad enough that his brother wanted to ask a girl he had a massive crush on to marry him, but on top of that, he was having to keep a massive secret from one of his best friends. It was like he was stuck in the middle of a rock and a hard place and he couldn’t talk to either of them.

And on top of that, Roy had decided he should move out, and Dinah and Oliver had agreed to rent him an apartment in the city. Jason had talked to Dinah and they agreed that the neighborhood wasn’t great for Roy, since the neighbors were all just enabling his drinking.

But that meant Dinah had entrusted Jason with helping Roy find the right place in a good, quiet building.

“Do you really need a spare bedroom?” Jason asked as they toured the umpteenth apartment with a closet-sized spare. “I mean, it’s just you.”

“But what if you or Dick want to crash? Or when Wally is in town and he doesn’t want a pullout couch? Or if Dad and Dinah want to stay in the city for some reason?” Roy asked, looking out the window at the view of the building next door.

“Roy, I didn’t even like sleeping at your house as a kid,” Jason said, following Roy around the apartment. “Why do you think I’d want to stay in a whole apartment that smells like your dirty socks and rotting food?”

“Hey, my socks don’t smell that bad,” Roy said, scrunching up his nose. “I don’t like this one. Let’s go see the next one.”

The next one was just down the street, a building only a few blocks from Jason’s. It was nicer than the other places, looked more well-kept, and there was a doorman, which was always a plus.

The apartment itself was a nice size too, with a kitchen in the corner by the door open to the dining and living spaces, a hallway going further off of the space into two bedrooms and a bathroom.

“I like this one,” Roy nodded, putting his hands on his hips as he looked around the larger of the two bedrooms. “Good size, it looks new.”

“Roy, can I tell you something?” Jason asked, really unable to keep himself from blurting it out any longer.

“Of course,” Roy said, hands falling to his sides as he gave his full attention to his best friend.

“Dick wants to ask Kori to marry him,” Jason said, and Roy’s eyes widened. Sure, he had wanted to marry Jade, but he’d realized how idiotic he was later.

“You serious?”

“Yup,” Jason nodded, crossing his arms. “Showed me the ring an everything.”

“You okay?” Roy asked, running a hand through his hair that was getting too long.

“Huh?” Jason asked, taken aback. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you have a massive crush on Kori,” Roy said, raising an eyebrow.

“I do not-“

“Oh please,” Roy scoffed. “You’ve had a crush on her since you laid eyes on her. I mean I did too, but I grew out of it. I can tell when you look at her. You’ve never looked at anyone besides Izzy that way, and even so, it wasn’t the same.”

“Whatever,” Jason said through his clenched teeth. “I just wanted to tell someone because I’ve kept that a secret for like a month now.”

“A month? When was he planning on asking her?” Roy asked, his attention going back to the high ceilings.

“I don’t know, he doesn’t know, I’ve been on edge about it for so long, I had to tell someone,” Jason sighed.

“Do you want a hug?” Roy asked.

“Touch me, you die.”

* * *

 

Kori showed up before Dick got back from practice, which was fine because Jason had just been doing laundry while dinner for he and Roy was in the oven.

He didn’t know when he became a house wife, but well here they were.

“Hey, Kor,” Roy greeted from the couch where he was drinking a beer and watching the Gotham Knights game on the television.

Jason went back to the small half bath in the back corner of the apartment. It had a stacked washer and dryer, he didn’t trust Dick with the laundry. He pulled the clean clothes out of the dryer and put them in the transfer basket pausing when he saw a thong land on top.

Of fucking course. Why not.

He carried the basket out to the living room and set it in the chair closest to where Kori was.

“Kor, I think some of your laundry ended up in here, and I’m gonna be honest, I am not fucking comfortable folding that,” He said, leaving the basket there for her and going back to put the wet clothes in the dryer.

“I never pegged you as a hot pink girl,” Roy said, and Jason rolled his eyes as he shoved a bunch of jeans into the dryer. He tried to pull his hand out of the dryer and back to the washer for another handful, but a strap caught his wrist. He furrowed his brows, giving the strap a few tugs as whatever it was untangled itself from the wet denim.

A black bra with neon purple lace.

Sure. That’s fine.

“Uh, Kori,” Jason said as he left the bathroom once more. The girl in question turned on the couch to see what Jason wanted, pausing her folding of a pair of Dick’s boxers. She blinked when she saw one of her bras. “This can’t go in the dryer, right?”

She shook her head.

“Right,” Jason nodded, going to hang the bra on the shower rod in the other bathroom. “Is that the last piece of your underwear I’m going to find?”

“I think so,” Kori nodded as she folded one of Jason’s t-shirts.

“Wait, so if these were in Dick’s room, what did you wear home?” Roy asked, and Jason wanted to groan out loud. He could hear Kori giggle, and that at least made him smile a bit. He figured if they got married, they’d live here, at least for a little while. Only made sense that he get comfortable with her laundry now, he supposed.

He was just about to go check the oven when he heard a knock at the door. Which was odd because the only people who were ever there were on the couch and/or had a key.

Maybe Dick forgot his key. That wasn’t like him, but never know.

Jason headed to answer the door, feeling the confused stares of Kori and Roy at his back. Standing in the hallway was someone he recognized right away.

Jade.

Holding a baby.

A very small baby.

A newborn baby.

Math. Jason was doing math in his head.

“Uh, Roy?” Jason asked, trying to turn his head into the apartment but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Jade.

“Jade,” Roy said, hopping off of the couch and hurrying over to the door. “You’re uh, hi.”

“I’m leaving town today,” Jade said, shifting on her feet. “I needed to see you.”

“Jade,” Roy breathed, looking down at the baby. Apparently the train arrived in the station for him as well. “You, you didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t know,” Jade shook her head. “It wasn’t until after I left that I found out.”

“But you could have called me, I-I would have been there,” Roy said, running a hand through his hair. “You didn’t have to do it alone.”

“I need you to take her.”

“Her?” Roy asked, holding out his arms as Jade frantically gave him the baby with shaking hands, slid the small bag she had off of her shoulder and set it on the floor.

“All of her things are in there, I need to go,” Jade said, starting to turn down the hallway.

“Jade, wait!” Roy shouted, startling the newborn in his arms. Before Jason knew what was happening, a baby was being shoved into his arms and his friend was taking off down the hallway after the woman.

Jason bounced back and forth gently, trying to calm the baby down again. She was very small still, couldn’t be more than a few days old. She had to be a few weeks early, if Jason’s math added up correctly.

“Are we sure she’s Roy’s?” Kori asked as she got up from the couch, crouching down to rifle through the bag Jade had left on the floor. She popped back up with what looked like a birth certificate. “Lian Harper, born February 21st to Jade Nyugen and Roy Harper.”

Jason couldn’t believe it. She didn’t look a lot like Roy, had Jade’s dark hair and the typical baby blue eyes. They would change, maybe to Roy’s, maybe not. But she had pudgy cheeks and a smallish nose. Jason moved to sit down in one of the chairs, letting Lian lay on his lap. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, and that expression of hopefulness that Jason would calm her down was all Roy.

“Jason?” Kori asked, watching him run his thumb over Lian’s plush cheeks.

“Hm?” Jason asked, not looking up. She was so small, comparatively. He didn’t have a ton of experience with babies, but his hand covered her whole little torso. He’d never experienced anything like love at first sight, but if he had to guess, this is what that was. His best friend had a beautiful little girl and he got to be a part of her life.

“She’s beautiful,” Kori said, settling on the arm of the chair and wrapping an arm around Jason’s shoulders. The two smiled down at the girl for a moment, not paying much attention until they heard Dick and looked up.

“Hey, why’s the door open?” He asked as he rounded into the apartment, freezing when he saw the baby in Jason’s lap. “Please tell me that’s not one of ours.” Jason shook his head.

“Roy’s.” He said, and Dick came rushing over to kneel on the other side of the chair and get a closer look. “Her name is Lian.”

“No way,” Dick shook his head, reaching out to brush some of the hair on her head back. “Who-“

“Jade.” Jason supplied, and Kori passed Dick the birth certificate. He took it and read over it quickly before setting the document on the coffee table.

“Where is Roy?”

“Jade ran off and he went after her,” Jason said. “He didn’t know, she just showed up here and handed her off.”

The three of them busied themselves with watching Lian as she watched them, smiling or making faces to make her laugh, until Roy came back, panting to catch his breath.

“She, She’s gone,” He panted, bracing himself on his knees. “I couldn’t catch her.”

“Roy, c’mere,” Jason said, and Roy did just that, holding the stitch in his side from running so fast. He sat down on the floor beside Jason’s legs, watching Lian turn to him, blinking. She gave a small yawn.

“My parents are going to kill me,” Roy said, tilting his head back against the chair. “I think ‘m gonna puke.”

“Don’t do it near Lian,” Jason said, and Roy’s head twisted back to look at him.

“Lian?”

“Here,” Dick passed Roy the birth certificate. The redhead took it, let his fingers trace over his own name listed as the father, then over Lian’s name in the middle.

“Lian Harper,” He said. “She gave her my name.”

Jason smiled a bit to himself. Roy had always toyed with the idea of changing his name to Queen, since his mom had given him her maiden name, but decided against it. Harper was part of him.

And now it was part of her.

“Lemme see her,” Roy held his hands out, and Jason carefully shifted the baby into his arms.

Her eyes were heavy, drooping some as she settled in Roy’s arms.

“Hey, Lian,” Roy said, and the baby disregarded her name, not sure of the word and what it meant yet. “I’m your daddy. Looks just like it’s just you and me, kiddo.”

“Not just you two,” Kori said, playing with Roy’s hair. Roy looked up at the three of them, and he looked scared out of his fucking mind.

But he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so enters Lian. I feel as though with Jade's lifestyle, she never would have wanted kids. I assume she was pregnant and terrified, gave birth to Lian and then thought for sure she didn't want to mother the baby. Don't worry though, haven't seen the last of her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so any of you who may not remember, Oliver got Roy in a similar way that Roy got Lian, which was just a mom who didn't stick around. I wanted to show a bit more of the relationship between Ollie and Roy, because it might be a bit strained but they were all they had for a long time before Dinah, and still, that's Roy's support. Think of their relationship as Mamma Mia, but dad and son.

“What’s the emergency?” Oliver asked when Jason answered the door. He was still dressed in his work suit, Dinah in her nice sweater dress. She did a bit of work with her husband, and today was one of those days.

“Dad,” Roy said, shutting the door to Jason’s bedroom as he ran out into the living room. “Please, please don’t be mad.”

“I don’t like when you start discussions like that,” Oliver said, taking off his jacket and laying it over the arm of a chair.

“Jade stopped by,” Roy said, motioning for his parents to follow him.

“And _I_ don’t like discussions that start with that,” Dinah said, crossing her arms as her heels clicked on the hardwood floors.

“Just, look, okay?” Roy asked, taking a deep breath before pushing Jason’s bedroom door open so they could see the baby in the middle of the bed, pillows on either side to keep her there.

“Roy William Harper,” Oliver said darkly, and Roy quickly pulled the door shut before Oliver could start yelling.

“Please tell me you’re babysitting,” Dinah said, putting her hands on her hips.

“No, she’s mine,” Roy shook his head, looking down at the floor in fear of being in trouble. “I’m sorry, Dad.”

“Roy,” Oliver sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dinah walked over to the couch and sat down, rubbing at her temples. Jason tried to fade into the kitchen where he was cleaning Lian’s bottle.

“Dad, please?” Roy asked, needing to hear something from his ordinarily quiet father. “Dad, I’m scared.” He said, his voice breaking. Oliver looked up suddenly, reaching to pull his son into his arms, letting the redhead let out a sob against his chest.

“I know you are, speedy,” Oliver said, using his old nickname for Roy. “I know. I was too.”

“I-I didn’t even know, she didn’t tell me,” Roy shook his head against Oliver’s shirt. “I don’t know what to do.” Roy cried.

“Shh, bud, it’s okay,” Oliver soothed, brushing back some of Roy’s hair. “When my dad found out that I had gotten your mom pregnant, he kicked me out. He didn’t have time to take me out of his will before they died. I promise you I won’t be my dad. I want better for you and for her.”

“Why aren’t you yelling at me right now?” Roy asked with a pout, turning his head to look at Dinah on the couch.

“Because I’m you dad, Speedy,” Oliver chuckled. “When your child is scared, you do everything you can to make it better.”

At that moment, Lian started fussing in Jason’s room. Roy stepped back, wiping his eyes.

“I’ll go get her,” He said with a sniffle, going into the room. He returned with a fussy baby in his arms, trying his best to shush her.

“May I try?” Oliver asked, and Roy nodded as he passed her off. The man started rocking and bouncing, trying to calm her down. “She’s hungry.”

“How can you tell?” Roy asked, furrowing his brows.

“You had the same hungry cry when you were a baby,” Oliver chuckled, leaning in to kiss Roy’s forehead before taking Lian to the couch and sitting beside Dinah.

“Well, I have a little bit of formula, but Dick and Kori went out to get more stuff,” Jason said, making his presence known. He figured Lian would be hungry soon, preparing the bottle according to the instructions, testing it on his arm before bringing the bottle to Oliver.

“You ready to learn how to feed her?” Oliver asked, watching Roy sink into the chair. “You’ll have to know this stuff.”

Roy nodded, sitting up straight as he was handed a baby and a bottle.

“Keep her head supported like that,” Oliver nodded as Roy pushed the bottle to Lian’s lips. She took it, her instincts taking over as she started to eat.

“What’s her name?” Dinah asked, scooting forward to watch more closely.

“Her name is Lian,” Roy said, keeping his eyes on the little girl in his arms. “Jade named her, I didn’t know. She just showed up here and ran off before I could catch her.”

“I’ve never liked that girl,” Dinah said, getting up and going to the kitchen to help Jason with whatever he was doing.

“Mom.”

“Di,” Oliver called, but Dinah was ignoring them as she helped Jason with food for dinner. He had to make more now that it wasn’t just two of them.

“Here, you’re going to want this,” Jason said, tossing Oliver a towel to try and bring the focus back to Lian.

“We’ll have to go get furniture, a car seat, changing table,” Dinah was listing off as scrubbed at a pan in the sink.

“Relax, Dinah, we can handle this,” Jason said, putting a hand on her arm, watching closely as Oliver instructed Roy on how to burp Lian.

“You’re a wonderful friend, you know,” Dinah said, giving him a small smile. “I just thought we’d taught him better.”

“Someone as stubborn as him?” Jason asked, raising a brow at her. “At least he has you guys for this. Lian’s not going to be like Roy, she’s already got way more people that love her than Roy did. Besides, accidents happen.”

“I know,” Dinah sighed, passing the pan over for Jason to dry. “I had hoped he hadn’t given into her that quickly, I never asked and he never told me.”

“I never asked and he still told me,” Jason scoffed. “You can’t just blame him, Jade had him wrapped around her finger.”

“I know,” Dinah nodded. “He was so infatuated with her. Falls so hard in love, just like his dad.”

Jason was going to respond, but the front door opened and Kori and Dick strode in, each with two bags full of stuff in their hands.

“I should probably let Bruce know what happened soon so he doesn’t see a charge at the Babies R Us and have a heart attack,” Dick said as he set the bags on the counter. Jason reached for one and grabbed the pack of bottles, needing to sterilize them.

“I think we got enough clothes,” Kori said, pulling out packs of onsies, as well as some sleeper sets. “And laundry detergent.”

“It was kinda fun shopping for baby stuff, huh?” Dick asked, giving Kori a sly smile.

“I think the clothes are cute,” Kori shrugged, pulling out one of the two dresses she bought.

“Washer’s open, the last of our shit is in the dryer,” Jason said, motioning to the half bath. Kori took the clothes over near the garbage can to start pulling tags off and throwing out packaging.

“Hey, Jaybird?” Roy asked, getting out of the chair to pace with the baby.

“What’s up Roytoy?” Jason asked, scrubbing at the bottles.

“You got another shirt I could borrow?” The redhead asked, and apparently he had a lot more to learn because Lian had already spit up on his t-shirt.

“Sure thing, pal,” Jason said, going to pull one of his shirts out of the dryer. He’d toss Roy’s in the wash later. “Here.” He returned with a plain black t-shirt, and Roy passed him Lian before going to change.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, princess,” Jason said, smiling down at the baby. He looked up when he heard someone’s phone camera click, glaring at his snickering older brother. “If I didn’t have a baby-“

“I think I’ll send that to Bruce,” Dick said, but closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

“Do and die,” Jason growled at him, though it felt a lot less threatening coming from a man holding a baby.

“You hold her pretty well,” Dinah said, taking up the task of washing the bottles. “Didn’t think you’d been around babies much.”

“Well, not this young, but I used to babysit a lot for kids in my building when I lived in crime alley,” Jason shrugged, and that was true. It was never for long, usually, an hour here and there, and he rarely got paid for it, but he was more responsible than most of the teenagers and adults in the building, at least when it came to small children. He always led the heard walking home from school, and he watched Duke on a regular basis until he moved out.

“Hm,” Dinah hummed. “I hope you two know that if either of you boys has a baby any time soon, I’m going to have a heart attack.”

“No problem there,” Jason laughed, bouncing the little girl in his arms.

“Oh Dios mio, no,” Kori said, shaking her head with a smile. Dick didn’t say anything, just shrugged. Jason had seen that shrug before. ‘If it happens it happens’ it said.

“Do you want to hold her, Grandma?” Jason asked, giving Dinah a smirk. Her face flushed as she stepped forward, taking the baby into her arms.

“I don’t think we’re going to call me Grandma,” She told Lian in a mock whisper. “Grandma sounds old, and I’m not old.”

“Nana?” Jason suggested. Dinah gave him a glare.

“I don’t think Grandma sounds old when referring to you, Di,” Oliver said, striding over to press a kiss to Dinah’s cheek. “You’re still the sexy, young woman I married.”

“Oh, gross,” Jason groaned.

“Not in front of the kid,” Dick added.

“I think it’s sweet,” Kori said, gazing at Dick with her big, green eyes.

“I think it’s disgusting,” Roy said as he strode back into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Roy had told his parents he was still adamant about having an apartment away from them, especially with Lian now, so she could have her own room.

However, that meant furnishing said room.

Dinah and Kori had agreed to watch Lian for a bit while Jason, Roy and Dick went to buy some furniture ahead of his move in day, but also for something for Lian to sleep in while he stayed at Jason and Dick’s. And a car seat. That was important.

“I like this one,” Dick said, looking over the entire wall of bedding. He was pointing to one with a circus theme, elephants and lions and clowns around the crib lining.

“Of course you do,” Jason rolled his eyes, looking at a greenish gingham set.

“Hey, you never know, I might need one of these in the next few years,” Dick shrugged, moving on to peruse the others. He tilted his head at a pastel yellow one covered in bumble bees.

“If you make me an uncle before I’m 28, I’ll strangle you,” Jason said, glaring at his brother.

“You’re already an uncle,” Roy said, grabbing a blush and pale green set and tossing it into his cart.

“Speaking of which, now that we’ve established that Jade birthed your offspring, how fucking stupid are you?” Jason asked, ignoring the glare of a mom pushing a toddler in a cart.

“Look, most of the time we used protection-“

“Most of the time? How many times can you do it in 2 weeks?” Jason asked, furrowing his brows.

“My record is 23,” Dick said as he joined the pair, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. Jason scrunched up his face at that. He distinctly remembered when Bruce had to fly out on a business trip and left the boys home and Dick bringing Donna over every day.

“There was once, just once, that we didn’t use a condom, I pulled out, we had already done it once right before that, I thought for sure I’d be shooting blanks,” Roy said in a hushed tone, both for his own sake and for the sake of the afore mentioned toddler and angry mom. Dick whistled, raising his eyebrows.

“One fertile dude,” He said, nodding.

“God, why do people have sex, it causes nothing but trouble,” Jason said as the trio moved to start looking at actual cribs. “Just look at what happened the last time Bruce had sex, we got Damian.”

“Okay, I’m like, positive B has gotten laid more than once in the last 11 years,” Dick said, shaking his head.

“Are you likening my daughter to Damian?” Roy asked, furrowing his brows as he looked into a grey crib. It said it transitioned. He didn’t quite see how.

“I’m likening Damian to Satan,” Jason scoffed, crossing his arms. He looked over at another crib, one with a darker wood.

“Damian is not Satan, we love him,” Dick corrected. “And I’ve had sex plenty of times, it didn’t cause me trouble.”

“I want you to think about what you just said and tell me you actually believe it,” Jason said, turning to look at his brother beside him. Dick blinked, scowling at the thought.

“Okay, but it’s not always trouble. Only sometimes,” Dick added as Roy came up to the crib Jason was by and nodded, using the weird little scanner thing the woman at the front gave him for big items that would have to be delivered.

“I still don’t expect kids from you and Kor any time soon,” Jason said as Roy scanned the rest of the bedroom set.

“I don’t think Kori wants kids,” Roy shook his head, pushing some of his long hair out of his face. “She told me once she wasn’t comfortable around them.”

“Yeah, I know, but you guys saw her today,” Dick shrugged. “She might change her mind.”

“Can she even have kids?” Roy asked, leading the way towards the other smaller pieces of baby furniture. “I mean, have you asked?”

“She’s got a birth control thing in her uterus, so I think she can, or she wouldn’t have it,” Dick shrugged. Dinah had always been very open about not being able to have a baby of her own, due to endometriosis and an eventual hysterectomy while she was touring because she couldn’t be in pain for her concerts.

“I’m sure Bruce will be thrilled to know your girlfriend is actively not trying to get pregnant,” Jason said, looking down the aisle at the highchairs.

“Do you regularly talk to me about me and Kori’s sex life?” Dick asked, raising a brow.

“I don’t even like knowing about your sex life,” Jason shook his head. “He told me he worries about you having kids too soon, though.”

“Well, B can bite me,” Dick rolled his eyes, lifting a boxed pack and play into the cart.

“Why do babies need so much stuff?” Roy asked, looking around at all of the things they still had to go through. “I mean, she’s like this big.” He held his hands out to about the size of Lian, and Jason scoffed.

“It’s not that much stuff,” Dick said, rolling his eyes. “I mean, a crib, a dresser, a changing table-“

“Highchair, swing, bouncy thing, little cage thing,” Roy said, reading from the list that Dinah and Oliver wrote out for them. “I mean, what even is a boppy? That sounds horrible.”

“Relax, we’ll figure it all out,” Jason shrugged, clapping Roy on the back. “Kori wasn’t wrong, you’re not alone in this.”

“Yeah, we’re your friends, Roy, we want to help,” Dick nodded, and Roy smiled at them.

* * *

 

Move in day wouldn’t be for a few days, and Roy thought it better to stay with Jason and Dick. Oliver and Dinah would be gone during the day and Roy didn’t think he could handle everything himself.

“How am I supposed to do this alone?” Roy asked when Jason came back from his early trip to the book store. He got quite a few looks at the fact that he was buying a stack of parenting books, but whatever. “I can’t even leave her alone.”

“Relax, bud,” Dick said from the chair where he was folding freshly washed baby clothes. “We’ll be close by, we don’t mind babysitting.”

“I know,” Roy sighed, leaning his head back against the couch.

“Here, let me take the little squirt for a minute,” Jason said, reaching out to take the baby into his arms. “How’s Wally by the way?”

“He’s great,” Dick said, brightening at the mention of his best friend. The two had been on the phone when Jason left. “He actually was planning on coming out for a visit in a few days, he said he’d help us move you in and set everything up.”

“You guys are the best,” Roy said, yawning. “Sorry, I didn’t sleep much last night.”

“We really ought to get a guest bed up in the loft, our pullout couch isn’t that comfy,” Dick said, and Jason rolled his eyes.

“Don’t think that’s why he didn’t sleep,” Jason said. “You can go conk out for a few hours in my room, we’ve got her.”

“You sure?” Roy asked, and Jason nodded. “You’re the best, Jay.”

Roy stretched as he got up, going to Jason’s room and shutting the door.

“Why don’t we take a nap for uncle Jay, huh?” Jason asked, pacing with the girl and bouncing her.

“You should sing to her, Jay,” Dick said, grabbing his computer and opening it. “Bet she’d like it.”

“We’ll see how she does just bouncing,” Jason said, pausing his pacing when Dick’s computer rang.

Bruce. It read Bruce on the screen.

“Hey, B!” Dick answered the video call, smiling brightly at the man. Damian was in his lap, and Tim was leaning over the back of his chair.

“Hello, boys,” Bruce greeted. “I received a very interesting call from Oliver Queen this morning.”

Jason made his way around the couch and sat down beside his brother, tilting as best he could.

“I bet you did,” Dick said, reaching over to run the back of his finger over Lian’s pudgy cheek. “This is Lian.”

“Where’s Roy?” Tim asked, and Jason rolled his eyes.

“He’s pretty wiped. Think he’s asleep right now. Dick and I are on baby watch,” Jason explained. “She’s pretty cute, huh?”

“She is cute,” Tim nodded, smiling at the screen.

“She is Harper’s?” Damian asked, leaning closer as if he could see her better.

“Yeah, she’s all Roy’s,” Jason nodded. “The mother didn’t want to stick around.”

“But that’s okay because uncle Dick and uncle Jay are way better at taking care of you than your mommy,” Dick said, leaning in and kissing her little belly through her onesie.

“You’re embarrassing, Richard,” Damian said. Lian let out happy gurgles and flailed tiny limbs at Dick.

“I’m glad you two are at least enjoying this,” Bruce said, a slight smile finding its way onto his face. Dick sat back up straight for a moment, sneezing into his arm.

Lian started to whine.

“See what you do, you upset the baby,” Jason said, getting up to start bouncing and pacing again.

“I think that’s our cue to go guys,” Dick said, turning as the front door opened and Kori strode in. “We love you.”

“Love you guys too,” Tim said, and Damian nodded before hanging up.

“How is everything going?” Kori asked, raising an eyebrow at Lian’s slowly building cries.

“Dick sneezed and scared her,” Jason said, glaring at his older brother.

“I’m sorry, I had to sneeze,” Dick said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Jason paced a bit more, but Lian’s cries got louder until she was wailing, fat tears rolling down her red cheeks.

Well. Worth a shot.

Jason started humming, trying to think of something slow and soft to sing, something that wasn’t his usual, angry, punk rock music.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night,” He sang softly, and Kori turned at the sound of his voice. “Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life-“

“You were only waiting for this moment to arise,” Kori got up and started singing with him. “Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life, you were only waiting for this movement to be free.”

 “Blackbird fly, blackbird fly,” They sang together, listening to Lian’s cries soften to whimpers, tear-filled eyes looking up at the pair. “Into the light of a dark black night.”

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night,” Kori sang, Jason letting her take the lead. He never heard her sing alone, mostly backup, and her voice was angelic. “Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.”

“You were only waiting for this moment to arise,” Jason sang, and Lian’s eyes slipped closed. Jason continued to hum, waiting until he was sure he could put her in her bassinet.

“You’re good at this,” Kori whispered.

“I’ve had practice,” Jason whispered back, easing Lian into her bassinet, holding his breath to make sure she stayed asleep. “Damian demands I sing to him when he’s sick.”

“That’s sweet of you,” Kori said, settling down onto the couch.

“You sound like an angel, you know that?” Dick asked, placing a kiss on her cheek. Jason actually smiled at that, because she did. And he didn’t get his normal pang of jealousy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll preface this with I'm sorry.

 

Lian was in the living room in her bassinet, napping.

Roy was sitting on the floor of the second bedroom beside a baby monitor, trying to figure out how to put together the crib.

Wally and Dick were moving in the non-baby related furniture, quietly, Jason had reminded them.

And Jason was trying to help with the crib, but neither of them were super handy.

“What if I don’t put this together right and it just falls apart?” Roy asked, picking up a bracket. “I mean, it could hurt her.”

“Would you relax? Just follow the directions,” Jason said, motioning to the open booklet on the floor. “It’s not going to fall apart.”

Roy grumbled at the instructions as he tried his best, and Jason decided to just leave him be and work on unpacking Lian’s things into the dresser they had mounted to the wall.

It would be nice to have the apartment to themselves again, no baby around, though Jason had offered to stay with Roy as long as he may need. It wasn’t easy being a first time dad, especially alone.

Lian started whining in the monitor, and Roy jolted, still not used to the sudden noises.

“I’ll get her,” Jason said, heading for the door.

“Thanks, Jay,” Roy sighed, going back to putting the crib together.

Jason headed out to the living room, which was stacked with boxes and furniture still in boxes. There would be a lot of putting shit together that day.

“Hey there, princess,” He said, scooping the baby up into his arms. “What’s the matter, huh?”

He ran through a quick checklist in his head and figured she probably needed to be changed since she ate herself to sleep just an hour or so ago. He settled himself on the floor where they had set out the changing mat for her, taken off of the changing table until her room was put together.

“I was hoping you’d sleep a bit longer, sweetheart,” He said as he worked her out of her swaddle and her onesie. It was hard enough unpacking, but he and Roy had to keep taking breaks to take care of her, leaving the other one to figure it out alone.

Once she was changed, Jason threw out the old diaper and scooped her back up, rocking her gently. He could put her in her bouncy seat, wherever that was, but holding her sounded okay at the moment. Give Roy some time with his own thoughts and indulge himself in his love of children that he didn’t like to admit to anyone.

“You’re gonna be so much happier here sleeping in your own room,” Jason said as he walked with her, eyeing the couch that was wrapped in plastic. Roy had ordered furniture for pick up from the store down the street, but the four of them quickly realized that without a truck, they would be moving things one at a time.

Of course, they could have just hired movers, but then Dick and Wally would have had to give up their dumb contest of who would give up carrying heavy shit the fastest.

“How about uncle Jay puts you in your bouncy seat huh? Then we can work on unwrapping the couch and you and I can sit down,” Jason asked, moving over to where the little seat was on the floor next to the still-in-its-box entertainment center. He grabbed it with one hand and moved it out of range of any heavy box before gently placing her in it and getting to work on unwrapping the couch.

Boy did he hate plastic wrap.

“Stupid, freaking, ugh,” Jason ground out as he pulled at it, trying to keep the static cling from himself but the stuff kept sticking to him no matter how much he shook it off. Lian made a happy noise from her seat. “You’re making this harder, princess, I can’t swear in front of you.”

Once the plastic was all disposed of, and Jason was mostly static free, he lifted the seat up onto the couch, settling it on the long seat at the end and sinking into the couch himself.

He turned to look at the door when he heard Dick and Wally trudging in, each carrying two dining room chairs as they struggled past the island to set them down.

“I think the people at the furniture store hate us,” Dick said, trying to catch his breath.

“Why couldn’t Roy’s building have an elevator?” Wally asked, and that was a valid question because he was on the fourth floor and these two idiots had been up and down the flights of stairs all day. Except Jason was positive they had a freight elevator at the other end of the building for this exact purpose, but who was he to break up their fun little contest? “Hey, look who’s awake.”

Wally strode over, sitting down behind the seat on the couch. Lian’s big eyes followed him, probably seeing the red hair like her dad’s.

“Hey there, little girl,” Dick said as he knelt beside the couch, letting her grab one of his fingers in her fist. “You spending some time with Uncle Jay?”

“Figured I’d let Roy figure out her furniture and stuff,” Jason shrugged. “Your daddy is putting your room together, peanut. No more sleeping in our dining room.”

“You don’t want to live with Uncle Dick,” Wally shook his head. “I wouldn’t either.”

“Hey,” Dick said, throwing a scandalized look at his best friend.

“Besides, now we can get your daddy off of the couch and I can have a bed to myself,” Wally said, leaning forward to take her other hand.

“I can hear you guys you know.”

The three turned to see Roy at the opening of the hallway, holding up the baby monitor. Lian squealed at the sound of his voice.

“Hey there, pumpkin,” He said, striding forward to lift the girl out of her seat, cuddling her against his chest. “Daddy got your crib all set for you. How about we go take a look, huh?”

Roy left the room with the three other men on his heels as he walked into Lian’s nursery. It was a neutral grey, as was the rest of the apartment, but her furniture of cherry wood stood out. Jason also saw that he had gotten all of her bedding set for her in her crib.

“Why don’t we hang out in here for a little while, huh?” He asked, easing her down in her crib. She seemed content enough, staring up at the face leaning over her. He stuck his tongue out at her, and after a moment, she did the same. “You’re pretty cute, aren’t ya kid?

“I’d say so,” Jason said, striding in to stand at the head of the crib and lean over, not yet catching the baby’s eye. “After all, she looks nothing like you.”

“Thanks,” Roy rolled his eyes.

“Hey, she might as she gets older,” Wally shrugged, going to stand between Roy and Jason. Dick went to the other end of the crib by her feet. “What color were Jade’s eyes?”

“Dark brown,” Roy said, reaching down to run a finger along Lian’s cheek. “Her eyes might stay blue, we won’t know for a few months.”

The four of them were silent for a moment, content to just take a break watching the baby, until Roy spoke up again.

“How could she just run off and leave her behind?” Roy asked, and everyone’s eyes snapped to him. “I mean, how could anyone just abandon this sweet little face?”

“Jade’s not normal, Roy,” Jason shook his head. “She’s got a lot of problems.”

“So? I’ve got problems,” Roy said, bringing his hand back to brace against the crib. “I tossed out all my alcohol the day this one showed up at my door. How could you not just give it all up for a baby?”

“She’s scared, Roy,” Dick said, leaning in to tickle one of Lian’s feet. “I mean, no one wants to be a single parent, she was probably terrified about not being able to provide for her and take care of her the way you could.”

“I’d help her,” Roy said. “If she had just told me, she wouldn’t be doing it alone.”

“Roy would you have wanted to be split between your mom and dad?” Wally asked, and Roy tore his eyes away from his daughter long enough to make eye contact with the other redhead.

It was true, Roy didn’t know his mom. He had tried to find her more than once, but she simply didn’t want to be found. She didn’t want to be in his life, and he couldn’t deny that he loved his dad and his dad did a good job raising him.

“No,” Roy shook his head. “No, I would have wanted to stay with one.”

“See, this way, Lian has a stable home,” Wally said. “And it’s not like you’re doing this all alone, you’ve got friends and family to help you.”

“Yeah, we’ll help you whenever you need us to,” Dick added.

“Thanks guys,” Roy said, watching Lian’s eyes flutter closed. “It means a lot that Lian has so many people who care about her. And who want to help me.”

Jason looked up when he heard Roy sniffle, and both Dick and Wally pushed off of the crib.

“Alright, that’s our cue to go get the dining room table,” Dick said as they left the room. Dick glared at them, stepping over and slinging an arm around Roy.

“Sorry, they’re jerks,” Jason said, and Roy chuckled, blinking back whatever emotions were welling up inside of him. “You don’t have to thank us for loving Lian.”

“I know,” Roy nodded, finally tearing his eyes from the baby. “You wanna help me get her other stuff unpacked?”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

Band practice wasn’t exactly the same after that.

Kori and Roy still came over to practice, but that meant the day also turned into an ‘Uncle Dick and Lian’ day. Roy fretted over it a little, but he trusted Dick to not break his baby when they went out to do whatever it was they did. Shop, eat, go to the park, whatever.

But it also meant that Roy was _tired._

“You alright, man?” Jason asked, watching Roy on the couch as he started to doze.

“Yeah, sorry, Lian’s having trouble sleeping. Doctor says it’s colic, and she’ll grow out of it,” Roy sighed. “But I can’t just let her cry it out.”

“Isn’t that recommended for babies to cry it out?” Kori asked, sitting up as Jason brought her a bottle of water.

“I mean, I guess it depends on the parent,” Roy shrugged. “But not only can I not let her cry it out because she’s so loud I can’t sleep through it, I tried, I sat on the floor outside her room for 20 minutes before I caved because that sound just breaks my heart.”

“Is it only at night?” Jason asked as he sat down on the couch as well.

“Yeah, same time every night,” Roy nodded. “I usually don’t get to sleep until like 3 or 4. And I’ve tried napping when she does, but it just doesn’t work. If I do that, I’d never shower or eat, and I’d have no clean laundry.”

Jason and Kori exchanged a glance before looking back at Roy, who had his head back against the back of the couch and his eyes closed. The smiled at each other before sneaking off to the loft to work on writing since that wasn’t Roy’s strong suit anyways. They wanted to have their demo done for Dinah to start her work on soon.

“Poor Roy,” Kori said as she sat down on Jason’s amp. “He must be just exhausted.”

“Well, he made the kid, he’s getting what was coming to him,” Jason shrugged. “I’ll go over there tonight and take her off his hands for a bit.”

“It’s so kind of you to help him with her,” Kori said, grabbing the notebook she had left there, some half-finished lyrics on the top page.

“Well, he’s my best friend, and besides, I like kids,” Jason shrugged again, leaning back against the side of the amp.

“I’ve never really liked kids,” Kori shook her head, and Jason could hear her pencil scribbling.

“No?”

“No,” She said, pushing some of her curls over her shoulder. “Lian is adorable, and I’m more than happy to help with her, babysitting and whatnot, but I’ve never gotten a lot of satisfaction from them. When Ryan was little, I didn’t like him. We’re quite a few years apart, so I never really knew how to talk to him or interact with him. Even now, it’s still weird, even though we’re close.”

“I get that,” Jason nodded. He wondered if Kori and Dick had talked about that at all. Knowing Dick, probably not. “I’ve always been around them, I guess.”

“You’re good with them,” Kori said. “You’re good with Lian.”

“I think I’ve got some kind of instincts,” Jason scoffed, and it was true, he just was always comfortable with babies and small kids. Even though Dick was his favorite, he was always the one who could get Damian out of his tantrums and actually take care of him.

“You’ll be a wonderful father, one day,” Kori said, and Jason smiled at that. It was the same thing Bruce told him. “Do you know where Dick is taking me for dinner?”

Jason paused. Was it Friday? Friday was date night, right?

“I have no clue,” Jason shook his head. “I kind of forgot what day it was, honestly.”

“Dick said he wants it to be a surprise, but I hate surprises,” Kori said, scowling at her page. “I was hoping maybe you’d know.”

“He hasn’t mentioned anything to me, sorry,” Jason said, setting his notebook down. “Kor, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Kori shrugged, turning her attention to her friend.

“Do you ever feel like you can’t see yourself living a normal life?” He asked. He thought maybe it would help him figure out what was inside his head because his life felt so abnormal.

“Normal how?”

“Normal like marriage, kids, white picket fence and a boring job you hate with fake coworkers who you can’t stand,” Jason said. He had at one time imagined his life that way, but then they moved and now, with Lian, he felt like he couldn’t see himself in Roy’s position, anymore.

“I’ve never imagined all that,” Kori shook her head.

“No?”

“Maybe marriage, but I was one of my parent’s perfectly normal life, the marriage, the kids, the house in the suburbs with the fence and the dog. I never wanted that for myself. I’ve always been more focused on my music than anything else, it’s all I’ve wanted,” Kori explained, and Jason nodded. “That really hasn’t changed. What do you see?”

“I don’t know,” Jason shrugged. “I mean, I used to see working in with Bruce and meeting a nice secretary and settling down with kids in Gotham, but now, I don’t know. I don’t feel like I want those things anymore.”

“So don’t worry about it,” Kori said, and Jason actually turned to fully face her.

“Huh?”

“Don’t take away from the present by being in the future,” she said. “You’ve got so much going on right now, just let life happen.”

“Let life happen,” Jason echoed with a nod. “You’re right.

* * *

 

Dick had returned and passed the baby off to Roy and Jason, and the pair took said baby home to her own apartment. Jason promised to help out with her and get her through her colic that night.

She wasn’t too bad that night, but at least Roy got to rest. Jason knew he wasn’t asleep, he was just in bed with his eyes closed. He couldn’t sleep listening to his little girl screaming in upset. Jason didn’t know a parent that could.

Once Lian was down for the night, Jason snuck out and headed home, ready to fall into his own bed. Kids were exhausting, at least he could leave, Roy’d be up every time she was hungry or wet or just felt like fussing.

He made a mental note to not have kids before he got married, because being a single parent sounded like it sucked ass.

When Jason pushed the door to their apartment open, he was surprised to see the light on in the living room and Dick sitting on the couch, a beer on the coffee table as he glared at the television.

“Hey, man, what are you doing up?” Jason asked, glancing at the oven clock. Almost 2 in the morning.  

“Couldn’t sleep,” Dick muttered as Jason kicked his shoes off and went to flop onto the couch too. He didn’t sound right, and Jason didn’t like it.

“You okay?”

“I, uh, I asked Kori to marry me,” Dick said, pursing his lips and reaching for his beer. It was then Jason noticed a few more empty bottles on the side table.

“Yeah?” Jason asked, raising his brows. Dick dug in his pockets and pulled out the box he had showed Jason before, stuffing it into his brother’s hands. Jason opened it and saw the ring still sitting inside.

“She said she was sorry and ran out,” Dick shook his head. “Haven’t been able to get ahold of her since.”

“Dick-“

“Where did I go wrong? I thought she loved me,” Dick said, his eyes welling up, but he did his best to blink his tears back. His eyes looked red rimmed already.

“Just give her some time and space, alright? I’m sure this is something you two can work out,” Jason said, setting the box on the coffee table. “Why don’t we get you into bed?”

“I’m not sleeping in there,” Dick shook his head.

“Not this again, I’m not cleaning out your filthy bedroom-“

“No, Jason, it’s not that,” Dick shook his head again. “I want to wait up and see if she calls. I’m worried about her.”

“She’s okay, Dick, you just have to leave her be,” Jason explained, squeezing Dick’s knee. “She’ll come around.”

“What if she doesn’t?” Dick asked, turning to look at his brother. This time when his eyes welled up, he didn’t stop them as a few tears fell from his eyes. “What if I just messed up one of the best relationships I’ve ever had and I lose her?”

“No, Dick,” Jason sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Dick leaned forward and buried his face in Jason’s chest, pushing them back into the couch as he cried. The younger of the two pat his back lightly, trying to calm his pretty drunk brother. He only then realized that the beers were from Kori, since Dick was still just shy of 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to everyone who reads this, but if you read the companion piece, you know that Dick and Kori aren't together in the end. I feel that in this scenario, it's best for everyone that no one in the band be attached because that causes problems. Kori knows that, and we've seen it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a rollercoaster, notes at the end so I avoid spoilers up here

It took four days for Kori to come around again.

Jason had made sure to call her and make sure she was okay, and she told him the same thing he had told Dick: she just needed time.

But Dick was just moping around the apartment. Wrapping himself up in a blanket and watching sad movies, falling asleep sitting at the kitchen peninsula, Jason even had to drag his pathetic self out of the shower because he was just sitting on the floor being a pain in the ass and whining.

He was relieved when he answered the door and Kori was standing there.

“Kori?” Dick asked from his blanket nest. He had been eating cereal for lunch, watching Steel Magnolias, the latest on his sobfest movies. Jason was getting tired of the sobbing.

 He was forced to sit down and watch Marley and Me, and that was literal torture.

“Hi, Dick,” She said, stepping into the apartment. “Can we talk?”

“Oh now you want to talk?” Dick asked, pausing his movie and wiping at his eyes.

“Uh, I’ll just leave you two be,” Jason said, starting for the door. He would hide at Roy’s for a while.

“No, Jason, you don’t have to leave,” Kori said, grabbing his arm.

“Yeah, Jay, it’s fine,” Dick said, and Jason sighed. He went over to the kitchen to try and fade into the background. Or stab his eyes out with a fork, he had yet to decide.

“Dick, I’m sorry about leaving the way I did,” Kori said, tucking some of her curls back behind her ear. “I just freaked out, I’m sorry.”

“That really hurt, Kor,” Dick said, getting up from the couch to lean against the arm of it nearest her. “What did I do?”

“It wasn’t anything you did, Dick,” She shook her head. “It’s me. I-I just didn’t know how to respond.”

“Kori, what’s all this about?” Dick asked, stepping forward and taking her hands into his, leaning his forehead on hers. Jason thought of a third option for being in the kitchen, which was to vomit into the sink.

“Dick,” Kori sighed heavily, closing her eyes. “Dick, I don’t want to get married right now. I-I don’t know if I want to get married at all.”

“But Kor-“

“No, listen,” She said. “I love you so much, and if you’re okay with that, I want to still be with you.”

“Kori,” Dick said, reaching up to brush some of her hair back. “You never want to get married?”

“I don’t know, maybe, but not right now, not soon,” Kori said, putting her hands on his chest. “I’ve been engaged before, and it didn’t work out well. I just don’t want to go through that again.”

“Kor,” Dick whispered, cupping her face. “I wouldn’t hurt you, I’d never hurt you like that.”

“Dick, I want to be with you,” Kori said, biting her lip. “But you need to be okay with maybe never getting married.”

Dick took a few deep breaths.

“I can’t be okay with that Kori,” Dick shook his head. “I’m sorry, I just can’t. I want the commitment and the life together and a family.”

“Dick,”

“I’m sorry, Kori,” He said, stepping back from her. “If, uh, if you ever change your mind, just let me know.”

Jason could only watch as Dick grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, didn’t know where he was going in sweatpants and flipflops, but Kori stood watching him leave.

It took a moment for Kori’s shoulders to shake, her hands coming up to cover her face.

Jason ran around the breakfast bar and wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair and humming softly to her.

* * *

 

Jason had whisked her away to Roy’s apartment after that, thinking it better that she not be there when Dick got back. He left a note about helping Roy with Lian and saying he’d be back later and they’d watch My Girl together.

“I didn’t know he wanted to get so serious so fast,” Kori said, wiping at her eyes. Her mascara was streaming down her face, and Roy had grabbed a box of tissues for her, setting them on the coffee table and holding one of her hands in both of his. “It hasn’t even been a year.”

“But, Kori, isn’t it better now?” Roy asked, handing her another tissue. “Instead of years from now? Wouldn’t it hurt more then?”

“But maybe by then I’ll want to get married,” Kori cried, leaning into Jason’s chest. He put an arm around her, shooting Roy a glare. “He’s going to move on and find someone else by the time I decide.”

“Hey, Kor, it’s okay,” Roy said, scooting a bit closer. “Dick loves you, everything will be okay.”

“He doesn’t love me enough,” Kori shook her head, gripping Jason’s shirt in her fist.

“Roy, you’re not helping,” Jason said, but Kori pulled away, patting at Roy’s shoulder before he could scoot away.

“No, no, you’re fine,” She sniffled. “Thank you guys.”

“Kor, we’re your friends,” Roy said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to give her a squeeze.

“Yeah, we’re always here for you,” Jason added. “Remember what you told me? Let life happen? Don’t worry about what’s going to happen years from now if you want to get married. Worry about now.”

Kori nodded, dabbing at her eyes again with one of the tissues.

“Right now my boyfriend and I broke up,” she said with a sniffle. “And I’m upset about it.”

“What can we do, Kor?” Jason asked, pushing some of her hair out of her face. Kori dried her face a bit more, trying to rid it of the running mascara.

“Can I stay here this afternoon?” She asked, turning to Roy with a pout.

“Kor, you can stay here as long as you’d like,” Roy said, leaning in to kiss her forehead. As he sat back, they could hear Lian starting to fuss on the baby monitor. “I’ll be right back.”

That left Jason and Kori alone.

“Are you going to be okay?” Jason asked, and Kori nodded. “I have to get back and be with Dick.”

“I know,” Kori said, smiling at him.

“The three of us can have a movie marathon this weekend when I come and stay with Roy,” Jason said, taking Kori’s slightly damp face in his hands as he got up off of the couch. She leaned in and threw her arms around his waist for a hug, which he couldn’t refuse.

“Thank you, Jason,” She said, and Jason couldn’t help his smile.

“Anytime, Kor,” He said, stepping back. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

* * *

 

Jason hated sad movies.

 _Loathed_ them.

But Dick wanted to watch My Girl, and Vada was crying about Thomas not being able to see without his glasses, and Dick was openly sobbing into a wad of tissues beside him.

Jason was wrapped him a blanket, stuffing some cereal into his mouth. This movie always choked him up a bit, and he hated that feeling. He didn’t need a movie to cry, he just needed to think about his life.

“Jay can I have a hug?” Dick asked, turning his watery eyes to his brother. Jason sighed, lifting one of his arms and the blanket he had wrapped around himself to welcome Dick in, setting his bowl on the coffee table so he didn’t spill milk everywhere.

“I hope you realize you get one week to be as clingy as you want. After that I’m claiming my personal space back,” Jason said, scowling at the television.

“But he needs his glasses,” Dick whined. “I feel like my hearts been ripped out.”

“I know,” Jason sighed, rubbing Dick’s arm.

“Why am I always the one getting rejected?” Dick asked with a sniffle.

“You’re not-“

“Kori doesn’t want to marry me, Shawn just couldn’t get over me being okay with us having a baby, even Zatanna said we just weren’t each other’s type anymore,” Dick said as he sat up. “The only woman who ever loved me unconditionally died and I’m going to die alone.”

“Dick, you’re only 20,” Jason sighed. “And you know damn well you rejected a bunch of girls by not calling them the next morning.”

“I thought Kori and I were going to get married and have children,” Dick mumbled, leaning back down to rest against Jason. “I love her, still.”

“I know you do,” Jason nodded, resigning himself to probably having to watch Bridge to Teribithia next.  Dick wasn’t done crying yet.

“Jason, will you take that ring back?” Dick asked, looking up at him with watery eyes.

“I can I guess,” Jason shrugged.

“And will you help me clean my room?” He asked with a pout. “It still smells like Kori.”

“Ugh, fine,” Jason sighed.

“I thought for sure she’d be it,” Dick sniffled. “She’s beautiful, and funny, and talented, and nice, and she loves all of you, I just thought for sure she’d be it.”

“Should I call Wally and tell him to fly back out here?” Jason asked. He’d never understand why Dick didn’t run straight to Wally when he was upset because Wally’d get it. Wally was always the one who understood and could talk him through it.

“Can we call Wally?” Dick asked, sitting up and grabbing his laptop before Jason could answer. He opened his video chat and called his friend, wiping at his eyes.

“Hey, man,” Wally answered, headphones jammed in his ears, a bustling cafeteria behind him. He was probably at school. “Whoa, what’s wrong?”

“Kori and I broke up,” Dick said with a sniffle.

“What? What happened? I thought you were going to ask her to marry you,” Wally said, sitting up straight, no longer distracted by whatever was on the table.

“I did,” Dick nodded. “She doesn’t want to get married right now. Maybe not at all.”

“Dick, I’m so sorry,” Wally mumbled, something else catching his eye beside him. “I know how much you loved her.”

“I don’t know what to do, Walls,” Dick said, sucking in a breath that Jason knew meant sobbing and that was his cue to get the fuck away from the couch. “I loved her as much as I loved Donna, maybe, maybe even more.”

“Do you want me to come back out there? I can take a long weekend or something-“

“No, no that’s okay, I have Jason here, and Roy,” Dick shook his head. “I just wanted to call you. You’re my best friend.”

“You want me to call you later, Dick? We talk about this more when it’s not all loud?” Wally asked as someone sat down beside him. He put a hand out to keep them out of frame.

“Yeah, I’d appreciate that,” Dick nodded, catching a glimpse of black hair. Linda.

“Okay, I’ll call you later, man. It’ll get better,” Wally said, and Dick nodded again before they hung up.

* * *

 

Dick was doing laundry when his phone rang.

He had wanted to wash his sheets, and Jason flat out refused this time to strip his bed, instead heading over to Roy’s so Dick could get out whatever feelings he had.

Alfred was calling. Huh.

“Hello?” Dick asked, holding the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

 _“Master Dick, I must ask that you return home,”_ Alfred said calmly, and Dick furrowed his brows.

“Why?”

 _“I’m afraid something has come up with Master Timothy,_ ” Alfred sighed, and now Dick was holding the phone in his hand, fully focused on the butler on the other line.

“What’s wrong with Tim?” He asked.

_“I found him this morning about to take a handful of pills, Master Dick. I’ve kept him home from school today.”_

Dick’s heart sank.

His little brother had-

He-

No.

“I’m on the next flight, tell Tim I’ll be home soon.” Dick said, hanging up the phone and quickly dialing Jason.

_“What up?”_

“I’m flying home.” Dick said, rushing to his room for his wallet and a pair of shoes.

_“Dick, you can’t just fly home because you’re upset-“_

“It’s not for me, it’s for Tim,” Dick said, yanking a jacket out of his closet. “Alfie just called me, Tim tried to take a bunch of pills this morning. He needs me.”

_“Timmy did what?”_

“Jason, I’ll call you as soon as I land, alright? Hold down the fort here.” Dick said, and Jason breathed a quick ‘ok’ before he hung up the phone.

* * *

 

Dick didn’t even wait to talk to Alfred, simply burst into the manor and ran up the stairs to the second story.

He had been antsy the whole plane ride, and the whole cab ride home. Tim couldn’t do this, he just couldn’t. He was just a _baby_. He was Dick’s _baby brother_.

“Timmy!” Dick called as he ran through the halls towards Tim’s bedroom door. He didn’t knock, just burst in and saw the boy curled up in his bed, wrapped in a hoodie, a glass of water on his nightstand.

“Dick? What are you doing here?” Tim asked as he sat up, but he didn’t get an answer, just a hug. Dick rocked him gently, trying not to burst into tears himself. He was the older one, he had to be the rock here.

“Alfie called me,” He mumbled, placing a kiss to Tim’s soft hair. “I’m here with you now, everything is okay.”

“Go back home, Dick,” Tim mumbled, pushing Dick away gently. “I’m fine.”

“Buddy, you’re not fine,” Dick shook his head, taking Tim’s face in his hands. “But it’s okay that you’re not fine, we’re gonna get through it. Promise.”

“Ah, Master Dick, you’ve arrived.”

The pair turned and saw Alfred standing in the doorway, holding a tray with snacks for the boys. They weren’t healthy snacks either, he was catering to Tim’s needs.

“Sorry, Alfie, I just wanted to come see Timmy here,” Dick said, offering their butler a sad smile.

“Well since you’ve returned, I’ll leave you two alone to catch up,” Alfred said, setting the tray on the bedside table and heading out into the hall, shutting the door behind himself.

“Tell me what happened,” Dick said, brushing some of Tim’s hair back. Tim bit his lip, looking away for a moment. “Please? I won’t tell anyone, nothing you say has to leave this room.”

“Luke dumped me,” Tim sighed. “He said he’s going to be going away to college soon and he doesn’t want to be tied down. He wants the ‘college experience’ whatever that means.”

“Oh, bud,” Dick pulled Tim in for another hug. “Well you know what, I’m going through a breakup too, so we’ll get through this together.”

“What?” Tim asked, pulling back to look Dick in the eye.

“Yeah, Kori and I broke up. So you’re not alone, we’re in the same boat. It’s not a fun boat,” Dick shook his head. “But it’s keeping us above water.”

“Dick,” Tim sighed, looking down at his comforter. “I um, can I tell you something and you not get mad?”

“Of course, Bud,” Dick said, moving so he was also leaning against the headboard. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“Well, Luke, he and I,” Tim took a few deep breaths. “Around Christmas time, we uh, I-I lost it.”

“You lost what?” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I lost my, um, my virginity,” Tim mumbled, and Dick sat up straight.

“Timmy!”

“You said you wouldn’t be mad,” Tim whined, his voice hitching as he shrunk away from Dick.

“Oh, oh, no,” Dick said, pulling him into his side for another hug. “No, buddy, I’m not mad. I just, I’m just shocked, is all. I didn’t think you’d have gone that far. He didn’t push you, did he?”

“No,” Tim shook his head, sniffling a bit. “But it hurts worse than when Tam broke up with me. It hurts so much worse.”

“I know, kiddo, I know,” Dick said, playing with Tim’s short hair. “It hurts so bad. But it’ll get better, I promise you. I’ve gone through it, and it sucks, but it’ll be okay.”

“I want it to stop hurting,” Tim sobbed, gripping Dick’s t-shirt in his fists.

“Shh,” Dick said, rocking the boy gently. “I know. It will. You just have to give it time.”

* * *

 

Tim had fallen asleep, and Dick stayed by his side. He texted back and forth with Jason, keeping details as vague as possible so he wouldn’t tell Tim’s secrets and betray his trust.

He also got to work digging around the room, trying to remove anything he deemed dangerous. He didn’t see much, but did notice that Alfred had dumped the pills, the empty container in the trash.

“Hey, Dick?”

He hurried back into the bedroom and saw Tim blinking his eyes open, staring at the window that was covered in blackout shades.

“Thanks for flying out here,” Tim mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Timmy,” Dick said, sitting beside the boy once more. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I didn’t want to hurt anymore,” Tim said.

“I know,” Dick nodded. “Buddy, maybe we should get you some help-“

“No!” Tim screeched as he sat up. “No, because then I’d have to tell Bruce and I don’t want him to know.”

“Why, kiddo?” Dick asked, running a hand over his back.

“He won’t understand,” Tim shook his head. “He, he won’t care.”

“Timmy,” Dick breathed. “Buddy Bruce cares, he loves you. He loves you so much.”

“I-I just don’t want him to know,” Tim shook his head. “I don’t want him to think I’m broken and wrong.”

“But, Tim, you’re not-“

“Dick,” Tim said, turning to the man. “Please. Please don’t tell him.”

Dick took a deep breath.

“Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was referenced in the main story, but Tim went through some heavy depression. He's feeling unloved and uncared for. Suddenly being the oldest and expecting to act mature is a lot for him when he's only 15 going on 16. This is also a point in his life where a lot of self harm comes in, but it's not going to be talked about in this story because he doesn't tell anyone except Kon later in life. It's also important to mention that the breakup was not the whole reason for the downward spiral, it was just the last straw. Everyone had left him at that point, or so he thought, and now this person who knew him so intimately leaves him, that's a lot


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of filler. But I wanted more Roy and Oliver, they have an important relationship in this AU. The song that Jason sings is lullaby by Chase Coy

Jason lounged on the couch, happy to finally have the television to himself instead of watching sad movie after sad movie.

Especially since Roy was literally _crying_ in the chair, which was sad enough.

“I can’t do this,” He cried, running a hand through his hair. “Listen to that!”

And Roy was right, Lian was screaming. Doctor said she had an ear infection. She had medicine for it but she was still in pain. And not only did that mean Roy wasn’t sleeping well because Lian wasn’t sleeping well, it meant he felt horrible because he couldn’t take her pain away.

After Roy came over and put the baby in his arms, Jason told him to sit his ass down and calm down.

He sat at least.

“Roy, calm down, she’ll be fine,” Jason rolled his eyes, turning on the food network.

“But she’s in pain, I can’t help, what do I do?” Roy asked.

“Okay, I only have enough patience for one of you crying today.” Jason said, pointing the remote to his bedroom where Lian’s pack and play was set up. “And since she’s an infant, it’s gotta be her.”

“I’m a terrible father,” Roy groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Roy, shut up,” Jason said, getting up from the couch to go get the baby. Her tongue was starting to turn blue because they discovered she had a habit of holding her breath while she cried, and she had to be calmed down. “Hey, munchkin. You’re really scaring your daddy.”

He lifted her up, started pacing in his bedroom, bouncing her and rocking her.

“You can rest easy tonight,” he sang, hoping it would calm her down. Roy wasn’t much of a singer, that’s why he played base and didn’t write lyrics. “Everything is gonna be alright, I promise.”

Lian’s screams softened into just normal cries, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

“Go to sleep and dream of me tonight,” Jason sang as he settled on his bed, crosslegged, holding Lian perpendicular to his body, rocking her still. “Everything may not be perfect but at least we tried. So tonight, sweet dreams, and sleep tight.”

He paused and glanced up as Roy stepped into the room, wiping his face with the back of his hand. But Lian started fussing again so he continued.

“I’ve been trying so hard, can’t get you out of my mind, And if this is how it has to be, just promise you won’t forget me, and I’ll leave you with this lullaby, tonight,” Jason sang, and Roy came over to sit in front of him. Jason carefully passed him the baby, continuing to sing since it seemed to calm her down.

“I know that this hurts you, it hurts me too,” He sang, and Roy took over the rocking as her cries fell into whimpers and her tears stopped flowing. “I wish there was something I could do to make it easier for you.”

“Sometimes it’s tough, too soon to call it love but I wanted to,” Roy sang, slightly off key. Lian wined.

“Yeah I wanted to,” Jason picked up, letting Roy simply rock her. “But it’s too late now to say all the wonderful things that I thought of you.”

Lian’s eyes grew heavy, and Roy took to humming while Jason stopped singing, letting the sound calm the girl.

“You’re so much better at this than me,” Roy whispered, not wanting to put Lian back in her pack and play yet. “You always know how to get her to calm down.”

“So do you,” Jason said, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “You’re just too hard on yourself.”

Roy slowly put Lian back, making sure she didn’t wake up as they snuck out of the room, shutting the door as silently as possible.

“It should have been you instead,” Roy mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “Lian deserves someone who can actually take care of her.”

“Roy Willaim Harper,” Jason said, and Roy looked up at the sound of his middle name. “That baby deserves her father-“

Jason paused when someone knocked on the door. Who would knock? Kori had a key.

He strode over and opened it, seeing Oliver standing there.

“Dad?” Roy asked, and Oliver’s brows furrowed at the sight of his son.

“I found a box of your things, but when I went to your apartment, you weren’t there,” Oliver explained. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing, dad-“

“Don’t lie to your father,” Oliver said, moving to sit on the couch. Oliver queen was always intense, and Jason knew that. But he grew up with Bruce, who could be just as intense. But Bruce had four boys he had shown affection to, Jason had only ever seen Oliver show affection to Roy.

“Lian’s got an ear infection, and I couldn’t get her to stop crying,” Roy admitted, flopping into the chair. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You think any parent knows what they’re doing?” Oliver asked as Jason sat down at the other end of the couch.

“But, Dad, you should see how Jason is with her, it’s like he was made to be a dad,” Roy motioned to his friend, and Jason shrugged.

“It’s easy to say that when Jason comes in to take care of her with a fresh mind,” Oliver said. “You’re around her all the time, you’re always taking care of her. You don’t get much of a break.”

“But Dad-“

“Roy, did I ever tell you about the first week I had you?” Oliver asked, and Roy shook his head. “Well, after your mom had you, she came to stay the night at my place. I had a really shitty apartment that I had bought with whatever money I had, and it was only a one bedroom. In the morning, I woke up and she was gone, left me a note that she didn’t feel ready to be a mom. I didn’t know what to do with you. I didn’t even know how to feed you, I’d never had to feed a baby before. But you know what? I figured it out. Know why?”

Roy shook his head.

“Because of you. I knew that no matter what I did, I had to do what I could for you to live a healthy and happy life,” Oliver said, and Roy blushed. “And it sucked. There were plenty of nights you didn’t want to sleep, times I thought that there was no way I could be a dad because I sucked so bad at it. But then you looked at me with those big doe eyes, and I couldn’t do anything but take care of you. You needed me, and I needed you.”

“Dad,” Roy groaned, his face turning darker red.

“You can do this, Speedy. I promise,” The man added. “It’s not going to be easy, but one day you’ll see that it was all worth it. Seeing you with her, I wonder what I did to deserve a son like you.”

Roy opened his mouth to protest, to argue, that he wasn’t a good son, he was a former addict and a young father, but Lian started whining again.

“She needs you,” Oliver said, and Roy jumped at the chance to go get her. When he returned, he settled on the couch between the two men.

“Look, Lian, Grandpa’s here,” He said, leaning towards Oliver so she could see him.

“Hi, Princess,” Oliver reached out to hold her hand, letting her grip it in her tiny fist.

“Hey, Dad?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks,” Roy mumbled, leaning in to kiss Lian’s forehead. “I’m glad you’re still my dad.”

“Kiddo, I’ll always be your dad. You never stop needing a parent, and I wish mine had been more accepting of you so I could have had these kinds of talks with them while you were a baby,” Oliver said, running a hand through Roy’s tangled hair. “Who else would tell you that you need a haircut?”

“Dad, I’m in a rock band,” Roy rolled his eyes, and Jason snickered because that was why Roy had started growing his hair out in the first place, and was still his reason to not get it cut more than a trim.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry you’re missing your birthday,” Tim mumbled as he climbed into Dick’s bed in the morning. Dick was still naked under the covers, but Tim knew better than to get under the blankets.

“My birthday is wherever I am,” Dick shrugged. “You and me can hang out today, alright?”

“I’ve got school,” Tim scowled. “And what about Damian?”

“Well, when you get home from school, you and me are going to do whatever you want together, okay? I’ll spend time with Damian later,” Dick explained, and Tim nodded, curling into his bare chest. “All I want for my birthday is to spend some time with you, okay?”

“Okay,” Tim nodded again, yawning. “Do I have to go to school?”

“No, you can tell Bruce, and then he’ll let you stay home,” Dick explained, but Tim quickly shook his head. “That’s what I thought. Now, get your butt downstairs for breakfast before Alfred starts to worry.”

“Why would Alfred be worried about my butt?” Tim asked with a smirk as he got up, and Dick lunged at him, causing him to let out a laugh as he ran out the door. Never mind that Dick wouldn’t actually do anything to him, he was still naked after all, but at least it got him to laugh.

He reached to the nightstand for his phone, hitting the third speed dial. Donna’s number was still the first, that was one thing he’d never bring himself to change.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Walls,” Dick smiled, flopping back into his pillows. “I’m home, let’s do something.”

_“I don’t have class today, come over.”_

“Wicked, see you in 30,” Dick hung up his phone and hurriedly got dressed, pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of looser jeans. By the time he got downstairs, Alfred was already taking the boys to school. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed out.

* * *

 

“And on top of everything with Kori, I’ve gotta push it to the side and focus on Tim, he needs me,” Dick said, wiping at his eyes and reaching for his beer.

“Bart didn’t mention anything,” Wally shook his head, brows furrowed.

“He probably doesn’t know,” Dick flopped back on the couch. “He’s so dramatic about everything, it’s hard to tell when things are bad. I just want him to come live with Jay and me, get him out of that school and away from Bruce and Damian before he does something stupid.”

“In like 2 more years, he’ll be able to move out, he just has to hold on until then,” Wally said. “I am sorry about you and Kori, though. I thought you’d found someone.”

“I did too,” Dick nodded. “I did find her, she was so perfect. But I can’t deal with the whole maybe not getting married thing.”

“Well, why not? I mean, she said it’s only a possibility, and what is marriage other than a piece of paper,” Wally shrugged.

“You don’t get it though, Walls, I haven’t had a normal life. All I want is to have a normal family, get married, have a couple kids, settle down. My parents knew right away they were it for each other. They got married after like a month of dating,” Dick shook his head. “I don’t want to become Bruce. Nothing sounds worse than being a middle aged bachelor playboy.”

“Uh, Dick, you are a playboy,” Wally pointed out. “Man, there wasn’t a tabloid that didn’t catch you with your hand up a stranger’s dress.”

“That was different,” Dick shook his head. “That was after Donna. I thought the way to get over her was-“

“To get under someone else?” Wally asked, and Dick shot him a glare. “Sorry, just saying. Dick, you’ll find someone to marry. It doesn’t have to be right now. I mean, you weren’t even with Kori a year.”

“No, you’re right,” Dick nodded. “I just can’t help but think it’d be so much easier if, well you know. We’d be married, maybe have a kid. We’d be happy.”

“Hey, there’s no guarantee that you and Donna would have made it,” Wally said, patting Dick’s knee. “You just think so because, well, because you never got to find out. But then you never would have met Kori. And would really have not liked to have met her?”

“No,” Dick shook her head. “No, she’s such a good person, and I really love her. She’s so different, you know? She’s free spirited and goes wherever the wind takes her. She doesn’t have a plan, just lets the music carry her. That’s one of the things I love about her.”

“But it’s also what you don’t, Dick. She doesn’t have a plan to get married, you don’t like the uncertainty,” Wally pointed out, and Dick nodded. The raven haired man opened his mouth to say something, but the bedroom door opened and Linda stepped out in one of Wally’s t-shirts and a pair of his boxers.

“Linda,” Wally said, turning to face her.

“I didn’t realize you had company,” She said, going to head back into the bedroom. “I’ll just go.”

“Wait,” Wally called after her. “You, just, stay.” He told Dick before heading to the bedroom.

“What am I, a dog?” Dick asked, grabbing his beer. Alfred would have his head for making his first legal drink at 9 a.m.

Wally came back a minute later with a fully dressed Linda and walked her to the door, playing the ‘one more kiss’ game for another minute before she said she would be late for class and rushed off.

“So you really like this one?” Dick asked as Wally came back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Dick scrunched up his nose.

“Yeah, Linda’s great,” He nodded. “Ran into Lillith the other day on campus, actually. She said to tell you hi.”

“I miss her,” Dick nodded. Lillith was Donna’s best friend, the four of them went out on double dates all the time. Once they went to a drive in and Wally and Lillith got to second base in the back seat while Donna and Dick made out in the front seat. He distinctly remembered he and Wally fist bumping during that at some point.

After Donna, Lillith just wasn’t the same.

“Dick, I know you came home for Tim, but I think you should go talk to her,” Wally said, taking a swig of his own beer. “I mean, she’s always the one who gets your head out of your ass.”

“That’s your job,” Dick scoffed.

“Hey, if, uh, if you want, you two can come hang here. I’ve got video games and shit, and I can text Aunt Iris and see if she cares if I pick up Bart from school,” Wally suggested. “Maybe, uh, maybe that’ll help.”

“I’ll ask Tim,” Dick nodded. “It might. He needs to get out of the house. I want him to come stay with us over the summer.”

“It’ll be good for him, Dick,” Wally nodded.

* * *

 

“Is Tim going to be okay?” Kori asked from where she leaned over the kitchen bar.

“Dick said he’s okay right now,” Jason shrugged. He was making dinner for the three of them, Roy would be over later. “I worry about that kid.”

“Poor thing,” Kori shook her head. “Break ups are hard.”

“They are,” Jason nodded. “He’s just always been such a fucking drama queen. It’s hard to tell when shit is serious and when he’s just throwing a fit.”

“Perhaps you should go home too,” Kori suggested, but Jason shook his head.

“Nah, I don’t think I could help him as much as Dick could,” He explained. “I’m not that great with this kind of thing. Dick’s the Mom, I’ve always just told the kids to tough it out and quit their bitchin.”

“You know, you don’t give yourself enough credit,” Kori shook her head, making her way around the kitchen bar to sit on the counter top. “You’d be a wonderful father, I can tell just seeing you with Tim and Damian and Lian.”

“Everyone keeps saying that,” Jason shook his head. “Like someone would be dumb enough to marry me and have my kid.” He scoffed.

“See, right there,” Kori said, reaching out to grab his face, roughly turn it towards herself. “Whoever you marry would be the luckiest girl in the world, because you care so much about people.”

“Kor,” Jason started to shake his head, his face heating up. Her fingertips felt life fire on his skin, and he wanted to pull away because she might fucking burn him, but he couldn’t look away from her Jade eyes. He could see her eyes flick to his lips and back up to his eyes, and he could swear she started to lean closer-

And the front door opened, causing her to jerk her hand back and for Jason to turn his red face down to the pan in front of him.

“Hey, guess whose feeling better,” Roy said as he walked in with Lian, holding up her carrier to let her see the pair in the kitchen. “She’s even smiling.” He set her up on the counter, and Kori hopped down to get her out.

“Is that so? Do you feel better, Chiquita?” She asked, lifting her out of her carrier and bringing her to her chest. “Mi corazoncita.”

“Princesa,” Jason added, and Roy raised an eyebrow at the two.

“I hope you’re saying nice things about my daughter,” He said as he moved her carrier to the floor and sat down at one of the bar stools.

“We’d never say mean things about Lian,” Jason scoffed. “Can’t say the same for you.”

“No, we’d never say mean things about Daddy,” Kori shook her head, moving out of the kitchen with the baby, chatting to her to keep her entertained.

Jason tried to swallow his heart down, after having it jump up into his throat. He wished he had grabbed Lian first so he’d have something else to focus on.

He had to have imagined that. Kori was still upset over breaking up with his big brother.

Maybe she was looking for a rebound.

In which case, he was not doing _that._

“Roy, grab a plate, dinner’s almost done,” Jason said, keeping himself in check.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of focusing on the inner workings of Dick and Jason. Dick is still very much raw from Donna's passing. I plan on writing that at some point in 'your everything better plan' so stay tuned for that, because it really messed him up. Jason, on the other hand, is still trying to discover who he is as a person, and I wanted to explore that a little. It goes more beyond the dad thing, Jason is a nurturer by nature, as is Dick, but in different ways.

“Hey, Sweetheart,” Dick said, standing on the muddy ground near Donna’s grave. He wanted to sit, but there was no place to settle that wasn’t wet from the melted snow. “I needed to come see you.”

What did he need to tell her? That he was single again? That he couldn’t keep a girlfriend? That she ruined him for other girls?

“Tim’s going through a tough time,” He settled on. “I’m not sure what all is going on in his head, but I hope you can do something to make him feel okay again. If you can do that sort of thing. I’m not sure how the whole beyond the grave thing works.”

He could feel his throat constricting a little, it always happened when he came to visit her. She always cut down to his very core, even alive.

“Donna, what do I do?” He asked, kneeling down, keeping his butt off of the ground, reaching out to feel the letters on her headstone. “I feel like even after all these years, you’re my soul mate. And I lost you. And now I’m so lost without you, please tell me how to move on and be happy.” He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes, and he reached up to wipe them.

“Dick?”

He stood up and turned, saw Mrs. Evans standing there, hands in her pockets.

Donna’s mom.

“Mrs. Evans,” He said, wiping at his eyes again. “I didn’t think anyone else would be here.”

“I was in the area and thought I’d come stop by,” She shrugged. “I heard you moved to California.”

“Yeah, I was just home for my birthday,” Dick mumbled. “I wanted to come say hi.”

“Dick, can I offer some advice?” She asked, and Dick nodded. “Nothing you do can bring Donna back, or me, or Mr. Evans. She’s gone. So don’t let her interfere with your future. You can’t let her hold you back.”

“She’s not holding me back,” Dick shook his head, looking down at her headstone. He wished he could cover her ears.

“Well then what would you call it?”

“I’d call it missing her,” Dick mumbled. “With all my heart. Not a day goes by that I don’t think about her.”

“It’s okay to miss her. But keep her memory alive, don’t try to keep her alive. Or you’ll be unhappy the rest of your life,” She said, and Dick smiled a bit. “Go live your life. She’ll always be here when you need her.”

* * *

 

"Bruce, can we talk?" Dick asked as he pushed open the door to his father's bedroom. He had made sure Tim went to sleep, checked on Damian once more.

"Of course," Bruce nodded, setting his file aside on the bed. "What's going on, Chum?"

"It's about Tim," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm worried about him."

"Is that so?"

"Bruce, he thinks you don't care about him," Dick explained. He really just wanted to spill his guts to Bruce about how terrified he was, this was the one nightmare he couldn’t go to Bruce with and it was the worst one ever.

"Of course I care-"

"I know that, and I told him that," Dick nodded. "But B, you're babying Damian so much, and he feels like you're always choosing the little one over him."

"And you know what's best for him?"

"When it comes to how he feels, yes, I do," Dick glared at him. "Bruce, he's afraid to tell you anything."

"He shouldn't be-"

"Of course he shouldn't be, but he just wants your approval and he's terrified he's not going to get it," Dick exploded, getting to his feet. "Bruce did you know he had a boyfriend for like six months? Did you even know he liked boys too?"

"Of course I know he likes boys-"

"Well maybe if you got your head out of your ass, he'd tell you about that kind of thing," Dick growled. "Bruce, he needs love and guidance. He doesn't need your tough love bullshit right now."

"Richard Jonathan," Bruce scolded, sitting up straight. "Don't you curse at me. I am still your father, and I'm Tim’s father, I'm perfectly capable of caring for him."

"Fine!" Dick shouted. "But if something happens to that kid, it's all on you. Don't say I didn't warn you."

He turned to leave, ignoring Bruce as he called him.

"Richard?"

He turned and saw Damian poking his head out of his room.

"Go back to sleep, kiddo," Dick said, looking back to make sure Bruce wasn't following him.

"Did you and father have a fight?" The boy asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah, bud, but it's nothing to worry about," Dick shook his head. "Here, let me tuck you back in."

He ushered the boy back into his room, waited for him to scramble up onto the bed before pulling the blankets over him

"What did you and father fight about?" Damian asked, watching Dick as he turned off the bedside lamp.

"Nothing, Dames, don't worry about it," Dick shook his head.

"Was it about Timothy?" Damian mumbled.

"What makes you think it was about Tim?" Dick asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I heard you," he said. "You told father that if something happens to the kid, it was his fault."

"I was just mad," Dick shook his head. "I shouldn't have yelled at Bruce."

"Is Timothy really sick?" Damian asked, and Dick figured he was worried. He only ever used their first names, other than his own, when he was very serious. "He stayed home from school yesterday."

Dick sighed.

"Tim is having a hard time right now, Dames," Dick said, scooting close to lean against the headboard. "Tim struggles a lot with depression. Do you know what that is?"

"Of course, I'm not a child," Damian scoffed.

"Tim has had issues with depression for a few years now, buddy," Dick explained. "And it's just a little worse right now. I guess he is really sick, but it's mentally that he's sick. And it's not his fault, and it's a lot harder for him to get better."

Damian nodded, leaning against Dick's shoulder.

"Is he ever going to get better?" Damian asked, closing his eyes.

"I-I hope so," Dick nodded. "But you never know. See, there are different kinds of sick. There's your regular kind, and then there's chronic. Chronic means it never really goes away, it's always there and sometimes it's okay, and sometimes it's not okay. Depression is usually chronic, so he might have times when he feels happy and okay, and other times when he doesn't."

"Can father help him?" Damian asked, and Dick pursed his lips. He could, it was a matter if he wanted to get Tim the help he needed.

"The best thing we can do for Tim is to be nice," Dick said, wrapping an arm around Damian's shoulders. "Be nice and helpful. And try to cut him some slack when he's having a bad day."

Damian nodded, and Dick kissed the crown of his head.

"Alright, kiddo, it's late. Get some sleep, okay? I'll see you in the morning," Dick said, giving him one last squeeze before getting up and heading to his own bedroom.

* * *

 

Jason groaned as he woke up on Roy's couch. They had all hung out, taking turns with the baby and watching movies. He hadn't even realized he'd been asleep but he must have been in that position for a while because his neck hurt.

Kori was flopped over beside him, her head next to his hip. She was covered in a blanket, so Roy must have woken up at some point and tossed one over her.

He could also hear slight whining in the nursery that meant he wasn't the only one awake.

Jason jumped up from his seat and went to grab the baby. She was wiggling in her crib, stretching her little limbs out.

"Hey, baby girl," He said, leaning over her. "You sleep okay?"

He scooped her up and moved her to the changing table. She opened her mouth a few times, and Jason figured she was hungry.

"We'll get you fed here in a minute, okay, kiddo?" He asked, working her pajamas open. "Let's let Daddy sleep in for a little while, yeah? We can handle this."

After changing her, he scooped her up, kissing her cheek before resting her against his shoulder.

"Now, if I remember right, you've got some formula in the fridge that just has to be heated up," Jason said, striding to the kitchen and finding a bottle in the fridge to warm in the microwave. Lian started to drool on his shoulder as she chewed on his shirt, trying to find something to eat. "You're lucky you're cute, peanut."

The microwave beeped, and Jason took the bottle out to feed her, holding her against his chest as he did so.

Maybe everyone was right, maybe he was born to be a dad. He couldn't help the ache in his chest as he watched Lian's big, dark eyes blinking up at him. Maybe he'd have one of these some day, but who knew when that would be. It wasn't like he had women lining up to birth his children. Besides, he was young.

But boy did he want to have this moment with his own kid. It was easy to imagine a little girl with raven hair was his, but she wasn't. This was Roy's little girl, and he was missing a calm moment in her life.

He started towards the bedroom, putting his ear to the door to listen and see if there was movement. Roy was snoring softly, and Jason thought better of it.

Roy could feed Lian tomorrow morning, he wanted to be selfish.

"I think we should let him sleep a little bit longer, what do you think?" Jason asked, setting the bottle aside as she paused about half way. He grabbed a kitchen towel off of the counter and tossing it over his shoulder. He paced, patting her back as she flopped against his shoulder.

"I think we should wake up Auntie Kori," He said as he heard her tiny burp. He scooped the bottle back up and settled into his vacated spot on the couch with her. “Oh Auntie Kori,” He whispered, and Kori blinked her eyes open. She glanced over at them before stretching and sitting up.

“Good morning, Beautiful,” she said, leaning over to look at Lian.

“Well good morning to you too, Gorgeous,” Jason chuckled, and Kori rolled her eyes at him.

“Come here, Angel,” Kori took the baby from his arms, continued her feeding. Jason scooted as close as he could to peer over her shoulder, resting an arm on the back of the couch. Kori turned and offered him a soft smile, so soft that he felt he shouldn’t be looking at her. His face heated up as her eyes bore into his.

“I was wondering why I was still sleeping.”

The two looked up and saw Roy standing in the entry to the hallway.

“I figured you could stand to sleep in a little,” Jason shrugged.

“Well I hope she’s behaving for you two,” Roy said, heading over to the couch and taking the towel from Jason’s shoulder as Lian finished her breakfast. “Come ‘ere, pumpkin.” He brought her up onto his bare shoulder and started patting her back.

“She’s an angel,” Kori said, leaning back against Jason’s arm.

“Yeah, Roy, I like her more than I like you,” Jason smirked, and Roy shot him a glare over the baby’s head.

“Well, for that reason,” Roy shrugged, offering the baby back to Jason. “Pumpkin, you be good for Uncle Jay. I’m going to jump in the shower.”

Jason gladly took her, and she smiled her gummy smile up at him. Her eyes had turned darker, and he could tell she would be the spitting image of Jade.

“You’re pretty damn cute, you know that?” Jason asked, and Kori leaned closer.

“Babies sure are incredible,” Kori said, adjusting the onesie on her.

“Yeah? You ever want one of these?” Jason asked, raising a brow.

“Nah,” Kori shook her head. “They’re fun for a little while, but I’ve got too much other shit to do.”

Jason nodded, he understood that.

But boy was she cute.

“Let’s go get you dressed, huh princess?” Jason asked, and Lian stuck her tongue out. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

Kori laughed and got up to follow him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the Jay being sick thing got away from me and I don't know what the fuck happened. Join me in the journey that is 'my brain thought of this after not working all damn day' I also didn't realize that a lot of the things Dick says to Tim are similar to things that Jack used to say to Tim so.....my head just connected why he clings to Dick so badly without me trying.

“Do you have to go?” Tim asked, sitting on Dick’s bed as he packed his bag again.

“I have to work on Monday,” Dick sighed, pulling another pair of jeans from his dresser. He didn’t fly with anything, but it didn’t hurt to take some stuff left at the manor. “I really, really wish I didn’t have to go. But I’ll fly you out whenever you want, okay? Spring break, summer, you name it. And if you ever feel upset like that again, you can call me. I’ll stop a show if you call me, Tim.”

“Please don’t leave me,” Tim mumbled, and Dick stopped what he was doing, grabbed Tim’s face to kiss his forehead.

“No, Tim, I’m never leaving you,” Dick shook his head. “I’m always here for you, I’m only a phone call away. Promise.”

“I need you here,” Tim whined. “You’re the only one who I can talk to, no one understands me here.”

“Hey, don’t cry, bud,” Dick said, sitting down on the bed. “Listen, I am so proud of you. But you’re a big boy, and I know, I’m positive, that you’ll be okay.”

“But I’m not okay,” Tim mumbled, pulling one of Dick’s pillows to himself.

“But admitting that is good,” Dick nodded. “Like I said, you’re a big boy, Tim. I have loved being your big brother for almost eight years. And I’ll always love and be here for you. But you don’t need me to hold your hand anymore.”

“But I need you still,” Tim whispered.

“I know,” Dick said, brushing some of Tim’s hair back. “And I’m here for you. But I’m also worried about you being so clingy to me. Not that it’s a bad thing, but I also want you to learn to help yourself when you’re hurting, and learn to make yourself happy.”

“What if I can’t?” Tim asked.

“Then you call me,” Dick nodded. “I’ll never stop helping you, Tim. Tell you what.”

He got up and reached into his bag, grabbing the t-shirt he had worn the day he had flown in, Alfred had washed it, and handed it to Tim.

“Here, you hold onto this, okay?” He asked, and Tim took it slowly, nodded. “And you can sleep here in my room for as long as you want, okay? If Bruce asks, you can tell him I told you it was okay.”

“Really?” Tim asked, perking up.

“Of course. Whatever you think is going to make you feel better, Timmy,” Dick said, continuing to pack his bag.

* * *

 

“Jayce,” Dick breathed, seeing Jason standing at baggage claim. He rushed forward and threw his arms around his younger brother. For once, Jason returned the hug without question, sighing in relief. “I’m worried.”

“I know,” Jason nodded, stepping back from the hug. “Me too.”

“I’ll tell you everything in the car,” Dick said, ushering the other man towards the exit, and they walked to the car in silence. The top was up, so Dick opened the back seat to throw his bag in before getting into the front seat.

“What the fuck happened?” Jason asked. He’d gotten a little bit of information over text, but very minimal.

“He’s so depressed, Jayce. I told you he and Luke broke up, and that was kind of the last straw that sent him down into a spiral,” Dick shook his head, gazing out the window at the parking garage. “And he wouldn’t let me tell Bruce what he did, I mean, Alfred knows, but he’s worried if Bruce knows, he’ll think Tim is broken or wrong, or that he just won’t care. But since I can’t tell B, he doesn’t understand how serious the situation is.”

“He needs to get his head out of his ass,” Jason shook his head.

“While I agree with you, he’s never had to deal with this before,” Dick shrugged. “I mean, we’ve both had our issues, but there was a reason. Tim’s just been getting worse and worse with his depression since he got older. I’ve known Tim since he was just a _little_ little guy, I think his depression started after his mom died.”

“If that’s the case, he needs help,” Jason rolled his eyes. “I mean, we’ve all had supremely shitty lives, but his just never seemed to get better.”

“No,” Dick shook his head. “And I think since we moved, his anxiety has gotten bad too. He was so attached to me, I mean, no one but him comes in my room in the morning. And I told him he could sleep in my room at the manor as long as he needs, thought maybe the change in scenery would be good for him. I feel so guilty, I want to go home and stay, so I could help him.”

“You’re doing everything you can,” Jason sighed. “You’re not going to fix it, he needs professional help.”

“He doesn’t want it,” Dick shook his head. “I talked to Damian too, he heard me and B arguing about Tim. Even he’s worried, asked me if Tim was really sick, if he was going to get better, if B could help him. Was calling him ‘Timothy’ and everything. I told him to just be nice and helpful.”

“At least the little one gets it,” Jason rolled his eyes. “I know they’re not close, but it’s something.”

“And Alfred is there,” Dick explained. “He knows what happened, he’ll take care of him.”

“Exactly,” Jason pointed out. “We both know he knows better than B. And like you’ve said before, he can stay with us whenever.”

“I want him to spend the summer here with us,” Dick nodded. “He deserves some space from everyone and to spend some time getting better.”

“Okay, I’m down,” Jason agreed.

“I went and saw Donna,” Dick blurted out, and Jason rose his brows. “Ran into her mom.”

“Yeah?”

“And I talked to Wally. I don’t think it was going to work with Kori,” Dick shook his head. “Like Wally said, the things I liked about her were also the things I didn’t like. She’s so free and easy going with no real plan, and I need the plan and security. But then I talked to Donna’s mom, and she told me to stop letting Donna hold me back. She’s right.”

“She is right,” Jason nodded.

“I’m not gonna date for a while,” Dick shook his head. “It’s not going to make me feel better about anything. And I want to really figure out what I want, instead of just comparing to Donna. It’s not fair to other girls.”

“It’s probably a good idea,” Jason said. “I know Donna is a big part of your life, it takes a long time to get over that. I couldn’t have if it were me.”

He hadn’t even gotten over the anger at his mother and her death, and it had been so many years.

When they opened the door, Dick saw Kori and Roy sitting on bar stools, while Oliver stood beside his son and Dinah beside him, rocking a sleeping Lian.

"Surprise," they all whispered, Dinah lifting one if Lian’s little hands to wave.

Dick turned to Jason, who was smiling back at him and shrugged.

"We weren't gonna do nothing," he whispered, patting Dick on the back.

"I'll go put her down," Dinah said, heading for Jason's room.

"Happy birthday, Dick," Oliver said, handing Dick a beer.

"You guys are the best," Dick said setting the bottle down on the counter.

"Roy, help me with the food," Jason said, grabbing his friends sleeve as he passed to pull him from the chair.

"Happy birthday, Dick," Kori said with a smile. Dick didn't say anything, leaned in and pulled her in for a hug, kissed the crown of her head.

"Thanks, Kor," he said, leaning his cheek against her hair. "We’re okay."

Kori nodded against his chest.

"Were okay," she repeated.

"Alright, kiddies, I made pizza," Jason said as he pulled said pizzas out of the oven.

"You made pizza?" Dick asked, separating from Kori to raise his brows at the man standing in the kitchen.

"Don't go thinking you're special, I wasn't about to let these fuckers disgrace my kitchen with five dollar pizzas," Jason scoffed.

"You're the best, Jay," Dick said, walking around the peninsula to give Jason a hug.

"I'm only allowing this because it's your birthday," he said, his face flushing. “After today, you’ve met your hug quota for the year.”

“You love me and you know it,” Dick said, but still he released Jason and went to embrace Dinah as she came back.

* * *

 

“Thanks for the whole birthday thing,” Dick said as Jason sat down on the couch later that night. He had washed all the dishes and put away the leftovers after everyone left for the evening. “And thanks for inviting Kori too.”

“I mean, without her, it looked like a pretty dull party,” Jason shrugged.

“She and I will be okay as friends,” Dick nodded. “I know it. Just like I know you are the best little brother I could have ever asked for.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not as big of a pain in the ass as you seem,” Jason scoffed. “But seriously, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Dick nodded again. “I talked things out with Wally, and Tim, and you. I think I’ll be okay, now. Can we skype Tim?”

“Sure,” Jason nodded, opening the laptop on the coffee table. He saw that Tim was online, because of course he was, and hit call.

When Tim answered, he was in Dick’s old room. And not alone.

Damian was cuddled up against his side.

“Hey, guys,” Dick said with a smile. “I didn’t expect to get both of you.”

 _“We are having a sleep over,”_ Damian explained.

 _“In your room,”_ Tim added. _“I hope that’s okay.”_

“Of course,” Dick said. “Just wanted to call and see how you were doing. We just had a little get together here with the Queens for my birthday, and I missed you.”

_“You are missed here as well, Richard,”_

_“But I’m okay right now,”_ Tim nodded. _“Damian and I have been watching movies and stuff.”_

“Well I’m glad to hear it,” Dick said. “Well don’t let us interrupt you, we just wanted to say hi.”

“You two play nice,” Jason warned.

“ _We love you guys,”_ Tim said, a smile growing on his face.

“We love you too, kiddos,” Jason said, and Dick nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

Jason didn’t know exactly what woke him up.

He remembered soft, but calloused hands. Tanned skin. A warm body against his, someone riding him. Something he’d never felt before.

He actually guessed what jolted him awake was the now wet underwear. He’d even shouted when he woke, a sound he hadn’t really heard from himself.

That hadn’t happened before, not even when he was going through puberty.

“Jayce?” Dick pushed his door open, and Jason pulled his knees up under the blanket. “I heard you scream, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, trying to even out his breathing.

“You have a nightmare?” Dick asked, raising a brow. Jason had nightmares a lot as a kid, though it lessened in his teen years.

“Yeah,” Jason nodded again, taking a deep breath. “A nightmare.” He ran a hand through his damp hair.

“You wanna talk about it?” Dick asked, leaning against the door jam.

“No, I-I just need a minute,” Jason said, his face heating up. He knew exactly who it was in that dream, and he knew he couldn’t talk to Dick about it. He couldn’t talk to _anyone_ about it.

“Jayce, are you feeling okay?” Dick asked, furrowing his brows. “You look like you’re warm.”

“I’m fine,” Jason shook his head, pulling his knees up to his chest, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was. Dick strode closer, put a hand on Jason’s forehead. The younger tried not to lean against it, the cool hand did feel good.

“Jayce, you’re burning up,” Dick said, furrowing his brows again. “I’m going to go get the thermometer.”

“Dick, I’m fine,” Jason shook his head, but his older brother still hurried into the neighboring bathroom. He didn’t have enough time to get out of his boxers, that were growing cold.

When Dick came back, he stuck the thermometer in Jason’s mouth.

He scowled while waiting for it to beep.

“You’re burning up,” Dick said, taking the thermometer back. “101. That’s probably what brought on your bad dream.” He ran his fingers through Jason’s sweaty hair.

“Yeah,” Jason mumbled, closing his eyes. He did feel tired.

“I’ll go get you some scrambled eggs and toast,” Dick said, capping the thermometer. “You go back to sleep, okay?”

“I think I’m actually going to take a cold shower,” Jason mumbled. “I-I’m feeling really sweaty.”

“Okay,” Dick nodded. “I’ll have breakfast for you when you’re done.”

The older man left the room, shutting the door behind him. Jason felt nauseous as he grabbed a pillow to groan into, for multiple reasons.

* * *

 

After showering and stuffing his dirty clothes into his laundry basket, Jason felt both worse and better. He felt cleaner, less…. _disgusting._

But he also felt nauseous and had chills running down his spine.

He buried himself in his bed, pulling all the blankets up to his chin and curling onto his side. He must have gotten the flu or something. He hoped he hadn’t inadvertently given it Roy or Lian.

“How you feeling?” Dick asked as he strode in with a plate and set it on the nightstand.

“Fuck off,” Jason groaned.

“Well at least you’re over your nightmare,” Dick said with a small smile. “You relax, okay? Holler if you need me.”

The older man left Jason alone with his thoughts, though they weren’t welcome thoughts.

More and more of his dream was coming back to him the longer he was awake, and he could clearly remember Kori’s red curls, her beautiful green eyes boring into his soul the way she was so good at, and the expanse of her skin exposed to him.

How could he even look her in the eye after that.

Even if Dick was right and it was a fever dream, he’d never had a fever dream like _that_.

He’d never even had a normal dream like that.

Jason heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand, and he saw Roy’s stupid face flashing on the screen.

“Hey,” Jason groaned when he answered.

_“Well good morning, sunshine.”_

“I’m sick,” Jason mumbled, his eyes slipping closed. “I feel like shit.”

_“Guess that answers my question.”_

“Which is?”

_“I was going to ask if you wanted to help me take Lian to the beach, but it can wait until you’re feeling better.”_

“I’m sure Kori or Dick would help you,” Jason breathed, feeling sleep edging at his mind.

_“I’m sure they would, but it can still wait. Feel better, Jay, I’ll call you later.”_

“Thanks,” Jason said, “Wait, Roy.”

_“What’s up, Jaybird?”_

“I had a dream about Kori last night,” Jason said in a hushed tone, eyeing the door.

_“Yeah?”_

“Like, uh, like a very inappropriate dream.”

_“Ooo tell me more.”_

“Fuck you.”

_“Seriously Jason, you’re all sick and feverish. I’m sure it’s nothing. Just get some sleep, okay?”_

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Roy,” Jason said, letting his phone fall to his mattress.

* * *

 

When Jason opened his eyes again, it was because someone was carding their hand through his hair. What he saw was Kori’s jade eyes staring back at him.

The only thing he could think was _fuck, not again_.

“Kori?” He asked, leaning into her hand.

“Hey,” She said with a smile. “Dick said you’re not feeling too good.”

Oh. Not a dream.

“No,” Jason shook his head. He figured he was fighting off a flu or something.

“Want me to make you feel better?” Kori asked, and oh, maybe this was a dream.

“In what way?” Jason asked, furrowing his brows. Kori reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a mug of something. Jason blindly took a sip and instantly regretted it. “What is this?”

“It’s ginger,” Kori explained. “It’ll help with nausea.”

“You sure about that?” Jason groaned, burying his face in his pillow. “Where’s Dick?”

“He wanted to go to the grocery store and pick up a few things,” Kori explained, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Something about soup.”

“Ugh,” Jason groaned. “Please make sure he cleans up my kitchen.”

“Of course,” Kori chuckled. Jason caught her gaze again, and he didn’t know how she did that whole staring into his soul thing, but he was sick and couldn’t fucking deal with that right now.

“Kor, what’s going on?” He asked, pushing himself to sit up. His head swam a bit with the movement, but his stomach didn’t roll, so that was a positive.

“What do you mean?” She asked, tucking some of her hair back behind her ear.

“This, whatever this is,” Jason said, motioning between the two of them. “Because whatever it is, you know it can’t happen, right?”

“It’s nothing,” Kori shook her head. “I’ve just had such a hard time and you’re so sweet and nice to me, I guess I developed a bit of a crush.”

“Kor,” Jason shook his head too. “I can’t-“

“No, I’m not asking you to,” Kori said, reaching out to grasp his hand. “I’m just feeling needy, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to act on it.”

“No, I understand,” Jason nodded. “Breakups. They’re not easy.”

“But it’s not-” Kori mumbled, looking down at their hands. “I’m not trying to rebound with you or anything. I just really need someone right now.”

“I’m always here for you,” Jason said, pushing some of her curls back. “Just, just not in that way.”

“I know,” Kori nodded. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lead you on or anything, I know that wouldn’t happen and I don’t want it to. I don’t want it to get between us and the band. You’re my best friend, Jason, I wouldn’t ever want to jeopardize that.”

“Me either,” Jason mumbled, leaning in to kiss Kori’s forehead. He pulled back, looked into her eyes for a moment, and he didn’t have the strength to stop himself this time.

They both leaned closer until their lips were touching, the warmest kiss Jason had ever had, but he was also feverish so that was probably why.

He thought about pushing things further as Kori grasped the front of his shirt in her hands, but then he remembered he was _fucking sick_ and jerked himself back, panting heavily.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Kori said as she shot up, running her hands over her face. “I’m sorry, oh my god.”

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t,” Jason shook his head. “I mean, I shouldn’t have.”

“No, I just, ugh,” Kori groaned, dropping her hands to her hips. “I need to get laid. I’m sorry, that wasn’t appropriate.”

“You’re _so_ gonna get sick,” Jason said, putting his own head in his hands.

“I’m going to go,” Kori said, starting towards the door. “I’m just, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Jason said, waving her off. “But yeah, leaving might be a good idea.”

Jason stayed in bed until he heard the apartment door open and shut, and at that point his stomach rolled and he ran to the bathroom and vomited on the floor.

* * *

 

When Dick came home, Jason was starting to scrub the bathroom floor and trying to not throw up on the floor.

Again.

“Jayce, what-“ Dick said, setting his bags down and hurrying to the bathroom, stepping back when he smelled the distinct scent of bile and bleach. “Ugh, gross.”

“I threw up that tea Kori gave me,” Jason mumbled, sitting back against the vanity, waiting for his wave of nausea to pass.

“I’ll clean the bathroom, Jayce, go get back in bed,” Dick said, but Jason slowly shook his head.

“If I get up, I’m going to puke,” He said, eyes still closed.

“Here,” Dick went and grabbed the trash can and handed it to Jason. “Go to bed, I’ll clean up in here and make some soup for you. Take a nap.”

Jason nodded, felt his gorge rise again and was thankful for the trashcan in his hands.

“Oh, Jayce,” Dick said, kneeling beside him, pushing his curls off of his forehead. “Was it the tea that brought on the nausea?”

Jason scrunched up his nose at the smell of vomit.

“Yeah,” he said, knowing it was a lie but finding he couldn’t fucking care.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always intended for Jade to at least be somewhat a part of Lian's life, even if it's just coming to town and spending the day with her every so often. I think that's important because Roy wants her to do so, he doesn't want for Lian what he had with his own mother, which was nothing. Also, the two beach babes probably assume they're gay.

It took Jason a few weeks to feel totally back to normal, and until then he avoided Roy like the plague because he didn’t want the baby to get sick.

A nice beach trip with her was a good idea once he was better though.

It was Roy and Kori’s favorite beach, Jason was never much of a beach person, but whatever. He was just happy to spend time with Roy and Lian. He needed it.

“I can’t believe how big you’re getting, Princess,” Jason said, bouncing the girl on his hip.

“She’s almost out of her three month clothes already,” Roy said, digging the adult sunscreen out of the bag. They’d already wrestled with Lian to put hers on, and it did take two of them because she _hated_ it. Screamed and cried like they were torturing her. “Damn, I think I dropped something in the car. I’ll be right back.”

“That’s fine, we’ll be here,” Jason said, swaying with the little girl. She was in a red and white polka dot bathing suit that had a bow on the front and a skirt covering her little butt. It also had a matching red and white hat that kept her little head and face safe from the sun. Dinah had bought it, Jason remembered her face when she stopped by to drop it off a month ago.

“You and me, we’re gonna have fun today. Right baby girl?” Jason asked, and Lian smiled up at him like she always did. She was apparently over the sunscreen thing. She had Roy’s fair skin, and he burned like no other.

“She’s cute.”

Jason turned and saw a woman sitting on a towel under an umbrella not that far away, another towel beside her where her friend was lowering her sunglasses to look.

“She is pretty cute,” Jason said, bouncing her again.

“How old is she?” The first woman asked, a blond with a light blue bikini. The other woman sat up, a brunette with a black one piece that had deep cutouts on the sides to show off her waistline.

“She’s three months,” He said, reaching out to tickle her little tummy. She squealed in delight, and he could hear the girls coo.

“Oh, how sweet,” The brunette said, and the blond nodded. “She’s precious.”

“Hear that, peanut? The pretty girls think you’re precious,” Jason said, giving them a bit of a smile as well as Lian.

“Found the sunscreen, Jay,” Roy said, returning back with a bottle. “C’mere, pumpkin. Come see Daddy.” Roy took the little girl, and Jason could see the girl’s expressions change out of the corner of his eye.

“Uh, Roy-“

“Oh, sorry, we didn’t realize-“

“We thought maybe you were a single dad.” The brunette interrupted her friend.

“Jason?” Roy asked, setting Lian down on their blanket after giving her pudgy face a kiss. “Yeah, right.”

“You’re not helping,” Jason said, giving him a glare. But Roy wasn’t looking at him suddenly, was looking back at the parking lot. “You forget something else in the car?”

Roy shook his head.

Jason followed his gaze and saw a familiar van parked there. Jade’s van.

“Watch Lian for me for a minute, okay?” Roy asked, starting to jog towards the parking lot. Lian reached out for him, whining.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Jason said, scooping her up before she could start a full melt down. “Daddy’s going to be right back.”

That didn’t work as Lian began to hiccup her little sobs that broke Jason’s heart. They were just tiny cries yet, not her screaming.

“Hey, it’s okay, baby girl, I’m right here,” Jason soothed, walking with her and bouncing her. “Let’s go down by the water okay?”

He started walking with her, shushing her as he got to the edge of the water, stepped in up to his knees.

“Look, princess,” Jason said, turning her attention away from the parking lot. She looked down at the sparkling water, and he leaned down, splashing her legs a bit. She waved her hands around, something she did when she was excited to see more. “See? Look at the water, Lian.”

He glanced over his shoulder, didn’t see Roy or Jade. He knelt down so Lian could splash for herself.

* * *

 

“Jade, please, please open up,” Roy begged, knocking softly on the van’s back door. It was her’s, he’d know it anywhere. He sighed and sat on the back bumper, felt like curling up and crying. But he heard the door on the other side open and Jade leaned her head out.

She looked a little different, half of her hair was braided tight on her head and the other half fell in waves down her shoulder. She was wearing a white, flowing top and a pair of denim shorts. Her face looked a little fuller, and her smile faltered when she saw Roy.

“Jade,” Roy breathed, and it was amazing that she still made his heart flutter like that but at the same time he had so much anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. “We need to talk.”

“Would you like to come inside?” She asked, pulling herself back into the van without waiting for an answer. Roy hopped in after her, shutting the door behind himself.

The van hadn’t changed, still had a twin mattress on the floor and pillows all over the place, blankets strewn about, Jade’s clothes hanging in random places and in a knit basket on the floor.

Jade sat down crosslegged against her pillows, and Roy flopped down to sit on the mattress, crossing his arms over his knees.

“How is she?” Jade asked, clasping onto her ankles.

“She’s doing great,” Roy said, resting his chin on his arms. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know,” She shook her head. “And once I did, I wanted to, I mean, I didn’t want to be tied down. But by the time I could get to a free clinic, it was too late. I had to go through with it.”

“You could have called me,” Roy said, and he knew he’d said it before. “I would have helped. I would have been at the hospital with you, we could have raised her together.”

“No,” Jade mumbled. “I’m not a mom, she’s better off with you.”

“But Jade,” Roy scooted forward, taking one of her hands. “She’s your daughter. She’s our daughter. She’s so amazing.”

Jade glanced down at their hands, squeezed Roy’s back.

“She reminds me so much of you,” Roy whispered, and that was when Jade moved forward, pushing at Roy’s legs until they extended and she could scoot up onto his lap, taking his face in his hands and kissing him with all the passion in her body.

And Roy could feel how fucking long it had been since he’d gotten to feel her against him, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back.

“Jade,” He breathed, running his hands down her back. She reached down to pull off her shirt, toss it elsewhere. She was wearing a bathing suit under it, a soft mauve one piece that vanished beneath her shorts. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“Roy,” Jade shook her head, sitting down on his lap. “I haven’t been with anyone since I started showing, I’m still not back to normal.”

“Jade, you’re so beautiful,” Roy took her face in his hands, pulled her in for another kiss. “Let me show you how beautiful you are.”

Roy reached down to undo her shorts, pushing them down her thighs until she had to get up to wiggle out of them. Roy scooted over, giving her space to lay down on the mattress with him. Once she did, he leaned in again to kiss her, run his hands down her sides until he could feel her bare thighs.

“Jade,” Roy groaned as she rolled her hips forward against his. “Fuck, I need you.” He whispered, reaching down to push off his shorts, kick them off of his legs. He started pulling Jade’s suit off of her shoulders, working it down her body until it was off completely.

Her body wasn’t as thin as it had been the last time Roy saw her like this, but it wasn’t bad. She looked just as beautiful, if not more beautiful. She had a few stretch marks above her hips that had turned white with time, and her breasts were a little larger.

“You’re so beautiful,” Roy mumbled, leaning in to kiss her above her hips, pausing over each stretch mark to gaze up at her face. She was flushed, her dark eyes being swallowed by her pupils. He reached over to the compartment in the door, he knew she kept her condoms there.

“Roy,” Jade moaned, reaching out to pull him in for a kiss. “Oh, Roy, please.”

“I’m right here,” Roy whispered, leaning in to kiss her cheek and ear and neck. “I’ll take care of you.”

He fumbled with the condom while they kissed, getting it on without looking and lining himself up over her. She leaned down to line him up, and Roy pushed in all the way, letting out a loud groan.

“Oh, Jade,” He moaned. “Oh, you feel so good.”

“I don’t feel too loose?” Jade asked, and Roy lifted his head from her shoulder to look into her eyes.

“Jade, having Lian didn’t change you,” Roy shook his head. “Does it hurt?”

“A little,” Jade nodded. “But it’s been a long time since I’ve done this.”

“Me too,” Roy nodded, brushing some of her loose hair back. “I’ll go slow, okay?” He asked, and she nodded again, clinging to his back. He started a few shallow thrusts into her, listening to her little breaths against his ear. He reached down between them, rubbing at her clit as his made his thrusts a little deeper.

“Roy,” She moaned, moving against him a little, trying to push herself back on him. “That feels good.”

“Yeah?” He asked, and she nodded. “Just relax for me, Jadie, I want you to feel good.” He leaned in and kissed her neck again, trying to control his own breathing. He felt her thighs squeezing around his waist, and it had just been too fucking long since he’d had sex.

“Oh, god,” He groaned as he felt that rubber band inside of himself snapping, pushing into her as he rode out his orgasm, trying to rub her to completion.

“Oh, Roy,” She whined, and he felt her legs clamp down like a vice, slowing his thrusts as she throbbed around him. If he hadn’t come already he would have come from that.

They rested for a minute, trying to even out their breathing as they both came down from their highs.

“Can I see her?” Jade finally asked, running a hand through the loose side of her hair.

“Of course,” Roy nodded, pushing himself up to get dressed.

* * *

 

Jason finally saw Roy coming back from the van with Jade in tow. He and Lian had been sitting in the shallow water while she splashed. She was greatly enjoying the water.

“I think your daddy did something dumb,” Jason said, leaning his head on top of her little hat covered head. “Who knows, you might have a little brother or sister.”

“Jay!” Roy shouted, and Jason looked over his shoulder to see Roy waving him over by their blanket.

“Alright, little girl, let’s go see your mommy and daddy,” Jason said, scooping her up. She whined a bit at being taken out of the water, but her face lit up when she saw Roy standing on the sand again. She reached her little arms out to him, whining now because Jason wasn’t moving fast enough.

“Hi, Pumpkin,” Roy said, reaching out to take her into his arms, kissing her chubby cheeks. She reached up to grab the bill of his cap in her grip. “Are you being good for Uncle Jay?”

“She fussed a bit when you left, but she was good,” Jason said, adjusting her hat.

“Lian, honey, can you say hi to mommy?” He asked, turning so Jade would be in her line of sight. Lian blinked at her with identical eyes.

“She has my eyes,” Jade said, and Roy smiled.

“Yeah, they’re beautiful, aren’t they?” He asked, bouncing her a little.

“May I?” Jade asked, holding her hands out. Roy passed her the baby, letting her bring Lian to her chest and hold her tightly. “Hi, Lian.”

“Lian, this is your mommy,” Roy said, smiling at the girl over Jade’s shoulder. “She wanted to see you.”

“I missed you, Lian,” Jade said, rocking her. Jason figured that Lian was the only one Jade talked to most days, and he couldn’t imagine leaving a part of him behind. “She’s so big.”

“She’s growing like a weed,” Roy said, leaning forward to kiss Lian’s forehead. “Right, pumpkin? You’re such a big girl.”

“Can I see her again?” Jade asked, turning around to face Roy. The man reached out to rest his hands on her hips, kiss her forehead.

“You can see her whenever you want, Jade. You have my number,” He said, and Jade nodded, running a hand over Lian’s back.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you,” Jason said, flopping into the driver’s seat as Roy tucked Lian into her car seat behind him.

“Not right now, Jay,” Roy sighed, struggling with Lian to get her strapped in. “I already feel like shit.”

“That’s because you fucked the girl who literally left you without a word, came back, handed you a baby, and again left,” Jason said as Roy finished getting the baby situated. He shut the back door and came around to the passenger side, sliding into the seat and putting his face in his hands.

“I know, it was stupid,” Roy groaned. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“So now what?” Jason asked as he backed out of the parking space. “Is she going to come over to see Lian and the two of you are just going to jump back in bed together? What happens when she leaves again?”

“No, no this was just a mistake,” Roy shook his head. “I just, god it’s been so long since we had sex, and so long since we were alone together, I just got all those old feelings back.”

Jason pursed his lips, he really couldn’t be preaching about making stupid decisions because he had made some once or twice.

“And besides, I don’t want it to come between us and hurt Lian,” Roy shook his head. “If Jade wants to see her, I don’t mind, but I can’t be with her. It’s not an option anymore. She’s too flakey. I don’t want any of that to hurt Lian.”

“Well while we’re on the subject of dumb things we’ve done, I kissed Kori,” Jason blurted out and Roy’s head snapped up, eyes widening.

“What? When? For how long?” Roy asked, straining against his seatbelt to turn to his friend.

“That first day I was sick,” Jason sighed. “It’s been a few weeks. And it wasn’t for long, not only did I not want her to get really sick from swapping spit, but I felt like shit. I literally felt so much like shit that when she left, I puked.”

“What did she say?” Roy asked, pulling his cap off to run his hand through his hair.

“She said she wasn’t trying to make a move on me, she just was having a hard time,” Jason shook his head. “Said she really needed to get laid and that it was a bad idea.”

“Have you guys talked about it?” Roy asked, and Jason shook his head again.

“No, we’ve hung out and stuff, but neither of us have brought it up,” Jason said. “It was just a stupid mistake and I was all sick and stuff.”

“You two should go out,” Roy said, leaning back in his seat. “You guys are so good together.”

“Are you kidding? I can’t date Kori,” Jason scoffed. “For one, I wouldn’t want to fuck up the band, two, I don’t want to fuck up our friendship, and three, and probably more important than the other two, she’s Dick’s ex. I would never date a girl he dated, it’d kill him.”

“Yeah, but Jay, if he saw how close you guys were, he’d understand,” Roy said, but Jason scowled.

“No way. I’m not going to let that happen,” He said, running a hand through his own hair. “She’s my friend, we’re bandmates. We kissed, got it out of our system. That’s that.”

“Just do whatever makes you happy, okay?” Roy asked, and Jason nodded. “If you’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

“I am happy,” Jason said, and he was. He had the best of friends, and sweet little niece, they were done with their album and pitching it to get it on the charts, and his relationship with his family was okay at the moment.

That was all he could ask for.


End file.
